Fix You
by Sil-bD9
Summary: Elsa could be easily described as perfect. With a perfect life, and everything anyone could dream of. But her life suddenly takes a rough turn when she's paired up with Jackson Frost for a project. Intrigued by him, she'll do her best to unmask the real boy underneath that cold, heartless and full of pain 'bad boy' shell he created to isolate himself, and Elsa's going to fix him.
1. 1

**This work is under edit. No content is being edited but just spelling mistakes and some arrangement of sentences. Edited Chapters have only numbers in the chapters name (index). **

**Hope to make this story more enjoyable.**

 **1.**

Disney Works University was absolutely ordinary, pretty much the same as the other colleges around the world: regular classes, regular professors, and regular dorms.

It was pretty big, though, you'll be able to find anything you'd like or want in there: different coffee shops, restaurants, fast food places, libraries, and pretty much anything a student can ever need.

It was a bit expensive, and even though the campus was pretty big, the student body was not as it. Sure, there were there a lot of them, but it was not as crowded as most colleges.

It was a prestigious university, filled with the heirs of some of the most important companies in the world, celebrity kids and wealthy people as well, but it still had some regular students (including scholarship kids) too.

One thing that stood out of DWU, was that _everyone_ knew _everyone_ , at least by names.

There was still that "high school" air lurking around.

There was quite a lot of "groupism" in the campus as well, just like in high school.

One group stood out from the rest, they did not have a name or anything of the sort. It was just a group of friends that were always hanging out together.

What puts this group in the spot light, was that the _entire_ campus absolutely admired, respected and envied them.

Coincidentally, it was a group of successful, beautiful and millionaire kids.

The strange thing was that neither of them conceited about anything they had, unlike some others in the campus.

They just enjoyed hanging out together.

The group consisted in 6 people: Merida DunBroch, Harry (Hiccup) Haddock, Eugene (Flynn) Fitzgerbert, Rapunzel Corona, and the sisters Anna and Elsa Winters.

Merida DunBroch was heir to a prestigious company: DunBroch Whiskeys, that belonged to her father. They made the most sought after (and expensive) whiskeys in the world. She was a pretty wild and independent girl, and though she knew she should take over her father's company after finishing college, all she wanted to do was to become a professional archer.

Hiccup Haddock was heir to a company that produced different utensils made of several metals such as iron, steel and others. His family had factories spread all around the world. The company was his father's pride, since his great grandfather had begun it years ago by melting some metal in his forge, to then sell simple tools in his small town. The company had grown so much, it became one of the most recognized companies in the world.

Unfortunately to Hiccup, he didn't really like the idea of tying himself to the company as much as his father wanted him to, he just wanted to inquire about different myths and legends and share his knowledge with the world.

Eugene Fitzgerbert was the heir of the largest re-sales company in the world, called Rider, that magically managed to sell the most _useless_ things at a very high price. His father was adept at convincing people, which made him an excellent seller and re-seller. After realizing about his talent, his father created a website, allowing everyone to re-sell their stuff to people from all over the world, obviously with him making _millions_ of dollars per second with each sale. Flynn loved the company, and with him inheriting the talent of convincing that his father has, he would make a great job handling the company.

Rapunzel Corona was the daughter of two of the greatest artists of the world: Primrose and Thomas Corona, owners of one of the largest museums in the world. Their works are worth billions of dollars, whether simple or not. Rapunzel fell in love with art since she was born, and she was already selling several of her own paintings in her parents' museum.

The Winter sisters were daughters of two huge faces of the world: Idun Winters, owner of Winter's Fashion Legacy, one of the most prestigious companies of the fashion world.

She was a fashion designer, her designs were always worn by the most _prestigious_ celebrities, and continuously being in the cover of the most exclusive magazines almost all the time. And Adgar Winters, owner of the biggest company of the world: Winter's Enterprises, which is in charge almost anything, with hundreds of different types of branch offices spread around the globe, as well as making tons of donations to people in need.

The Winters had already decided the future of their daughters. Anna was going to inherit the company of her mother, and Elsa, the eldest, would be responsible of the company of her father.

Anna was completely happy with the decision, she always accompanied her mother to work, also sending her own designs to the production department. And she was _really_ good at designing.

Elsa, however, even though it was an honor to be chosen to lead one of the largest companies in the world, wanted to be a writer.

But disappointing her parents was the greatest sin in Elsa's mind.

So, to sacrifice what she wanted for them was worth it.

Right now, they were all sitting in one of the cafes of the campus, called "The Golden Bean", after Elsa pleaded not go to Starbucks, claiming it was "not real coffee."

"The University is more boring than it normally is" Flynn complained, again.

"You only say that because there wasn't a party in months" Anna said, taunting him as he huffed.

"Well yeah! What in hell happened to Phillip's gang, anyway?" Flynn kept on complaining, Rapunzel giggled, and Anna rolled her eyes smirking.

Hiccup was oblivious to the conversation, eyes focused on his note pad he sketched a dragon, while Elsa was drowned in concentration reading a book while enjoying her mocha.

"Ehm, _Nerds_ .. I'm also talking to you" Flynn whined, playing offended as he pointed to Hiccup and Elsa. Hiccup chuckled, without taking his eyes from his sketch, and Elsa looked up to Flynn.

"Flynn, you've been complaining about this for about a _month"_ Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile "Can't you just throw a party yourself?"

" _Nu-uh!_ "complained Flynn "I hate to organize things, Els, don't you know me yet?"

"Yes, I _do_ know you" Elsa said, and sipped her hot mocha "But if you don't want to throw a party yourself then stop bickering about it" she added, causing Anna and Punzie to burst in giggles.

"The only thing I'm saying is that-" Flynn tried to say, but got interrupted. The door of the Café opened noisily, attracting the attention of all costumers in the little shop. Hiccup and Elsa looked up.

A group of people entered, making several people shudder at their sight.

" _Great"_ Flynn whispered, rolling his eyes and instantly scowling.

Leading the group was Pitch Black, spiky jet black hair styled back, terrifying shiny gold eyes sticking out and dressed in black from head to toe making his already abnormal pale skin look even greyer.

Then, there was Hans Westergard, the only one that was not fully covered with tattoos and piercings. He had an air of Danny Zuko: leather jacket and red hair styled back soaked in gel and filthy sideburns in full display. He was right behind Pitch, walking with his typical cat-like smirk.

Then, there was Gothel, swollen long black hair, face with a clear excess of black makeup, black from head to toe asides from the silvery jewels adorning almost every posible part of her body.

Vanessa was clinging to Hans, also dressed in black with some violet ascents matching her pin-up look: corsé hugging tightly her body, painted black skinny jeans, black bandana on her hair, blood red lipstick and winged eyeliner.

And last but _definitely_ not least, with his usual frown adorning his face, was Jack Frost.

Anyone in their right mind knew that you shouldn't even breath noisily _near_ Frost. Pitch could be considered the "leader" of the gang, but no one feared him as much as they did fear Jack Frost.

Although white shirt and leather jacket hid the visual, you could see some of the many tattoos he had gushing from his neck, and escaping his sleeves, decorating his hands and fingers. He also had some black piercings gracing his face: one in eyebrow, one in the nose and one more in his lower lip.

However, what drew your attention to him was definitely his silvery-white hair; completely messed up, sticking out in every direction, making his freezing blue eyes stand out even more.

Elsa quickly returned her gaze to the book, trying to go by unnoticed.

 _No avail._

When Pitch scanned the coffee shop, golden eyes instantly fixed on her and at her sight he smiled deviously and started to make his way exactly to where she was, with his group tailing behind him.

Elsa tried to appear oblivious to the situation, although she felt him getting closer. Flynn growled as he saw them approaching.

"Oh, but isn't it the _beautiful_ Ice Queen?" Pitch said, grinning, Hans chuckled.

"Pitch" Elsa simply said, without looking up.

"Aww, as cold as ever" he said grabbing her chin. Elsa in the matter of a second pushed his hand away.

" _Don't touch me"_ she hissed, staring defiantly at him, Pitch just chuckled.

"Get the _hell_ out of here you creep" Flynn said, and instantly got up and stood besides Elsa.

"Aren't the cold ones _so_ much better?" Pitch said completely ignoring Flynn, asking both males of his gang. Elsa frowned and gazed the three of them.

"Totally" Hans said, smirking down at her.

"What do you say, Jack?" Pitch asked him again.

"Pitch, can we stop wasting time and ask for something to eat already?" Jack said, tired of the ridiculous situation. Pitch pursed his lips and turned his gaze to Elsa again.

"We shall see each other later, _beautiful"_ he said and headed to one of the free tables.

Even Pitch Black knew it was best to not disturb Frost. He knew it was better to always be at his best side, and he knew it from experience: The two only times he did something that annoyed Frost, things didn't end well... at all.

Elsa let out the breath she was holding as she watched them with on a distant table, and took her last sip of mocha.

"I seriously think you should talk to someone from the University about Pitch" Rapunzel said, looking concerned. "Maybe you could ask for a restriction order o-"

"I will ask nothing" Elsa said, cutting her off "He won't do anything to me."

"I'm not so sure about that" said Anna "perhaps you _don't_ see the way he looks at you, Els" she added, shuddering in disgust.

"It's just because of papa's company" Elsa assured.

"It's obvious that it's not only about that, Els" said Hiccup "He looks at you likes he wants to _rape_ you."

" _Okay_ , enough" Elsa said, having enough of the conversation, she pulled some bills from her wallet to pay her mocha and checked her watch "have to go, I have class. Say hi for me to Merida!"

"Elsa" Anna cried desperate but in a hushed tone "You cant go alone! Pitch is _right_ there" she said pointing him with her head, Elsa rolled her eyes again.

"Just send me a text if he follows me" she said and rushed out of the coffee shop.

It was not the first time that her friends had this conversation with her. They had it like _minimum_ once a week, and although Elsa pretended that she didn't care about it, in reality the situation was starting to creep the hell out of her. Pitch had been chasing her since he landed his eyes on her a year ago, during her first year of college.

Elsa's thoughts stopped when she felt her phone vibrate.

 _Anna_. Was read on the lock screen of her iPhone.

Her heart stopped for a second, and after several attempts of trying to unlock her phone with her shaky fingers, she opened the message.

 _Hans and Jack just left, Pitch still here.- Anna._

Elsa sighed in relief.

Hans and Jack were in her class, they were also majoring in Business so they shared almost every class with her. Pitch was majoring in Business as well, but thank God and all the saints, he only had one class with Elsa.

She returned her phone to her purse and she speeded up to class.

When she arrived, she automatically sat on one of the seats in the second row, after about two minutes, her classmate Tiana sat beside her.

"Hey, Els" Tiana said, arranging her things for the class, Elsa smiled at her. "Just heard that today he's going to give us a project that would last the _entire_ semester, and it will be worth almost all the grade" she said a little worriedly "Apparently, it is in pairs. Partners?" She asked, which was no surprise. Elsa and Tiana were by far the best of the class, they normally did every project or team work together.

"Sure, Tiana" said Elsa with a reassuring smile, and then she saw Hans and Jack as they entered the class. Jack went straight to sit in one of the less crowded places, and Hans winked Elsa to then follow Jack. Elsa frowned.

"Good morning, class" said Prof. North, and Elsa automatically turned her attention to him while the settled up his stuff on his desk "Rumors run fast around here, so I assume that many of you have heard about the semester project" he said, all the students kept silence. "Well, let me tell you that its true" he added, grinning, while the students groaned. Prof. North turned around and took one of his white board markers and he started to write on the board "the project consists in this: You will have to investigate a company of your choice. And by 'investigate' I mean that I want it _fully_ investigated, inside out. I want from budgets, to number of staff, to salaries, to marketing methods to the structure of local, etc.." he said, getting back grunts from the students "The project will be in pairs, and it's due a day before the final exam. The exam will be based on the project, too."

This automatically provoked lots of murmurs produced by students choosing their partners.

"Silence! Do not bother in choosing partners" said Prof. North "I'm gonna choose the pairs now. After choosing them all, you can stand up to look for your respective partner." The students again began to complain, this time Elsa and Tiana included. "Well well, let's see... Astrid with Snotlout, Naveen with Tiana ..."

Tiana gave a shy smile to Elsa, and she returned it. She was immersed in her own thoughts while North continue assigning pairs.

Until...

"Elsa With ..." - he said and he started scanning the room, narrowing his eyes "with Jackson"

Everyone went silent. And Elsa's world stopped for a moment as she felt her heart pumping in her ears.

Tiana sent her a terrified look, and Elsa swallowed hard.

Absolutely _everyone_ knew that the _every_ member of Pitch's gang hated _every_ member of Elsa's group with their souls. This was not going to be pretty.

"Good Luck" Tiana said, as she collected her belongings and went looking for Naveen.

Elsa breathed deeply a few times, trying to get a bit calm at least. Then, with a mixture of bravery and horror, she collected her belongings and started to make her way towards her partner nervously.

Jack was not even looking at her, he was immersed in his phone, with a frown on his face.

"H-Hello" Elsa said sheepishly. Jack raised his eyes and looked at her for a second, to then return his eyes to his phone. He plugged in his headphones, and then he ignored her completely.

 _I'm going to fail at this subject._

 **a.n.**

 **Hi there! so I came up with this story and I just had to post it... I love so much colleges or modern AUs so I decided to make one!**

 **I just wanted to clarify that english its not my main language, so please consider that!**

 **PLEASE leave reviews! I'll appreciate them very much!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sil-bD9**

 _Edited: (10/01/2018)_


	2. 2

**2.**

Elsa stood there, looking at him, completely dumbfounded.

It was like she was a ghost for him, invisible. _'Or maybe I am, in fact, nonexistent to him'_ she thought to herself. He was just listening to music, texting, completely ignoring her existence... while she was standing by his side like an idiot.

What in hell she was supposed to do now.

Elsa inhaled deeply a few times to calm her nerves, and tried once again.

"Ehem.. Excuse me?" she said, with her voice slightly shaking. No answer.

She cleared her throat a bit noisily hoping to catch his attention, and called him again. "Sorry.. J-Jack?" she said louder than before. Again, no answer.

' _Okay Elsa, you can do this._.' she thought to herself, and trembling, she tapped slightly on his shoulder.

"God dammit, _what_?" he finally snapped, ripping off his headphones and turning to face her. Elsa slightly jumped in her place.

"H-hey.. uhm, I'm Elsa and we were... paired for the project-" she tried to say without sounding so nervous, and failing miserably, of course. He just stared at her, typical scowl adorning his face.

"Yeah, _so_?" he finally said. Elsa took his answer as an opportunity to take the seat beside him, earning an even larger scowl than before.

"So.. I was wondering what company you would like to investigate? I was thinking about Coca-Cola since their commercials are always so good or maybe-" She started.

"Look, _princess_ " he said interrupting her as he stood up from his seat. "I don't really care about this project. So, good luck" and he made his way out of the class without another word.

"You're dismissed" Prof. North coincidently announced. Everyone rushed out of the class, but Elsa just stood still in her place, with her jaw still on the floor.

Prof. North scanned the class room, and smiled slightly when he saw Elsa still on her place.

He made his way to her.

"What's keeping you today, Miss Winters?" he asked with a warm smile, causing Elsa to snap out of her state of shock. "How's going with your new partner?" he asked again.

Elsa pursed her lips nervously. _'Why lie to him?'_ Maybe if she told him that everything was disastrous he would switch her with someone else, and she won't fail at this subject.

"Well.. Actually, pretty bad" she started to say. Prof. North looked at her with a slight frown. "Truthfully, I think it's not going to work out. Maybe you could switch me wi-"

"Elsa" he said, and she closed her mouth at the sudden interruption. "We both know that you're my best student" he said, and she nodded slowly. "Your projects and works are always flawless, you always manage to make a perfect score, and I'm really pleased with that" he added "I _know_ how Jack can be, he's a really difficult person; that's why I trusted _you_ to be his partner, because I think you're capable making it work. Yes, it _is_ a challenge, but if you play your cards well I'm _sure_ you can find a way of working on this with him" he explained. Elsa opened her mouth to complain, but before she could say anything, North continued "But if you really want to switch partners, then go for it" he said, and she was about to scream _yes. "_ But it'll be a _huge_ disappointment".

Damn it.

North has pushed Elsa's buttons.

He said that _awful_ word.

' _Disappointment_ '

The word that haunted her in her nightmares.

The most dreadful thing to Elsa.

"You won't be disappointed" she finally said, defeated. North immediately smiled widely.

"I know I won't" he said, and turned to leave "And if you're thinking of doing this by yourself, drop that thought right now, I _will_ notice it" Fuck. "Just tell me if you need help with anything" he added, and left the classroom.

Elsa groaned.

X

Lessons finally ended for the day, and Elsa was beyond relieved.

She didn't pay attention to any of them, she was too busy trying to figure out ways on getting Jack _freaking_ Frost to work on the project with her, and got _nothing_.

Of all people in the campus, why _him_?

Even Pitch Black was going to be more useful for a project.

She sighed once again, and made her way to her dorm, that was in the Snowflake building.

Today was a 'girls night' so she was pretty sure that Merida and Punzie were already in the dorm that she shared with Anna.

Their dorm was pretty big, the biggest category of dorms the campus has to offer, with a fairly sized combined living room and kitchen, two rooms and a bathroom.

Elsa's room was an enigma to her friends, even for her sister, the last time Anna entered was probably last year, when Elsa asked for her help to paint her room, but after that, Anna knew that Elsa's room was somehow 'forbidden'.

Her room always remained locked when she wasn't around, actually.

Why? Well, Elsa always felt somehow _caged_ in her soon-to-be C.E.O. life. So, the only real space in the planet where she dared to be _herself_ and not the perfect daddy's little girl slash heir, was in her room, her little space of freedom. She decorated it with things she _actually_ liked, she dressed with clothes that weren't from Chanel or her typical little goody-goody girl attire.

Anna stopped minding it long ago, it was just the same in their home. No one was allowed in, just one maid, and luckily for Elsa, their parents were always so busy to even mind about it.

Still lost in thought, she entered her dorm, aware of Merida and Punzie's presence.

She walked without saying a single word and collapsed in one of the couches.

Anna, Punzie and Merida just stared at her in confusion.

"Did you met Gaston on your way here or...?" Anna asked with her eyes glued at her sister. Elsa groaned.

"Nope" she said, rubbing her temples. Punzie gasped.

"Pitch?!" she exclaimed. Elsa shook her head, still rubbing her temples.

"Even worst" she said, the three girls shared a look.

"I'm lost" Anna said.

"What's worse than Pitch?" Merida asked with her thick Scottish accent. Elsa sighted deeply in exhaustion.

"I'm paired up in a project with Jack Frost" she said, waiting for their reactions.

They stood still for a few seconds.

"WHAT" Anna exploded.

" _Damn_ " Merida said.

"Yep" she said and threw her head back. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. Today he just left me planted in place saying ' _I don't care, good luck'_ " she said imitating Jack's voice.

"Well just ask your professor to switch you! They surely know that _anything_ with Frost it's impossible!" Anna suggested "Plus, I bet you're their best student, like in _all_ your classes. I'm sure your professor will accept" she added, Merida nodding at what she said.

"He won't" Elsa said "Prof. North told me that he actually paired me with him because he thinks I'm the only one _capable_ of working with him" Elsa said groaning.

"Prof. North loves you!" Merida exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Right! Just insist him a bit" Anna added.

"He told me he was going to be disappointed if I switched" Elsa said, looking at her hands. Anna immediately groaned.

"Oh my gosh Elsa! Again with _that_!" she said, slightly angry "You can live it up to please everyone!"

"Anna, _stop_ it" Elsa spat frowning at her, Anna closed her mouth "I'm the best in his class, and I'll like it to keep it that way" she said, serious. And suddenly, she realized something. "Why you're so quiet, Punzie?"

Punzie, that seemed to be lost in her thoughts, immediately gazed up at the attentive gazes of her friends.

"Well, I actually agree with North" she said quietly, Anna and Merida started to complain loudly, not believing in what she just said.

"It's freaking _Jackson Frost_! Are you out of your mind?!" Anna said loudly.

"I'm pretty sure working with _Pervert Pitch_ is gonna be better!" Merida said in disbelief.

"I bet Jack's going to hand Elsa to Pitch so he can _rape_ her!" Anna added. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"No he won't" Punzie said, and they stopped talking for a few seconds, Elsa gazed at her arching a brow.

"How can you be so sure?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"Uhm... well" Punzie started, looking a little nervous. "He went to the same high school as me, we actually were from the same group of friends.." she added nervously twisting some of her short brunette hair.

Her three friends looked at her with eyes big as plates.

"Come again?" Merida asked, stunned. Punzie was about to repeat herself.

"You're joking" Anna said, still not blinking.

"No... "Punzie just said.

"And how come you didn't tell us? Ever?" Anna asked, narrowing her eyes, Elsa just stood there, attentive to all.

"Well, we never _actually_ talked about him" she said and it was true, they've always talked about every member of Pitch's gang, but _never_ about Jack Frost. Somehow, it was like talking about Voldemort. "Plus, Eugene just hates them so much, I'm sure he would go ballistic if he knew" she added.

"Okay..." Anna said, shocked.

"So.." Merida started. "Was he _always_ the biggest jerk walking on earth?"

"Oh no, no!" Punzie immediately said shaking her head. The three girls looked at her even more dumbfounded. "We actually were never 'close' per say... We just used to hang out with the same group of people. Just exchanging hellos and goodbyes and stuff..." she explained. "But he wasn't like _this_ , the total opposite actually". She added. The girls shared a look, and jumped close to Punzie, with curious faces.

"Explain, _now_ " Anna demanded, expectantly.

"Okay..." she said, and took a deep breath. "I had my little group of friends, and in a summer vacation, one of them became good friends with a few guys from his group. So, when classes started, we just started to hang out and stuff. I never actually had a conversation with Jack, but he was a _really_ fun guy, always making us crack in laughter with his jokes and pranks. He was a really sweet guy too, he and his family always were participating in charities and stuff" she said, the three girls were looking at her like he just had grown another head "Yeah, hard to believe I guess... Anyway, he also was super sweet with his girlfriend, they were the real _relationship_ _goals._ He was always surprising her and hugging her and making her laugh. They were together for like three or four year's maybe? I don't know, but they were just _perfect_ , every girl in school always said that they wanted a relationship just like theirs. He just loved her so damn much, you could see it in his eyes.

But things changed one day. We were at school, in Science class... I remember it perfectly. "She said, and her face turned sad. "Jack was called out of the class, and he never returned that day. When school was over, the news spread all over the town like wildfire." She said, and inhaled deeply. "Jack's house was caught on fire... and his whole family didn't make it" she said whispering. The three girls gasped in horror. "As far as I know, it was caused by a candle or something.. And, well, Jack didn't have any other relatives. So, they found him a tutor, a good old friend of Jack's father and he stayed with him after that"

"And let me guess, after that he came back to school dressed all in black with piercings and tattoos?" Merida asked. Punzie shook her head.

"No, he did came with one tattoo, in honor of his family or something of the sort.." she explained. "Well, after that he stopped hanging out with us, stopped talking to us and stuff, just a few sad smiles or hellos.. The only person that was with him, was his girlfriend" she said "She supported him throughout those hard times, even though I think he's still not over it. More tattoos appeared, and piercings and black clothes. But he wasn't a jerk or mean like he is now." She continued. "That was until he realized his girlfriend was cheating on him throughout his _whole_ relationship with one of his best friends.." she concluded.

Merida, Anna and Elsa were shocked, stunned... they would have never imagined that anything like _that_ could've ever happened to feared Jack Frost.

"He realized about it in school, caught them in the janitors closet, in front of _everyone_. She simply said that he was not enough, that he was just a pathetic boy. She left him all alone. He has no one" Punzie added.

"No one?" Elsa repeated. Punzie shook her head. "He's _all_ alone?"

"I've heard that he didn't even get along with his tutor, I heard that his tutor always tried so hard to make him happy but he just didn't accept him or let him in either" Punzie explained. "The whole last year, every time he saw me, he sent me those ' _tell anyone about me and you die_ ' looks. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anyone to know about the old Jack"

Elsa was left without words. She felt so bad for him now that she knew. Sure, that didn't justify his harsh actions towards the other students, but at least now she knew that it was not just for _fun,_ like she thought before.

The sudden confession actually motivated her to try to work with him, and maybe even to try to befriend him.

Elsa always feared of isolation, her darkest nightmares were about remaining all by herself, losing her parents or losing Anna. She knew she was far from being isolated, and that she was surrounded by amazing people, but she was still terrified to lose them. She didn't even want to think about how was like to actually be all alone.

And Jackson Frost was _totally_ isolated.

"That's horrible..." Anna said "To bad he's such a jerk.."

"Elsa's persistent, and everybody likes her, so I actually think she could at least make him a _bit_ better" Punzie said with a smile.

"I don't want Elsa to be the guinea pig!" Anna squeaked in horror.

"Even though he's been through horrible things, I'm still on Anna's side" Merida said. "He had done some nasty ass things too"

"I'm going to work with him" Elsa concluded, Punzie squealed a bit and Anna was about to complain "Papa always says that we're going to be forced to work with people we don't like in the future, better start practicing now" Anna's jaw dropped.

"Goodness, Elsa! Not everything Papa says is right! Plus it's still _college_ , you're not in the company right now!" Anna whined.

"Anna, I'm not going to act like a spoiled girl like almost everyone in this university, I'm going to be mature about it!" she said to her sister, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What if he just tells you ' _I don't care_ ' again?" Merida asked.

"Well, then, I'm going to have to force him" Elsa said like it was not big deal.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Anna exclaimed "Elsa is Jack Frost we're talking about! You can't just _force_ him! And if you try to, I'm pretty sure he's gonna send your dead body to me in a present box!" Anna shrieked horrified "bow and all!"

"Look, Anna. My grades are perfect from bottom to top. I've always worked so hard in everything I've ever done. He's not going to _ruin_ that for me, take that for granted. Even if I have to knock him out and tie him up to a chair in order to make him work, I'm going to do it" she said, and turned on the T.V. signing her sister that the conversation was over.

"If he kills you I'm gonna write on you grave ' _I told you_ '" Anna added, and the conversation was now concluded.

"I really think you can do this, Elsa" Punzie whispered to her "If there's anyone in this world that can make him a bit better, I _know_ it's you" she added, and smiled. Elsa just gazed at her, biting her lip, but said nothing.

She always worked so hard for everything.

And even if sometimes it took long to achieve some of her goals, she always managed to reach them.

This was no different.

 **A.N:**

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, comments, favs, votes!**

 **Please don't forget to leave one! I really appreciate them!**

 **ENGLISH IT'S NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT**

 **Thanks!**

 **Sil-bD9.**

 _Edited (10/01/2018)_


	3. 3

**3.**

Finally, Prof. North's class was over.

Just when he thought that this day was _acceptable,_ North had to decide to give them some stupid ass project.

Whatever, he already failed this class last semester, he didn't care if he failed it once more.

Unlike every other day, today he was feeling _slightly_ intrigued... Why? Who knows?

He was making his way to the lonely peacefulness of his dorm. He just wanted to lock himself in and maybe listen to some music or just lay on his bed. He hated being around people.

But since life had always hated him, in a matter of milliseconds, Pitch and the gang appeared right in front of his face.

He frowned to all of them.

"Jack!" Pitch exclaimed, with a smile on his face. Hans was just beside him, typical Cheshire cat grin adorning his face.

"What" he responded blankly. Pitch cleared his throat and smiled even bigger, in an attempt to be 'friendly' a.k.a. trying to not annoy him.

"Hans just told me the good news!" he exclaimed once again, Jack just looked at him, waiting for him to continue, since he had no idea what was he talking about "That you were paired with my girlfriend in a project!" And discretely, Pitch started leading him towards his and Hans dorm _'Well, there goes my peaceful day'_ Jack thought, rolling his eyes.

"Ha, ' _girlfriend_ '" Vanessa laughed when she suddenly appeared with Gothel. She instantly hanged on to Hans' arm like a tick, as always. Gothel chuckled.

"She will be" Pitch snarled at her, to then send a smile to Jack.

Soon, they were at Hans and Pitch's dorm. Jack didn't hide his disgust, he always hated this place. The gray walls were dirty, the few furniture they owned were full of spots he didn't even want to think about of what could've possibly caused them, and a strong odor of cigarettes, sweat and sex was always lurking the air of the room.

Absolutely disgusting.

"Yeah, so?" he just said, and picked the less dirty wood chair he could find to then sit down on it.

Hans, Vanessa and Gothel plopped on the couch, quickly lighting cigarettes.

" _So,_ I was hoping you could help me" Pitch said, with a slightly evil smile growing on his face.

"Like if he did you could have a _remote_ chance with that Barbie girl" Gothel said, Pitch frowned at her. "What do you even see on _that_?" Gothel asked, playing with her cigarette between her fingers.

" _What?_ " Pitch asked in disbelief "Uhm... I don't know" he said, playing dumb "Maybe that she's the heir of the most prestigious company in the world... or maybe because she's a freaking billionaire, or _maybe_ because she's the hottest chick in this school" he said, stating the obvious. Vanessa automatically scoffed at the last part.

"Of course she's not!" she whined, Pitch chuckled loudly.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry, _YOU_ are!" Pitch laughed at his obvious sarcasm, Vanessa growled.

"Baby, tell him!" she said to Hans, that to her surprise, was chuckling too.

"Sorry, babe" he said, Vanessa gasped as her eyes started to crystalize. She quickly collected her stuff and stormed out of the room, shutting the door with a laid bang.

Jack rolled his eyes as the others laughed.

Vanessa was a lost cause, she kept on jumping and jumping between Pitch and Hans, and some other boys too. Every time some guy dated her, she automatically though that they were going to get married or something of the sort, not realizing that they were only using her.

Pitch and Hans always used this to their advantages. Every time they were bored or they wanted to get laid (that was almost every single second since they were disgustingly horny all the time) they just had to sweet talk her for about a minute and she was going to appear on their beds with her typical gross set of black lingerie by the next one.

Heck, even Jack got laid several times with her, but with the difference of making _clear_ that they wouldn't date or anything of the sort. He was damn sure that he did not want anything like a relationship, their encounters just happened because he was a guy and well, he has needs too.

"Anyway" Pitch said, wiping away his tears of laughter "Would you help me with my Ice Queen?"

"Heck no" Jack automatically said, surprising the three of them. "I'm not going to do this stupid project, so I'm pretty sure she's going to do it all by herself. Plus, you know damn well that I hate her stupid, spoiled bratty gang"

"You're no fun" Pitch said, Jack frowned at him. "Just kidding, I'm gonna get her with my charm then" he quickly added, smiling sheepishly.

"Whatever" he said, and stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" Hans asked.

"Not in the mood to waste my time with your idiotic stuff" he said, and left the dirty dorm.

X

"It's getting late, we better go now, Mer" Punzie said, grabbing her lilac purse. Merida groaned and grabbed her leather backpack.

"Bye girls! See ya tomorrow!" Anna said from the couch. Elsa was about to say goodbye, but she remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Please don't tell the boys about anything involving Frost, okay?" she said, Merida arched a brow.

"You want to _hide_ this from them?" she said slightly offended, they never hid anything from each other. Elsa rolled her eyes at her accusation.

"No, of course not! I just want them to hear it from _me_ " she explained "Because I'm pretty sure that you and you" she said pointing at Merida and Anna "are going to exaggerate the actual situation, blowing things out of proportion" she said, putting both hands on her hips, Punzie giggled.

"Okay, okay.." Anna said, rolling her eyes, hands up in defense.

And with that, Merida and Punzie left.

Elsa started cleaning up the living room that was full of candy wraps now. She could feel Anna's gaze on her, she knew she wanted to tell her something, but still waited for her to talk.

"Well, I guess I'm going to bed" Anna said.

"Okay, good night!" Elsa responded, without gazing at her, she knew Anna wanted to say something.

Anna sighted in defeat and began to make her way to her room, but stopped.

"Are you _sure_ you wanna do this?" Anna started.

"Yes" Elsa simply said. They stayed a few moments in silence.

"What if he does something bad to you?" Anna asked, trying hard to change her sister's mind.

"It's not like he's a serial killer or something!" Elsa snapped.

"Well, you don't know that" Anna said, Elsa gazed at her sister frowning in disappointment at her words. "I mean, you don't know him, Elsa!" Anna quickly said.

"Exactly, Anna, I _don't_. What if he's the way we think he is?"

"His actions show us how and who he exactly is! Those horrible things he has done to those that ' _annoyed_ ' him! He's bad!" Anna cried.

"What if he's just misunderstood?!" Elsa exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well then he has to go to some psychologist! Get some psychological help. No need for you to sacrifice yourself!"

"Anna, he's my project partner" Elsa said gritting her teeth.

"You know you can just _switch_ " Anna retorted.

"I'm not going to switch, I'm going to be mature about it, and that's final." Elsa said. Anna sighted in defeat.

"Could you at least think about it, Elsa? Please, just... Just _think_ about it okay? For me" Anna said, Elsa's gaze softened. She knew her sister was just worried about her after all.

"Okay, I'll think about it" Elsa said, and Anna looked at her with hope. "But, you'll respect whatever decision I'll make, okay?" she added, and Anna nodded.

"Good night sis" Anna said, and went straight to her room.

"Night, Anna" Elsa responded.

Elsa did what her sister asked that night, she thought about the situation.

But every minute she spent thinking about it, she was more and more convinced on working with Jackson Frost.

She knew he was misunderstood, or he felt out of place, or even lonely. After all, according to Punzie, he has no one.

She was going to work with him, even if that meant forcing him. After all, North was strictly clear: she couldn't do the project on her own. North knew her way of working like the back of his hand, he would quickly notice if she attempted to do it on her own.

After thinking about thousands of 'plans' on how to make Jackson Frost work with her, she fell asleep.

X

Her alarm went off, and without any complain, Elsa woke up.

She was 'trained' since she was a kid to wake up when the sun did, with no complains. Unlike Anna, who's groans could be heard from her room.

She took a long shower, and prepared herself for another day.

She walked to one of her two closets, the one with 'daddy's little girl' clothes. The other one was for the 'forbidden' clothes, the ones she only used in her room.

She put on a soft white shirt, a midnight blue and black jacquard skirt, white tights, black Louboutin stilettos, and a midnight blue cross tie perfectly arranged on her neck. (think of Blair Waldorf style).

She arranged her hair into her signature French braid and put on a light coat of make-up to finish up her look.

She examined herself in her mirror and sighed . She really didn't want to dress like this, but she knew her father wanted her to dress 'lady like and elegant' at all times. Like the future C.E.O. She was.

She shrugged off the thoughts and smiled confidently at herself. Today was the day.

She was going to make Jack Frost work with her.

She was going to tame the beast.

She grabbed her black purse and her books and macbook for North's class, after all, they'll have to do a lot of research on the company that they were supposed to choose.

She said 'good morning' to Anna that was still struggling with her wild morning hair and she headed off.

She made a stop in The Golden Bean first, and bought a mocha to-go.

She felt confident.

She knew that with dedication and determination she could get what she wanted. With hard work, she always did.

With her heels clicking on the shiny polished floor of the classroom, she went straight to where Jackson Frost normally likes to sit.

She organized her stuff in her desk perfectly, and waited for him to come with a smirk adorning her face.

But he didn't.

 _'GOD DAMMIT!'_ Elsa thought for a bazillion time as she gritted her teeth while she scratched harshly the wood table.

 _'Stupid Frostidiot! Why do I even try!'_ The class was about to finish already, and EVERYONE was working on their projects but her. _'I can believe I'm going to fail because of this grumpy moron!'_

She kept on gazing to every one of her classmates, everyone with faces full in concentration, even Hans!

 _'Well.. Obviously! I mean, it's not like this project is worth all the grade oH WAIT! IT DOES!'_ she didn't even choose a company because of him, because she wanted to be 'friendly' with him, _'Jackass stupid Frostidiot!'_ she kept on cursing and blaming him in her mind.

As soon as North was saying that they were dismissed, Elsa closed her macbook harshly and soundly and stormed out of the classroom before North could ask her to talk to him. She was pretty sure North would ask her about the unknown location of Jack, so it was better to escape the situation.

She was not in the mood.

She went straight to the café where her friends always gathered after class, with almost every student gazing at her in curiosity. It was definitely not normal to watch Elsa Winters in a bad mood.

As she made her way, her eyes scanned the school lands like a hawk, searching for her idiotic white haired pray.

 _Oh_ , if she finds him. He was going to pay.

The Golden Bean came to view and she immediately recognized her friends. They were sitting on one of the outdoors table and the boys were not there yet.

The giggles of her friends calmed her a bit.

She silently took one of the chairs, and gazed at them in curiosity, forgetting about her previous dilemma.

Anna's gaze was glued at something, as she sighed dreamily.

"Isn't he perfect?" Anna said, with both of her hands holding her chin.

Elsa's gaze trailed Anna's as she found a muscular dirty blonde haired guy, while he was sharing his food with a _dog_. She furrowed her nose in disgust, but she giggled anyways.

"Ye, that's the mouth ye gonna be kissing if ye date him" Merida said in disgust. Punzie just chuckled.

"I'm just going to ask him to brush his teeth and problem solved" Anna said narrowing her eyes at Merida.

Since Anna's eyes landed on Kristoff Bjorgman, she fell hopelessly in love with him, and that was at the beginning of last year.

"I still don't understand why you don't go and talk to him" Punzie said, as the four girls watched Kristoff's every move.

"You _know_ why" Anna said, groaning, while covering her face with her hands.

At the end of last year, Anna indeed tried to talk to him, but turns out that Kristoff is literally the only one that does not know everyone at the university.

When Anna said hi, Kristoff said ' _Hi, you are_?'. Anna immediately panicked, since she was not used to people not recognizing her, and she run away, _literally._

A lot of guys asked Anna out, but she immediately turned them down saying ' _Sorry, I'm about to have a boyfriend_ ' and everyone knew she was talking about Kristoff, everyone knew that Anna was in love with him, everyone but Kristoff himself.

"You should try again" Elsa said, as Kristoff was walking away towards the main building with his dog trailing behind him "I'm sure he's going to like you".

"As if" Anna said, and in that moment, Flynn and Hiccup made their appearances.

The girls gazed at them in curiosity as the boys were crying of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Merida asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Ha ha- you don't know what Naveen just said to us!- Ha ha ha!" said Flynn between laughs.

"Yeah! He thinks we were going to believe him! Ha ha ha!" Hiccup added.

"What? What did he said?" Punzie asked, gazing at them in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm curious now" Anna added.

"He-he said that Elsa was paired with Frost in a project! Ha ha ha!" Flynn answered.

All the girls froze in place.

Elsa paled, and gazed at the girls in concern. After that, Hiccup and Flynn stopped laughing.

"What?" Flynn asked, gazing to all the girls. The three of them gazed at Elsa.

"He was joking.. Right, Elsa?" Hiccup asked. Elsa opened and closed her mouth several times before talking.

"Uhm.. well, no he's not" Elsa said timidly, Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Flynn shouted. Elsa pressed her lips, already expecting this. "Well, ask your professor to switch or something! Or to do it alone! Hell, _pay_ him!" Flynn was desperate, Elsa sighted.

"There's no use, Flynn.. we've already tried" Anna said "She wants to be 'mature' about it" she added Elsa narrowed her eyes at her.

"Elsa are you _crazy_?! Your dad's gonna have my head!" Flynn said again, shaking his arms in the air, while Hiccup was still frozen in place "Plus, what if he kills you! What if he kidnaps you or something! You _won't_ do it!"

Flynn and the Winters sisters come from the same place, New York City, actually. They knew each other since they can remember, and they even went to the same kindergarten, elementary school and high school together, they were like siblings.

But, Flynn have always had kind of a soft spot for Elsa. Since Anna was always wild and partially crazy, and somewhat savage, Flynn didn't feel the _need_ to protect her, unlike what he felt for Elsa. Elsa always showed herself being delicate and for Flynn it was like she was made of crystal. So, he always felt the need to protect her, she was his baby sister, fragile and delicate.

So, obviously, when they were about to start their college's life, Flynn was asked to take care of her (and Anna too) by powerful Adgar Winters himself. So if one stupid punk boy hurt her, Flynn's head was the one that was going to end up rolling.

"Can you all stop being so dramatic?" Elsa said, angrily. "It's just a project. It's not like I decided to live with him or something like that!" she exclaimed, but she could tell by the looks of their friends that they disagreed with her "Nothing is going to happen to me"

"This is an _awful_ idea" Hiccup said, as Elsa sent daggers to him.

"I'm leaving" Elsa said, grabbed her stuff and left her concerned friends without another word.

Their complains only made Elsa feel more determined.

And thats when she remembered about earlier. Jackson Frost did not appear today.

She sighted. She's going to give him time, maybe tomorrow he was going to attend to the class. She was willing to wait for him maybe a couple of days, if he did not came, she was going to have to force him.

Brace yourself Jackson Frost.

 **A.N.:**

Hey guys! Sorry for taking a bit long, but final projects and exams are literally killing me, so I had to write this bit by bit.

Thank you all for the awesome reviews and comments! I really appreciate them and they motivated me on posting this today, so please, it takes just a few seconds to leave one!

sorry if you find typos! English is not my main language!

Tell me what you think! Next chapter Elsa is going to confront grumpy Jack!

Till next time!

Sil-bD9

 _Edited (10/01/2018)_


	4. 4

**4.**

Her alarm went off once again. Elsa's right hand turn it off while her cerulean eyes glanced at the little white machine.

 _Thursday_.

She groaned. The week was about to end, only leaving one day left of class, and the two previous days Jack was absent. She was avoiding Prof. North, but she knew that wouldn't be for long. She was starting to get really worried.

After cleaning herself up, she went to one of her wardrobes to dress herself for a new day. She chose a button up white cropped lace blouse, a light blue grid print short skirt, and a high-heeled white sandals. She left her hair down, just adjusting her natural waves with her fingers.

She took all her books and macbook, and before leaving her room she put her cellphone and wallet inside her light blue clutch.

She closed the door behind her and locked it, to then make her way towards the front door.

"Morning sis!" Anna greeted her from one of the couches, wearing a typical colorful outfit. A pinup blissful aquamarine dress, a yellow long sleeve lace jacket, pointed black toe lace-up heels and a yellow watuti tote. Her hair was in two messy buns.

"Good morning Anna" Elsa answered, a bit surprised to find her sister awake.

"I woke up early today, so I figured that we should get coffee together!" she said, getting up from the couch, with a big smile.

"Sure, Anna. I'd love that" Elsa said with a warm smile.

"How do you manage to look always flawless?" Anna whined, while they exited their dorm, making Elsa giggle.

"You always look flawless too, Anna" she said with a smile.

"But it takes me hours to get ready! And to pick an outfit! And my hair is always so messy in the morning!"

Both sisters continued chatting while making their way to The Golden Bean, unaware of all the people that stopped to gaze at them. Obviously, it was something normal now, both of them were used to the attention that their names brought.

"I would like an iced chocolate macchiato and a chocolate croissant please" Elsa said once they arrived the counter.

"And I'd like and s'mores frappuccino with extra whip and... can you put some chocolate source on it? And chocolate chips, if you have? Oh! And a devil's cake please" Anna said with a smile, the cashier tried to hide a disgusted face and Elsa shuddered slightly. Don't get her wrong, she loved chocolate and sweets... but Anna's love for them was just out of this world.

After getting their orders, they started to make her way towards the main building, both sipping their drinks.

"Another day trying to tame the beast?" Anna asked, slightly annoyed by the idea.

"If he finally decides to show up" Elsa said sighting. It was almost a weak lose. If he didn't showed up soon, she was going to get very overdue.

"I don't know why it surprises you so much, he's Jack Frost after all, I'm pretty sure he's just enrolled here by obligation" Anna added, munching her overly chocolated devil's cake. Elsa sighted again.

"I don't know, I mean... I didn't know he was that irresponsible" Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

"Wasn't he in one of your classes last semester?" Anna asked, Elsa nodded. "Didn't you see how irresponsible was then?" She asked again.

"No" Elsa retorted, and took a sip of her drink. "I barely even acknowledge him"

No one said another word until Elsa's classroom door came to view.

"Well, good luck for today sis! See you for dinner!" Anna said, giving her sister an encouraging smile.

"Bye Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, watching her sister making her way through the corridors. Elsa gazed at the classroom door and sighted. Hopefully he would come today.

.

.

And yeap, he didn't.

Elsa was, like yesterday, resting her head in her left hand while taping her fingers with her right, gazing at all her classmates, working.

She felt so embarrassed, so out of place. If her father sees her know he surely would reprimand her and hunt the Frost boy down to death for keeping her heir from advancing.

' _Could he be sick?_ ' Was one of the questions that circled her mind. _'Maybe he got a personal problem and he's out of the campus'_ ... But that couldn't be. Where he'd go? According to what Rapunzel said, he was left alone asides from his tutor, and he was from her hometown. Well, technically not her hometown because she's from Corona but she moved to Burgess when she started high school. Burgess was far away, one day driving if she was correct. It was very difficult to obtain permission from the Director to leave the campus for more than one entire day.

Even if they were technically adults, and they were supposed to do whatever they wanted; there was a reason why most of the sons and daughters of the most important people in the world enrolled here. It was a super-secured collage, with everything anyone could possible need or want, big enough to call itself a city. The directors and the personal of the school needed to be sure that everyone was safe here, to prevent outsiders, terrorist, kidnappers and even the mafia to do harm to important heirs. Thats why everyone needed to present a exit permit to leave the collage for different reasons.

"Miss Winters, could you please come?" Prof. North Russian accent made Elsa leave her thoughts. She looked at him surprised, aware of some curious looks from her classmates, she gulped and got up, making her way fast to him.

"Yes, Prof. North?" Elsa said, pretending to be oblivious, but she obviously knew why he had called her.

"Miss Winters, I couldn't help but notice that your partner is not showing up to class" North started, with a serious look in his face "Do you know what the possible reason could be? Have you already talked to him to coordinate or started the project at all?" He asked, Elsa gulped once again.

"Uh... Um, no, Prof North; I don't know why he's not showing up" Elsa started, trying to leave the conversation there. North looked at her and frowned, signalizing herself to answer the other question. "And no... We haven't started the project at all." little to say, North was not pleased at this answer.

"Miss Winters, I hope that you're aware that all your classmates are already advancing, and fast, in their respective projects" he said, and Elsa nodded embarrassed. "This is collage, Miss Winters, and I'm being kind enough with you to call your attention because you're my best student, I'm not supposed to even care about you're doing your project or not" he added "You and Mr. Frost have until tomorrow to at least pick a company. If not, I'm sad to say that you'll fail this whole semester" he finished.

Elsa's heart stopped, never _ever_ in her whole life a teacher or professor called her attention, much less give her an ultimatum. She felt like she couldn't even breath.

"Is that clear, Miss Winters?"

"Yes, Prof. North" she said quickly.

"Well then, this is a list of the companies that were already chosen by your fellow classmates" he said giving her a sheet of paper "You'll obviously need to choose a different one" he said, making Elsa nod. "Now, you're excused from the class" he said, moving his attention towards another pile of papers.

"W-what?" Elsa whispered, astonished. "But the class finishes in more than one hour"

"True, but you have nothing left to do here, right?" North said, without looking at her "You better get your stuff and locate Mr. Frost immediately"

Elsa said no more, she never felt so embarrassed in her whole life. With her face red like a tomato, she quickly picked up her stuff and stormed out the room, trying to avoid the astonished looks from her classmates.

Jack Frost was about to die.

And Elsa was going to make sure he suffer.

She rushed out of the main building, and made her way towards the mini-bus station the collage had. She was far away from her car, and even if she was close, her keys where in her dorm. Yes, the campus was _that_ big.

She had not a minimum idea on where could Jackass Stupid Frostidiot live, but she guessed it was on one of the dorms far _far_ away from the main building, and even further from the frat and sorority houses. Still, the campus was like a freaking small city, so she hoped that she could find anyone that could tell her the unknown location of Jackson Frost.

When the little station, that was no more than 3 benches with little metal roofs each, came to view, Elsa could identify at least ten people waiting for the mini-bus.

"Hey there, sugar" a voice said, causing Elsa to look up. "Whats a pretty girl like you doing here?" _Snotlout, great._ Elsa groaned mentally.

"By any chance you know where Jack Frost lives?" She asked, as politely as she could. Snotlout immediately changed his flirtatious smirk with an confused and scared face, while a few curious students started looking at Elsa in shock.

"Why on Earth you'll like to know that, hon?" he asked, looking at her from her to toe. Elsa sighted in exhaustion.

"In case you suffer from memory loss, Prof. North paired us for the semester project on Monday, a class you should be in right now" She answered while looking at her watch. Snotlout was his classmate in Prof. North subject, so what was he doing here?.

"Oh, right. I remember now" He said, and then smirked. "And, Prof. North class is fucking boring, Astrid is in charge of our project for today, we're taking turns" he explained.

"Great, good for you. Now, do you now where Frost lives or not?" Elsa asked once again, losing her patience.

"I really don't know why'd you want to walk straight to the gates of hell... Even thought I'm pretty sure that Frost's hell is freaking cold but, anyway... He's in Blue Star Building, floor 5" he said, just as the mini-bus stopped.

Blue Star Building was pretty far away, just as Elsa guessed, far away from anyone. It was known that in Blue Star you'll find tranquility, and a good night sleep where no party music could ever bother you. Plus, the dorms where in a good size. Elsa was very temped of living in White Star Building at first, that was same as Blue Star, but for girls; but Anna insisted on living near the main building, and in the larger dorms since she needed space for designing clothes and manufacturing them.

"What stop is it?" Elsa asked, already lining for the bus.

"Three, babe." Snotlout said, grinning.

"And number of dorm?" Elsa asked quickly.

"Is the only dorm with no number on floor 5. After this we should totally go out" he added. Elsa ignored him and got in the bus, showing her collage I.D. to the driver, to then pick a seat on the front row.

On her road there she could feel the stares and the gossips right behind her. Maybe it was pretty strange to watch Elsa Winters on the collage mini-bus. Or maybe they where talking about the ways Jack Frost could kill her when she got there.

The ride was fast, probably five minutes with the first stops. Elsa jumped out on stop three, that was just in front of the Blue and the White Star Building. Elsa looked up at her target, victorian style building in white with beautiful details in blue. _Here goes nothing._ She inhaled deeply and got in the building.

She saw two boys reading at the common room, and two others enjoying coffee from the little espresso machine that was available. The whole place emanated tranquility. She really couldn't understand how a guy like Jack Frost could live in such a nice place.

She made her way towards the elevators and pressed floor five, feeling her heart bumping in her ears.

Once the door were open, she started venturing throw the corridor.

 _'The only dorm that has no number'_ She repeated on her head. _'Lets see.. 501, 502, 503, 504, 505, 506, 507-wait.. no 507'_ She looked curiously at the door, it was exactly the same as the others, only with no number.

 _'Well, its now or never'_

She inhaled once more, and with all her courage, she knocked the door.

.

.

No answer.

She sighted, and tried once more, but still nothing. _'For goodness sake what do I need to know to find this guy?!'_

"Okay, just call" she said to herself, whispering. "Uhm... Jack?" she said loudly. "Jack is me.. Elsa. Your project partner!" Nothing. "Sorry for the bother, but I need to talk to you pretty urgently" she added. "Jack, please? Are you home?" Right then, a door snapped open, but from behind her.

"Sorry to bother you, princess, but he went out about two hours ago" A voice behind her said, Elsa slightly jumped and then turned to see the source.

"Oh, hi Tadashi.. Uhm, do you by any chance know when he's coming back?" Elsa asked, flushed and Tadashi chuckled.

"Ha ha, no, sorry El. He doesn't really talk o anybody here. Why are you looking for him anyways?" He asked.

"We got paired on a project, he didn't show up these days and I really need to talk to him" Elsa explained.

"Oh, damn.. Well, he's normally here before lunch and then he leaves again, if it helps you" he said.

"Guess I'll wait here then, thank you" she said, smiling.

"Anytime, princess" Tadashi said, and got back to his dorm.

 _'Plan B'_

x

It was incredible how every time he wanted solitude, Pitch and the stupid gang would show up.

No matter how remote place in the campus was, they always managed to find him, and they always ruined his peace.

Today he wasn't feeling like going to class, _again._ So he decided to smoke some in an isolated place of the campus, listen to some music, and think about his miserable life.

But the gang managed to found him, _again._

Pitch kept on talking about chiks and merch, Gothel kept on rambling about hoe she broke an innocent girl's nose (he thinks it was Ariel's this time) and Vanessa kept on babbling about her new relationship with Gaston, and how he was _finally_ 'the one'. As always. Still, Jack thanked the gods that Hans decided to go to class.

After a few minutes, he got fed up and left them, like always.

He knew that the only place where they won't bother him was his dorm. But he didn't want to smoke there, he didn't want his place to smell, so he always went out. Even thought his 'smoking' breaks were getting shorter and less frequent. Maybe Pitch was making him leave smoking with his stupid appearances.

After a fifteen minute walk, he finally was in the elevator of his building, that was tranquil, as always, not like the trash hole that was Hans and Pitch's building.

No one ever dared to say hi to him, which he was grateful of, he actually preferred the less social- interaction as possible.

The gates opened on his floor, and the hall was empty, just like he liked it. He got out the elevator, and silently made his way towards his door, the door with no number on it. Why? Well, he figured that no one would knock a door with no number on it, so no one would bother him. He only hanged his door number when he ordered something from internet, that was very rarely. He didn't bother about letters, he had no one that could write him anyway.

 _'I'm gonna listen to music, cook lunch and sleep for today'_

He inserted his key on the lock, unlocked it and quickly scurried in to his dorm, locking the door from inside, but when he turned around, he was sure he got a heart attack.

"FUCK!" he screamed, and slightly jumped.

"About time you showed your face" she snarled. Jack tried to catch his breath, right there, seating in his precious couch, was the famous Ice Queen.

He stared at her while his heart tried to come to life again, trying to figure if it was his imagination or she was really there.

"How in hell you got in?" He said, frowning, still agitated.

"Ever heard of the bobby pin?" She asked sarcastically, while showing the little black tool that helped her inside his enclosure.

He frowned even more at her sarcasm. _'Of course I did, never thought it work tho'_.

"This place is neater than I thought" Elsa said, looking around his place. It was pretty simple, navi blue being the predominant color, a small kitchen combined with the living room, no family or friends photos, no decorations, only necessary utensils, and two doors which Elsa assumed where his bedroom and bathroom.

Jack frowned even more, if that was possible,

"Okay, you need to leave, now." he said, unlocking the door, without tearing his gaze from her.

Elsa's gaze connected with his, as she looked unaffected.

"Sorry, I can't" she simply said, shifting on his couch. Jack looked at her shocked. _'Is this girl crazy or what?'_

"If you didn't know, intruding in a private property is illegal" Jack said, getting irritated by the second. Elsa chuckled.

"Please, who are you to talk about legal or illegal stuff?" she said sarcastically.

Jack was stunned. Was this girl aware of what she was doing? Or where she was? He was pretty sure that most of the students of the campus wont go in his room even in their worst nightmares.

"I'll ask you one more time"

"And I'll answer you one more time: I wont leave. Not until you agree to do Prof. North's project with me" she said calmly.

Jack stood still for a few seconds, then, he chuckled, he actually chuckled.

Elsa frowned at his reaction. She glared at his and straightened in the couch.

Jack couldn't believe it, it was so ridiculous to be true. Was this girl actually doing all this because of one stupid project?

"Why don't you just ask North to switch?" Jack asked after he stopped laughing.

"Not possible" Elsa answered, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh, please" Jack said, rolling his eyes. "You're daddy's little girl, Queen of this pathetic university, i'm pretty sure you can do whatever pleases you" he snarled.

"On the contrary, Jack. I'm like every other student, so I suck it up like everyone" she said, clearly offended by his previous comment.

"Well then, do it yourself and put my name in it" he said, growing irritated.

"Sorry, but North already warned me, he knows my way of working. I cant do it alone" she said in a firm tone. Jack resisted the urge to brake something.

"Well, princess, I'm sorry to announce you this but there's no way that I'm doing that project" He said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well then, Frost. You'll probably like to get comfy, because I'm staying here until you make up you mind" She said, smiling sarcastically as well. Jack groaned.

 _'What in heck is this girl?'_

 **A.N.:**

 **Hey there! Sorry for taking so long! I'm just super busy with collage and stuff so... well, anyway! I finished this in one day because all of the sweet reviews! SO you better start leaving reviews for more chapters in less time!**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE! You'll probably find typos! But I tried to correct it the best I could.**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! I'll love to hear it!**

 **TILL NEXT TIME! (which hopefully's gonna be soon if you review or comment)**

 **Sil-bD9**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

It was like they were on a glaring contest, both looking straight to each other, not even blinking.

And for the first time in forever, he gave up.

"Fuck it, fine. I'll do the stupid project with you" he practically growled at her, and he moved to his main door, opening it. "Now could you just get the hell out of here?" he said, pointing outside.

She kept her gaze strong on him, and smiled once more.

"No"

Okay, this was to freaking much.

"I already agreed on doing this shit what in hell else you want?!" he snapped. How could she remain unaffected?!

"You curse too much, you know?" She commented. Jack eyes widened at her. He was fuming and she was just sitting there. "I'm really sorry, but we need to choose a company _now_ , and we need to advance at least a bit. Everyone in our class are already advancing fast and we had nothing. I refuse to show up tomorrow empty handed, North is already disappointed." She explained.

Jack just stared at her, he was out of words. This whole situation was a first.

"Did you have lunch already?" she suddenly asked at his lack of words, bringing him out from his stupor state.

" _What?_ "

"We should go to some place to eat and start working there, I'm starving" she said while collecting her stuff.

"I not going anywhere with you" Jack said, making her turn to him.

"And I'm not staying here to work" she said with an annoyed smile. "Just pick a place and let's go already, my treat" she said starting moving to the door. "And if you don't go with me, I promise you that I'm getting in here again and would not move until you decide to take this seriously for once in your life" she threatened, very close to his face.

He frowned down at her, making sure that she knew how displeased he was. Instead, she just looked at him with an 'I don't care if you don't like it, we're doing things my way' look, and walked out of his dorm.

He growled in annoyance, but followed her anyway.

They walked out of the building in complete silence, and not the comfortable one.

In reality, Elsa's heart was about to get out of her chest. She was sure she was going to die today.

She didn't know how she managed to look like she was not terrified, or how she even dare to threatened him.

"Are we taking the mini-bus?" she asked, breaking the silence, once they were outside the building.

"No. We're walking there" he said in a clearly annoyed tone. "Is your Majesty okay with that?" he said, mocking her.

Elsa furrowed her brows, and rolled her eyes.

" _Yes._ And don't call me that" she said.

They continued to walk in silence for about ten minutes, Jack slightly ahead of Elsa.

She couldn't help but stare at him. He was really handsome, she couldn't deny that. His hair just intrigued him, she was amazed by the color, and she loved it, actually. Was it natural? Maybe she should ask Rapunzel later.

Even if he was imposing, he was clearly damaged. Really damaged. It was not too obvious though, but she could see it, he was broken.

She pressed her lips together at the thought, but before her mind could wander some more on the subject, Jack opened a door for her.

Huh.

Gentleman even if he hated her, she should take a note on that.

She looked at her surroundings, they were in an old little restaurant, the decoration mostly inspired by the 90's. There was only one other person in there.

Jack quickly picked one table, in a far corner.

Elsa gently left her stuff on a spare chair, and took the seat in front of her.

"I've never been here" she commented.

"I know, one of the reasons why I like this place" he smiled sarcastically, Elsa tried her best not to send him a dirty look, and sighted slightly.

 _'_ _Relax, Elsa. You need to make this work'_

"Good after noon! I'm Tink and I'll be your waitress today" the petite blonde waitress said, shooting flirtatious looks at Jack.

He didn't even acknowledge her.

 _'_ _Ouch'_ Elsa thought, looking at the clearly hurt and embarrassed waitress.

She harshly left the menus on the table and left annoyed.

"Are we gonna work on this shit or not?" Jack suddenly asked. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, to the look at the menu.

"We're eating first" she simply stated, Jack groaned.

"Look, I want to finish this as soon as possible" he started to say.

"We're eating first, Jack. Plus, we're seeing each other for the rest of the semester so I don't really understand why you're hurrying up so much" She cut him, and he sighted, annoyed.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress came once more, sending a few dirty looks to Jack.

"Yes" Elsa quickly said, she was truly starving. "I want the double bacon cheese burger with extra bacon, large fries and a large regular coke please" she said not taking her eyes from the menu, Jack looked at her dumbfounded.

"You?" Tink said, trying one last attempt on flirting.

"Uh-uhm, double cheese burger with onion rings and regular coke" he said, not even looking at her. The waitress scoffed and turned to the kitchen.

Elsa keep on looking at the menu, already choosing a dessert.

"Double bacon cheese burger?" He said, making her look up at him. "With extra bacon" he added. Elsa frowned.

"So?" she asked, and Jack shrugged with a small smile on his lips, almost imperceptible.

"Thought you'll ask for caviar with edible gold" he said "You know, what royalty eats"

Elsa scoffed, clearly offended.

"I'm _not_ royalty" she snarled. "And I prefer burgers. Sorry for the disappointment, Frost" she snapped.

Actually, truth was, that she rarely could eat cheeseburgers in peace. They served caviar at her house, with lots of five star dishes from the best chefs, for the best tastes. Is was not that she did not like that food, but she loved junk food even though maybe none of her friends knew. She always had to ask for fine dishes and eat fine food in front of them. Her father orders, obviously, because she was a fine and elegant young woman, she couldn't eat trash food.

But know, she was eating with Jack Frost, in a desolated little restaurant. He wouldn't judge, she knew, he didn't care about here.

"You didn't" he answered, shocking her a bit, but before she could answer, their food came.

Elsa instantly looked at her burger like she hadn't eat in 10 days, and she began eating her meal forgetting about all her long classes of eating manners.

She could feel Jack's astonished eyes on her, as he ate slowly, without taking her eyes of her.

She couldn't care less.

"So" she said while she munched one of her fries, Jack looked up to her "What company would you like to work about?" she asked, and he rolled his eyes slightly.

"I'll give you the honors" he said, and Elsa frowned.

"Could you just pick one?" Elsa asked, gritting her teeth this time.

"Just pick it yourself!" Jack exclaimed. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, but smirked right after.

"Fine" she said, and crossed her arms in her chest. "We'll do _Kotex_. And _you_ are going to explain how the product works. How about that?"

She actually saw Jack blushing this time, as he frowned, clearly embarrassed by the idea.

"What can just we do your billionaire company, princess?" he growled, as the blush started to disappear from his cheeks.

"Because I want to learn. That's why I'm here for." She stated. "Plus" she said, while passing him a bit harshly a piece of paper "There's a group that already picked it"

Jack scanned the list, most famous companies were already picked; like Apple, Coca-Cola, Google, Disney, Mc Donald's and more.

 _'_ _Fucking great'_

"Maybe if you decided to show up on class we would have Coca-Cola" Elsa added, recalling how she suggested him the brand the very first day.

Jack just ignored her once more as his eyes were still on the list.

"Toys R Us" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Let's do Toys R Us" he said again.

"Prof. North Company?" Elsa asked, not entirely convinced, pursing her lips. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It is" he stated. "He would be happy if a group pick his company, I'm actually surprised that no one picked it. Plus, it's a big company, and no one is doing toys yet" he explained.

Elsa gazed at him, straight into his eyes. She could swore he was trying to hypnotize her with his blue eyes.

He actually sounded very tempting. Plus, if they chose the company he suggested, maybe they could get along better.

"Okay, Toys R Us it is" Elsa finally said. Jack nodded, but he seemed actually very pleased with her answer.

They stayed inside the little restaurant for hours, researching, writing down notes and eating. Still, they did not talk as Elsa would like, actually nothing asides from the project.

From time to time, Elsa would just gaze at him. She never say him that way actually. It was true what she told Anna early in the morning, before this semester Elsa probably has not spent even a minute thinking about Jack Frost. She didn't paid attention to him. Sure, she knew that he was someone not to mess with, and she knew that everyone in Pitch's gang hated them so yeah, she always knew that he hated her.

But watching him right now, with his face frowned in concentration, no hatred on his eyes, pinching his nose once in a while to then keep on writing notes was in a word, amazing. It was like watching a pig fly, and it was kind of adorable. His eyes were even more beautiful without all those angry feelings.

After gazing at him one more time, just in case she wouldn't see him like this again, she checked her watch and her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god" she muttered, causing Jack to look up. "It's really late, I completely lost track of time" she added as she arranged her stuff.

Jack checked his phone, it was 9 p.m. They actually spent a lot of hours here. She watched Elsa picking her purse and moved to the cashier, paying quickly for both meals, to then return to the table.

"I'm so sorry, Jack but I need to go, my sister is probably going crazy" she said with a slightly worried frown on her face, as she picked up her stuff.

"Where's your room at?" he asked suddenly, while picking a few papers were he wrote notes down.

"Snowflake building" Elsa said, about to walk to the door.

"I'll go with you" he said, Elsa's jaw dropped.

Jack, at the sight of her expression, frowned once more.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I might hate you but I'm not an awful person" he snapped. Elsa shook her head slightly. She didn't want him to snap, but she couldn't help it, she was just astonished. "It's dark already, you shouldn't go by yourself" he added.

She fought a growing smile on her face.

"Jack, this is the most secured University in the world, no one can get inside. I'll be fine" she says, looking up to him.

"You shouldn't just worry about the people outside, Princess" he mumbles, making Elsa's skin pale a bit, but before she could ask anything, he continued. "Come on, lets go" he said, and slightly pushed her through the gate.

The walk to the mini-bus, and the ride in it were completely silent. Jack didn't say anything, but it was pretty obvious to Elsa that he didn't even want to look at her. Was he angry at her expression when he offered to accompany her?

Still, she didn't say anything. It was a long day, and she was exhausted. Shi didn't want a sudden outburst if she dared to ask him if he was angry.

Luckily, there was no one in the mini-bus on the way to the main building, but when they got out every single person that was there, stared at them in complete shock.

They still was a five minute walk to the Snowflake building.

Jack could easily hear every single and damn gossip. Things such as 'Are they together?' 'Is she insane to be with him?' 'Maybe he's forcing her' 'She deserves the best and he's nothing compared to her' and a lot more could be heard, making him grit his teeth stronger each time, fighting hard the urge to kill every one of them.

But when she looked to Elsa, suddenly his anger banished, and turned to confusion, and astonishment.

She was walking with a small smile on her face, and she was humming very slightly a melody, completely unaware of the commotion surrounding her.

And, most importantly, she didn't seemed to mind his company at all. She seemed to forget that he was Jack Frost, and they were walking together through a mass of people that were constantly looking up to her, the beloved Queen.

He felt like he needed to inhale deeply or maybe he needed fresh air, he suddenly felt overwhelmed and flustered.

He breathed in and out in the less evident way he could. What in heck is happening to him?

Miraculously, he felt a lot better when they reached the gigantic and luxurious gate of the Snowflake building.

Elsa turned to him with a small smile and he felt the need of backing up, it was a long time since someone smiled that way to him. Still, he stayed still in his place.

"Thanks, Jack" Elsa started. "You didn't need to, but I appreciate it" she said while she gently stroke her hair off her face. "I actually had a great time, and we did a great work today" she added.

God, Jack was about to go insane. What in hell he was supposed to say?

"Just… Please attend to class tomorrow. Please" she asked, biting her lip. At his evident lack of words, Jack just nodded.

Elsa smiled once more, and turned to the door, but with her gaze still on him.

"Good night, Jack" she said, and disappeared through the gate.

And he just stood there, like a complete idiot.

Some whispers brought him back to reality, he turned roughly, to see two blonde girls whispering while looking at him.

He frowned at them, making them run rapidly into the building.

He sighted.

He was confused.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for taking that long on this, but collage SUCKS and my professor sucks even more, I think I'm gonna go crazy, but anyway.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter, finally a proper introduction between Elsa and Jack! YAY!**

 **Just… please, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I swear is the ONLY way I decide to throw away my collage homework and write this for you instead, I need inspiration, and reviews give me that. Please understand, is less than a minute of your time PLEASE.**

 **Also: Thank you so much for the ones that leave reviews, I love every single one of them, please keep on leaving them! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **LEAVE.**

 **REVIEWS.**

 **OR.**

 ** _NO._**

 **NEW.**

 **CHAPTER.**

 **THANK YOU.**

 **We'll be reading eachother soon!**

 **Silvana.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys! Before you read there has been a minor change: Instead of Toys R Us I decided to change North Company to**_ _ **Hasbro**_ _ **. Thank you very much**_ _ **phantomsixth247**_ _ **for telling me that Toys R Us is possibly North's company in other fic. I really don't want anyone to think I copied it (even maybe none of you think that) but just to be safe. I'm not from USA so I decided to wrote down the first brand that I remember from my trips there, that being Toys R Us. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing this little things for me! To the story now.**_

 **6.**

Just milliseconds before Elsa closed the door of her room behind her, she'd been attacked, by her little sister.

"You've been with him today" Anna was quickly to say, she had a frown adorning her face, and her teal colored eyes were nothing but displeased.

Elsa blinked rapidly, in confusion.

"Uhm, yeah?" she said, arching one eyebrow. "You knew I was looking for him today. What's with that face?" she added, pointing at her.

"What's with- HA HA- What's with my face- YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!" Anna exclaimed sarcastically. Elsa widened her eyes, she had no idea on what was happening. Anna sighted in exhaustion. "Have you checked your phone already?" she said, as she rested both hands on her hips.

Without breaking eye contact with her little sister, Elsa opened her clutch, and took out her iPhone.

 _19 missed calls from Anna_

 _12 missed calls from Flynn_

 _58 iMessages from Anna_

 _32 iMessages from Flynn_

 _3 iMessages from Punzie_

She flushed.

Crap.

Anna was looking at her expectantly, tapping her right feet on the floor.

"He he" Elsa let out a nervous laugh "I'm so sorry Anna. We were working nonstop and-"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO GOD KNOWS WHERE WITH JACKSON FROST!" Anna exploded. Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "He could have kill you, for all you know! Flynn was going ballistic! He was about to send a search party for you!" Elsa just groaned.

"I'm sorry, Anna. But jeez, aren't you overreacting a _bit_? You knew I needed to do the project with him! And for a _millionth_ time, he is _not_ going to kill me. And how did Flynn found out I was missing, anyway?"

"Well, when you didn't show for lunch, I texted him to ask him if he saw you!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would you do that? You know how he gets!" Elsa whined.

"Well I dint know what to do! Since you didn't let me know anything!" Anna excused herself, and sighted, with a slight hurt look on her face. "Elsa, maybe you think he's not that bad or whatever, but you know how I feel about this whole situation" she started. "I was crazy worried about you. Why couldn't you just send me at least _one_ text?"

Elsa gazed at her sister and pursed her lips. Anna was hurt, and worried. Even though she and Flynn were ridiculously overreacting about this, Anna was right. She should have send her a text letting her know what she was doing.

She sighted.

"You're right" she said "I'm really sorry Anna, I totally forgot. But I promise you that I'm gonna text you every time from now on, just so you don't worry that much" she said with a small smile. Anna smiled pleased at her answer and hugged her sister tightly, Elsa giggled.

"Well, now that you admitted that you were wrong... You're cooking tonight" Anna said with a sing songing voice and a smirk, Elsa rolled her eyes playfully.

"What do you want?" she asked, already knowing her answer.

"BREAKFAST FOOD! YAY!" Anna screamed.

X

After finishing his take out from the McDonald's of the campus, he brushed his teeth and collapsed in bed, already in his pajamas, and gazed at the ceiling.

If he could describe his day he would probably use the world different, or interesting, maybe unexpected will go well to.

He sighted for a billionth time in the day.

He couldn't lie, he was really surprised by Elsa Winters.

She wasn't what he expected, at all.

Since he enrolled this damned school, he knew who she was, how could he not? It was like she was constantly under a reflector, people always looked at her in awe every time she passed by, he always heard compliments whispered by everyone when she was around, she looked like she was taken out of a book, right from heaven, even. Everywhere she walked, everything she did, it just screamed 'unapproachable' and 'impossible' to everyone. She was just too high to reach.

But he always thought she was another snobby, spoiled, daddy's little girl like practically everyone in this campus.

He thought she just pretended that she did not hear the compliments, or the looks in awe. He thought that she enjoyed them and just pretended that she was unaware of it so she looked modest.

Turns out she is unaware of them. At least when they were walking side by side, him being victimized by the accustomed gossips, while gossipers were completely offended and shocked to see the Ice Queen, being accompanied by the monster Jack Frost.

He was a monster, he was perfectly aware of that.

But she did not seem to mind.

 _Why?_

That was the question that refused to leave his mind since he left her in her building.

 _Why?_

Why she wasn't like he expected?

Why wasn't she the snobby, spoiled little girl he believed she was?

Why hasn't she opted for a fancy restaurant and instead she let him choose that little bar?

Why she didn't ordered a salad and instead she ate a burger like a starving homeless man forgetting about her manners?

Why she'd pay for him instead of acting like a princess wanna be that would ask for the guy to pay?

Why she tried so hard to not make him angry?

Why she went to his dorm just to make him work with her? Why she even struggled herself with a bobby pin to get in?

Was she really trying to be friendly with him? Trying to get him to like her?

Thant couldn't be. At least he didn't want it to be true.

After _years_ of isolation, after years of someone actually trying to be nice or friendly with him, he would have never imagined to be her the person that tried.

His head hurt badly, he didn't understand anything and it was starting to frustrate him the more he thought about it.

He wanted to run, to disappear from this place, from this situation. His common sense was actually screaming him to remain in isolation.

But he knew there was no use. This fucking project would last the whole semester, and he knew there was nowhere to run.

X

He was angry.

He was so fucking angry.

Hell, who wouldn't be?

That damned idiot was a problem from the start, he knew the since first time he heard from him.

He planned from the beginning to rule this pathetic full of rich university. Kids were incredibly afraid of him in high school. He couldn't blame them, he just knew that his looks were scary; grayish skin, spiked jet black hair, golden shining eyes, incredibly tall and slender body.

In middle school he tried hard to look as friendly as possible, to make his looks appear a little less terrifying.

On high school he learned how to take advantage of them. Just with a little threat, kids would give him money, do favors for him.

He was 100% sure that is was going to be the same in collage.

His family has money, a lot of money. Black & Co. to the eyes of most of the world, was a successful trade company. To the eyes of some others, was an incredible way on getting loans. They were usurers, and proud ones.

What people didn't know, was that Norman Black, current C.E.O. of Black & Co. disowned his only son, Pitchiner Black, because he loved his new wife's son Edward Collins **(I've made this up)** more. Norman believed that his beloved company would be way better in the hands of Edward, so he left Pitch with nothing. Norman just decided to pay his son's collage, so he could at least manage to get a job.

That's why he wanted to rule this hell hole. That's why he wanted Elsa Winters so very badly.

When he saw her, he knew.

He was already aware that the Winter Enterprises heir was attending to the very same university, what he didn't expect was that she'll be beyond gorgeous.

He tried to approach her. The first time, she actually was very kind, she had a welcoming smile and answered his small-talk questions with no signs of discomfort. But, he tried to corner her with his well-known harsh style and everything went flying out of the window. She pushed him aside, threw him the coldest look he ever received, and she warned him in the most polite way to stay away from her.

He decided he'll go for her after he ruled the school, she was going to surrender anyway after that.

But instead of being him the most feared student, Jackson Frost took his place in the blink of an eye.

No one knew that well what exactly happened to him, or what was his deal. Some said that someone killed his whole family, others said that his parents were involved in mafia and drug dealing, other said he was from a family from assassins, and some other said that he killed his whole family.

They feared him, and even if he didn't use that in his advantage, he was taking the place from Pitch.

He tried to challenge him, he was good at fighting, so Frost wouldn't be a problem.

Wrong.

The difference between them, asides from Frost clear amount of strength that he didn't thought he'll had, was that Frost was beyond angered.

He was just so angry.

You could easily see it in his eyes, anger burning like fire.

Pitch was an angry man too, but he enjoyed releasing his anger in people. Jack Frost has so much anger in him, he didn't have time to enjoy it.

Jack Frost kicked his ass that time, to say the least.

He realized that he could not go against him, so he better join him.

Or let him join him.

He created his little but troublesome gang, and 'wooed' Frost the best he could to convince him to stay in it. And, in this way, used Frost to his advantage.

Just by saying 'Give me 100 bucks or I'll get Frost to kick your ass' was enough for him to get cash. People would do anything just to maintain Frost away.

He was very pleased with the whole situation, ruling the campus with a little beast by his side. It was perfect.

Until Jack Frost began to spend less and less time with them.

People began to notice. So he and the gang would search frenetically for him until they found him. It was getting tiring.

He was really beginning to get angry.

But now, it seemed that Frost wasn't just pleased with taking his place at being the most feared in campus. No. Now he was taking his girl.

A picture of a platinum blonde girl and a silver haired guy walking through the halls of the Main Building began to flood through the phones from everyone in the campus. And it got to him.

And they were unmistakably them.

Jackson Frost and Elsa Winters.

The most hated with the most loved.

Walking together, side by side.

He knew that they were paired in a project together, but he thought that Frost wouldn't do the project at all. After all, he hated her.

He needed to do something quick.

X

The door swung opened as the sisters stood startled while eating their bacon, scrambled eggs and avocado.

"OH MY GOSH! DID YOU SEE IT ALREADY? DID YOU SEE IT?" Punzie entered jogging and shaking her phone high in the air with a shocked but happy smile in her face.

"Ye better start explaining yerself now!" Merida said from right behind, frowning at the eldest Winter.

"See what?" Anna asked while munching her food.

"Aw, you did breakfast for dinner? Why didn't you call us?" Punzie said to Elsa while looking at her food in desire, completely forgetting about what she was about to say.

"Rapunzel! To the point!" Merida scolded.

"Oh! Right!" Punzie said gaining her smile once again "Why didn't you tell us? This is _so_ cute" she said while unblocking her phone, while Merida said 'Is not cute!' from behind.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa said, but Punzie quickly shut her when she almost crashed her iPhone to her face.

A picture taken in the hallway of the Main Hall was shown, along with her and Jack Frost walking side by side, and pretty close, while some curious and shocked people appeared too.

A light blush crept in her cheeks.

Anna quickly snatched the phone, and looked at the picture with wide eyes, zooming it, and comparing the platinum blonde haired back to her sister.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered, once she checked that that girl was indeed her sister.

"I know right!" Punzie squealed. "Aren't they _so_ cute together?"

"No they're not!" Merida scoffed. "What were you doing with Jackson Frost? Please tell me he was walking besides you just by coincidence!"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"No, he was walking me here" she just said. "We're working on a project, remember?"

Merida opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right after.

"You were working together today? Oh god! How was he? Oh! And just so you know, Flynn is being a drama queen and he's angry" Punzie asked in excitement and curiosity. Elsa blushed again.

"Better than I expected I guess" she shrugged.

"Oh, come on Els! Tell us!" Punzie insisted, and Elsa sighted.

"I don't know what you want me to say.. I entered _illegally_ to his room, I somewhat forced him to work with me, he was clearly angry, but he agreed any way. He made fun of me a few times, but rather than that it was good." She explained.

"Good? Just good?" Punzie asked. Elsa narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yeah? What do you want me to say?"

"Ugh, I don't know, you guys are gonna make a great couple!" she whined, looking at the picture again. Elsa flushed crimson and started to cough even though she wasn't eating at the moment.

"Wha- Are you crazy?" Elsa asked, trying to get herself together.

"Heck yes she is!" Merida exclaimed

"Aren't you worried about this picture? I'm pretty sure everyone on the campus received it now" Anna said, a bit worried herself.

"What would I be worried?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"Is a picture of you and the Jack Frost! What would people say?" Merida said.

"I don't care what they say" Elsa said calmly. "I can be with whoever I want. Plus, Jack's company is way more pleasant that some others in this campus" she added, feeling a little hotness in her face again.

"Ha! Ye just say that because he dint kill you today!" Merida pointed out.

"You're being ridiculous" Elsa rolled her eyes. "I don't mind Jack's company at all".

X

If she didn't mind his company before, she'll sure as hell mind now.

The stupid picture was probably on every single phone from every single soul in this campus by now.

He observed the picture once more, ignoring the slight hotness at his cheeks.

The photo was took from behind them. They were in the middle of the hall, walking between shocked people.

They were side by side, very close. He didn't even remember being that close to her.

The difference between heights was noticeable, even though she was wearing hills.

And what confirmed that they were indeed them, was the unmistakably color of both of their hairs.

Platinum blonde, with silver white.

His common sense told him to just erase the picture, but for some reason he just left it there, he barely had any picture on his camera roll any way. This would accompany the others.

God, the campus was going to be hell for him tomorrow.

 **A.N.:**

 **Yes, I've updated it in just days. I'm awesome.**

 **BUT, just so you know... IT WAS BECAUSE OF THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH!**

 **And, a friendly reminder:**

 **It just takes barely a minute of your time to leave a review. Just one word. PLEASE.**

 **REMEMBER**

 **NO**

 **REVIEWS**

 _ **NO**_

 **NEW**

 **CHAPTER**

 **THANK YOU VERY MUCH I LOVE YOU.**

 **We'll be reading each other very soon if you review this :)**

 **Silvana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Today was a new day for Elsa, and unlike the previous days in the week, she woke up happy for many reasons.

One, it was finally Friday.

Two, she was finally gonna be able to work in class today.

Three, she would no longer feel Prof. North disappointed looks.

And four... she just... woke up happy.

She turned off her alarm clock and went straight to the bathroom, she washed herself and braided her hair in her signature French braid. She moved towards one of her closets and decided to wear a Gucci pleated silk royal blue blouse that had a white collar and a black bow in the neck, black brocade shorts, black translucent tights and black Mary Jane heels.

She applied a light coat of make-up, and quickly arranged her stuff in a black purse. She grabbed her MacBook, notebooks and left her room, locking it right behind her.

Anna's loudly snores could be heard, possibly even in the whole building, so that meant that she was having breakfast just by herself today.

Before leaving, she turned to the wide window of their combined kitchen- living room.

It was a bit rainy, just as she guessed it.

She turned at their metal umbrella rack and picked the navy blue one, which was resting besides a bright magenta umbrella.

She opened her umbrella just before she left the building, walking towards the best place of the whole campus also known, as you might already know, The Golden Bean.

It was getting a bit chilly, not that it actually really mattered to her because he always welcomed the cold. She couldn't help but also love the rain. She liked everything that made her feel refreshed. The only times that she actually hated the rain was when it made her look like a poodle.

She watched as people where rushing towards the coffee shop, mostly the ones without umbrellas or rain coats protecting them.

She got in, and formed the not so long line, and gazed at the menu, displayed in the wall.

It wasn't cold enough to drink hot chocolate, so mocha will do better.

"Good morning, and welcome to The Golden Bean. Do you have anything in mind?" The uniformed boy said with a warm smile.

"Good morning, and yeah... I'll like a mocha and a raspberry pound cake, please." She said

"That would be all?" the boy asked, and a well-known question crossed Elsa's mind once again.

 _'What would papa do?'_

It was a question that haunted her almost every day of her life. She really didn't wanted to ask herself that question, but she couldn't help it.

She really believed that her father's life, and her father's _way_ of life was the best possible one, the one that would make you successful, the one that was going to make you happy.

 _'What would papa do?'_

She just couldn't ignore the fact that she was meeting Jackson Frost after their previous encounter yesterday (when she illegally entered to his dorm, and forced him to work with her). She was nervous, there was no point on lying. Plus, she was sure that he also received and saw that picture. She didn't know what he thought about it.

So, what her father would do?

It was true that his father always told her that, in life, she was going to be forced to work with people that she didn't like, or people that didn't like her. Her father always went to _thousands_ of meetings with people he claimed to dislike, but it was for the company. He surely was successful in working with these disliked people, and got the best of it always.

So, she came to the conclusion that her father would try his best to work as civilly as possible, he would even try to get this people to like him.

"Uhm, actually... can you add another mocha, please?" she finally said. Maybe if she tried she could actually befriend him. Maybe if she tried this was going to turn in a great experience. Maybe Jack needed kindness in his life.

She began to walk towards the main building after receiving her order.

She walked while munching her pound cake, trying her best not to get too much wet.

When she got to her classroom, with her pound cake already gone, she picked once again the seats Jack accustomed to use, and she placed neatly her stuff on her table, and Jack's mocha on his.

For some odd reason, she began to feel her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

Why was she so nervous?

She began shifting and dusting herself off, she just couldn't stay still. Students were quietly filling the room, there were still 10 minutes left for class to start.

 _'Gosh, Elsa, get yourself together!'_

Why was she so nervous anyway? Because of the picture? Because she brought him coffee? This was ridiculous.

After barely finishing that thought, Jack's silvery white hair could be seen entering the classroom, while listening to music.

His typical scowl was on his face, he was staring at the floor while walking to his accustomed seat. People were quickly getting out of his way.

But his scowl disappeared instantly once he saw platinum blonde hair and a cup of coffee on his table. She was gazing at him with the most awkward smile he ever saw. It looked like she just crashed against a glass door.

Jack was looking at her completely confused, and shocked.

 _'I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a freak now. Gosh Elsa, STOP SMILING ALREADY!'_ She thought to herself.

"Good morning!" She said awkwardly, as her face turned red as a tomato. She was really making herself look like a fool.

"Uhm... hey" Jack just said, not knowing exactly what to do. He slowly (and cautiously) left his stuff on his desk, and took a seat beside her.

He eyed the coffee.

 _'I shouldn't have bring that'_ Elsa just wanted to face palm herself. With a brick.

"I.. uhm. I went to buy breakfast and I brought you a mocha" she tried hard to explain. The hotness on her face was only growing. "Is okay if you don't want it! I really don't know what you like so-"she was about to pick the cup when Jack quickly took him first.

"I like mocha" he said, while he opened a little bag of sugar and poured it in his cup. Elsa just gazed at him stunned.

She inhaled deeply and after several minutes of chaos inside her, she calmed herself.

She shifted on her seat but quickly went aware of the curious looks that her fellow classmates directed towards her and Jack.

Jack gazed up to them, frowned, and everyone instantly stopped minding them.

The class went strangely well. North was finally happy, he couldn't stop grinning at them and he congratulated them in their progress. He was also happy that they've picked his company to work on.

Jack and Elsa exchanged a few words while they worked on their project. They still were behind their classmates after all.

Elsa was happy, she couldn't help but smile. Jack surely liked his coffee, and for the first time, he didn't scowl through the whole class. She felt proud of her accomplishment.

The classes finished, and both of them were arranging their stuff quietly.

 _'I won't make it for lunch, we're making a super long dress we need to finish now. Sorry sis' –Anna_

Elsa pursed her lips while reading the text, Anna was going to be out the whole day probably.

She gazed at the classroom, that was now almost empty, and she felt Jack leaving.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, making him turn to her. "I'm completely free right now, maybe if you got nothing to do we can finally catch up with everyone's work?" Elsa suggested timidly.

Jack sighted loudly, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine, whatever" he just said, and started to follow her. Elsa tried hard not to jump in joy.

Jack was confused, once again. It looked like 'confused' was turning to be a constant feeling ever since little Ice Queen came like a tornado in to his life.

He was expecting her to ignore him after that stupid picture. He was sure she saw it. He just knew it.

But yet, here she was, walking once again by his side closely, ignoring pretty much every curious gaze that was directed towards them.

What was her deal anyway?

Most _popular_ girl in collage brings the most _hated_ guy a morning coffee. Who on earth does that? It seemed like some sick joke. Not being in control of the situation was driving him insane. He couldn't read her actions, he couldn't anticipate anything. Everything that he expected from her she instantly turned his expectations upside down.

She was supposed to be the spoiled rich popular girl in school, but now she wasn't. So what was she?

After walking with her umbrella protecting them both from the now heavy rain, the Snowflake building came to view, and for the first time it actually was no surprise to Jack that they were making their way towards it. It was the big fancy building in the school. Perfect home for a princess like her.

After Elsa said a couple 'hello's' to some shocked residents of the building, and after two minutes they finally stopped by a white wooden door.

Elsa searched briefly for her key in her purse, to then slide it in the key hole and unlocked the door.

And, for Jack was again not what he expected.

His icy blue eyes traveled through the little apartment. Sure, there were expensive furniture and appliances, but it was still surprisingly cozy and homey.

There were lot of happy yet discrete colors, many fluffy throws and pillows, a variety of decorations that he was sure that most of them where from diy videos, and thousands of family and friends photos, unlike in his dorm.

Surprisingly, the place gave him a calm feeling.

"Do you like pasta, Jack?" Elsa's voice made him turn to her. She was looking through the refrigerator.

Jack said nothing, so Elsa decided to take that as a yes.

She had a homemade frozen lasagna that they made a couple of days ago with Anna, but instead of eating it that day Flynn begged them to dine out with the gang, so they decided to freeze it for another occasion.

Elsa carefully took of the plastic wrap protecting it and placed it in the mini oven, to then move to set the table just for two, since Anna wouldn't be joining her today.

They stayed in dead silence while the lasagna was in the oven. Elsa sighted in frustration. She gazed at Jack, seated in silence in one of the couches looking everywhere but her.

Ugh.

Is this really going to be _this_ difficult?

She was really trying god dammit. She really wanted to befriend him. Why he was so cold?

The kitchen chronometer went off, making her get back to reality. She quickly took out the deliciously smelling lasagna and turned to place it in the table, finding that Jack was already seated.

She served him water first, and then she carefully placed a large portion of lasagna on his plate.

"Thanks" he said almost inaudibly. Elsa stayed still for a millisecond, and she felt her cheeks starting to burn. She immediately adverted her eyes and took a seat.

She cleared her throat and proceeded to take a portion of lasagna for herself, not daring to look at him while looking like a tomato.

"Uhm.. You're welcome" she said with a slightly raspy voice. _'Elsa you're going insane'_ she thought. "I hope you like it, family recipe" she added, taking large gulps of water in attempt of sounding a bit more _normal._

Jack's eyes looked slightly surprised at her, while munching a large piece of the delicious lasagna. He swallowed it to then narrow his eyes at her.

"Did _you_ made this?" he sounded doubtful and incredulous, and he looked like he was expecting it to be a lie.

Elsa was offended, but decided that she should just shrug it off for the best.

"Yeah" she just said, eyes still on her plate.

Jack was once more dumbfounded. He was expecting her to have some kind of personal master chef here. But now she was telling him that she cooked. She cooked her _own_ food.

He decided to brush his thoughts away, Elsa Winters was like a fucking roller coaster and the only thing that he was going to get for spending his thoughts in her was getting dizzy plus a huge head ache.

They spent the rest of their lunch in silence. Both slightly grateful. Jack, for being able to eat such a delicious homemade food that he hadn't eat in ages. And Elsa, for keeping her pale cheeks in check thanks to the silence. She was blushing a bit too much today and she had no idea on what was going on with her.

When they finished, Elsa carefully placed the plates in her dishwasher (that was according to her, her best investment) and Jack seated in the couch again.

"Do you want us to work in your room or-"Jack tried to suggest.

"No." Elsa said almost immediately, sounding a bit harsher than she intended.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, with a well-known anger now filling his chest.

"You know, I'm not going to _rape_ you-"He snarled, anger filling his voice, but she interrupted him again

"I know" she just said, looking everywhere but him.

Jack was slightly taken aback, but was quickly to say the next thing that popped in his mind.

"Or steal from you"

" _I know_ " she said again. "Is not that. Is just-" she started, and sighted. "Is just that my room is..." she trailed off, Jack could notice that she really didn't know what to say, and that she didn't want to say anything at _all_.

Maybe her room was a bit personal to her? They just met anyway. And they weren't going to be friends ever (at least he wished that).

She was clearly uncomfortable, maybe even trying to find some escape to this situation. He sighted.

Anger left him as quick as it came, and he cleared his throat. For the first time, the scene was too tense, even for him.

But the tension immediately broke when an immense thunder made the whole room shake, with a terrifying sound.

It made Elsa instantly jump, and walk quickly towards one of the windows.

The sky was so grey it almost looked like it was night time already, a lot of lightings could be seen. The scene made Elsa shiver, she just hoped Anna was okay.

"I don't remember seeing a storm like this before" Elsa whispered. Jack stood up and made his way towards the same window she was looking through.

His peppermint scent filled her nose, he smelled good. He smelled fresh but manly.

When she felt another blush creeping through her neck she backed away slightly, and cleared her throat. Maybe she needed to text Anna.

Jack stayed in the same place. Elsa was right, the storm looked quite enormous and threatening. He could see lots of students running for shelter towards the main building, covering themselves with books, coats and pretty much everything they could find.

He couldn't get out of here with this weather. Plus, they didn't even start working yet. Maybe in a few hours the storm would past a bit.

Elsa decided to ask if everyone was okay in the gang iMessage group, and was currently scrolling through the answers to get her mind away from Jack.

 _I'm in my dorm:) - Punzie_

 _I'm at charlotte's sis- Anna_

 _Dry and cozy;) - Flynn_

 _Trapped at MB but safe- Hiccup_

 _Mulan's- Merida_

She was relieved. She deeply cared for her friends, they were family after all. She smiled to her phone.

"Should we start?" Jack voice made her look up. She nodded quickly.

They spent a few hours working, not much talk between them. They worked fairly well. Elsa dividing and selecting the tasks that each of them would take and both working silently on their own afterwards. And finally with Jack showing his part to Elsa and waiting for her approval.

Elsa discretely gazed at him several times. She decided to let him work with her MacBook now, since she used it the last time.

She watched him work, it was somewhat fascinating. His concentration face was if she dared to say _'cute'_. But what surprised her the most was that he was working with no complain, with no scowl on his face, and with _her_.

She stood up a couple of times for snacks too, which she noted he gladly accepted. She smiled slightly each time, food was definitely making things easier with him.

After three hours of work were done, Elsa prepared herself mentally for what she wanted to do since probably the first day, but clearly didn't have the guts to.

She couldn't wait any longer, she was an incredibly organized person, and not having a plan was itching her under her skin.

But obviously, she blushed hard before even starting.

"Jack?" she asked slowly. He let out a 'hmm' for her to continue, not even bothering to look at her. "I, uhm.." she tried, but she couldn't really find the words, or perhaps the courage.

"Just spit it out already, princess" he said with a boring face, now looking at her. Elsa blushed even more. _'Screw my incredibly pale skin!'_ she thought, before sighting.

"I- I was wondering if you could uhm.. Give me your-your phone number.. You know! For organization and stuff and.." she started babbling, but stopped abruptly when she felt something land on her lap.

A black iPhone was seating on her lap, already with the phone dial on screen.

Elsa gazed up at Jack a bit startled, not knowing exactly what to do. He rolled his eyes and sighted in exasperation.

"Just type your number there!" he exclaimed. She blinked rapidly and blushed again.

"Oh, yeah.. ha-ha" she laughed nervously in embarrassment, and before typing her number, she unlocked her own phone and she handed it to him.

She watched as he proceeded to type his, and she decided to do the same.

She was about to save her number just as plain 'Elsa' but in a moment of craziness she added the snowflake emoji at the end.

She blocked the screen and the lock wallpaper showed after the action. She furrowed her brows.

A little girl was in the picture, probably 9 years old or less. She had brown long hair and big chocolate eyes, with black lashes making them even more beautiful.

It was winter at that time, she could tell because of the fluffy pink beanie she was wearing, and her lavender mittens.

She also could tell they took the photo by surprise, because she was clearly not posing for it. She was with her little hands placed at the window frame that showed a beautiful winter wonderland outside. It looked like she just turned around, after being exited because of looking through the window.

She had an obvious resemblance of Jack.

Before she could look the picture more closely, Jack snatched the phone from her hands, with an angered frown in his face.

Elsa gulped terrified.

 _'Oh god, what on earth I did that?'_

It was clear that he was beyond angered, but he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I should go" he muttered, quickly arranging his stuff.

Elsa shook her head slightly, and got up to stand in front of her.

"With his storm? Are you crazy? Your dorm is too far away, you won't make it there!" she tried to convince him.

He looked down at her, his icy blue eyes looking straight and deep through her cerulean ones. He was mad, and he looked invaded. She felt so sorry.

She really didn't meant any harm.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was instantly interrupted by and incredibly loud and shaky thunder, accompanied with the power going down.

The only thing he saw in the now darkened room, was Elsa's terrified big eyes and a few of her delicate features.

He knew there was no way he could get to his dorm before, but now with no lights in the entire campus was next to impossible and unthinkable.

Fucking great.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hey guys! So so sorry for the tardiness but I got really really sick and weak, I couldn't concentrate into making a new chap. Thankfully I started it before I got sick and today I finished it because I really want you to read it and because I've been refreshing and refreshing the page and I almost read everything already and I miss so much Jelsa Fanfiction, but your reviews will help me :)**

 **PLEASE I BEG YOU to leave reviews, otherwise, being totally honest I'll probably won't update anytime soon, it's pretty difficult to continue a story without reviews. But if you do the new chap it's going to be here in no time.**

 **SO PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, VOTE, ETC!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Silvana.**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

The whole dorm was completely dark, the sky was so dark that even if was still like 5 p.m. It looked like it was already night time. Not even a little trace of artificial light entered through the large windows, indicating that indeed, the whole campus was with no power.

It made Elsa wonder why didn't the school generators work, could they possibly have malfunctioned too?

Jack's silvery white hair could be easily seen, though. Elsa heard him sight in exasperation, plopping harshly his stuff and backpack in the ground. Indicating that he was not going to be able to move anytime soon.

Elsa was panicking, to say the least. She was with an angry Jack Frost. One that _she_ made angry.

No, she wasn't afraid of him, on the contrary of the popular belief. She was sure that he would not ever hurt her, even if he hurt several people before. Something just told her that he won't hurt her.

She was just panicking about the fact that she angered him, and she didn't actually know how to fix it. She was looking forward to be at _least_ an acquaintance to him.

He stomped towards once couch and plopped on it, groaning.

Elsa bit her lip nervously, to then inhale deeply.

"Look Jack, I'm sorry" she started.

"About what? The princess controls the campus electrical power too?" He snarled. Not looking at her.

"You know what I'm talking about... I- I shouldn't-" she tried to explain.

"Yeah, you _shouldn't_ have, but you did it anyways. Because that's what you do. You do whatever you please here, you rule this campus and now you think you can do whatever pleases you when it comes to _me_ too" he spat every word, while walking dangerously towards her, and stopping merely inches before, looking down straight to her eyes.

Elsa felt the urging need of stepping back, she blinked rapidly in confusion, feeling instantly attacked by his words and the strong emotions of his eyes.

Wasn't he overreacting a _bit_? It was just a picture, in his lock screen. Does he really thought of her like that? Like she believed she was some kind of ruler of the campus and the students?

Just the idea of someone thinking of her like that made her chest feel instantly and hardly pressed.

Just as she felt her vision starting to blur, anger replaced the sadness she felt.

"Whatever pleases _me?!_ " It came out louder than she intended "What makes you think I'm trying to control the campus or to control _you_?" She screamed, pressing her index finger to his chest.

"Then what else in fucking hell are you trying to do?!" He screamed too. Elsa gazed at him in confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about.

He clenched his fists and jaw. He was tired of this, it was driving him insane. It was driving him insane not to be able to predict things, to be prepared. The fact that she was exactly the opposite of what he expected was _too_ confusing and it didn't make any sense. There's always a bit of truth in rumors, there's always a bit of truth in appearances. She was acting all nice and friendly towards him that it only brought one possible explanation to his mind: _she was lying_. She was pretending. Maybe she _needed_ to control everything, to rule everything, so now she was going for him.

He wouldn't let her.

"You really think I'm that stupid, your majesty?" He snarled. She continue to look him in confusion. "You acting all nice and friendly, buying me coffee, inviting me to your dorm, cooking for us, talking sweetly. I _know_ you're lying. I know what type of person you really are. You're just some snobby, spoiled, rich princess that wants to have everything in the palm of her manicured hand. And now for some strange reason that only god knows you want me to be part of puppets" he shouted, moving slowly towards her every time he finished a sentence. Elsa just stepped back, each time. "I'm not part of your sick kingdom" he finished looking at her different this time.

He actually felt kind of hurt, after years.

Elsa scoffed and looked at him dumbfounded and incredulous. She just couldn't believe it.

"You know what Jack? You're _so_ wrong." She said in a calm yet hurt voice. "You don't know me, you don't have any idea on how I am, and let me tell you that your 'theory' is so wrong from the very first thing to the last"

"Then what were you doing huh? _Just_ being nice?" He asked sarcastically.

"For god's sake, _yes_! I was just being nice, Jack! I have no secret reason for being nice with you I just want to! I like to be nice. I like to be nice to my friends, to my family, to strangers and to you! I just wanted us to get along!" She screamed. She was crying now, feeling so attacked.

Jack was the one dumbfounded now, but before he could open his mouth, Elsa grabbed her purse in the darkness and searched for something rapidly. She took what he believed to be a key and unlocked a door, before getting in and locking it again from inside.

Jack stood still in his place, and only blinked when the door closed loudly.

He didn't know what to think or what to do, for the matter.

Was she telling the truth? _Yes_ , yes she was.

He had seen it in her eyes. Hurt, disappointed and sad truth.

He had hurt her, but he couldn't help it. No one could _'just be nice'_ for the sake of it; at least not in his world.

Pitch was 'nice' to him. He always pleased him, _wooed_ him. But it was always with an utter motive.

He needed his company, Jack knew it. He wasn't blind. Pitch knew that he couldn't be against Jack, so he decided to keep him by his side.

It didn't bothered him, if he was going to be completely honest. It got its pro's: people would avoid him even more, they always supply him with cigarettes and alcohol, and even if he preferred to be alone, it was slightly better to go to a party with them than go solo in a crowd of snobby rich kids.

Even if it didn't bothered him, he knew Pitch was taking a huge advantage of him.

That's why just by the mere thought of The Ice Queen just doing it because she wanted it, because she _'liked'_ to be nice he just wanted to laugh in disgust.

But she was serious, sincere.

She was just being nice to him.

Someone was being nice to him after years.

Someone being the Queen of campus.

He could hear soft sobs coming from her room and he sighted loudly before plopping again on to the couch, sliding his hand through his hair.

There was really nothing much he could do. She was locked in her room so he couldn't talk to her (not that he was going to say sorry anyway) and the storm was still strong and the power was still out, so he kind of couldn't leave.

After almost one hour and a half, Jack was crazy impatient and anxious.

She _still_ hadn't come out.

Thankfully, there were no more sobs present, but her not daring to come out was bugging him and he was losing it.

He sighted in exasperation once more.

His phone died, there was no power and it was so dark that he couldn't even work on the damned project.

Before another sight escaped his mouth, Elsa's door silently unlocked and she came out.

She was now wearing baggy grey sweatpants, socks, and a white cami even though if it was pretty chilly, now even more with the storm. Her hair was down too.

She walked past him, not even bothering to glance at him while she made her way to the refrigerator. And he just stared at her, like an idiot.

"Do you want something for dinner?" She asked in a calmed tone.

He stood still for a moment, in utter shock. After all he said she was still here offering him diner? What he had missed?

He tried to say something but he found he was at loss of words. She finally gazed at him, cold cerulean eyes glowing in the darkness, and he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Uhm... how are you gonna cook with no power?" He just said the first thing that popped in his mind.

"I can still make sandwiches, you know" she said a bit snappy. Jack decided to clear his throat once again, just because.

"Y-Yeah, sure" he said, mentally slapping himself at his stuttering.

He stood up slowly, and he cautiously walked towards where she was now making sandwiches.

He leaned against the wall that was part of the kitchen, and he watched as her delicate fingers worked on both sandwiches.

He knew that he needed to say something, _anything_. But he just couldn't.

He shifted and shifted nervously in his place while she worked in silence, until she finally walked to the table and placed both plates of sandwiches with two glasses filled with orange juice.

Once she sat down to eat, Jack did the same.

"Err.. Thanks" he muttered, grabbing his sandwich with both hands. She said nothing.

He was expecting her to say something, or to even look at him, but he was being coldly ignored. Something that he would thank any day of his life, but for some reason, it was bugging him now.

He frowned, and began to eat in the same cold silence that she was.

Once they both finished, Elsa took the dishes away and placed them in the dishwasher.

Elsa moved to the coffee table that was in the living room, well aware of Jack's eyes following her every move. She searched for her phone with her hand, since she wasn't able to see due to the darkness. Once she found it, she checked the time. 8:30 p.m.

She slipped her phone in her sweatpants pocked, and moved to her room once again. Locking it from the inside.

Jack gazed at the now closed door in total disbelief. Was she really gonna act like a spoiled little brat?!

He growled and decided that he was going to knock the door down, but just as soon he made the first step, the door unlocked and opened once again.

Elsa was with a huge duvet and two also large pillows. She was struggling with finding the way to the living room since the stuff she was carrying looked like a mountain to her thin body. But before Jack could react, she placed the stuff in the coffee table.

"I hope you don't mind the couch" she said, and began to place neatly the whole bedding set.

Jack said nothing, he just stared _again_ with wide eyes. Was she angry at him or not?

Maybe this girl was some king of alien or something.

"I'm heading to bed now, it looks like the power's not going to be back any time soon" she said, playing nervously with her hair. She was uncomfortable, Jack could tell. "Good night, Jack" she said, and quickly turned to her room again.

Jack just stood there, gazing at her door.

He sighted, this situation was beyond confusing. He for sure hadn't expected to be in this kind of situation anytime in his whole life.

He moved towards his couch-bed, and took of his shoes and leather jacket, living him only with a thin navy blue t-shirt and jeans.

He laid in the couch, inside the duvet. He was surprised at how comfortable it was, it was fluffy but somehow it was fresh. It was baby blue, with snowflakes printed everywhere. Jack snuggle in more, and instantly a fragrance filled his nose. It smelled like vanilla, with just a hint of peppermint. If he had to define the scent in one word it would definitely be snow. He loved it.

He inhaled deeply one last time, he couldn't remember when was the last time he felt so comfortable and… at home. He hadn't _snuggled_ in comfort in a bed in years.

He quickly brushed all his thoughts away. He didn't wanted to think of home, of them, of her. It was always too much. It always going to be just _too_ much. The past was going to hunt him until his last day on earth.

And with that, he drifted in sleep.

x

The day came quickly, much to Elsa's displeasure. She hoped that after she slept, she wouldn't feel as bad as she felt yesterday once she woke up. But she was wrong. She didn't want to face Jack.

He'd hurt her. She didn't understand why she was so affected by what he said to her. After all, he was Jack Frost, _feared_ Jack Frost. Everyone said he was mean, that he didn't give a fuck about anyone. It was to expect what he told her, even more because it was well known that Pitch's gang and her gang hated each other deeply. She probably was at the top of Jack's 'most hated' list.

She sighted. She couldn't stay in bed all day.

Luckily for her, it was Saturday. That meant that she only needed to face him now, since there were no classes today.

She went straight to her bathroom and cleaned herself up, immediately noting that thankfully the power was back.

She placed her platinum blonde hair in a messy bun, and wrapped the towel around her before walking to one of her closets.

It was clearly chillier than yesterday, autumn just begun but somehow winter was just around the corner.

She picked a fit knit navy blue sweater that had a beautifully embellished white collar, a high waist black and garnet wool skirt, black translucent tights and high heeled penny loafers. Once she applied just a very light coat of makeup, she inhaled deeply and opened her door.

Jack was still in deep sleep, almost fully covered in her duvet. She could hear his slight and calm snores and she decided that she couldn't just wake him up.

She bit her lip and walked to the kitchen, deciding she'll just make breakfast today. She couldn't leave him alone just to buy her _precious_ morning mocha.

Ugh.

She wanted to groan.

She took out some pancake mix, maple syrup and bacon. He looked like he loved bacon.

She started cooking pancakes and bacon while making some fresh orange juice and coffee. She smiled, she was a master in multitasking.

Just as she finished cooking the last pancake, she heard him groan.

She didn't bothered to look. She really wanted to hit him, or scream at him.

"Good morning" she said in a cold manner. She could hear him stretch as he mumbled something close to 'yeah.. Hello… whatever' and she rolled her eyes.

She divided the pancakes leaving an extra ration just in case, same with the bacon. She placed the food in the table and the juice, and finally she moved to pour some coffee. She looked at the mugs; hers: a baby blue large mug with glittering snowflakes. And Anna's: a large mug with rainbows, flowers, unicorns and any overly girly stuff you can possibly think of.

If Anna knew she let Jack Frost drunk coffee in her happy mug Elsa wouldn't live to tell the story. Luckily she found another snowman shaped mug.

Once she poured coffee in the two mugs, she turned to find Jack seated. She placed his mug in front of him and he gave the mug a funny and confused look. And just when she sat down, the front door burst open.

" _OH MY GOSH_! I couldn't move from Charlotte's yesterday, have you seen the storm?! It was crazy bi-"Anna stopped dead in her tracks. Pale as a paper.

Oh my fucking god.

Elsa gazed at her sister in shock, and then at Jack. He was looking at the new comer while chewing _insanely slowly_ his food.

 _Oh. My. God_.

"G-good morning Anna" Elsa said trying to not panic. Anna was still in her same position, not even blinking, just gazing directly to Jack.

Anna looked at her sister, and Elsa could swore her little sister was getting dizzy. But after blinking rapidly, she composed herself.

"G-good morning sis, good morning… Jack" she said, visibly gulping in nervousness.

Jack said nothing, he rolled his eyes at the well-known situation, and gave her an attempt of a wave, before digging in his food again.

"There's uhm.. Breakfast, if you want" Elsa said, quickly getting up and setting a place for Anna in milliseconds. Anna nodded slowly, and she cautiously moved towards one of the empty seats. Between Elsa and Jack.

Elsa placed the food in front of her, and she looked at Anna with eyes saying 'Please don't scream, _or_ embarrass me'.

Anna immediately drank her whole coffee in probably three large gulps, begging to wake up and realize that this is a vision because she's just so sleepy.

But Jack Frost was there, by her side, eating _peacefully_ a breakfast that her sister made, in her dorm.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the couch-bed, with used duvet and pillows.

She hold a gasp in her mouth.

 _He slept here._

Anna couldn't help it, she stared at Jack without blinking, just watching how he ate.

She was never so close to him before.

She could see his black piercings, and his perfectly inked tattoos. She could see how indeed, his hair was natural, natural shining silvery hair sticking out in every direction.

"I'm pretty sure a picture could last _way_ longer" his voice said, making her jump in surprise. He didn't even look at her, but hell, she was sure that it was directed to her.

"O-oh.. He he, sorry" she said sweating and laughing nervously. Elsa literally face palmed.

They finished their food in silence, Anna sitting way too still, eating like a robot. Jack just looking at his food calmly, and Elsa praying to the lords that her sister wouldn't do anything _too_ stupid.

Once they were done, Elsa took care of the dishes, Jack went to put on his shoes and jacket, and Anna was just staring wide eyed at the two of them.

"What time are we meeting for the project today?" Jack asked.

"We're not meeting today" Elsa said coldly.

Jack looked at her stunned, she was still angry.

He scoffed, and frowned at her. He couldn't believe her.

" _Fine._ " He growled. "Let me know when the _princess_ decides she wants to do the damned project" he snarled, picked up his stuff and stormed out of the dorm, closing the door with an incredible force that Anna was surprised it didn't snap in two.

Elsa sighted.

Anna was a bit shaky at the obvious anger of Jack, and her heart was bumping so quick and hard she was afraid she was going to have a heart attack.

She looked at her sister in shock.

"W-what on _Earth_ happened here?!" she screamed in a high pitched voice, waving her arms in the air.

Elsa sighted and looked away from her. Elsa was hurt, Anna could see it.

"Long story" Elsa whispered, biting her lower lip. Ok, Anna was worried now.

"I don't care if it's long, Elsa" She said frowning in concern. "Jack freaking Frost spent the night here and you are hurt. I deserve to know" she said, walking towards her sister.

Elsa sighted again, and looked at her little sister. Nothing escaped from her.

She had no idea what to do now.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hello beautiful reviewers! I loved your reviews seriously! Thank you so so much for the ones that reviewed, they'd made me so so happy that I decided that you deserved a new chapter, so here it is!**

 **Okay, I just want to clarify one thing. I think I got misunderstood he he; I was sick, but not anymore! That's why I decided to update since I was feeling a lot better, but still thanks for the good wishes!**

 **This was a dramatic chapter, but it is a dramatic fic so.. It's not going to be all rainbows and unicorns, just for you to know.**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW OR COMMENT. I SWEAR UPDATES DEPENDS ON THAT. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, THERES** _ **NO**_ **NEW CHAPTER. SORRY. (it serves for inspiration, I swear. This scene was actually not meant to happen, reviews help to create it!)**

 **REVIEW, COMMENT, VOTE, FAV, FOLLOW, ETC.!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Silvana.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

"Let me get this straight" she said. "You invited Jack Frost to work here, of _all_ places of the campus, for your project. You ate the lasagna you were supposed to eat with _me_ , your sister. The power went down and you let him stay even tho he called you a manipulative bitc-"

"He _didn't_ call me a bitch" Elsa interrupted.

"Oh, okay... _correction:_ he called you a manipulative spoiled and snobby princess" Anna said sarcastically and Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he called you mean stuff, he made you cry, and still you didn't kick him out?!" Anna screamed incredulous. "Even worst! You made him breakfast!"

Elsa sighted for a millionth time. Telling Anna what happened has been a bad, terrible idea. She has been gasping and telling that she was insane since the very beginning.

"Anna, yesterday has been probably the worst storm in the whole year. The power was out. I couldn't just let him die on his way home." She said, for a _billionth_ time.

"Uh-YES! Yes you could!" Anna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Elsa gave her a stern look.

"Really, Anna?" Elsa asked, stern look still up. Anna tried to remain unaffected but she gave up groaning.

"Okaaay... you couldn't" she said rolling her eyes "Still, why I don't understand is why are you so affected by what he said" Anna asked. "I mean, no offense but I was totally expecting this since the moment you decided to work with him"

Elsa opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish, attempting to answer, but she couldn't find an excuse, she didn't know why this was affecting her so much.

"I-I don't know" she murmured. "I guess it would affect me equally if someone else says that to me"

Anna scoffed loudly, clearly not buying her attempt of excuse.

"No you wouldn't! Would you mind if _Pitch_ says that to you, or Hans? Or Gothel?" Anna exclaimed. _'No'_ Elsa answered mentally. Of course she wouldn't. "Heck, you wouldn't even care if Snow White , a.k.a. queen of sweetness and kindness said that to you. You always knew no to care about the opinion of others, Elsa. So why do you care what he says?"

Elsa still had no answer. She just cared. Just like she cared if he was still mad at her.

"I don't know Anna" she said while sighting.

"Well, at least know that you're both mad at each other you will spend less time together" Anna couldn't help but say it.

"I'm not going to be mad forever you know" Elsa said frowning slightly. Anna decided to say no more, and she got up and went to her room.

Elsa bit her lip, gazing at the large window.

It was pretty humid outside, and the sky was still grey. Somehow, it made her feel slightly guilty.

Maybe she needed to leave him sometime alone to cool off. It was clear that he was an angry person, and she was pretty sure that her trying to talk to him or even suggesting him to work on the project again was going to make things way worst.

That's when she remembered how angrier he got when she told him that they were not going to be meeting for the project today.

 _'Hmm'_

Why he stormed out of the dorm like that? Wasn't that what he wanted? Stay away from a manipulative, snobby, spoiled rich girl?

Her phone beeped and got her out of her thoughts. She walked towards it and unlocked it.

 _Flynn Fantastic Six : how about we hang out of campus today_

 _Flynn Fantastic Six: I'm feelin trapped_

 _Mer Fantastic Six: u always feeling trapped_

 _Hiccup Fantastic Six: I'm in. Can't stand humid campus_

 _Punzie Fantastic Six: YAY hangout :D_

 _Anna Fantastic Six: count me in ;)_

 _Mer Fantastic Six: ugh k. what we're gonna do?_

 _Flynn Fantastic Six: u can stay if u want to red head ;)_

 _Mer Fantastic Six: Shut up._

 _Hiccup Fantastic Six: how about movies and grabbing something from the malls food court?_

 _Punzie Fantastic Six: YES! we can shopping after too ;)_

 _Flynn Fantastic Six: I hate u hiccup._

 _Hiccup Fantastic Six: sorry_

 _Flynn Fantastic Six: els u in?_

Elsa stared at her phone screen for a second. Distraction seemed really appealing now. There was nothing that some time with her friends couldn't fix.

 _Elsa Fantastic Six: of course :)_

 _Flynn Fantastic Six: great. We'll meet each other in a hour by the gate :D_

Elsa grinned at her phone, and proceeded to pack a few needed stuff in a black purse. She then made her way towards the leaving room once again, and waited for Anna to be ready.

"Hey Elsa, are you ready?" Anna screamed before getting out of her room jumping in one feet while she tried to put a shoe in the other.

"Yes" Elsa said, and giggled at her sister. Anna huffed.

"See what I say?" She exclaimed, while gesturing Elsa with her hand. "Flawless"

They got out of their dorm locking the door behind them, both with their umbrellas in hands, just in case it rains again.

They both made their way to Elsa's white Audi TT. The school gate was pretty far away, it was going to take them about 20 minutes to go there by foot.

When the large golden metal gates started to show, Elsa pulled up right in the middle of Flynn's and Punzie's car.

Elsa and Anna got out of her car, and formed the 10 person's line in front of the white guard booth, just behind their friends.

"Finally the Winter's decided to came" Flynn said mockingly. Elsa rolled her eyes and Anna stuck out her tongue at him, making him chuckle.

"What movie are we watching?" Anna asked. Hiccup shudder and turned to the guard when his turn came.

"I'm fine with every thing" Merida answered.

Elsa gazed at the line that was forming now behind her. Ten more students came. It was pretty normal for students to leave the campus in a humid day, most of the students usually enjoyed hanging out at the campus majestic gardens, which now was impossible since everything was wet.

"Next" The brunette campus guard said in a boring expression. Elsa blinked and realized it was finally her turn.

She looked for her collage I.D. in her purse and passed it to the bored guard. He scanned it with a barcode reader until it beeped.

"Elsa Aleena Winters Våren" the guard read, and Elsa nodded.

It was funny to listen 'Winters' in that almost complete Norwegian name. Actually, her first surname was supposed to be 'Vinter' meaning winter in Norwegian, but her great grandfather decided to change it (don't ask her how) to Winters when he moved to USA. Why? she didn't know. Still, every Vinter descendant received a Norwegian name, just like she and Anna, and just like her father.

Still, her father was part Norwegian and part American, the funny thing is that he married a Norwegian woman, Idun Våren.

"Where to, Miss Winters?" the guard said.

"Shopping Mall with friends" she robotically asked.

"If you're gonna be back by 8 p.m. please sign this" he said passing her a well-known paper "If not you have to ask for a permit at the main secretary for me to let you out"

Elsa immediately grabbed the paper and signed it. Yes, this is how the collage system worked if you want to get out. The curfew was 8 p.m., if you didn't made it at time at was likely that the collage would send a search party for you or notify your family members and relatives that you're not safe and sound at collage like you were supposed to. If you wanted to be out past 8 p.m. you had to fill in a permit and they would have to approve it, but only if the reason was comprensible. If you fill a permit to go night clubbing the answer would likely be no.

Elsa grabbed her collage I.D. and went to her car, where everyone was waiting.

x

The same feeling was burning in his throat since he left that place.

It hadn't left him even a bit, it even seemed that the feeling was stronger and stronger with every passing second.

He hadn't feel this angry in a long time, and he was angry all the time. It normally wasn't a problem, he actually welcomed the anger most of the times. It was a strong feeling, full of adrenaline, and way better than sadness.

But for some freaking reason, it was driving him insane now.

And the fact that Brainless Hans Westerguard was tailing behind him for the past 20 minutes was definitely not helping. Luckily, his dorm was just a few meters away.

"C'mon Jack, Pitch and the gang just want to have fun for a bit. We got full stash of everything, no classes tomorrow, and Vanessa caught Gaston cheating so I'm sure she's more than willing to-"

"Not interested" He said, rolling his eyes, walking faster.

"Jack, man. Are you sure you're ok? You look a lot more grum-" Hans was unable to finish, since Jack instantly grabbed him harshly by his collar and brought him close to his face.

"What part of 'No' you don't understand?" he hissed.

Hans instantly paled, just by seeing the look on his face. His icy blue eyes burned in anger, his jaw was clenched and his teeth were pressing against each other so hard he was surprised they didn't crashed.

"S-sorry man" he stuttered. Jack let him go with a hard push, making Hans almost fall backwards, and the he turned to his dorm.

Hans stood still for a moment, shocked, and then he walked quickly out of there.

x

Jack closed his dorm door with a huge bang, letting out a groan in frustration.

He didn't care.

Maybe one of the rules of Blue Star Building was not to create any disturbance to the rest of the residents, but he didn't care.

This feeling was consuming him, and he didn't know what to do to shut it up.

He groaned loudly again.

He slipped his hands through his hair. What did normal people do to calm the fuck down? Breathe?

He tried inhaling deeply to then letting the breath out, he tried it a couple of times, but was definitely not working.

What was he so mad anyways? He didn't even know.

Maybe he was finally going insane after all. It was no surprise, he was actually surprised he remained sane for this long.

Another loud groan.

Luckily for him he knew that the rest of the residents wouldn't dare to ask him to keep it down. Or ask him if he was okay.

He let out a dry laugh.

 _Like they even cared._

Without even noticing, his hand grabbed a near lamp and smashed it against the wall.

How did he ended up in this situation again? Oh yeah…

He didn't know.

Was this like, karma or something? Hasn't he payed enough already?

 _God._

He was going insane.

Another lamp was smashed.

He needed to stop this.

He forced himself to his bedroom, and laid on his bed, placing a pillow above his head.

He wanted to scream, or trash the dorm in pieces.

He needed to stay calm, somehow.

x

Its been a week and Elsa was going desperate.

She didn't know exactly what was happening, but she knew that things were no okay.

She was wrong when she thought the mall was going to be a distraction, she was worried the whole time, replaying and replaying scenes of the day before in her hear.

She texted Jack several times on Sunday, but she was completely ignored.

On Monday, she almost fell backwards in surprise when she saw Jack Frost on the same seat in North's class.

She was even more shocked when he worked on the project with her without a single complain.

But it was plain obvious that something as wrong.

He didn't say a word to her, he didn't ask for anything, and overtime she asked he just answered with his head, not even looking at her.

And when the class finished, he rushed like lighting out of the class. She tried hard to catch him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

So she texted him, to meet up to work. He ignored her again.

And this repeated through the whole week.

Today was Friday, and she was currently at Prof. North class. With Jack working right besides her, in complete silence.

The class was about to finish, and that meant that if she didn't talk with Jack now, she would definitely not be able to talk through the whole weekend.

If she wanted to do something, _anything_ ; now was the time.

"Uhm.. Jack?" she said, stuttering. He made a nod. "Do you think we could possibly talk after-" she was unable to finish.

Instantly, Jack closed his notebook harshly, and picked up his stuff, rushing out of the classroom.

Elsa just gazed at the now closed door, with her jaw dropped.

 _'Okay, so it seems I'm the problem'_ she thought. North gave her a confused and worried look, but she quickly averted her eyes. She really didn't want to deal with him right now.

She sighted and arranged her stuff right after Prof. North dismissed them.

She walked out of class, making her way towards her dorm, while being deep in thought.

She really didn't have any idea on what to do. Jack was making this whole situation way more difficult.

Wasn't she the one that was supposed to be offended? She didn't attacked him the way he did, she actually didn't offend him in any way. What was his deal?

Just as she was about to turn to a following hall she gasped and immediately hide behind a large trophy displayer.

She prayed to the lords that they hadn't seen her, and once she realized they kept on chattering she knew she was safe, she normalized her breathing.

Pitch and Hans were talking a few meters from her, in an empty hall. An encounter she'd really like to avoid.

She was about to walk discreetly out of the hall, until-

"You didn't talk to him today?" Pitch said in clearly impatience.

"I've already told you, I don't know what in hell is happening to Frost but he's imposible to approach at the moment" Hans said.

Elsa stopped in her tracks with wide eyes.

"You need to talk to him, and somehow convince him to hang with us. Is that so hard to do?" Pitch growled.

"Hell yes! You didn't talked to him yet! I tried to talk to him the whole week and every fucking time he gets violent and violent! I don't know what in hell is going on with that psychopath but I'm sure as hell I not gonna try to figure it out anymore" Hans said, getting angry as well.

"You're a fucking coward, Hans. He'd always been this way!" Pitch growled. "It seems that you don't understand that people are fucking noticing that he's not with us anymore. They wont respects us if he's not with us!"

Elsa wanted to gasp. Pitch was even worst than she thought. He was using Jack Frost, using him for reputation. A part of her was happy, actually. This meant that they were not real friends. But the other part was really sad for him.

"Not this time Pitch" Hans added with sincerity. "I swear I'd never seen him like this. According to the rest of the Blue Star, he even screams and destroy things in the middle of the night" He added.

"No one asked him what's going on?" Pitch asked, and Elsa assumed Hans shook his head in denial. "What could have been?" He asked more to himself, but Hans sighted deeply.

"I think it has something to do with the Ice Queen" Hans said.

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand in worry and surprise.

"With Elsa?" Pitch asked with a dry laugh. Elsa assumed Hans nodded. "What on Earth makes you think that she has something to do with Frost anger?" he asked, sounding a lot more angry than before.

"I don't know, its just.." Hans started. "Its just the way they act around each other. Whenever he sees her it class, it just looks like he's even more angry or annoyed. And she just looks fucking desperate and worried whenever she sees him. Overtime she talks to him, he doesn't answer and right before the class ends he disappears, and she goes right behind him like a lost puppy." He explained.

Elsa bit her lip.

"So you think he's angry at _her_?" Pitch asked.

"No" Hans immediately answered. "I don't know how to explain. He doesn't looks at her like she did something." he added, struggling to explain. "I just know it has something to do with her"

There was a moment of silence after that.

"Well then" Pitch said. "Then I guess I'll be the one to find the real fucking reason" he said, poison in his voice, before storming off right at Elsa's direction.

Elsa thought this was it, but fortunately, Pitch stomped past her, not even bothering to glance at her direction.

She waited for a few seconds, and after she thought it was safe, she got out her hiding spot.

Hans was nowhere to be seen, so she quickly made her way towards her dorm.

She knew she had to fix this situation with Jack the sooner she could, but she didn't know how.

x

Once she made it to her room, she spotted Anna working with a mannequin in the living room. She locked the front door, and rushed to her sister.

"I need your help" Elsa spat out.

Anna looket at her with wide eyes while holding pins with her lips. She blinked a few times and took out the pins from her mouth, looking stunned at her sister.

"Well, I never thought this day would come" she said, hope in her eyes. Elsa was so perfect, she actually never needed help, so this was an honor for Anna.

"What do you do to show someone that you want to be friends with them?" Elsa said, pursing her lips. Anna looked at her confused.

"What?"

Elsa sighted.

"Anna, you're good at making friends. The best person I know, actually. I don't know what to do to make a friend" Elsa explained, a bit flushed in embarrassment.

Anna looked at her sister incredulous, smiling like she was dealing with a crazy person.

"Elsa, what are you talking about? You have tons of friends too. I don't think you need tips on making friends-"

"Yes, yes I do." Elsa interrupted her and sighted. "Anna, when you find someone that doesn't want t be your friend right from the start, you somehow made some kind of magic to make them want to be friends with you. Just like Mer! At first she thought you were crazy and the next day you were talking like best friends!" Elsa explained. "I don't know what to do to make someone that does not like me want to be my friend. I really want you to tell me what to do."

Anna looked at her sister pursing her lips, she was beyond happy at her older sister words, but something was weird.

"You want me to teach you how to make someone that doesn't likes you… to like you?" she concluded. Elsa nodded. "Who are we talking about?" Anna asked, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

Elsa blushed slightly and cleared her throat.

"Jack" she muttered.

Anna huffed and rolled her eyes.

"My tip is: stay the hell away from him" she said before returning to her mannequin, grabbing a pair of pins.

"Anna please" Elsa whined. "Its clearly obvious that something is wrong. He's just so angry, even more than before and I know it got something to do with me"

"Then you should be freaking grateful! He didn't kill you" Anna pointed out.

"Anna please" Elsa pleaded, with puppy eyes.

Anna gazed at her unaffected.

"Nice try" she said, placing one pin in.

"Anna, this is really important to me" Elsa said.

"Why?" Anna asked. she really did not understand. Why was Elsa trying so hard jeez! It was obvious that Jack was no good, and Elsa just kept and kept trying.

"Because it is" She just said. "Him being so angry is really worrying me. Please, Anna."

Anna gazed at her sister one more time. She was telling the truth.

Somehow, Jack Frost mattered to her sister, in an incompressible way. She had noted that Elsa was really worried this past week, and know she knew the reason.

"Fine" she finally said, sighting. Elsa instantly hugged her sister, but Anna rolled her eyes playfully and got off her grasp. "When I realized Merida didn't really like me, I decided to wait for her realize I really wanted to be her friend" she started. "One day, I saw her struggling at the Main Hall's garden. So I went to her and asked what was wrong" She continued, while Elsa looked at her curiously. "The first thing she told me was to fuck off" Anna chuckled. "But I insisted, and she finally told me that she'd lost her bow and arrows but she had class in 5 minutes, and she couldn't remember were she left them. She was lost, and she didn't have any friends to ask for help" Anna explained. "I told her to not worry, and to go to class, that I was going to find her stuff. I searched for the archery stuff with my car through the whole campus, and asked Hiccup for help, and after 3 whole hours, we found them" she said while adding another pin. "I waited for Merida in the main Hall with Hiccup, and she was so grateful when she saw her stuff" She said and looked at Elsa. "Thats how we become friends. The next day we presented her to the gang"

Elsa looked at her sister, with mixture of confusion and happiness.

"i didn't know" she first said. "But… I still don't know what to do, Anna" Elsa said. Anna gazed at her and sighted.

"This is not a fast way to make people like you, Els. But I'm sure it is the most effective" She said as Elsa waited for an explanation. "Show him that you're there for him"

Elsa blinked in confusion and Anna rolled her eyes in confusion.

"Just, you need to wait for the right moment, since he's really difficult to deal with. When he needs a hand, show him that you're there, that you'll help him and be by his side, and he'll know you really want to be friends after that."

Elsa looked at the floor. It made sense. She didn't know if she'll be able to tell when he needs a hand, but it made complete sense.

"Thanks, Anna" she said with a big smile. Anna pulled a bored face.

"This is the first and last thing I'll help you with that involves Jackson" she said and resumed her work.

Elsa giggled, and for the first time in the whole week, she felt calm.

 **A.N.:**

 **OH MY GOD. This chapter was so tiring. I literally forced myself on the keyboard in order to finish it. So I pray for you to like it.**

 **And, just so you know, I'm looking really forward to the next chapter, you'll really like it ;)**

 **So… I actually have a few things to say in this A.N., you really should read it.**

 **#1 Okay first, I know there wasn't almost any jelsa interaction here, but I figured the story needed a break (even tho no one wants that) BECAUSE I don't want a rushed story, and I just can make Jack magically like Elsa. And lest be honest: thats gonna be boring.**

 **#2 I actually thought of adding the mall scene to the chap, and some Anna fingerling over Kristoff. But, if I did that the chapter was going to be divided in to 2 short chapters and I hate short chapters. (Who like them anyway?)**

 **#3 Chapter 1 was edited. I changed the '-' to '"'. I first wrote the chapter with '-' because my main language (in case you didn't know) is Spanish, and for Spanish stories, I write them like that. This 'edit' only applies to fanfiction . net, since I already edited it in wattled and totally forgot about fanfiction. net**

 **#4 I'm so sorry if you find typos, english is not my mother language, and i don't really have anyone to correct them. PLUS, I write on a mac, and damn autocorrector.**

 **Anyway, I thought I had more things to say, but other than THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU, we are done.**

 **… just, please please leave reviews! I really made my best to finish this chapter for you to read today since you've been amazing. But if you don't leave reviews I'm really sorry to day that the next chapter is going to take SO LONG.**

 **So, REVIEW, COMMENT, VOTE, FOLLOW, FAV, ETC!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Silvana.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

After talking with Anna and thank her about a million times, both sisters decided to just chill together in the humid Friday night. They decided to watch part of their ultimate collection of chick flicks (including clueless, mean girls and 10 things I hate about you) and ordered pizza.

They chattered about everything; their previous hangout to the mall, Anna's _almost_ encounters with Kristoff, and some other events of the week. But, both silently agreed to leave Jack out of topic.

After they finished the last movie, even though both were too tired to move, they wished each other good night and slowly made their way to their respective rooms.

Elsa for the first time after the 'fight' with Jack, was able to drift to sleep without staying awake overthinking about the situation. She put a baby blue long sleeve sleep satin shirt that went to her middle tights, and decided to slip a pair of white cotton knee length socks, since it was chilly.

After brushing her hair and leave it down, she crawled into her covers and slept right in, no worries in the back of her mind.

Unfortunately, even if she really craved a good night sleep, life had other plans.

Her phone started beeping loudly after just a few hours of sleep.

She groaned loudly and covered her head with her pillow, trying to stop the noise to get to her ears, but it just seemed to get louder.

"UGH, shut up!" she exclaimed, not even attempting to open her eyes.

The phone stopped.

' _Praise the lor-'_

It started beeping again.

"Oh my fucking god!" Elsa almost screamed, taking off the pillow of her head. She blinked a few times since her eyes were burning due to her sleepiness, and she gazed to her table clock.

3:26 a.m.

3 _fucking_ 26 a.m.

Who on Earth is calling this late?!

She picked up her phone without even looking at the I.D., she was infuriated.

" _What?!_ " she snapped loudly at her phone.

 _"So the princess finally decides to pick up"_ a husky male voice in a mocking manner said. Elsa blinked rapidly in confusion. Was she dreaming? _"Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?"_

No, she wasn't.

"Jack?" she asked in disbelief.

 _"Ya know, I've been wondering..."_ he said, ignoring her question. _"Isn't it tiring always having to look and act like you're little miss perfect?"_

Elsa didn't answer. Something was somehow wrong. His voice seemed kind of lost, and if she hadn't know any better, she would think he was _smiling_ at the moment.

 _"It must be really tiring always having to poise as daddy's little girl you know. You don't seem to have any fun at a-_

"Jack, are you drunk?" Elsa asked immediately. It was obvious that she wasn't dealing with the same Jack, and she didn't really want to have this 'you're your fathers puppet' talk with him.

 _"Wha-"_

"Are you drunk?" she asked again, even though if the answer seemed kind of obvious by now.

 _"Me? No."_ He said, talking slower than usual.

"Did you drink something, Jack?" she asked, getting out of bed.

 _"Just like.. half a bottle of whiskey"_ He answered, and Elsa could hear muffled noises from the phone. _"Oh, fuck! Its almost over"_ Jack whined _"Where did it all go?"_

Elsa's eyes widened. He was really drunk if he drunk a whole bottle of whiskey.

"Jack, where are you?" Elsa asked in urgency. The muffled noises told her that he was not in his dorm, and him being that drunk anywhere else was not safe.

 _"Why, the princess is trying to be a good girl? OW!"_ a loud 'thump' was heard, it seemed like he had fallen. Elsa was growing desperate. _"Fuck"_

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked in concern.

 _"Peachy, your Majesty"_ he muttered _"Shit, I was sure this was the right way."_

 _Great_. He didn't know where he was. This was only getting better.

"You don't know where you are?" Elsa asked, pacing in her room.

 _"Shut up, Princess. I'm trying to figure it out."_ he said. _"God dammit"_

"Oh god" Elsa whispered, and moved towards one of her closets while pressing the phone to her ear with her shoulder. "Do you see anything?" she said, as she quickly took out her black hunter rain boots and the first coat she could find, that was a large navy blue wool coat.

 _"Trees.."_ he said. Elsa sighted. She wanted to scream.

She put on her boots and slipped the coat over her sleep shirt, she got out of her room locking it right behind and grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter.

"Anything else?" She asked in urgency, locking her dorm room to then made her way quickly to her car.

 _"God dammit no- WAIT, I think... I think I can see a house"_ he said in confusion. _'Near the frat or sorority houses'_ Elsa noted in her head. _" I think its red.. maroon maybe?"_

Elsa sighted in relief and smiled, there were only two red houses in the campus, luckily.

 _"I'm gonna sleep on the grass"_ Jack said, yawning.

"NO! No, just... just wait for me okay?" Elsa pleaded.

 _"G'night princess, hope you dream with prince charming"_ and he hang. Elsa stood with the phone still pressed on her ear, wide eyed.

"UGH, stupid, stupid Jack Frost!" Elsa said, and begun to run to her car.

Idiot! He was lucky that she wasn't the selfish person he thought she was.

Just as she got in Anna's words ringed in her head.

 _'Show him that you're there for him'_

She sighted and started the car. Maybe now was the 'moment' to show him that she really wanted to be his friend.

She made her way the fastest but still safe way she could towards the sorority and frat houses. It was a long way there, even longer from Jack's dorm. How on Earth he went that far? She prayed he was there though. If not, it'll surely take her a lot more time to find him.

Once she finally entered the 'street' where all the greek houses were, she slowed down almost to 0, and she began looking for him.

The whole campus was like a immense garden, forest even. The trees were large at this area, so it would made it difficult to find him.

She stopped near the first of the two red houses, a fraternity. She couldn't remember the name. She searched for him for about ten minutes, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She was getting really worried by now.

She resumed her searching, and after slowly moving through the street, she stopped in front the last red house.

She searched for him from the car, her heart hammering in her ears, she was about to cry in desperation and leave when she didn't find him, until she saw something move.

There was a large bulge near the trees.

Without thinking it twice, she parked her car, leaving the lights on, and moved towards the bulge cautiously.

Oh Lord, if this moving bulge was not Jack, she was sure this is how her life is going to end.

She gulped and moved towards it, trembling. But once she saw silvery white, she sighted in relief.

Jack was laying against a large tree. Whiskey bottle in one hand (that had only like two sips left), while he was with closed eyes, humming a song she didn't recognize.

The alcohol odor could be easily noticed. He was incredibly drunk.

"Oh my gosh, Jack. What happened to you?" Elsa whispered, kneeling down to him slowly.

Jack looked up to her, with shiny lost eyes, and grinned.

"Hey there, princess. Came to join the fun?" He said, taking a sip from the bottle. "Unfortunately theres no alcohol left" he said frowning.

Elsa softly took the bottle from him, looking at him concerned.

"Oh gosh, Jack" she said sadly. He just let out a dry laugh.

"I don't know why you look so surprised" he said in a cold manner. Elsa decided it was better to say nothing, she just pursed her lips.

"Come on, Jack" she said softly. "I need to get you home, okay?"

She tried to grab his arm to pick him up, but he quickly snatched away. He attempted to stand up, but he instantly stumbled. Elsa quickly grabbed him from his waist, steading him.

"I don't need your help" he mumbled, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and try to walk" she said.

They started to walk very slowly to her car, since Jack could barely stand in his feet. Without realizing, he leaned to her, as he tried to walk, and even though he was quite heavy for Elsa she said nothing and just kept guiding him.

Elsa gazed at him a couple of times. His eyes were shinier and a bit unfocused, his cheeks were flushed and he was frowning, trying hard to concentrate in walking straight. He looked like a lost little boy, and it saddened her.

Once they finally got to her car, Elsa helped him got in and clasped the seat belt right before, she closed the door, and moved to the driver seat and started the car.

She started driving in silence all five senses aware of him, but just incompressible murmurs came out of his mouth as he rubbed his temples continuously.

"Were you driving?" Elsa asked, just as the question popped in her mind.

"What?" He just asked, frowning.

"I mean, did you left your car somewhere or were you just walking?" She explained.

"I left the car" he said, and he started searching for something. "What did you do with my whiskey?"

"I throw it away" She asked simply, while gazing at the Blue Star Building that was finally at sight.

"Screw you" he said angry.

"You're welcome" she answered, parking at the little shared parking lot between Blue and White Star Building.

She got out of the car and went to the passengers door, opening it and unclasping Jack's seat belt. He groaned.

"Come on Jack, get out" she pleaded, while grabbing his arm.

"I dont need your help" he said again, snatching his arm away. He got out of the car, but as soon as his feet touched the floor he stumbled, and quickly supported on Elsa's car.

Elsa arched a brow.

"You were saying?" she said sarcastically. She grabbed him by the waist again, locked her car, and began guiding him to the buildings entrance.

Shocked was way to short for the look in the face of the building's receptionist. Seeing Jack Frost being hold by girl in a sleep shirt at nearly 4 a.m. was sure something he hadn't saw.

Elsa said a quiet 'Good night' and she moved as fast as she could towards the elevator.

Jack was continuously mumbling stuff she couldn't comprehend. Once they made it to his dorm door, Elsa tried stupidly to open it.

"Jack I need the key" she said to him, while still holding him.

He mumbled something.

"Jack, please. We need to get in" Elsa pleaded. He was getting heavier by the second.

"Why don't you try your little bobby pin trick again, huh?" he said, it was almost impossible to understand him.

"Ugh! I'll find it myself!" Elsa exclaimed in exasperation.

She search in his jacket pockets how she could without dropping him, but nothing. Fuck. With flushed cheeks, she searched in one of his front pant pockets.

"Hey! Never knew you were a naughty one" he said with a smirk. She huffed and blushed harder.

With every will power left, she searched in his other front pocked and finally found the stupid key.

The fast she could, she opened the door and slipped in, dragging Jack with her.

But as soon as she turned the lights on, Jack broke up from her grasp. He made a few steps towards the wall, and if Elsa didn't know better she would thought he fell butt at the floor. But he just seated, in a very harshly way that the surely intended, leaning against the wall.

Elsa just gazed at him with wide eyes, as he gazed nowhere in particular.

"Jack I think you need to go to you room" she quietly advised. He fixed his gaze on her, still looking unfocused.

"I don't feel like it" he simply said.

Elsa sighted, and walked through the dorm. Jack followed with his eyes until she was out of his sight, he groaned. Everything was spinning, and he couldn't think straight.

Elsa returned to where he was moments after. She sat besides him, leaning against the wall as well. Jack gazed at her, but she quickly placed a glass of water in front of him.

"Drink" she said, waiting for him to take the glass. He stared at her, incredulous. "Come on Jack, you need it" she insisted, rolling her eyes.

Jack took the glass with one hand, but did not drink.

"Why are you still here?" He said, still sounding drunk.

"You're too drunk" she simply said.

"So?" He asked again, trying hard to focus on her face.

"So, you walked miles from here when you where drunk. It's 4 a.m and if some guard sees you in this state you're gonna get yourself expelled." She explained "I just want you to get a bit more sober"

They both stayed in silence for a moment, both looking everywhere but each other.

Elsa was growing uncomfortable, Jack hadn't sipped his water yet, he was still drunk. He was struggling to keep himself straight, and she could tell he was beyond dizzy.

"I don't know why you're doing this" he said after a while, struggling with words.

Elsa just shrugged.

"I don't need a reason" she said. "Can you please drink your water?" She asked, gazing at him.

He was looking fixedly at the other wall, not even blinking. And before she could notice, he laid on the floor, with his head on her lap.

"I don't want to be sober" he whispered.

Elsa didn't know what to do. _Push him? Scream? Pretend this was normal?_

She was wide eyed as she felt his soft hair tingling on her legs. She gazed a bit scared at him, but he wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the ceiling. His eyes were still shining and unfocused, but this time, they were incredibly sad as well.

"Everything would be way worst if I'm sober" he murmured. Elsa didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what he was talking about.

Her body was completely tense, and she was afraid of moving even a millimetre. She gulped and adverted her eyes, trying to keep her distracted from this whole mad situation.

"You know, I don't know what went wrong" he started again, words sounding a bit dumb because of the alcohol.

Elsa waited for him to continue.

"I've always done my best" he added, eyes fixed on the ceiling. "I've always been there for her"

Oh.

He was talking about _her_.

The ex-girlfriend.

Elsa felt the urge to shift in her place. She was uncomfortable. She didn't know what he was expecting from her.

Maybe he didn't even acknowledge _she_ was the one there with him.

Or maybe he just needed to talk to someone.

 _'Show him that you're there for him'_

Stupid Anna.

Stupid advice.

But she knew Anna was right, even though if she didn't like Jack, and she possibly go ballistic if she knew where Elsa was now.

But she needed to do the right thing.

He needed to talk, that was clear.

And she just needed to listen.

"You know, there was days when I stayed alone at her house to take care of her little sisters while she went out" he said.

Elsa gazed at him again.

He looked so sad, so heartbroken.

So she began to stroke his hair.

He needed support, and she had nothing to say. She didn't know exactly what happened, she didn't know the girl. This was probably the only form of support she could give him.

"I just wanted her to have fun. I didn't care if I had to stay weekends nights watching kids, I just wanted her to have fun" he continued. "Damn. Little did I know that she always went to have fun with _him_ "

Elsa continued in silence, working his words on her head, while stroking his incredibly soft hair.

He closed his eyes for a second, and Elsa resisted the urge to smile, he liked how her fingers worked through his hair.

"Sometimes I can't believe I was so foolish. So blind." He said, eyes closed. "It was so obvious once I figured it out" he added. "She did with me what she wanted"

Elsa observed him, how he was frowning slightly, and how every time he speaker she could sense a faint scent of alcohol. The scene was surreal.

"But I deserved it"

Elsa's strokes stopped immediately.

' _Huh?'_

He deserved it? Deserved to be cheated? _Used_?

"What?" She unconsciously whispered.

It didn't took him long to answer. He frowned even more than before, but somehow this was a sad frown.

"I deserved it all, because of what I did" he said, struggling with words.

What he did?

"I deserve the worst, princess." He said again. Elsa almost jumped when she saw his icy blue eyes looking straight at her this time "I even deserve you being angry with me because of the things I said to you" he added.

Elsa was shocked, but she felt warm inside. This wasn't a 'sorry' but at least he knew he was wrong.

Still, it made her mad to thing that he deserved the worst.

She began to stroke his hair again.

"Jack, you hurt me" she said softly, as his shiny eyes looked at her. "But doesn't mean that you don't deserve forgiveness" she added. "That doesn't mean you deserve the worst, Jack."

He said nothing, he just gazed at her, while silently enjoying her strokes.

"I don't know what you did, that you think you deserve the worst now. But I know that it couldn't be that bad for someone to cheat on you, or to betray you" she finished.

"That's just because you don't know" he said and closed his eyes again.

They stayed in silence for about 20 minutes, and Elsa was not feeling her legs anymore, but she didn't want him to move. For the first time, he saw him so peaceful, and relaxed.

"You smell nice" he suddenly said, without opening his eyes. Elsa stopped her strokes again and flushed crimson. She felt her heart hammering in her ears, she was suddenly afraid he could hear her crazy beating too.

She inhaled deeply, trying to control her heart and breathing.

"Jack, let me take you to bed okay?" She asked softly.

A smirk appeared on his face.

"Being naughty again, your majesty?" He joked.

 _"N-NO_!" She exclaimed flustered "I-is just I can't feel my legs anymore!"

Jack let out a chuckle but seated anyway. Elsa got up and helped him on his feet even though she was struggling to hide her blush.

She helped him walk, with him guiding the direction this time. Elsa opened the door he pointed and walked him to the queen sized bed.

He instantly took off his shoes and jacket and got inside the covers, while Elsa took time to observe the neatly organised room.

Navy blue was all over the room, with a large closet and some dark wooded furniture. The only decoration was a small family photo resting on his night table, that she decided better to not observe it.

She got out of the room once again and brought him another fresh glass of water, leaving it just besides the picture.

Jack kept on observing her this whole time, he didn't know if he was dreaming or not, but if this was real he was sure he was not going to remember it the next morning.

"Good night, Jack" Elsa said, well aware of Jack's eyes on her, he didn't say anything, so she just decided to exit the room, closing the door behind her.

She wanted to go to her dorm she again, but she couldn't. Some part of her just couldn't leave him here after what he said to her. Plus, he was still drunk.

He probably wouldn't remember anything that happened, and he probably was going to get mad if he realised it, but she decided to take her chances.

She took off her hunter rain boots and coat, and she puffed one of the pillows of one of the couches (the largest). She laid right after, using her coat as a duvet to protect her from the chills of autumn.

Even though if there was only a few hours till dawn, it was going to be a long night.

And the day ahead of her was surely going to be interesting.

 **A.N.:**

 ***Sweating like I just ran a marathon* wow that was... that was long, long and tiring. But so worth it.**

 **Hey guys! So, here I am with a new chapter just for my amazing readers! I love this chapter, I seriously love it and I was waiting so long for this moment!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

 _ **So...**_ **I actually realised I forgot a bunch of stuff to tell you, but know I remember and I assure you is really important for you to read:**

 **#1 I'll just like to let you know that the rating it's going to change... not soon (don't get too exited) but it is going to change form T to M... because of... obvious reasons. I decided to tell you now in case some of you don't like M rating stuff, still... I decided that in those future chapters I'll let you know right at the top if the chap is rated M aaaaand, I'll make sure that readers that don't want to read those stuff will be able to skip it without missing anything at all. So don't you worry.**

 _ **#2**_ **I've received a review saying that they don't like when authors ask for reviews, and that I demand and threaten for reviews. I'm really sorry, but I think you misunderstood me. I don't threaten to not post chapters if I don't get reviews, I'm just saying that (in my case) most of my inspiration flows thanks to my amazing reviewers, and it really helps me to write incredibly quick (once a day) for my readers to read. I'm in collage already, and I have little to no time to write, sadly. And if I don't know if people want to read my fic, or are exited for the new chapter, or like how I'm telling the story, I spent days writing just one chapter. I write because I want. But I write better and quicker with nice or constructive reviews.**

 **It is perfectly okay if you don't want to review, I'm just asking for help and I won't stop writing if I don't get reviews. But chapters will come a lot later, sadly. Unfortunately I'm still just a fan writing for more fans, sadly I'm not a professional writer so I can't write a whole fic non stop and just upload it after. I want to know if readers like my fics. It is just because of that.**

 **Still, thanks to that reviewer for his/her point of view, it helped me making myself clear here that I'm not threatening at all. Please don't think I got mad or anything, I'm just a bit surprised and confused.**

 **So review if you want, or don't. I'm just explaining what it helps to get chapters sooner, so please understand if the chapter is quickly update or updated late.**

 **#3 I'll just like to explain Elsa's name, just for curious readers.**

 **Elsa's complete name is Elsa Aleena Winters (Vinter) Våren.**

 **According to some sites, Aleena is a common name in Norway, and it means soft, beautiful and delicate. I thought this was perfectly fit for Elsa, since I seen her that way.**

 **Vinter means winter (duh)**

 **And Våren means spring. I thought it was slightly unfair for Elsa and Anna to have a Elsa related surname, so I decided that Elsa's mom surname should be a bit Anna related.**

 **I still not decided Anna's second name, any suggestion because of the meanings? (Norwegian or Scandinavian names please)**

 **#4 for the reviewer that prayed the lord that Elsa and Jack don't get together on the last chapter. Don't worry, I want to write about their relationship too, and even though if I'm not a fluff fan, I'm really exited to write about** _ **this**_ **Jack and** _ **this**_ **Elsa relationship.**

 **#5 for the guest reviewer that mentioned the Spanish word, thank you so much! I'll edit every chapter, but I'll make sure I'll edit that one first!**

 **#6 for the amazing Wattpad reviewer that understands how hard and tiring it's to update. Thank you so much, really. Your review was really inspiring for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **#7 for all the AMAZING reviewers, thank you so very much really, its 2 a.m in my country and I'm here writing this for you because I really think you deserve it. I get so happy when people let me know that they love the way I'm writing the characters or when they understand just what I wanted you to understand in a chapter, it's really so gratifying, you really can't understand what a simple review means to me! Thank you!**

 **P.S.: I don't have internet right now to mention the readers account:'( and I won't be able to edit it when I upload this! But they'll know who they are!**

 **Anyway, I really really hope you liked this, and feel welcome to review!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Silvana.**


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Head ache wasn't enough to describe how he felt.

The annoying sun light woke him up, and he instantly felt like a truck just ran over him, particularly over his head, multiple times.

His body felt numb, and getting out of bed was way harder than he thought it would be when he attempted just to seat on his bed.

 _Damn._

How much he've drunk last night?

He couldn't remember anything. The last scenes that were replaying in his mind was him getting even angrier and irritated than the previous days of the week. He remembered opening a new bottle of DunBroch's Whiskeys, and he remembered getting out of his dorm.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

 _He was in his dorm now._

How he made his way back here being _that_ drunk?

He felt a strong twinge in his head. He groaned. Maybe trying to remember right now was not the best plan.

Coffee. He needed coffee.

He got up and realized that he was still in yesterday's clothes.

Okay, shower first, _then_ coffee.

With his head still trying to kill him, he walked towards his closet and picked some boxers and a sweatpants, and made his way to his bathroom that had also a door inside of his room.

He took a cold shower. He really liked the cold. Cold water made his body ache in a pleasant way, and it made him feel fresher.

He got out of the shower and put on the cloth he picked, no shirt on.

He really needed coffee. He got out of the bathroom through the door that was connected with the living room, while he dried his hair with a towel.

He made his way to the kitchen, and was just about to turn on the coffee machine until he felt his heart stopping.

Did he... did he see someone on the living room?

His heart was beating in his ears as he slowly turned to face the leaving room.

 _Someone was sleeping on his couch._

"Fuck" he whispered.

What in hell happened yesterday?!

He moved slowly towards the sleeping person, almost tip toeing, not wanting to wake this stranger up.

Huge was his surprise when he saw Elsa sleeping peacefully under a coat, curved in a small ball.

And everything instantly flashed in his mind.

How he walked endlessly through the campus, drinking. How he couldn't stop thinking about their 'fight'. How memories from the past kept on replaying painfully in his mind. How he kept on drinking. How he decided to call her, and didn't stop until she picked up. How she appeared right where he decided he'll sleep since he couldn't find his way home. How she helped him walk, and brought him home.

And how he told her something he swore not to tell anybody.

And she just listened. She just stroke silently his hair while drunk him decided to have a heart to heart with her. He remembered how she told him that he did not deserve bad things to happen to him. She told him that she forgave him.

He felt the urge to step back and maybe run out of campus, or jump from his window. Too many feelings were surrounding him at the moment. Feelings he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Feelings he didn't know how to deal with.

He gazed at her when he managed to control himself. Her hair surrounded her face like a halo, and she was covering herself how she could.

He felt like an idiot. The night he spent on her dorm she prepared him a 'bed'. She gave him a duvet and pillows. And here she was, sleeping under a coat with a hard couch pillow.

He made silently his way towards his room, to at least give her something decent to cover herself from the cold.

He couldn't help but wonder _why_ she didn't leave.

He grabbed the duvet from his bed, and walked towards the living room again. Thankfully, she was still asleep.

He moved cautiously to her, and hold his breath while he removed the slower he could the coat that was covering her, to then place the duvet in its place.

God, he had no idea what he was doing. He felt stupid.

She stirred a bit, and he felt like having a heart attack. But luckily, she just cuddled with the covers, smiling just a bit in comfort.

He let go the breath he was holding.

He backed away, and make his way towards the kitchen again. He felt insanely confused about the situation, and his head ache was not helping. He still needed coffee.

He tried his best on pretending she was not there while he attempted to make a breakfast as good as hers, she was distracting and he felt nervous. He'll never drink like that ever again.

He pursed his lips when he saw his _magnificent_ breakfast: Coffee and toasts. Yeah, worthy of a Queen. He didn't know why he was trying so hard in making a good impression. He didn't care about anyone, right? Still, if he _hypothetically_ cared about someone, he'll sure be failing at impressing people with food.

He turned, and was about to place the food on the counter when he saw her stranding in front of him, flushed and wide eyed.

He felt heat rising from his neck.

She gazed at him, lips slightly parted, and still as a statue.

He didn't move, he must be looking like an idiot. Plate of toast in one hand and a small tray with two mugs of coffee in the other.

He thought the situation couldn't be any worst... until her eyes traveled his chest.

 _Crap._

He forgot to put a shirt on.

He must look like a tomato now.

She adverted her eyed and played nervously with her hands, before clearing her throat.

"I-I... uhm, I think I should go" she stuttered, and stepped back, towards her stuff.

 _"Wait!"_ Jack quickly said. Elsa looked at him surprised. "I-I made breakfast" he stupidly said.

He really wanted to face-palm himself.

Elsa said nothing, she just nodded slowly and made her way towards the counter, looking everywhere but him.

Jack placed a mug and toast plate in front of her once she seated.

"I'll just.. put something on" he muttered and rushed to his room.

 _'Fuck, Jackson. Get a grip on yourself'_

He quickly threw a white t-shirt on, and went quickly to the kitchen.

She was munching a piece of toast, while observing the place. He gulped.

He took a seat in front of her, eyes on his mug, looking at her discreetly through the corner of his eye, she was gazing at him.

He cleared his throat.

"There wasn't much for breakfast" he muttered, eyes lifting up to her. She blinked rapidly.

"Oh!" She said realizing what he was referring to. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine with this" she said and quickly gulped coffee. She was uncomfortable, he could tell.

They ate in silence. Stealing glances every once in a while.

Elsa was worried, the silence was killing her. She wanted him to say something, _anything._ She didn't know if he was mad or not. Heck, she didn't even know if he remembered everything. It looked like he did, why else could be the reason of her woking up on his couch, right?

She really wanted to ask him if he remembered everything, or some of it. But she was afraid.

But she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What time is it?" She asked, finishing her coffee. He looked up to her, surprised and even relieved that she spoke.

"Uhm..." he muttered and checked his phone. "30 past noon" he simply said.

Elsa's face transformed right before his eyes. She went to calmed, to shocked and finally to terrified.

 _"Oh my god"_ she whispered, and rushed towards her coat. She frantically searched in one of the pockets, and put out her phone. Jack just stared at her.

 _hey, are u still sleeping- Anna._

 _im knocking but u don't answer are you there?- Anna._

 _Elsa are u ok?- Anna._

 _Elsa i know u don't want me to enter to ur room but I'm worried- Anna._

 _ok, u never sleep till this late. where r u?- Anna._

 _Elsa answer me pls- Anna._

 _ELSA WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU- Anna._

 _Elsa I'm calling flynn I'm crazy worried here- Anna._

 _Els, Anna called r u alright- Flynn._

Holy fuck.

"Shit!" Elsa screamed, scrolling through the text. "Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit"_ she muttered, putting her boots and coat on.

"What? What happened?" Jack said, walking slowly towards her, looking at her with wide eyes.

"My sister is going to kill me!" Elsa whined. "Oh my god its so late" she said and arranged her hair the best she could.

Jack just stared at her.

Elsa grabbed her car key and was about to open the door to leave, but she turned to Jack.

What was she supposed to say at times like this? _'I'll call you?'_

They stared at each other intently.

"I- uhm, thank you" Elsa said, blushing furiously " I-I'll text you f-for project meeting, okay?" she said embarrassed.

"S-sure" he stuttered.

Elsa glanced one last time at him, and got out, closing the door behind her.

Elsa walked rapidly to the elevator, that thankfully opened just before she called it. Unfortunately, there were two boys inside. Wasabi and Eric were looking shocked at her. Their gazes scanned her from head to toe.

Just. Great.

She was in pajamas, her hair was all messy and it was past noon. She looked like she had a one night stand. Perfect.

"Uhm, its a long story" She simply said, blushing.

Once she left the building, she got in her car, well-aware of the astonished looks everyone was giving her. She groaned, starting the car and speeding towards her dorm.

Anna was really going to kill her.

X

Jack didn't know how to feel.

He was still in the same position that he was when she left, deep in thought.

He didn't have the time to say anything to her, but she looked really agitated and in a hurry. It was pretty obvious that no one knew where she was, she has clearly forgotten to inform someone.

He remembered Elsa's little sister, that petite strawberry blonde girl that was constantly blasting of energy wherever he saw her. It was clear that she didn't like him and that she was afraid of him. What were there going to be her thoughts about this situation? Maybe Elsa would be lucky enough to avoid her.

His thoughts traveled unconsciously to her again. Now she kew something abut him that she wasn't supposed to know. No one was supposed to know. But, instead of feeling nervous or angry, he didn't feel like that. It was weird, somehow the fact of her knowing about his past didn't worry him.

Still, he couldn't help but think _if_ she was going to do something with that information now.

 _'Of course she wont'_ he immediately answered himself. By the way she was acting so selfless yesterday (today, actually), he was sure that his secret was safe.

That was one thing less to worry about.

But one thing that did worried him was that he didn't know how to act know. What he was supposed to say? _'Hey princess, thank you for saving me from a possible alcohol intoxication yesterday. Oh! And thank you so much for listening about my pathetic past'_

Yeah, not gonna happen.

The image of her sleeping peacefully on his couch couldn't leave his mind. If someone told him before that the Queen of DWU was sleeping on a couch with a coat as a cover willingly he would have laughed, hard.

But he saw her with his own eyes.

She didn't complain about anything. She didn't complain about the cold, she didn't complain about his lame breakfast and she didn't complain about his drunk self. She even said thank you when she left. She somehow seemed grateful and comprehensive at every moment.

She seemed to _care._

She seemed to actually care about him, even thought he was being a dick (or his usual self).

But, why?

And most importantly, was he ready to let someone in?

She seemed really genuine and sincere, but so did his ex- girlfriend and ex- best friend. How could he be sure that Elsa wouldn't do the same to him? What if he trusted her and then she betrayed him? He wouldn't be able to take another blow like that.

But, something inside of him, told him that she was different. That he should give her a chance.

But he wasn't ready yet.

He needed time.

He needed to spent time with her without opening up to her, without letting her in for the moment. He needed time to know her, to see if she was real.

Just a bit of time, he didn't want to end up hurt again.

x

Elsa prayed to every god and goddess she could name to not be found by Anna, she really prayed the hardest she could, she even considered offering sacrifices just so her sister wouldn't hatch her looking like this.

Jack's upper body didn't leave her mind through the whole fucking trip, and she would never admit it out loud. It was an amazing sight. He wasn't extremely muscular builded, but he had a fair body. He was thin, but his muscles gave him a nice silhouette and were perfectly delineated, showing that even though if he was not a mountain of muscles, he was strong. His body had much less tattoos than she imagined, but still there were plenty of them. She really wanted to take time to observe every single tattoo, but she only could remember one.

A lake, right where his heart was.

 _God_ , she felt like a sinner.

She was a sinner, and that was the reason why the gods did not answer her prayers.

Just as Elsa closed the door of her dorm as quietly as she could, Anna made herself noted.

"Guess who decided to _FINALLY_ show up!" she exclaimed, arms crossed on her chest, frown on her face.

Elsa slowly turned to her and smiled sheepishly.

"Good morning, Anna" she said nervously. Anna turned red in anger.

"GOOD MORNING?! How about you try good afterNOON! Where in hell where you Elsa? I was going insane here and-" She gasped, with both hands covering her mouth as she looked horrified at her sister "You're in a sleep shirt" she whispered "YOU'RE IN A FREAKING _SLEEP SHIRT_!"

"Anna, I swear I can explain" Elsa tried to calm her sister down, with both hands in surrender.

"EXPLAIN PLEASE" Anna screamed. Elsa sighted. How on Earth she was going to make this sound remotely good? "Elsa, did you slept with a boy last night?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Yes- I mean, _no_! Not in the way you're thinking! I just-" Elsa stopped when she saw Anna turn white.

"Oh my freaking gosh" she whispered

"Anna, its not what you think" Elsa tried again.

"If its not what I think then what is?!" She squeaked. "Elsa, you left in the middle of the night, in a sleep shirt, you didn't answer your phone for hours, and you returned at noon and all _messy_! What else could it possibly be?!

"Anna, if you just let me explain-"

"Explain" she interrupted her and crossed her arms on her chest once again. Elsa breathed deeply before starting.

"Okay... So, yesterday-or, this early morning actually, while I was sleeping my phone started ringing-"

"Oh my god a _booty call_?!" She exclaimed.

" _NO_ "

"Oh, okay... continue"

"Okay, so my phone started ringing and at first I ignored it, but then it ringed again, so I finally answered and... it was Jack" she said, Anna stayed in silence "He was really drunk and he realized he didn't know where he was. It was nearly 4 a.m. so I got worried and decided to look for him. Once I found him I took him to his dorm but he was so drunk I really didn't want to eave him alone. So I slept there" she finished. "On the couch"

Anna stared wide eyed at her sister like she'd just tell her that she wanted to kill the president.

"Did he rape you?" she asked.

" _Wha_ -No, of course not!" Elsa exclaimed somewhat offended.

"Are you sure? He could have drug-"

"God, Anna! _Yes_ , I'm sure! He was so drunk he couldn't even walk!" Elsa snapped, but Anna was still looking kind of betrayed. "What?" Anna shook her head.

"Nothing, just.. please let me know if you're doing something like this the next time. You've promised me that if you did something with him you'll let me know. But you left me crazy worrying here again" She said, sounding a bit hurt, Elsa pursed her lips in embarrassment.

"I know, Anna. I'm sorry." She said sincerely. Anna nodded and smiled at her in forgiveness.

After a few minutes, Anna left telling Elsa that she needed more fabric for another dress. Elsa plopped in the couch, she was truly exhausted. Yesterday(today) was definitely a long night.

An idea popped in her mind.

She quickly grabbed her cellphone and decided to do it, not caring if there was a big probability that she'll regret this.

x

Jack read it a hundred times, just to make sure he wasn't raving.

 _Wanna meet up for the project tomorrow? -Elsa (snowflake emoji)_

She was a fucking tornado, he was sure of that.

But he had yet to decide if she was good for him or not.

Still, he typed 'sure'.

 **A.N.:**

 **HEY GUYS! Yeeeeesssss, here I am, with another chapter, just for you!**

 **The reviews were seriously AMAZING Thank you so very much! They made me so so happy!**

 **Okay, so this is what happened the morning after ;) BUT Jack and Elsa still have a pending chat, don't you think?**

 **Soooo... There here are some stuff for some reviewers, that you are all very welcome to read:**

 **#1 for the reviewer that asked for the number of the chapters (sorry for not placing your name here but I cant right now :( )I don't know how many chapters, but I can assure you that there's going to be many, many chapters. Right know I have 12 ideas for 12 future chapters that are not yet linked, so yeah, I think we'll surely reach 30 chaps or even way more than that. But don't worry, I already know the course of the story and how things are gonna happen, so I van promise you that I'll keep this interesting. (and promise every reader as well).**

 **#2 I'll like to thank the reviewers (all of you) you're really just so sweet and so supportive! You deserve this chapter! Thank you so so much! You have really no idea how much this means to me and how happy I am to write for you!**

 **#3 Para el/la reviewer que me escribe en español ;) Soy de Paraguay! (no creo que lo conozcas) es un país chiquito pero lleno de gente alegre en el centro de Latino America! Tu de donde eres? Tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa!**

 **#4 For my wattpad reader aleriseanne thank you for being so supportive! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I guess thats all for today... Anyway, here's night time, and tomorrow I'll start on working on chapter 12 to upload it as fast as I can! Hopefully it's going to be up same hour than now.**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Silvana.**


	12. Chapter 12

12.

 _Sure- Jack._

Elsa smiled in relief, now she was 90% sure that he was not mad, but she couldn't discard the possibility just yet. She'll just have to wait til tomorrow.

Elsa was about to go to sleep again, until there was a knock on the door. She groaned.

She made her way tiredly towards the door and unlocked it, but just as she was about to open it, the door snapped open.

Rapunzel and Merida rushed inside, almost knocking Elsa down. Both of them gasped just as soon as they laid eyes on her.

"Holy..." Merida muttered.

"She was telling the truth!" Punzie squeaked, both hands covering her mouth. Elsa looked at them confused, as she slowly closed the door.

" _Who_ was telling the truth?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Who else? Anna just called us to tell where you been hiding this morning!" Merida said accusing her. Elsa blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I wasn't _hiding_!" Elsa immediately defended herself. Punzie gasped again.

"So you really stayed at Jack's?!" Punzie squealed. "Oh my gosh! I knew it was an awesome idea to convince you on doing the project with him! You two are _so_ cute!" Rapunzel fangirled while jumping up and down, Elsa and Merida stared at her like she was crazy.

"Why am I friends with ye again?" Merida asked, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon Mer! You know they are perfect-"

"Are not" she interrupted

"For each other!" Punzie finished screaming. Elsa rolled her eyes but couldn't help but blush.

"Whatever!" Merida exclaimed. "The important part here is that Anna almost called yer parents, you should have text her! Ye have no idea how worried she was" Merida scolded.

"Yes, I _know_. I already talked to her and said sorry." She really wanted to move past this. She knew that the only person that liked Jack was Rapunzel. She knew that maybe if this was about some other guy (other than Pitch... or Hans) they wouldn't be making such a scene. "You know what? As an apology, I'll take you to lunch... or _late_ lunch. My treat" she offered.

Merida's gaze softened, and she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Fine. But no boys, I'm not in the mood to deal with Flynn right now" Merida said.

"Hey! You're _so_ mean!" Rapunzel whined and Merida shrugged.

"Sorry Punz, but yer boyfriend is a pain in the ass" Merida said, plopping in the couch, and Punzie pouted, whispering a 'No he's not' under her breath. Elsa just giggled.

"I'll take a shower while Anna returns, you two are ready to go right?" Elsa asked while she unlocked her room, Rapunzel and Merida nodded.

Elsa just nodded and entered her room, she washed her hair since it was all tangled, and after cleaning herself up, she went to one of her closets to pick a beige sweater with a doll blue collar, a pleated black skater skirt, black translucent tights and threw on the same navy blue coat she used yesterday.

Once she was ready, she went to the living room, locking her door behind her; and was happy to find Anna already there.

"Finally! I'm _starving_ " Anna said and quickly got up, Elsa just chuckled.

"Where do you want to go?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine with everything" Punzie just shrugged.

"I'm in the mood for pasta" Merida said, and Anna immediately jumped of joy.

" _Heck yes_! It's chilly so pasta sounds perfect!" She exclaimed, and Punzie rolled her eyes.

"Pasta always sounds perfect for you" she joked.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go already!" Anna pleaded.

"Do you want me to drive? I mean, my car only has two seats so-"Elsa said.

"Oh, don't worry, I brought my car" Punzie said.

Once they were all settled, they made their way to Rapunzel silver Mercedes. Punzie on the driver seat, Elsa took the passenger seat and Merida and Anna where on the back row.

"Where to'" Punzie asked while clasping her seatbelt.

"How about that little Italian place inside the campus?" Elsa suggested.

"Yeah, that one! I'm not in the mood of going out the campus today. Plus, I bet the line to get out is gonna be endless" Merida quickly answered. Everyone silently agreed and Punzie decided to turn on her radio, she connected her phone and searched for a song.

"Ooh! This one!" Anna said. Merida groaned loudly and Punzie turn up the volume. "I used to believeee! We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful- YEAH!-Somethin' beautiful" Anna began singing horribly.

"Selling a dreaaam! Smoke and mirrors keep us waitin' on a miracle- WOAAAH- On a miracle- WOAAAAH!" Punzie sang along.

"Oh my god. Please just kill me now" Merida said, making her head with Elsa's seat.

"Say, go through the darkest of DAAAAYS! Heaven's a heartbreak AWAY! NEVER LET YOU GO, NEVER LET ME DOOOOWN!" Anna 'sang' at the top of her lungs. Elsa flinched.

She didn't understood how Anna and Rapunzel, having pretty nice voices when they were singing without the radio, could turn into dying pigs whenever they were in the car.

"OH, it's been a hell of a RIDE! Driving the edge of a KNIFE! Never let you go, never let me DOOOOWN!" Punzie continued.

"Aww, c'mon Els, sing along! Don't you like Justin _Marry Me_ Bieber?" Anna said, while Punzie kept on singing.

"Uhm, _no_?" Elsa chuckled. She really did not.

"Liar! Everyone in the whole world likes him" Punzie said.

"Uhh, Hello?" Merida said, pointing at herself.

"Mer, you're a special case" Anna rolled her eyes.

"We're here!" Punzie announced, and parked her car.

"Thank you, Lord" Merida said, and quickly jumped out.

They all went into the little Italian restaurant. Even if it was little, the best pasta of the entire campus was served here. Wood was everywhere, and the decorations were the colors of the Italy flag.

They were lucky to find a place to seat, the place was crowded even if it was pretty late for having lunch.

They asked for some drinks and already ordered. The waiter came really quickly with the drinks and offered them a little basket of homemade bread, which they gladly accepted.

They were eating in silence, until Elsa narrowed her eyes at something.

"Is that?" She asked, pointing discreetly at what she was seeing. The three of them gazed at it.

"Oh my gosh" Anna whispered, quickly looking away. Punzie smirked.

"Ohh! Yeah, I think it is-" she tried to say.

"Shhhh! Shut up!" Anna hissed.

"Hey, isn't that Kristoff?" Merida said, pointing him.

"Oh my gosh! Why don't you scream it? I'm pretty sure they didn't hear you in the moon!" Anna said, hiding behind a menu.

"HEY, ISN'T THAT-" Merida screamed, Anna instantly covered her mouth with both hands. Elsa and Punzie busted into laughter.

"STOP IT!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh, c'mon Anna" Punzie smirked at her devilishly. "I think its time for you to finally talk him"

"No way in Earth"

"God, woman. Ye've been drooling over him for almost two years now. How much ye gonna wait?" Merida said, munching a piece of bread.

"I don't drool over him" Anna exclaimed offended. The three of them raised a brow. "Okaaaay… I've been drooling, a bit"

"This is your chance" Elsa said gazing at Kristoff's direction. "Just look at him, eating all by himself"

"Chance? Chance of what?!" Anna panicked.

"Just go there and if things get ugly come over here again" Merida suggested.

"No way" Anna said, looking at the three like they've just grown another head.

"Well, I really didn't want to do this" Punzie said, gazing at Anna mischievously. "I'm gonna talk to him" she simply said.

"What? For what?" Anna asked incredulously. Punzie just smirked.

"I'm gonna go there and I'll tell him that you want to meet him" Anna's jaw dropped. She couldn't be serious.

"You wouldn't!" She exclaimed in disbelief, frowning.

"Oh, you know I _totally_ would" Punzie said, challenging. She was about to get up but Anna harshly brought her down to her seat again.

"Please, _please_ don't do this" Anna begged.

"Then go talk to him" She said.

"Aren't you supposed to be my _friend_?!"

"I am you friend Anna, and I'm doing this for you." Punzie assured

"Ugh, just go talk him already" Merida said rolling her eyes. Anna gazed pleading at her sister.

"Go ahead Anna, it cant be that bad" Elsa insisted, with a sincere smile. Anna sighted in defeat. "We'll tell the waiter to take your food there"

"I really hate you" she whispered. She slowly got up and walked nervously towards him.

They watched as Anna appeared to say hi. Kristoff looked surprised, but waved back. The three girls sighted in relief once Anna seated in front of him and both began to timidly talk.

"Awww! Thats _so_ sweet!" Punzie said, looking at them dreamily.

"Cant believe she finally talked to him" Merida said, observing the two of them. "At least she's not gonna seat hours just watching as he shares food with his dog now"

"Yeah, maybe she's gonna share with them now too!" Elsa chuckled, Punzie and Merida made disgusted faces.

Their food arrived right after and they asked the waiter to take Anna's to Kristoff table. They ate in silence, squeezing from time to time about Anna and Kristoff.

Luckily and just as they expected, Anna quickly became comfortable with him in like two minutes, and she was now her usual cheery and explosive self, which certainly was amusing Kristoff.

Just as they finished their food, Merida's phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" She answered, and her eyes widened "What? Now?!" she exclaimed "No, I'm close but I don't have my stuff" she said "Okay, okay fine" she finally said, and hung up.

"What happened?" Punzie said, and took a sip of her drink.

"Last minute practice, luckily is just 5 minutes from here" She said, grabbing her backpack and standing up.

"Do you want me to drive you to the dorm?" Punzie asked her.

"Nah, Mulan is lending me some of her stuff, and I don't want ye to leave Anna alone" She said. "Are ye sure ye don't want me to pay?" Merida asked Elsa.

"No, its my way of saying sorry remember?" Merida just nodded and said goodbye, rushing quickly towards the door.

Elsa looked at how Rapunzel was still looking at Anna and Kristoff dreamily, and she bit her lips nervously.

"Punz?" she timidly asked. Rapunzel turned to her muttering a 'Hmm?' Elsa gulped. "Uhm, can we talk?" Punzie frowned slightly and shifted in her seat, now curious.

"Sure, Els" She said. Elsa inhaled deeply and began.

"I was going to ask you to talk later or something, because you're the only one I can tell this. I mean is not like I don't trust Anna or Merida, heck I mean, Anna is my sister and Merida is one of my best friends. But I just thought this was not my stuff to tell, but since you already know about this…" She babbled, Punzie narrowed her eyes.

"Is this abut Jack?" she asked. Elsa blushed but nodded. "What's wrong?" she asked, she could tell Elsa was somewhat worried abut something.

"I'm pretty sure Anna told you both everything I told her" She said, Rapunzel nodded. "So you probably already know Jack was really drunk…" She trailed off.

"Couldn't walk on his own drunk" She muttered.

"Yeah… So, anyways, when we got to his dorm something happened" Punzie widened her eyes and was about to gasp. " _NOT_ in the way you're thinking" Elsa quickly interjected. "I was trying to get him a bit sober by making him drink water, but he refused and told me that he didn't want to be sober" Punzie frowned in confusion. "So, he sat on the floor and I just sat besides him, and then he started to talk about his ex girlfriend and about how he did everything for her and how she still used him" Punzie gasped this time, she was really surprised that Jack told her about his past. "But then, he told me that he deserved it all"

"Huh?" Punzie frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, he told me that he deserved everything bad that happened in his life. He deserved everything because of what he did" She explained.

"What he _did_?" Punzie repeated, blinking.

"Yes" Elsa answered. "Do you… do you know what he did?" She asked a bit scared. Punzie shook her head.

"No… I mean, he did beat the crap out of some people and became just an horrible person. But that was after the breakup" She said, face in concentration. "So, he cant say he deserved to be cheated… because he did nothing before that" she explained. " _Before_ the break up, he was just a sad person… and before his family's death, he was fun, caring and friendly Jack. Always being nice"

Elsa hoped that Punzie knew what Jack was referring to when he said _'what I did'_. The whole situation was really confusing.

"What could have been? I mean, it has to be really bad for him saying that he deserves every bad moment in his life" Elsa said, thoughtful.

"Yeah.." Punzie agreed. "What did you told him after he said that?" She asked in curiosity. Elsa bit her lip and sighted.

"I told him that no one deserves to be cheated on, and that what he did couldn't be that bad for deserving bad things to happen to him" she recalled. "He told me that I only said that because I didn't know what he did"

"Wow.. Well, it seems pretty bad" Rapunzel said frowning.

"Yeah… I wanted to ask but I felt like I was going to take advantage of his state" Elsa said. "Plus, he was probably gonna kill me next morning"

"How did he reacted, by the way?" Punzie asked with a small teasing smile, Elsa let out a chuckle.

"It was totally weird and awkward. I was actually expecting him to kick me out like a dog but…" She said "But he put a duvet over me, and he made breakfast"

"Oh my god! Thats just _so_ cute and domestic" Punzie fangirled, Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head chuckling. "Did he say anything?"

"No, no actually… he seemed pretty nervous and almost clueless" She recalled "He looked like he had no idea what to do or what to say… We just stayed in silence while eating, until I asked what time it was and almost had a heart attack"

"Do you think he remembers everything?" Punzie asked

"Surely, I mean, I woke up on his couch. If he didn't remember anything I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have made me breakfast" Punzie nodded in understatement.

"So, how are you going to face him now?"

"Ugh, I don't know" Elsa whined. "I texted him to meet me tomorrow for the project, but I feel like I have to say something, you know? Something like your secret is safe with me, or I wont tell anybody anything…" She said. "I just don't know how. What if he doesn't wants to talk about it?"

"Well, I assume he agreed on meeting" Punzie guessed and Elsa nodded. "Well, then… Just be friendly with him and if you see that he's comfortable with you just tell him. Just tell him that he doesn't need to worry about anything he said to you"

"Just like _that_?" Elsa said, biting her lip doubtful.

"Yeah! unless he says something first of course" Punzie said "But don't worry about it too much! Is Jack 'I hate everyone' Frost we're talking about. If he disliked the situation, I'm sure you would be moving to Alaska right now" she assured.

"I really hope you're right, Punz" Elsa sighted.

" _Relax_ , Elsa. You think too much about everything. Just let it flow, I got a good feeling about this" She said, and just as they finished talking, Anna came bouncing up and down like it was Christmas.

"Look who's got a number!" She said in a sing-song voice, showing proudly the 'Kristoff' contact in her phone. "He asked for my number too, don't worry" she assured.

"Well, that was about time" Elsa said, chuckling.

"I'm not hearing a _'Thank you Punzie for being so awesome'_ yet" Punzie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Anna jumped and hugged her tightly, repeating 'Thank you' endlessly.

"So, where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked. Anna grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"He went to look for his dog Sven, it was time for his walk. He invited me but I really have so many homework to do, so I'm meeting Sven tomorrow!" She said excitedly. "Where's Merida?" She asked looking at the now empty place.

"Last minute archery practice" Punzie answered.

"Oh" Anna said. "Are we ready to go then?"

"Sure, let me just pay the bill" Elsa said, and called the waiter.

After they payed, Punzie drove them to their building and left them there. Little to say, Anna sang every love song at the top of her lungs non-stop, and whenever she could she just talked about Kristoff. About his hair, about his eyes, about his face, about his dog… Elsa and Punzie just decided to smile and say nothing.

Both sisters got to their rooms and spent the rest of their Saturday making homework until dinner time. They decided to watch a movie again and ordering sushi for dinner. When they finished up, both wished each other good night and went to their respective rooms. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day for both of them.

Elsa was really nervous. She didn't know how she should approach Jack once she sees him. She really wanted to take Punzie's advice but she was really scared of it. What if he didn't even show up? What if he ignored her again like he did the whole week? What if maybe he was kind to her this morning just because he didn't know how to react?

Her phone beeping took her back to reality. She grabbed the phone and saw an incoming message on her locked screen.

 _Jack._

Her heart started beating so furiously, she was afraid it'll go out of her chest. What if he was texting to cancel?

After several nervous attempts of unlocking her phone, she finally achieved it and pressed the messages icon.

 _What time are we meeting tomorrow?- Jack._

A big smile helplessly creeped on her face, and she felt her heart making a triple somersault. She quickly typed back that they should meet for lunch, if he was okay with it.

 _No prob. See u- Jack_

She could hardly sleep due to the big smile on her face that night.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hello again guys! GOSH I really thought I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter when I started it this morning, but jeez! I swear the ideas just kept on coming!**

 **And YES. I know that sadly there's hardly any Jelsa here, but I really don't want to overwhelm you (even if I know you want to be filled with Jelsa) I thought Elsa needed some girl time, and advice too. As you may now, even if Elsa has amazing friends here, she's not that good making them. So I thought advice was necessary, and not from Anna.**

 **Also, Punzie is the only one that knows old Jack, so it was gonna be kind of dumb from Elsa not to tell her anything. Plus, I really like Rapunzel's fangirling (I swear that would be me).**

 **I wanted some Kristanna too, and even thought if I'm not going to focus so much into their relationship (because I seriously got SO MUCH STUFF for Jack and Elsa that I don't want to pause because of secondary relationships) I really wanted them together.**

 **I'm kind of sad today.. a new season of one of my shows airs today and I'm not going to like this whole season at all. But finishing this chapter for you made me feel so much better :)**

 **The two chapters ahead are just. God. I really really love them and I was expecting them for SO LONG. I assure you'll like them.**

 **THANKS FOR YOU AMAZING REVIEWS! LUV U ALL.**

 **I guess thats all for today! It'll be really nice if you help my inspiration with a review.**

 ** _REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY WELCOMED AND DEEPLY THANKED. THEY MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY, SO IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU HAPPY I REALLY HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME HAPPY BY LEAVING YOUR OPINION :)_**

 **Till next time! (likely tomorrow, same time same place ;) )**

 **Silvana.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Sunday morning came a lot more quickly than she thought.

She couldn't remember the time she fell asleep yesterday, she spent a lot of time just thinking. Thinking on how the events could turn out. She also tried to imagine how his life could be. Who did he talk when he felt alone? Who did he called when something good happened to him? Or when he needed something? Did he had any real friends? Maybe he was still in touch with someone from his high school?

Those and many other questions crossed her mind. He looked so lonely to her... but he also looked like he liked it, in some confusing way.

She stayed in her bed for some time, just wishing for time to pass quicker. After looking at her ceiling deep in thought, she finally got up and began to prepare herself for the day.

She took a long and refreshing shower, brushed her teeth and braided her hair into her signature French braid.

She checked the time; 10:46 a.m. the perfect amount of time to get prepared.

She decided to wear a fit white jean, a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a navy blue sweater on top (leaving the shirt's collar out) and black ankle booties. She picked all the stuff she'll need to work and a black purse, and then she got out of her room.

"Morning sis" Anna greeted, while munching on her cereal. Elsa raised a brow.

"It's almost 11, you're going to still be full for lunch time" Elsa said.

" _I know_!" Anna whined. "I can't help it I'm just so anxious! I've been eating since 8:30 in the morning!" Anna complained, Elsa just giggled.

"What time are you going to meet him?" Elsa asked.

"Right after lunch. But I'm pretty sure I'll be rolling on the ground by that time" She answered, and then narrowed her eyes. "Where are you going?" Elsa blushed slightly.

"Project meeting" She quickly said, adverting her eyes. Anna raised a brow.

"Oh" Anna said. "So you're leaving your sister alone for lunch _again_ " Elsa rolled her eyes, Anna could be quite a drama queen when she wanted.

"Anna, you were the one that left me the other day-"

"Same difference" She quickly said. Elsa sighted.

"Plus, you'll be too worried preparing for your date-"

" _DATE_?! Oh my god you think this is a date?" Anna asked with shiny hopeful eyes. "Oh my gosh this _could_ be a date! I thought that he only wanted me to meet his dog but... Maybe this is a date! Do you really think this is a date?" Anna asked after babbling.

"Uh..." Elsa just gazed at her not knowing what to say.

"Oh Gosh I need to pick up the perfect outfit!" She said in sudden realization, and rushed to her room. "Bye Elsa!" she screamed.

Elsa shook her head smiling and the time again.

11:17 a.m.

It was still early but if she stayed any longer she'll surely go insane.

Should she text him that she was on her way?

She bit her lip. She decided not to, there were less probabilities of him canceling if she just showed up there.

She got out of her dorm and locked it right behind. She got out of the building greeting known faces and then got in her car. She quickly started the engine and made her way towards Blue Star Building. Her nervousness increasing by the second.

Once she got there, she parked in the same place she parked the other time. She was about to open the door but she felt her lungs betraying her.

 _Oh my god_ , what was she supposed to say? Just go and knock?! What was she thinking?!

She was about to smack her head with the wheel until someone knocked at her window. She blushed.

She bit her lip and decided to open the door.

"Nice seeing you here again, Princess" He said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Hey, Tadashi" Elsa awkwardly waved. "Nice seeing you again too"

"Here for the project again I suppose, huh?" He asked, leaning against the car that was besides Elsa's.

"Yeah… It lasts the whole semester so I think you'll be seeing me a lot" She said smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tadashi said, narrowing his eyes but still smiling. Elsa nodded. "Are you and Frost dating?"

 _She choked_. She started choking furiously with her own saliva. She felt like her heart was about to explode and she felt her whole body burn and tense.

Tadashi awkwardly patted her back in order to stop her from dying.

"Elsa are you okay? Do you need water or something?" By the looks of it, Tadashi was really panicking.

Elsa tried her best to calm herself.

" _W-WHAT_?!" She exclaimed how she could, between coughs.

"I asked if you need some wate-"

"N-no! I mean… what makes you think we're d- _dating_?" She said, her face was all flushed, because of the question and because of the sudden attack that almost killed her.

"Oh, well… Wasabi mentioned you getting out of the building in a sleeping dress yesterday. And the receptionist mentioned that you brought Jack home so I'm pretty sure you stayed the night"

"That- That's _not_ what happened!" Elsa squeaked. Tadashi raised an eye brow. "I mean, I stayed the night but it was _just_ because he was drunk!" She quickly explained. Tadashi blinked a few times in surprise, but then smiled.

"You better go now, I'm pretty sure you better not keep him waiting" He said and began moving towards the mini-bus stop. "Bye, Princess! Is always a pleasure to see you!" he just said and left.

Elsa stood still in her place, wide eyed. What in heck was that?

She shook her head slightly and took her things out of the car. She needed to do this.

She locked her car and quickly began her way to Jack's dorm. If Tadashi and Wasabi thought they were dating, probably a lot of other persons would as well. After all, Jack Frost dating was like the beginning of the Apocalypse.

She got out of the elevator and began to walk, stopping right in front of the door with no number.

Theres no turning back now.

She inhaled deeply, with her heart beating loudly in her ears, and knocked the door.

 _'Just kill me please'_ she thought.

And then the door opened.

Jack stood in front of her with a fit black and blue raglan 3/4 sleeve shirt, black sweatpants and bare feet. His hair was slightly wet, he just took a shower.

 _'Damn'_ Elsa helplessly thought, and blushed even more.

"Hey" She said with an awkward smile.

"Hey" Jack repeated with a plain face.

Well, it wasn't a smile, but it was not a frown either so Elsa thought it was a good thing. Better than a frown at least.

"Come in" He said after he awkwardly cleared his throat. Elsa muttered a quiet 'Thanks' and got in.

Jack silently followed after he closed the door, but Elsa stopped abruptly in the middle of the living room. He looked at her curiously, and she turned to him.

"Where are we gonna work?" Elsa asked. Jack stared at her startled for a moment, to then rub the back of his head with his right hand.

"Uhm, wherever you want I guess…" He muttered.

Elsa gazed at him and pursed her lips. Shit, this was more awkward than she expected. He was obviously so uncomfortable. She didn't know how on Earth she was going to talk to him if he couldn't even get just a bit more comfortable with her.

"Is the living room okay?" Elsa just opted for the place with more escape exits in case any of them needed to.

Jack just nodded and watched as she took a seat in one of the couches and arranged her stuff, she quickly separated her paper notes from her books and binder, to then open her MacBook, ready to start.

He cleared his throat again.

"Uh… Do you want water or something?" he said, trying not to look straight at her. Elsa looked up and smiled politely.

"I'm fine at the moment, thank you" She said and turned to her MacBook. "We should better start, we got really delayed since we didn't meet the whole week-" She stopped dead in her tracks. Oh fuck.

She slowly traveled her eyes to Jack. _Crap_. He was looking at her with a perfect pokerface, but his eyes? She couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling. She didn't know if he was offended, regretful or angry.

One thing was sure, he was _not_ happy.

"I-I mean, its nothing! Don't worry! We'll catch up in no time its really no big deal! Just…" She tried to fix the situation. Jack was still gazing at her the same way "Please just don't listen to me" She said in embarrassment.

He said nothing and went to seat in the other couch, bringing with him his notes and stuff that where placed in the kitchen counter.

Great.

 _'Way to go Elsa. Whats better than remind him that we are delayed because he ignored you the whole week when you're trying to get him comfortable? I'm pretty sure he wants to be your buff right now'_ Elsa scolded herself in her mind.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked suddenly. Elsa gazed at him a bit surprised. He seemed to be back to normal again. Elsa sighted in relief and gave him his part. Both immediately started to work without saying another word.

As they worked, the tension in the air started dispelling to Elsa's pleasure. They talked way more than they usually did, but obviously only about the project. After they ate some Chinese food they ordered, they continued to work for about one hour and a half. And Elsa finally decided that Jack was comfortable enough to talk to him.

"Jack?" Elsa asked after mentally preparing herself.

"What, Princess?" Jack answered, without taking his eyes from his sheet.

"I- uhm… Well you see, abut yesterd-"

"Don't" He immediately said. Elsa stopped abruptly. He didn't look at her but his hold on his pen obviously increased. Elsa bit her lip.

"Please, I think we should-"

" _Stop_ " he said, still not looking at her. Elsa sighted but wast going to give up. She needed to to this.

"I just want to say that-"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it!" He snapped. Elsa jumped slightly on her place. He was gazing at her know, he was angry, but he felt vulnerable and in disadvantage as well. Elsa gazed at him, straight to his eyes.

"Then don't" She said, frowning slightly "Just _listen_ to me" she said quietly. Jack clenched his jaw, but stayed in silence anyway. "I just wanted to say that.. I just wanted to say that you don't need to worry about anything you said. I wont ever tell anybody, so feel safe with me." she first said. Jack looked at her with wide eyes. "I also wanted to say that, if you remember everything… I meant everything I said" She said with sincere eyes "And if you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be happy to hear you"

Jack felt shocked, stunned, astonished.

He just couldn't believe what he just heard.

He already knew that Elsa was not going to open her mouth, but her just telling that he didn't need to worry, and that he could feel safe with her was something that he not expected. Her trying to tell him that she was going to be there for him was overwhelming. A strange but good overwhelming.

He felt a _warm_ feeling of relief wash him, he felt grateful.

He felt grateful and somehow he felt secure.

Again, Elsa Winters was showing him that he was not even close to know what type of person she was.

Every time he felt that he was finally decoding her she came and she just surprised him again.

It felt nice.

Elsa returned to her work once she saw no response from Jack. Maybe she was just too much hopeful. Maybe she was expecting a lot. And maybe this was not a good idea after all.

"Thank you" he muttered, sending shivers through her spine. She slowly looked up to him.

He wasn't smiling, but by looking at his eyes she could tell he was really grateful. She felt a twinkly feeling on her stomach.

What was that? She felt flustered all of the sudden. She must be going crazy.

Really crazy.

x

The rest of the week went by pretty much the same. They would see each other in class, Elsa would sometimes buy him coffee, they would work and then they would meet after class to work some more.

Jack still didn't say much. They mostly talked about the project or some classmates. Sometimes Elsa would tell him about Anna or her friends, and he'll just listened.

Still, even if they didn't were 'friends' per say, Elsa was pretty content at the relationship development. Jack looked a bit more comfortable with her, even if he still kept things to himself.

She was really patient, she knew better that to push him, and she really wanted this to work, so she didn't have any problem by waiting for him to let her in.

Jack on the other hand, felt like he was in another planet. He realized he really enjoyed Elsa's company, and he really liked to listen to her.

After she told her she was going to be there for him, he immediately started to considerate on letting her in.

She was just so genuine, comprehensive and kind. His mind just couldn't stop wandering to her.

So he've decided, after a week, that he was going to let her in, but just a _bit_.

So yeah, things were good.

x

He walked hurriedly while scanning the halls. People quickly got out of his way, making it searching way easier. He finally reached the door of his last searching spot. He unlocked it and was welcomed by the very familiar odor. Maybe they actually needed to clean this place some day. It was getting too much dirty, even for him.

He finally found him smoking on their couch.

"Finally! I called you like fifteen times!" He instantly said. Pitch just chuckled and let the smoke out of his lungs through his mouth.

"Yeah, I didn't felt like talking" He simply said. Hans wanted to growl in annoyance.

"Oh, really? Well then, I was about to tell you something you might like to hear but…" He trailed of. Pitch narrowed his eyes to then roll them in defeat.

"What?" he said, pretending to look bored.

"Something has changed" Hans simply said. Pitch raised a brow and gazed at him.

" _Well_? Do you think I can read minds or what?" He exclaimed impatiently. "What has changed?"

"Something between the Ice Queen and Frost" he answered, he really wanted to grin in satisfaction when he saw Pitch's surprised but angered face.

"What?" He growled. "What makes you thing that?"

"Everything" Hans shrugged.

"Everything like _what_ , fucking idiot?" He snapped. Hans just smirked.

"The way they treat each other. They talk and talk now in class, Elsa buys him coffee some days, Jack is not frowning. Elsa now seats besides him in every class they share, and everyone looks at them like they are some kind of exotic animals when Frost is not sending death glares to everyone" He listed. Pitch wanted to break something, but this could just be all in Hans imagination.

"Thats it?" Thats why you think something changed?" Pitch chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that's why" Hans said, and turned to leave, but stopped " _Oh_ , and also that Naveen said that Eric is sure they're screwing each other" Hans said with a wicked smile. Pitch flinched.

"What?"

"Yeah, he said that the receptionist of Frost's building saw Elsa taking Jack to his dorm by 4 a.m. last Saturday, and Eric saw Elsa at noon, getting out of the building on pajamas and with I quote 'Sexy messy hair'"

Pitch stood up growling and kicked the little coffee table harshly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He screamed. "I knew that stupid Frost was going to be a problem since the moment I saw him! That little fucker-"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Hans asked bored.

 _'What was he going to do? Fucking hell, he couldn't even believe that Elsa was with him of all people! She hated bad boys, she fucking hated trouble makers, she-_

 _Wait.'_

A wicked grin creeped on his face.

"I've got a plan" He said.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hello guys! So here's the new chapter! I really hope you like this because I certainly do this part of the story (this and next chapter).**

 **Its really late, but I need to tell you a few things:**

 **#1 Elsa has been single her whole life… She went to dates and stuff, had her first kiss and made up and normal things that teenagers would do, but she never had a boyfriend or fallen in 'actual' love. She really knows nothing about it. Same goes for Anna so yes, there was never a Hans here.**

 **#2 Next chapter its going to probably be really long, I know this last ones were a bit shorter, so I swear next chapter compensates them.**

 **#3 Para la reviewer que me pregunto que me inspiro a hacer este fic: La verdad es que estaba cansada de los fics donde Jack es el que siempre salva a Elsa. Quería ver algo diferente, por lo tanto inverti la historia. Y amo los hombrea con tatuajes. Moria por un bad boy Jack. Y también porque no hay sufícientes highschool/collage au's.**

 **Thats everything for today because I'm dying of tiredness!**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND TRULY IMPORTANT TO ME. SO PLEASE IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAP AND IT MADE YOU HAPPY I'LL REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU MAKE ME HAPPY BY SHARING YOUR OPINION WITH ME.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Silvana.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Elsa's Saturday began pretty well. First of all, she had slept in. She had worked the whole week non-stop and she was really exhausted yesterday when she went to bed. So she finally felt like she was rested.

Also, her and Jack had finally caught up with their classmates. It's been pretty rough and tiring, but they had managed to catch up.

So in compensation, they decided to take a break from the project for the whole day. And her plans of 'break' were to stay in her dorm the whole day, eating junk food and watching Netflix.

It just sounded so perfect.

It was like around 11 a.m. already, so after she brushed her teeth she went out of her room still in her pajamas to ask Anna what she'll like for lunch.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty" Flynn said the moment she got out of her room. She rolled her eyes en chuckled. "You finally decided to join us"

"Morning, Flynn" She said rolling her eyes and chuckling. "And shut up, I was tired"

She walked to the living room where everyone was; Anna and Rapunzel were giggling and squealing about Anna's date, Merida and Hiccup were watching something on the T.V and Flynn was completely bored out of his mind.

"What are we doing?" Elsa said and took a seat besides Flynn. Everybody turned to her.

"Hiccup and I have something to propose-"

"You. _Only_ you" Hiccup clarified. Flynn frowned at him.

"Yeah okay, whatever" He said. "Anyway, since today is Saturday and we hadn't hang out in _weeks_.. We were thinking on going to the party tonight!" He exclaimed in excitement, hanging his fist on the air.

All the girls stayed in silence.

"What party?" Punzie asked, and Flynn gasped dramatically.

"You don't know about the party?" He asked in disbelief, and all the girls shook their head. "Oh my god. Phillip's party! The first big and amazing party that's there's gonna be after _months_!"

They stayed in silence again.

"Count me out" Merida said, turning again to watch the T.V.

"Yeah.. Me too" Punzie said smiling sheepishly at her boyfriend.

"Me three!" Anna exclaimed, Flynn looked at her hurt. "Oh, c'mon Flynn, you know I really don't like Phillip's parties… they are _excessively_ crowded and that means sweat smoke and puke everywhere" Anna said shuddering in disgust.

Flynn looked at Elsa, with one last bit of hope.

"Sorry, Flynn" Elsa said with an apologetic smile. "I'm really tired and I just want some Netflix and junk food"

"Oh c'mon!" Flynn whined.

"Told ya" Hiccup said chuckling. Flynn pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Heartbroken.

"Fine, bore yourself out on a Saturday night. Hiccup and I are still going" He said offended.

" _Whatever_ " Merida muttered. Anna and Rapunzel giggled.

After that they all stayed at the Winters's dorm and ordered junk food requested by Elsa. Punzie managed to woo Flynn after about 30 minutes of playing offended, so they just decided to watch a movie and exchange some news going around the campus after that.

"So, where was Elsa last Saturday when you told us she was missing?" Hiccup suddenly asked Anna.

Elsa's blood ran cold and she paled. _Oh Christ_. What was she supposed to say now? If she told the truth, Flynn was going to have a heart attack and Hiccup would die of shock.

"I-uh.. I- I was.." She stuttered. The rest of the girls were looking at her in equal shock.

"She went to Honey Lemon's!" Anna blurted out. " _Yeah_ , to Honey Lemon's! She had some uh… girl problem really late and she went to help her but decided to stay because it was really late, _right_ Els?" Anna said nervously.

"Y-yeah.." Elsa muttered gulping.

"Huh, I didn't know you and Honey Lemon were that close" Hiccup said

"Yeah, me neither" Flynn agreed, but was narrowing his eyes at both sisters.

An hour after that, everyone went to their respective dorms. It was like 5 p.m. already, and after showering and cleaning herself up, Elsa put on another set of pajamas, that consisted on a thin black sweatshirt that said 'Let It Snow' and pajama short shorts that where light blue with white snowflakes all over it.

She really wanted to have a sisters movie time with Anna, but she told her that mama had called her to tell that she was going to be able to add a couple of her designs in her mother's brand new collection. She was so excited about it and wanted to make the best designs ever, so she locked herself in her room and worked all night, only stopping for dinner.

Elsa decided to watch Supernatural since Anna decided to lock herself up. If she told anyone that she watched that kind of show she was sure they weren't going to believe it. Little Miss Perfect Elsa watching a bloody and violent show of demons and ghosts, _yeah right_.

After watching about five episodes and eating a cheesy hamburger, she finally gave up and went to her room, screaming Anna good night.

She brushed her teeth and jumped right on her bed, immediately crawling under her covers. She moaned in comfort. Another night of good sleep.

 _Or not._

Just like the other time, her phone began ringing in the middle of the night. She wasn't that grumpy like last time, so she just searched for it with closed eyes and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked sleepy, yawing right after.

 _"Elsa? Elsa are you awake?"_ A female voice said in a terrifying, desperate way. _"Elsa it's me, Tiana!"_

"Tiana? It's everything okay?" She asked concerned. She separated her phone from her ear to look at the hour 2:45 a.m. "Why are you calling this late? Are you okay?" Elsa was really concerned now. She and Tiana were friends, but that was it. They just mostly talked in some classes they shared or texted each other for homework. Nothing else. So why was she calling her this late?

 _"Elsa please you need to come to Phillip's party immediately!"_ Tiana said in clear panic. That's when Elsa heard the muffled noise coming from the other side of the phone. Music could be heard, but also there was a lot of screaming. Her blood ran cold.

"What's happening?"

 _"Elsa, Pitch and Jack are in a fight! Jack is really drunk and there's a lot of blood everywhere!"_

Her world seemed to stop.

Her heart stopped and air stopped reaching to her lungs.

" _W-what_?" She whispered stuttering.

 _"Elsa please come quickly! There're some people here trying to stop them but they're shoving everyone off!"_ She said desperate.

"I'm on my way" Elsa instantly answered and hanged the phone. She was shaking so badly. She just grabbed a pair of slippers and rushed to her car like she never did just before grabbing her keys.

She immediately started the engine and drove as fast as light, she could have killed someone on the road but she just couldn't stop. She could hardly breathe and her body was shaking in fear uncontrollably.

She slowed down just to call Flynn and/or Hiccup, she called them a million times but no one answered.

" _FUCK_ " She screamed in desperation. She could already feel her eyes burning. She finally entered the street of Phillip's apartment, already hearing the blasting music. She parked just in front of the house/apartment, in the middle of the road. She didn't care. She just wanted to get Jack out of here. She really hoped Tiana was joking.

Stumbling, she got out of her car and started running towards the party, hearing a lot of guys whistling at her due to her attire.

She was about to enter to the house when she bumped hardly into someone.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" Flynn asked in surprise, Hiccup was just behind him "Why are you in pj's?!" He asked in shock and tried to cover her from the hungry gazes, Elsa shoved him away.

"T-there's a fight!" Elsa stuttered quickly.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

" _T-there's a fight_! Jack is in a fight!" She almost screamed, she shove him both and got into the house, making her way towards the most crowded room, Flynn and Hiccup instantly followed her behind.

She could see a lot of people surrounding something, some of them were cheering and laughing, others where with horrified faces.

"Get out of my way" She exclaimed, shoving people aside " _GET OUT OF MY WAY_!" She screamed in desperation.

"Hey! Let her through!" Flynn screamed right behind.

She finally passed through the sea of people, and gasped horrified at the scene in front of her.

Jack and Pitch were hitting each other brutally. There were a lot of bruises on and wounds on the two of them, some of them were bleeding a lot.

There was a difference thought. Jack was drunk, and Pitch clearly _wasn't_. Even thought Jack was hurting him too, he was stumbling on his feet. Jack moves were dumb but hard, but Pitch was being fast and precise.

She could already feel tears running down her eyes.

Horrified, she watched as how Pitch knocked Jack down on the floor after his slow attempt of dodging, and he was just about to jump at him to keep on hitting him. But in one millisecond, she was shoving him aside with her full force.

" _STOP IT_!" Elsa screamed at Pitch in tears, he turned to look at her in full shock, Elsa shoved him again "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" She could hear a lot of gasps coming from the crowd.

Elsa rushed towards Jack that was still on the floor groaning in pain. Pitch was about to walk towards them but Flynn's arms grabbed him from behind immediately stopping him.

"GET OFF ME" Pitch tried to struggle. Flynn saw from the corner of his eye how Hans was making his way to him, but Hiccup quickly stopped him.

"Oh my god" Elsa cried, tears flowing down her cheeks, looking at Jack's wounds. His lips were bleeding and so was his nose. He had cuts and bruises on his arms too. Jack groaned again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Pitch screamed in disbelief. "He was the one who attacked _me_ and yet you go running to _him_!"

"Shut up!" Elsa screamed angered.

Pitch managed to get out of the grip of Flynn and walked to her.

"Stay away!" Elsa screamed at him, eyes burning like fire.

"I cant fucking believe it-"

" _I SAID STAY AWAY_!" Elsa screamed again. Flynn managed to grab him and he shoved him forcefully to Hans, making them both stumble to the floor.

Jack started to stand up.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" He muttered, with raged eyes. He was about to walk to Pitch but Elsa got in his way.

"Jack, _please_ stop" Elsa begged in tears. Jack gazed down to her in sudden shock, like he had just realized she was there, but soon he frowned again.

"Let me through" he growled, but Elsa didn't move. Flynn grabbed Jack from behind, not as harshly as he grabbed Pitch, but still steadily. Jack was about to shove him off, but Elsa grabbed one of his arms, signalizing him to stop.

"We need to get him out of here" Hiccup said, looking at all the curious glances that everyone was giving to them.

Flynn and Elsa helped Jack walk, and Hiccup shoved people out of their way. Jack hissed in pain several times, making Elsa's worry grow bigger.

They finally got him inside of the car, Elsa clasped his seatbelt and made her way towards the driver seat, still sniffing.

"I'm going with you" Flynn said.

"No" she said, Flynn frowned.

"You're gonna need help carrying him"

"I'm gonna be fine" she dismissed him.

"Jeez, Elsa. I just want to make sure you're okay! You're just going to leave him on his dorm and then go to yours!"

"I'm not going to leave him there" Elsa said with a serious look. Flynn frowned in confusion at first, but then he realized what she was meaning.

"You're not staying there, are you _crazy_?!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Stop it Flynn, he can't stay alone in this state"

"And you can't stay alone with him in _his_ state! He's freaking drunk! You have no idea what he could try to do-"

" _Stop it_ "

"I can't believe you're just so reckless when it comes to him! You jumped in a fight for god's sake! You are not staying-"

"FLYNN STOP IT, _STOP IT_ AREADY JUST STOP!" Elsa snapped and screamed in rage at the top of her lungs. Tears were washing her face. Flynn looked at her in shock. He had never seen her screaming like this. "You can't just control everything I do! You _can't_ just decide what's right or wrong for me! God, don't you _see_ him? I know that you don't like him or trust him or whatever but you can't decide how _I'm_ supposed see him! I'm worried about him, Flynn don't you see?"

Flynn was wide eyed, still like a statue. He felt hurt by her words, he was just trying to look after her. She was like a little sister. Still, he was stupid to believe that Elsa didn't cared for this guy. She was in tears and shaking. Because of him.

"Okay" He just said, Elsa frowned in confusion "You can go just… just let me know if you need anything"

Elsa just nodded. She really wanted to hug him because she knew she'd been harsh with him, but she couldn't. So she slowly got into her car.

"You've been harsh on him" Jack said struggling with words, with his eyes closed.

"I know" Elsa muttered "But I needed to tell him and he needed to know"

The ride was silent after that.

X

"That was a _great_ plan" Hans said sarcastically, watching as Pitch cleaned the blood with some wet cloth.

"Shut the hell up" He snarled, Hans just chuckled.

"What made you believe that she was gonna pick _your_ side?" Hans asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know genius" Pitch said sarcastically. "Maybe that it was Frost the one who jumped at _me_ "

"Because you angered him" Hans clarified.

"Same fucking difference, he still was the one that threw the first punch" Pitch said and hissed in pain as he cleaned one wound.

"Still, you were the one that beat the crap out of him. If you wanted to play victim you should have let him hit _you_ " Hans said raising a brow.

"I wanted to vent on him. Plus, I did not expect her to show up" He said frowning.

"Well, I really _do_ hope you have a better plan. Because now as you are cleaning your wounds alone, she's probably cleaning his" Hans said with a grin.

"I don't have one right now, but I will soon" He said "Now be a nice _bitch_ and bring me some ice"

X

They finally arrived to his dorm, Elsa helped him walk while she grabbed him carefully. The receptionist almost screamed when he saw both.

" _Holy fuck_!" He exclaimed "Do you need any help? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" He quickly asked. Elsa opened her mouth to say yes.

"No" Jack said, and coughed.

"You need to see a doctor" Elsa said to him sternly.

"I'm fine" he muttered.

"No you're _not_! Your wounds-"

"I said no doctors" He said sternly. Elsa frowned at him but sighted.

"Thank you for the offer" Elsa said to the receptionist and guided Jack to the elevator.

Once they got to his dorm, Jack handed the key to Elsa and they entered.

"Take me to my room" He said and Elsa silently obliged. She helped him seat on the edge of the bed while he hissed in pain.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Elsa asked.

" _I'm fine_ " he just answered, with eyes hardly closed.

"You're not, we need to clean up the wounds" She insisted.

"They're just superficial"

"They could get infected" He sighted in defeat.

"In the bathroom cabinet" he said.

Elsa got out and returned a few minutes after with the first aid kit and a glass of water. She left the glass on his night table and then she seated beside him.

"Can I?" She timidly asked. He sighted again and nodded. He lifted up his shirt and let her examine his wounds. Elsa frowned in concern, there were a lot of them.

She soaked a gauze in peroxide and began cleaning softly his face first. She was aware that he was looking at her every move. She couldn't help but blush because of his gaze, but decided to say nothing.

"Why were you crying?" He asked after a few seconds after. Elsa stopped moving. She felt like this was some kind of trick question.

"I was worried" She just said truthfully, and adverted her eyes, pretending to be concentrate in cleaning him.

"Why?" he asked again. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean _'Why'_?" She asked feeling a bit invaded. "They were beating the crap out of you!"

"So?" he said. She was getting irritated, what was he trying to do with all this questions? Wasn't it obvious?

" _So?_ " She asked a bit sarcastically. "I care about you, I don't want you to get hurt!" Elsa blurted out.

Jack's whole body tensed. He felt a lot more light headed than before, probably because of the alcohol. He quickly adverted his gaze from her.

"Well you shouldn't" He said, looking away. Elsa let out a quiet huff.

"Why… why do you said _that_?" Elsa said looking hurt. "Why do you think that? Why do you believe that you deserve _nothing_? Why you don't want people to care about you?!" Elsa said loudly. It hurt her that he tried so hard on make people dislike him.

It made her mad that he tried so hard to be hated, it made her mad that he was used to bad things, that he was used to having no one.

"You just say that because you don't known me!" Jack snapped. Alcohol and anger did not played well together. Elsa jumped in surprise at his sudden outburst, but she quickly composed herself.

"That doesn't matter!" Elsa said shaking her head "No one deserves to be alone, Jack. _No one_ "

"I DO" He screamed. He looked away from her again and passed his hands through his hair harshly. "I do" He whispered. He was breathing rapidly. "And if you knew what I did, you'll immediately change your mind about it" He said.

"Try me" Elsa said, looking at him.

She really couldn't help it. She wanted to know. She wanted to understand.

Jack gazed at her for a brief moment, to then gaze away. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, neither of them even moving.

"I _killed_ them" Jack finally said. "I killed my family"

Elsa's world stopped for a second time in the day.

Her blood ruined cold, her heart stopped and she felt paling. She felt the urge of running away at that very moment.

"I didn't meant to" He whispered.

Elsa's mind started to work a mile per second while she just gazed at him wide-eyed. Didn't Punzie said he was in school when the accident happen? How could he killed if he was there? What did he mean with 'I didn't meant to'?

"I.. I don't get it" Elsa managed to say, she still felt the need of leaving the dorm. But she really wanted to understand. To know the truth.

Jack sighted and stared into nothing, while Elsa waited for him to speak.

"It-It was Emma's birthday" He started. "I woke up really early that morning, like 5 a.m. because we had hockey practice before school. A big game was coming up so the coach was making us practice really hard. I really wanted to woke Emma up, but my mom was surely gonna kill me for waking her so early. So the day before, I stopped at her favorite bakery and bought her favorite cupcake, vanilla flavored with purple butter cream and heart shaped rainbow sprinkles. And got home and hided it so she wouldn't eat it before her birthday" He said with a spark of melancholy in his eyes. "So, the day of her birthday I got the brilliant idea of lighting a birthday candle and place it in the cupcake, leaving it on the kitchen for her to see it when she woke up" He explained, now with a frown in his face "I- I didn't _think_. I just wanted so badly to wish her a happy birthday, I forgot about _everything_ " He said with his teeth clenching. "A curtain caught the fire of the candle, and then the whole house burned in flames"

Elsa was shocked. She was shocked and devastated.

"They were sleeping while the house kept on burning and burning, when they finally woke up they were already trapped" He said "I couldn't believe when they told me that there was a fire at my house, I couldn't understand _what_ could have happened. But when I got there and one firefighter explained to me that a curtain that caught the fire of a candle, everything made sense." He added. "So yeah, I killed my whole family on my little sister's 9th _birthday_ " a single tear slipped on his cheek, but he was quick to wipe it away.

Elsa felt incredibly impotent and devastated. It was just a lot to take in. She wasn't expecting anything like that. She couldn't even imagine what Jack had gone through, if she was on his shoes, she wouldn't know what to do.

"You can leave if you want to" Jack suddenly said, getting her out of her thoughts.

"I don't want to" Elsa assured him, he turned at her with a surprised face. "Jack I.. I am so, _so sorry_ " She said. Her lip was trembling "I know you must feel horrible but… It wasn't your fault. It was an accident"

"Of course it was! If I just stopped to _think_ about it for a second-"

"But you didn't, and its _still_ not your fault, Jack. You were just trying to make your little sister happy" She tried to explain.

"Yeah, and now she's dead" He said "Just like my mom, just like my dad"

"Accidents happen, Jack. I know they suck and I know that you feel horrible, but you cant keep blaming yourself for this" Elsa tried again.

"Why are you trying so hard, Princess? I know you feel bad for me but you cant just deny the fact that I'm a _fucking_ murderer" he snapped.

"You're not. I'll _never_ see you like a murderer" She said shaking her head. "And neither your family"Jack let out a dry laugh making Elsa frown. "You're going to tell me that you _really_ think that your mother would think that about you? Or your father?" Elsa asked sternly. "Or Emma?"

Jack instantly gazed at her, his eyes full of sorrow and grief. He was out of words. Did he _really_ thought that his family would think that about him? That he was a murderer?

Any other day the answer would be yes.

But today he didn't know how to answer.

"Please forgive yourself, Jack" Elsa whispered. " _Please_ , you need to forgive yourself for them" Jack was looking directly at her eyes. They were starting to crystallize. "They would really want you to be happy" She said with a quivering voice. "And I really want that for you too"

A huge knot formed in his throat. His eyes started to burn and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Did she really meant that?

She went searching for him today. She exposed herself at the possibility of getting badly hurt when she jumped into his fight to stop him from getting hurt. She was crying. She fought with her friend because of him. She took him home. She offered to clean his wounds. She was worried. She listened. She didn't judge. She cared.

She wanted him to be _happy_.

This girl, the one he always saw as _unreachable_ even though if he wasn't planning to go after her. The Queen of the campus, the one who was supposed to be snobby and to only care about her and _her_ happiness wanted _him_ to be happy, and they only met each other weeks ago. He treated her like shit, and yet she was here telling him to forgive himself.

He couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. So he just decided to stare into her eyes, hoping that she'll see everything he needed to say but couldn't.

And she seemed to understand, because a very small smile appeared on her lips, almost imperceptible. But he could tell it was a smile because of the relief and hope that shined in her eyes.

"We should clean this wounds up, don't you think?" Elsa said softly. He cleared his throat and nodded.

Elsa continued her previously paused job, with Jack looking curiously at her every move. She had the urge to giggle, he looked like a little kid. His eyes were slightly bigger than they normally were and he observed every of her actions in amazement.

Elsa moved to the wound of his lip and he hissed in pain once she attempted to touch it. She pursed her lips and frowned. Pitch punched right where his piercing was, causing a very large wound.

"I really think you should take that one out" She said biting her lip.

"Why?"

"If you leave the piercing there the wound is very likely to get infected" She explained. Jack sighted in defeat and he took it out carefully, face frowning in pain.

After she cleaned and disinfected all of his face, she moved to his chest, blushing furiously. This was a _bit_ too much intimate for her comfort.

Jack didn't seem to mind, so she distracted herself observing his beautifully crafted tattoos.

There where a few written in languages she didn't know, one on his hip, one on his right rib and another one just below his clavicle.

There was a howling wolf on his left arm, a snowflake on his wrist, three dates on his nape, the map of a city on the right part of his back, and strangely there where some jingle bells on the left side.

She saw again the lake tattoo almost covering all the place where his heart was. That was probably her favorite, it was just so detailed and beautiful it made her wonder what could it mean. But she decided it was better not to ask.

There was one tattoo that got her attention, though.

It consisted in three feathers colored in gaudy colors, but the feathers where kind of broken and peeled. It actually took her a moment to figure they were feathers.

"All done" She said, smiling proudly at her job. He still looked like trash, but it was something.

"Uhm, thanks" He muttered. She lifted her gaze at him and she could tell he was trying hard not to fall at sleep.

"You should rest, Jack. Get some sleep" She said, Jack nodded and he slowly crawled into the covers.

Elsa smiled at him and was about to turn to leave to the living room when she felt he grabbed her wrist.

"Stay" he said, in a sleepy voice. Elsa blushed.

"I- I don't think that's a good idea" She instantly said.

"I don't want you to sleep in the couch again"

"I'll be fine" Elsa assured and started to walk but she was stopped again.

"Stay" he said again.

"Jack, you're not really _sober_ at the moment, I don't think you'll appreciate this very much in the morning" She tried to say.

"Please"

Elsa stood in her place, not knowing what to do. It didn't look like Jack wanted to try something with her, it actually looked that he didn't want to be alone.

"Okay" she finally said. Gosh what would her friends think of her if they saw her right now. Punzie was probably going to squeal and record the whole thing. "Just let me text Anna, okay? I really don't want her to get mad at me like last time" She said, he just nodded.

Elsa quickly texted Anna explaining what happened, even though she was sure that Flynn or Hiccup already texted her about it.

She returned to Jack's room, and blushing furiously she slowly got under the covers, staring wide eyed at him.

Just as he was sure she was in his bed, he closed his eyes.

Elsa gazed at him for a moment. People were so quick at judging. Even her. A year ago, he was someone to be avoided at _all_ costs, and right know, he was the strongest person she knew. He went through a lot, yet here he was.

"I know you're hiding something" he muttered with eyes still closed, Elsa almost jumped on her skin.

Her heart sinked at his words and her body tensed.

"W-what?" She asked. "I don't know what you're talking about" she said stuttering a bit.

"Yes you know, I can feel how tense you are, you know?" Elsa could feel her heart drum in her ears. What he was trying to say? Was he demanding her to tell her all her secrets since he told her his or something?

"What do you think I'm hiding?" She asked, trying to appear calm.

"Not something necessarily bad, but something" He simply stated, eyes still closed. "That's why your room is always locked" he added.

Elsa didn't know how to respond that. She stayed mute and in shock.

"Sweet dreams, princess" He finally said.

Elsa just observed him, still a bit stunned by his sudden accusation.

She wondered how everything would turn out tomorrow.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hey guys! WOW, that was one long chapter! It has 5.000 words (without the A.N.) CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?**

 **It'll probably be a bit long for some of you but i seriously couldn't just divided in two.**

 **THIS WAS JUST SO EXCITING TO WRITE OH MY GOD.**

 **So yeah, we finally know Jack's dark past, and its terrible, and I feel awful by doing this to him, but oh well.**

 **SO, here's a few things:**

 **#1 There was a reviewer wondering when Elsa was going to open up to Jack… Well, not soon. Even tho if Elsa's not kidding a dark past or something, I think its pretty clear that she's trying hard to live up to his fathers wishes. She's afraid to disappoint him (as you may already know) because he's her role model, her idol. So she's always doing and acting like her father would like to, even if he's not there. Elsa its very insecure about herself, so she wont open up soon. I just want to say that that has nothing to do with trusting or not trusting Jack.**

 **#2 For the reviewer that asked me from where I get Elsa's outfit: I really love describing outfits, and I really love when they describe them in other pics. I like to picture how the characters are dressed, because if a fic does not has a outfit description, I always picture Elsa with her ice dress, even if its a modern AU. So, if there's someone that doesn't like outfits description I beg you forgiveness and patience, but I kind of need them. Anyway, answering the question: I get them from Polyvore. Elsa's style is inspired in Blair Waldorf, its like a preppy, classy and polished, plus expensive style. I always pictured Blair as 'daddy's little girl' so I really loved the idea for this Elsa. My account on polymer its the same like this account, so you'll find Elsa's outfits on my likes :)**

 **#3 For those sweet reviewers that are worried about me: Do not fear! I'm not dying, I'm really sorry if I've worried you last chapter when I said I was so tired. I wasn't tired because of writing, it was just that yesterday my back hurt so much because of a bad movement, it kind of made me feel fatigued. But I SWEAR I love writing for this fic and I love updating it quick and I love reading your opinions! It makes me really happy! Still, thank you so much for your concern! :)**

 **#4 Para la reviewer latina :) Prefiero leer en ingles, me parece todo mucho mas detallado, tal vez? Y aunque cueste un poco mas, ahora me gusta mas escribir en ingles, creo que con el ingles puedo describir mas expresiones y sentimientos como "he smirked" es muy difícil y extraño decir "El sonrío de lado"… no le da el mismo sentido, creo yo. Lo mismo con acciones como "Scoffed" o "huffed" siempre son acciones que me gusta expresar, y siempre se me complican mucho al tratar de escribirlas en español. Igual, obviamente siempre chequeo los fics en español, siempre me ponen muy contenta:) Y no te preocupes! Amo reviews largos.**

 **#5 You seriously don't know how HAPPY your reviews make me, I swear I'm smiling like an idiot when I read them you're all so amazing! thank you SO much I seriously LOVE YOU!**

 **So I guess thats all for today, next chapter its REALLY revealing, lots of things are discovered and I'm sure you'll love it:) Its a really sweet a sweet chapter after all this drama he he.**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED. IF THIS FIC MADE YOU SMILE I REALLY HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE WITH YOUR OPINION ON THIS FIC!**

 **Till next timeeee! (you already know when that is)**

 **Silvana.**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

She was observing him as he slept, observing every little detail of him. She was doing this for some time now. She woken up a while ago, but since he looked so peaceful, she didn't want to move and wake him up. So she just stayed there, laying besides him, staring.

Yesterday (or today) had been pretty intense, too many revelations were now on her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about them, not even for a second.

Everything changed, and everything started to make a bit more sense.

She couldn't help but admire him, it was like he was some kind of a hero, some kind or survivor.

And in a certain part he was. Even if she truly believed that what happened wasn't his fault, he believe that it was, or at least he did till yesterday. Still, that didn't change the fact he believed that of himself for _years._ She wasn't even sure when did it happen, two years ago at least.

Two years or more thinking he's a murderer.

Most people wouldn't even last a month on his shoes, and he lasting two or more years surely made him a hero.

"I know you're awake" Elsa said softly, she had noticed him waking up a few minutes ago. She didn't know how he knew she was awake though.

A tiny but playful smirk appeared on his lips, almost imperceptibly.

"You staring was creeping me out" he said, not opening his eyes yet. "Are you planning to kill me?" he asked jokingly.

"Not yet" Elsa said with a playful smirk. Jack let out a short chuckle.

"Not _yet_?" He asked, turning to her now. She shook her head. "Then when?"

"Probably the next time you drink like last night" she answered and he let out another short chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind" he tried to seat down but quickly hissed in pain, Elsa immediately pushed him down to bed again.

"I think you need to rest" She said.

"They're just bruises, it's not like I'm dying" Jack complained as he watched her stand up.

"I wasn't suggesting" she simply said. He just stared at her slightly dumbfounded. "It's almost noon already, do you want me to cook you lunch?" Elsa asked.

Jack made an uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed face. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't have anything on your kitchen, right?" She said raising an eyebrow. The awkward look in his face told her that she was right. "How do you manage to survive without home cooking?" she asked "I'll bring you lunch" She said, and picked her phone and car keys.

She read the message on her phone

 _Okay, pls call me the sooner you can. Luv u- Anna._

"Are you leaving?" Jack asked, making her look to him.

"I'll be back with lunch" she assured. "I'll just want to take a shower, and let Anna know that I'm okay" she explained. He gazed at her for a moment to then slowly nod "What do you want to eat?"

"It's Sunday" he stated.

"Yeah?" She asked not quite understanding.

"That means _junk_ food" He explained like it was obvious. "Let's eat pizza"

"At noon?"

"Pizza is perfect at _all_ times" he stated. Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Fine, pizza it is" she finally and turned to leave. "I'll be back soon!"

Elsa quickly made her way to her car, she really didn't want anyone else to see her in pajamas, getting the wrong idea of the situation. Thankfully, the only ones that saw her were two boys that were on the common area of the building.

Once she got to her building, just as soon as she closed her dorm room behind her, she saw Anna already waiting for her in the living room. Relief appeared in her sister's face once she saw her, and she immediately jumped out of the couch.

"Oh thank god!" Anna exclaimed and hugged her sister tightly. "What happened yesterday? Is everything okay?" Elsa smiled sweetly at her concern and moved to seat on the couch, Anna doing the same.

"Yeah, thankfully everything is fine" Elsa said.

"What happened yesterday?" Anna asked again. "I mean, Flynn kind of told me but I still don't get it" She added. Elsa sighted.

"I don't know, I mean… Tiana called me yesterday in the middle of the night. She told me that I needed to go to Phillip's party immediately, because Pitch and Jack were having a brutal fight and they couldn't stop them" Elsa said. "I just… I got so afraid, so I picked my car keys and left. I tried to call Hiccup and Flynn, since they said they were going to the party anyway, but they didn't pick up" Anna was looking at her with a worried face. "I sped up there, and once I got there a rushed inside, thankfully I bumped into Flynn and Hiccup. So we went to were the fight was and.." She frowned "…and Pitch was beating the crap out of Jack because Jack was drunk and Pitch was sober"

Anna was astonished. But not because of what she was telling her.

It was because she'd never saw her sister like that.

Elsa was worried, and sorrow filled her eyes.

"Before I knew I jumped between them, pushing Pitch aside"

" _Elsa_!" Anna scolded.

"Anna you didn't see it." Elsa said "Jack was on the floor and Pitch was about to hit him again"

"Okay" Anna said, trying not to upset her sister. "What happen next?"

"Flynn held Pitch and the he shoved him to Hans. Jack wanted to keep fighting, but we managed to get him out and then into my car. Flynn wanted to accompany me, but I told him that I was gonna stay at Jack's and…"

"And that's when you and Flynn fought" Anna finished the sentence. Elsa looked at her surprised and embarrassed. "Punzie told me he was kind of gloom today, so we just guessed"

"Oh…" Elsa said, she felt really sorry now, she regretted snapping at him like that. "I need to talk to him"

"Yeah, you do" Anna said. "So… Is Jack okay?"

"Yeah he is, but I want him to rest" She said.

"So why did he and Pitch fought anyway?" Anna asked, Elsa frowned in confusion. She didn't ask Jack that.

"I don't know, I totally forgot about that". She said truthfully, and then she stood up. "I'm gonna shower and then buy him lunch"

Anna really wanted to object. She didn't like her sister spending so much time with him. Not even a bit. But she knew that she said something Elsa was going to get mad. So she just nodded.

X

Just as soon as she left, his dorm became incredibly silent, and even darker.

Memories came rushing back to his mind.

 _They've decided that they should take a break from the project that day. So, he just planned to stay in bed the whole day and just getting up to eat. It looked that there wasn't anything better to do, anyway._

 _Or so he thought._

 _His phone beeped and he immediately though that Elsa texted him, regretting the break and asking him if they could meet to work._

 _He was actually surprised to see that the one who texted him was actually Pitch._

 _big party at phillip's. join us? –Pitch_

 _Hmm.. probably drink alone risking himself to end like the last time; consisting in him wandering through the campus and calling Elsa like an idiot or drinking at a party distracting himself with Pitch's and the gang stupidity?_

 _The second one sounded safer._

 _K – Jack._

 _How bad it could be? It was a Saturday night, and a party was better than being in Pitch and Hans's dorm or being in his room just thinking about the past._

 _we pick u at 9- Pitch_

 _The day passed slowly, he ordered a hamburger for lunch when he realized there was no food and laid in his bed listening to some music till 9 p.m. came._

 _we're outside- Hans._

 _He slipped his phone into his pocket and picked his leather jacket before leaving his room._

 _Pitch's black old truck was parked just in front of the building. Pitch was driving, Hans was on the passenger seat, and Gothel and Vanessa were on the back row._

 _"Wow, Jackie boy. You look so hot!" Vanessa purred once he got in the car._

 _"Shut up" Jack spat with a disgusted frown._

 _"It's been a long time, Jack" Pitch said, speeding towards the party._

 _"Busy weeks" He simply said._

 _"Yeah, I bet" Pitch answered, and Jack immediately noted that something was off._

 _Pitch has never been a pleasant person to be with, but now he seemed hostile, at least towards him._

 _He still just shrugged it off._

 _Once they got there, Vanessa immediately went rushing towards the dance floor probably looking for a hook up, Gothel went to the back yard to smoke, and Hans, Pitch and Jack went to look for something to drink._

 _The drinks where placed in a little bar that was in the large living room. Each of them took a stool and just began to drink, not even talking to one another._

 _Which Jack also found odd, since overtime they went to a party, Pitch and Hans would normally drink until they were tipsy and then they went out to look for someone to spent the night with._

 _He still said nothing. He thought that maybe they were trying to keep their status up, by making people see that they still were hanging around him._

 _After some time, maybe an hour, he already knew he was drunk. Hans quickly excused himself saying that he needed to use the bathroom or something, and just when he disappeared, Pitch finally talked._

 _"So" He said, eyes on his beer. "How's that little bitch of yours?" He asked._

 _"Who?" Jack said frowning in confusion. Pitch let out a dry laugh._

 _"Oh, c'mon Jack, don't play dumb" He said with a malicious smirk. "Everyone on campus already knows you're screwing Elsa" Jack's jaw almost dropped. He didn't feel that drunk to be imagining things. So did Pitch actually said what he said?_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about" Jack said truthfully. Did the whole school actually thought they were doing that?_

 _"Aww, don't be so modest, Jack. People saw her leaving your dorm in pjs." He said, taking a sip of his beer. Jack was about to tell him that it didn't happen that way, but he talked again. "She'd fool us all, didn't she?" He asked, chuckling._

 _"What?"_

 _"She pretended to be so important and unreachable, and now turns out she's just a fucking whore" Jack instantly clenched his fists at his words, and he felt anger starting to boil inside him. "Still, she's fucking desirable because of that smoking hot body of hers and her daddy's money. But still an easy whore"_

 _"Shut up" he hissed, his jaw clenched._

 _"I can already picture her taking off all of that Little Miss Perfect facade to become the slut she really is"_

 _"Shut. Up" He growled this time, trying hard to keep his anger in check._

 _"When you're done with her, will you gift her to me? I really want to-"_

 _He wasn't able to finish. Jack's fist immediately hit him square in the jaw, making him fall from his stool._

 _"I said shut the fuck up" Jack growled. Pitch groaned in pain and sobbed his jaw, and then he let out a dry chuckle._

 _"What's wrong, Jack? Isn't she_ just _your little slut?" Pitch exclaimed after he got up, people were looking now, and were slowly surrounding them._

 _Jack stomped to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt._

 _"If you don't shut the hell up right now, I'm gonna kill you" He hissed very close to his face. Pitch grinned wickedly._

 _"I'll like to see you try" He whispered, and right after he kicked Jack strongly in his stomach, making him instantly stumble backwards._

 _They immediately jumped on each other, fighting brutally as the crowd growled rapidly._

 _After receiving a few punches, Jack finally realized something. Pitch was sober. Even though if he tried hard to concentrate, his moves were imprecise because of his dizziness. So, Pitch managed to dodge a lot of hits, and since he was moving a lot quicker that him, he could hurt her as hard as he was hurting him._

 _There were a few people that tried to grab them, to separate them and stop the fight, but they were instantly shoved harshly out of the way._

 _The screams of the crowd became lauder and lauder, distracting Jack even more. So, at some point, when Pitch dodged another hit, he managed to move quick and shove him hard on the floor._

 _He groaned in pain. He could taste blood on his mouth and a lot of parts of his body felt like they were burning in pain. He could he how Pitch was about to jump towards him, so he closed his eyes and protected himself with his arms._

 _But he never arrived._

 _He could hear a girl screaming at the top of her lungs, and he could hear Pitch screaming as well._

 _He tried several times to get up, but the pain was just to much._

 _He felt someone kneeling down to him, he really wanted to tell this person to back off, but then he smelled vanilla… with a hint of peppermint. He felt his anger going down._

 _But as soon as he heard Pitch again, he remembered all the shit he said._

 _"I'm gonna fucking kill him" he said starting to stand up and making his way towards him, until platinum blonde hair blocked his way._

 _"Jack, please stop" the person begged. Jack looked down at her in shock. Elsa was there, in front of him, in pajamas, with tears running down her cheek non-stop. He felt his heart stop at the sight, but Pitch's words came quickly to him again._

 _He really wanted to kill him._

 _"Let me through" he growled, but he instantly felt arms grabbing him from behind. It was that friend of hers, Mr. Popular guy. He was about to told him to fuck off, but Elsa placed her delicate hand on his arm._

 _And then they took him out of there._

Just thinking about Pitch made his blood boil. He suddenly realized that all was planned. That's why he invited him, thats why he seated there, waiting for him to get wasted, to them provoke him. Obviously expecting to win the fight probably, since he was sober.

That coward. He didn't stand a chance if he's sober, thats why the little rat waited for him to be drunk.

What didn't understand yet, it was why he attacked him?

Could he be right? Did people thought that he was screwing Elsa?

It made sense. Pitch's obsession with Elsa was beyond sick, it actually made him shudder in disgust, now more than ever. He always talked about his gross fantasies or everything he wanted to do to Elsa. He was obsessed with her, it was mainly because of her money and status, but her looks were the ones that made his 'interest' become an obsession.

He was jealous.

And he was dangerous.

Pitch had a wicked mind, he wasn't smart at all, but he was pretty daring and fearless, and that was what bothered him.

Pitch wont be doing anything soon, but he knew that he was going to try some shit like this in a near future.

x

After getting the pizza, Elsa returned to Jack's dorm wearing a fine knit rose pullover, a black plaid mini skirt, tan translucent tights and black booties. Her hair was in a messy bun due to her hurrying to buy the food.

She tried to open the door without knocking guessing that probably Jack didn't even leave his bed, and she was right. The door opened easily and she entered carrying a large box of warm pizza.

Jack immediately popped out of his room.

"About time" he muttered, walking to the kitchen to grab plates and glasses. Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"I was expecting a thank you" She said, and placed the pizza at the table.

"Yeah, that too" he said, opening the pizza box. Elsa really wanted to laugh out loud. He definitely loved food.

They ate together, attempting to make some kind of small talk, that consisted in talking a bit about the subjects, professors and students.

"So…" Elsa said. "Why did you fight with Pitch last night?" she asked. After Anna asked her the same question, she became curious. She knew that they were not friends, but at least they pretended, right?

Elsa noted how Jack immediately tensed at the question.

"Uh, I don't remember" He said. She knew he was lying, she wasn't blind. Still, she didn't want to push the subject. Maybe he was going to tell her some other day. He already said too much, and she didn't want to overwhelmed or make him think like she wanted to intrude.

Elsa just said an 'oh' and quickly changed the subject, and after they ate, Elsa spent almost all the afternoon on his dorm, she cleaned his wounds again, they watched a movie and they just kept each other company.

Which was exactly what Jack needed.

x

The next day, Elsa sternly told Jack to stay for one more day to rest, and she told him that she wanted to make sure everything was okay. Jack willingly obliged. It wasn't like staying in his bed instead of going to class was a sacrifice for him.

Elsa went to Prof. North class and silently worked alone in their project, well aware of Hans gaze burning on the back of her head and also the shocked and curious glances her classmates were giving to her. Probably all wondering about what happened at the party. She just pretended she was oblivious to it all.

The class went slowly and boring, and once she finally thought she was free after the class finished, Prof. North called her.

"Miss Winters, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said once everybody left the class, except her.

Elsa had the urge to groan in annoyance, he was probably going to ask her about Jack, and he was probably going to tell her to take this project seriously.

She walked slowly towards his desk, and stood in front of him.

"Your partner didn't came today" he stated.

"Yes Prof. North, he couldn't come because-" she was about to say the first lie that popped in her mind.

"Because he had a fight with Pitch on Saturday and he's wounded" North completed her sentence. Elsa paled for a second.

" _H-how_ did…?" She asked in confusion.

"He called me this morning and told me that he wouldn't be able to come" he explained simply.

"Why?" Elsa asked frowning. Why on earth Jack Frost would call a teacher to tell him that he was not coming? This was collage, teachers didn't care (normally) and he was Jack Frost.

"Elsa I asked you to talk because I wanted to thank you for taking care of him yesterday, I know he's pretty stubborn and cold but I'm thankful that you stayed despite the circumstances." he said ignoring her question. "And I cant help but notice that he's way more calm and happy than he has been in years" He added, with a small smile.

 _'W-wha..? Years?'_ Elsa thought in confusion, frowning. But suddenly, she realized something.

"You're his tutor" she stated. North smiled as an answer. "You're the one that took care of him after his family died" She added, and this time, North widened his eyes in surprise.

"And it appears that you're the first person he decided to trust after that" He said astonished. "He _told_ you about it?" North asked, and Elsa nodded slowly. "Then this is a miracle!" He exclaimed happily. "I _knew_ that it was going to be a good idea pairing you up together"

"You were friends with Jack's dad?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, the good old Rob" He smiled in melancholy. "Yes, we were good friends."

"I'm sorry to ask, but how did you end up being Jack's tutor?" Elsa said. North chuckled a bit.

"Jack was like my son" he quietly explained "Rob and Amanda always said that if anything ever happened to them, that they wanted me to take care of the mischievous Jack and the sweet little Emma" He said with a sweet smile. "I always asked jokingly why they chose me, and they always said that it was because Jack and Emma loved me as family"

Elsa was confused, and sad because of the melancholic smile Prof. North had. She remembered Punzie saying that Jack couldn't stand his tutor, and that he didn't let him in. But it didn't make any sense now.

"You look confused, Elsa" North said. Elsa quickly look up to him.

"I'm sorry, Prof. North, is just that… I have a friend here that knew Jack before, and she said that he hated you." She explained embarrassed, North chuckled again.

"When the accident happen Jack changed immediately, I mean, who wouldn't? He was so depressed and sad, I cant even describe it with words" he said. "I thought he was gonna be happy with me as his tutor, but he wouldn't even let me near. He always told me to stay away, he always ignored me when I tried to talk to him" he explained "i also thought he hated me, but as time went by, and after observe him close, I realized that he didn't hated me. It more like… he believed he was cursed or something, he was afraid, terrified. He was terrified of losing more people"Elsa blinked in surprise "That's why he started isolating himself, he kept the social interaction to a minimum, that way, people would not hurt him anymore, no good byes, no brake ups, no betrayals." He listed "That's why I'm quite interested in why he let you in"

Elsa felt her cheeks burn, and she stepped back.

"He's a sad kid Elsa, and he's lost" he softly said "You have no idea on how grateful I feel now that I know that he let someone in. Heck! No wonder why he called me for the first time in almost three years!" He said in excitement. His eyes were crystalized, but he was smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't know what you're doing, Elsa. I just ask you to don't stop" He said and he grabbed his stuff "If he opened up to you, you have really no idea how much you must mean to him" and with one last melancholic smile, he left. Leaving Elsa speechless.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hey guys! Here's another chap just for you:)**

 **SO, we finally know why Jack and Pitch fought, and I hope you like the reason.**

 **The reason of this chapter is that I really wanted them to act as friends, with a slight sarcasm, jokes and spending time together other that working, AND I really wanted to introduce North as Jack's tutor :) Even if Jack opened up I think Elsa still needed a little bit of back up other than Punzie, and I really wanted someone to notice Jack's change, and not precisely strangers.**

 **Okay, a few things here:**

 **#1 Something that I should have said like on the first chapter: DAMN YOU APPLE AUTOCORRECTOR! I HATE YOU. Ugh, I swear it changes a lot of words! (Thankfully most of them are in the A.N., I just wanted to let you know that I swear I re-read the chapter a billion times, but I still manage to find misquotes when the chapter is already updated, so if you find a similar word instead of the one that should be there, please be patient. I'll edit all chapters in the future.**

 **#2 I don't know why I feel the necessity to say this but, according to my best friend (that is studying in USA) there the parties last till like 2 a.m. Well, here where I live they last till 6 a.m (no joking) so if some of the times are a bit late for you just keep in mind that.**

 **#3 For SilerishStella: you have no idea how happy your review made me. I. Freaking. Love. Supernatural. And i'm deeply in love with Dean Winchester, so I TOTALLY agree with you. What a nice body for Jack btw.**

 **#4 Para Elena: Aun no has visto Frozen?! Deberías! Yo la vi como 10 veces, sinceramente me enamore de la película en si. Aunque ya tiene muchos temas musicales (creo que el de Olaf no es necesario) la historia en si es cautivadora, y las animaciones son alucinantes. Mi personaje favorito de Frozen es Elsa, sinceramente me parece una de las princesas mas realistas (fuera de tener poderes) por tener inseguridades y temores reales, y también por que su elegancia y porte sinceramente me atrapan. Y de ROTG: Jack, obviamente. Por su sentido del humor, historia, y miedos también. Y Bunny, sinceramente bunny me fascina, es increíblemente simpatico y terco, suelen ser personajes que me atrapan.**

 ** _Okay; here's an important thing you really should read if you skipped the rest:_**

 ** _I just want to say that you should really brace yourselves for the next chapter, and to please not hate me after reading it. I want you to know this with advance. Just so you are uhm…. prepared. :)_**

 ** _ANY WAY REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED, IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE I'LL REALLY LOVE IF YOU LEFT YOUR OPINION IN A REVIEW, AND IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT AS WELL SO I CAN KEEP IMPROVING FOR YOU! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH I LOVE YOU._**

 **Till next time! ( ;) )**

 **Silvana.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

After Monday events, Elsa tried hard to avoid talking to North, not precisely because she didn't want to, it was more because of the things he said, and how she felt about them. She was still speechless after their chat, and she was sure she was still going to be if he asked to talk to her again. But still, she felt really grateful of it in some part. At least now she knew who to call if Jack was in trouble again. Now she had someone to help her, and last but definitely not least; now she knew that there was someone caring and silently watching after Jack.

She didn't mention Jack anything. She thought that there was a clear reason in why no one knew that Jack's tutor was Prof. North. Nicholas St. North was one of the most famous and lovable professors of the campus. Everybody knew him, even if he taught only for Business students. Jack Frost was also well known, if that wasn't obvious. So she came to the conclusion that no one knew about their relation.

Luckily, Jack was recovering incredibly quickly. Today was already Thursday, and he attended to class the rest of the week. His bruises could be hardly seen, and his body didn't ache anymore.

Elsa and Jack spent almost all of those days together. They spent the days working, watching movies and walking through the campus.

Elsa could finally said out loud, she could finally said that they were _friends_. And she was sure that he considered her a friend as well. There were some moments when they were just talking about random stuff, and he mentioned her little sister, like what food she liked, or what she used to do or say. He didn't talk about his parents that much, it was clear for Elsa that her little sister couldn't get out of his head. The conversations didn't go too deep, it was just him recalling some of his happy memories, and Elsa was always happy to listen whatever he got to say.

He also told her about a few jokes and pranks he did in high school, that she had a hard time picturing in her mind. It all sounded too surreal. It was pretty difficult to picture Jack playing (incredibly) good pranks at people, or him laughing out loud at all.

Even thought he was opening up about his past, Elsa couldn't help but see the slight sadness that shinned in his eyes when he recalled memories. He missed that life. He missed being that unknown Jack to her. He missed being _past_ Jack.

It was sad to think that he was never going to be that person again. His parents were a big part of _that_ Jack. And so was her sister, and his old friends, and his old home.

Was he really never going to find happiness again?

She knew he will once he decided to move past those memories. Once he finally realized that he could find another kind of happiness. One that wasn't in the past. One that finally would make him want to look towards the future.

Obviously, she didn't mean he needed to forget about his past, he just had to stop living in an illusion of it.

Still, she didn't know how to let him know. She just hopped he'll realize soon. Until then, she was going to listen to him, to whatever he needed to say.

x

It was a rainy day again, and way colder that the past days.

After cleaning herself up and picking her outfit for the day, that consisted in a navy stripped wool sweater, black slim skirt-shorts, black translucent tights, black booties a maroon scarf with a maroon purse as well. She braided her hair in to her signature braid.

Anna didn't has classes today, so she was still snoring soundly in her room. Elsa giggled quietly, and got out of her dorm, making her way towards The Golden Bean. Its been like five days since her last visit, and she knew she wouldn't survive another day without her precious mocha.

Once she got there, she paled when she saw who were on one of the tables.

Flynn and Rapunzel were having breakfast while giggling playfully. Elsa sighted.

She still hadn't talk to Flynn. She hadn't see him since the party. She didn't know if he was avoiding her or it was just pure coincidence. But, Punzie told her a million times that Flynn was hurt, and she begged her to talk to him.

So now was the time.

She slowly made her way towards their table.

"Hey" She said quietly. Punzie gazed up and smiled.

"Hey Els" she greeted cheerfully. Flynn immediately changed his previous playful face, to a serious one.

"Hi" he merely said. Punzie bit her lip.

"Excuse me for a moment, I really need to go to the bathroom" She said, standing up.

"You just came from the bathroom" Flynn said narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Yeah.. Well I need to use it again" She lied, and walked away.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

"Can we talk?" Elsa asked, pursing her lips.

"About what?" Flynn said, with his eyes straight on his coffee cup.

"You know _what_ , Flynn" Elsa said pleadingly.

"Then there's nothing to talk about"

"Please, Flynn" Elsa begged. "I know I've been harsh-"

"Yeah, you _were_ " Flynn said with hurt eyes. Not the ones he used when he pretended to be offended or hurt. This didn't had that glint of joke that he always had. It's been a long damn time since Elsa saw his dramatic, vain but overly caring best friend hurt. And she couldn't define with words how awful she felt. "I was just looking out for you"

"I know" She said. "I know, Flynn. I was just… so worried and agitated"

"I was _also_ fucking worried and agitated when you jumped in a fight between the guy that probably wants to rape you and the guy that doesn't give a fuck about anything at all." He snapped.

"I care about him, Flynn. I already told you." Elsa explained. "If you were the one in a fight I also would-"

"Are you _seriously_ comparing us Elsa?" He asked angry.

"W-What? No!" Elsa quickly said.

"Really? Because it sure as hell sounded like it. There's a big difference between me and him. We know each other since ever. We've been best friends since we learned how to talk. We are family. He's not even your friend!" He said in anger.

"I know, Flynn, okay? _I know_. I'm sorry I didn't mean to compare the two of you." Elsa apologized "You're my best friend, and my family." She assured. "But that doesn't mean that I cant care about him. He's my friend as well"

"Your _friend_?" He asked "Or someone you _want_ to become friends with?" He added "Is he really worth the shot?"

"He _is_ my friend" Elsa assured. "Things changed now. He trusts me"

"How could you know?" Flynn asked.

"He'd opened up to me, Flynn. We spent time together this week, and he's really not what you or this whole school thinks he is" She said a bit harshly than she intended.

Flynn stood in silence for a moment, shaking slightly his head, but then sighted.

"Fine" He said, making Elsa blink in surprise. "I really don't know what you are doing, or if you even know what you are doing. I just hope you're right about him." He started. "I don't like him, and most importantly I _don't_ trust him, at _all_. But I will respect whatever you decide to do about him" He explained. "I just want you to know, that you need to be careful. Maybe you're giving a lot more to this 'friendship' than he is. Maybe he's not what you think, maybe he's gonna hurt you, or maybe I'm wrong. I just don't want you to be foolish"

"I'm not going to be foolish." Elsa promised. "I know that maybe I do more than him, but I know he cares about me. I know he see's me as a friend" Elsa assured.

"I really hope you're right, Els" Flynn said.

After that, Elsa jumped at him and hugged him. She knew that he wasn't angry anymore, and she was so thankful and happy about that.

"About time!" Punzie exclaimed coming from behind, Elsa and Flynn chuckled and Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Just… don't fight again, like _ever_ again" She said in an annoyed but playful voice.

"It was Elsa's fault!" Flynn whined jokingly and kissed his girlfriend in the cheek.

Elsa rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Okay, I need to get to class" She said and waved them goodbye.

After buying a mocha and a chocolate croissant she made her way quickly to her class.

She found Jack already seated in their usual seats, listening to music. She couldn't help but smile, and she made her way towards him.

"Good Morning" Elsa greeted, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey" He greeted with a small smile, taking his headphones off.

"How was your night? How are your wounds?" She asked while she arranged her stuff.

"They're _fine_ , just like yesterday, and the day before" He said with a smirk. "Everything's fine, _Dr. Winters._ You really should stop worrying" He said jokingly. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know, you're 'fine' because of _me_ " She pointed out. "You really need to learn to say thank you"

"…Nah, I don't think so" Jack smirked, and Elsa rolled playfully her eyes.

Prof. North entered right after, he made a few observations about the project and he explained a few things before telling the students to keep on working, and if anyone had any questions they could feel free to ask him on his desk.

Elsa quickly started working, as usual, before giving Jack the things he needed to do for the class.

"Where are we working today?" Jack asked.

"In my dorm" Elsa said not taking her eyes of her work.

"Is your sister going to look at me like I'm the reincarnation of Hitler again?" Jack asked. Elsa couldn't help but smile.

" _Probably_ " She said fighting a chuckle, Jack rolled his eyes.

"Then why are we working there?"

"Because its raining, and your dorm is insanely far away" Elsa explained, and Jack sighted in defeat.

Anna and Jack had a few encounters during this days. They weren't pretty, but they weren't horrible either. They were all pretty much similar actually; Anna would enter to their dorm and open her eyes like plates, and she would continuously stare at him like he was some kind of extinct but dangerous animal, and Jack would just stay there, shifting uncomfortably while looking at Elsa, begging her to tell her sister to stop with his gaze, but always being purposely ignored.

It was a really funny thing to watch. At least for Elsa.

"Okay class, you're dismissed for today" North exclaimed after the class finished.

Jack and Elsa began to gather their stuff, and after they collected them all, they walked out of class together.

"Fucking finally" Jack exclaimed when they got out. Elsa chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, you complain about everything" She said playfully.

"I don't like classes" He shrugged.

"But you _need_ to attend to classes" Elsa said.

"No, I don't. I _have_ to attend because if I don't a crazy platinum haired girl will break into my dorm with a freaking bobby pin" He smirked teasingly at her. Elsa blushed furiously.

"Shut u-" before she could finish talking, Jack grabbed her by her arm, and in one swift motion he turned her facing the other side. Elsa blinked in surprise.

"Let's go this way" Jack said in an agitated tone. He continued to grab her arm, and began pushing her rapidly.

"W-What? What are you doing? My dorm's that way!" Elsa said, Jack just kept on pushing her as quickly as he could, while looking distressed. "Jack, stop it! What are you doing?"

"Let's just go this way" He said rushed, Elsa looked at him shocked.

"What in- _Why_?" She said getting irritated. Him pushing her plus the look in his face was getting in her nerves.

"I just want to walk a bit more"

"What? Jack is _freaking_ raining, are you crazy? And what's going on with you? Why are you looki-"

" _Jackson Overland Frost_?" a high pitched female voice suddenly said. Everyone stopped dead in tracks.

The whole hall stopped talking. Elsa stood still like a rock, and pale as a paper. What girl could be calling Jack freaking Frost out loud? She recognized Vanessa and Gothel's voices, and she knew this wasn't one of them. Firstly, because of the sound of the voice, and secondly, because Jack had said to her like a billion times that he wasn't going to talk to them anymore.

She slowly and nervously directed her gaze to Jack. Neither of them had turned to see this person yet. Jack's jaw was clenched, her eyes were closed strongly and his grasp on her was slowly getting harsher.

"I cant believe I found _you_ here!" The voice said again, Jack sighted in a annoyed but defeated manner, and he turned to this person. Elsa did the same.

A few feet from them, in the center of the hall surrounded by the curious students, stood a brunette haired girl with tan skin. She had strange violet colored eyes, large eyelashes, and her hair had lot of gaudy colored feathers hanging from her hair.

And suddenly, something clicked in Elsa's mind.

 _The tattoo._

This was the reason of Jack's strange and destroyed gaudy colored feathers in his back.

This was Jack's ex-girlfriend.

She felt a huge weight on her chest.

"It's been a long time, don't you think?" The girl said with a playful smirk.

Jack was frowning, looking at her in such a coldly way Elsa had never seen before.

"Tooth" He just said. Elsa thought she'd heard the name wrong or something.

"You've changed" This 'Tooth' girl said eyeing him from head to toe, smirking. "You look hot"

Jack said nothing, he just stayed there looking in the same way he was before.

"Oh… You're still _mad_ , aren't you?" Tooth said with a pout. Jack frowned even more than before. "I think we should talk."

"Yeah, right. I think I'll pass" He said sarcastically. "Let's go" he whispered to Elsa.

"C'mon, Jack" Tooth said, slowly walking towards to him "We really should talk. We can go to my dorm"

Elsa felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Didn't she hear? He said no. Why was she insisting so much? What she was doing here on the first place?

" _No_ " Jack said. Elsa felt slightly relieved.

"Jack, there's really a lot of things I need to told you. Things I was dying to tell you for this past two years apart" She said battering her lashes.

There was a moment of silence, Jack and Tooth just keep staring on each other, and it bothered the hell out of Elsa.

The look she had on her face, so secure and sure about her.

He was going to say no.

She was _sure_ of it.

This girl broke his heart, she cheated on him, she was one of the reasons why he suffered so much.

He was going to say no.

…But he started walking towards her.

Tooth smirked in victory, and waited for him to get to her. Then she grabbed him from the arm, and they left.

 _He just left._

Elsa felt like they just thrown a bucket of ice cold water at her.

He didn't say goodbye, he didn't even look at her.

Every was gazing at her wide eyed. Did someone just seriously stood Elsa Winters up?

Everyone was gossiping abut the situation, she suddenly felt so small.

 _'I just don't want you to be foolish'_ Flynn's voice ringed in her head.

She gazed down at the floor, and went to her dorm.

x

Elsa got to her room moments after. She ignored everyone on her way, and she replayed what has just happened a million times in her mind.

She just couldn't understand.

She opened the door, and close it right behind her, as quietly as she could.

"Hey Els!" Punzie greeted from the living room, but then frowned. "Hey are you okay?" She asked, instantly, Anna and Merida popped their heads and gazed curiously at her.

"Hey, its everything okay?" Anna said in concern. Elsa shook her head slightly, not in denial, but in confusion.

"She's here" she muttered. All the girl just looked at her confused.

"Uh… _Who's_ here?" Merida asked.

"His… his ex-girlfriend" Elsa said. Rapunzel immediately gasped loudly.

"WHAT? _Tooth_ is here?!" She almost screamed.

"What?" Anna asked frowning.

"What kind of name is _Tooth_?" Merida said in disgust.

"That's the result of having two obsessive odontologists as parents" Punzie explained.

"Anyway, what happened?" Anna said. "You look really upset"

"I don't know… It was all too confusing, we were walking out of class and then he started to act all strange. He wanted to get out of there, so he just started pushing me out." She recalled. "And then she just called him out loud. She asked to talk him but he said no at first. But when she said that she really wanted to tell him things that she was 'dying to tell him for this past two years apart' he… he left with her." She said hurt.

"Oh. My. God! After all she'd _done_ to him! Guess he's still in love with her after all" Punzie said.

Elsa stopped breathing.

 _'W-What?'_

She felt like the room became to little all of the sudden, and her chest felt painfully pressed.

He still _loved_ her?

"There are people that like to suffer I guess" Anna said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeap, what an idiot" Merida said.

"Anyway, what did he tell you? Weren't you going to work together on the project today? I came here to watch you together!" Punzie pouted.

"I guess ye can't ' _ship_ ' them anymore" Merida said, making a funny face when she said the word 'ship'.

"Thankfully" Anna said.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast" Punzie said with a smirk. "I know Tooth is my friend, _but_ I'm against what she did to Jack. So, I still ship Jack and Elsa" Punzie said proudly, and then she turned to Elsa. "So, what did he said to you?" She asked.

"Nothing" Elsa simply said, with hurt and confusion.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Punzie asked confused. "You were supposed to work on your project now, he couldn't just turn and leave"

Elsa stayed in silence.

"Oh my gosh he _did_?!" Punzie screamed.

"What a jerk" Anna said frowning.

"Not that it was a surprise" Merida added.

"Maybe he got to cough up in the moment" Elsa said, pretending to be unaffected.

"Too caught up that he forgot you where there?" Rapunzel exclaimed offended "He's an idiot"

"They surely talk about it tomorrow" Anna assured Rapunzel.

"They better!" She screamed.

"Yeah, I'll just text tim or something, or talk him in class" Elsa pretended to shrug. Punzie looked at her with a slight concern.

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna say sorry tomorrow" Punzie whispered to Elsa, but she didn't answer, she just smiled at her. The smile not reaching her eyes.

After that, she submerged herself in her thoughts.

Rapunzel's words repeating inside her mind over and over again.

 _'Guess he's still in love with her after all'_

 **A.N.: Oh guys I'm so sorry :( but I just love drama so much, I just cant stand fic's that go into fluff so quick.**

 **So yeah, for the ones that guessed it, Tooth the heartless ex-girlfriend.**

 **And Jack's an idiot, I know. I hate him right now.**

 **SO, I really hope you liked this chapter! I was looking forward to this chapter as well and the next one.**

 **There's a few things for today:**

 **#1 I really like Flynn and Elsa's relationship, I just love it. I always imagined them having brother and sister relationship, hence their relationship here. I think in Jelsa reviews, they kind of leave Flynn behind, and I cant stand it because I love him. I don't know if some of you think Flynn's protectiveness is annoying, so I really wanted your thoughts about it.**

 **#2 I know I'm kind of leaving Hiccup and Merida behind, but its not really because I don't like them (because I do, but I like Hiccstrid as well) I just think its a very problematic relationship to add in a Jelsa fanfiction. First of all because I like to focus in my protagonists and maybe antagonists, so I just can't write a chapter just about the two of them, or Hiccup and Astrid. ( I seriously don't know how some authors do) Second, I really find them unnecessary, the only thing that it would cause are reviews saying MERRICUP, or HICCSTRID, and i seriously love both ships, i mostly add mercies to my fics because I think Merida would have a better relationship between the girls (Elsa, Anna, Rap) than Astrid. I don't want to distract you so I guess there's no Merricup for now.**

 **#3 For Elena (I'm gonna write this in english in case someone find this useful) I really liked some Jelsa fics. From Fanfiction . net I liked 'A Tale of Two High Schools' by Nardragon, 'Cold to the Touch' by Furiyan, 10 'Things I Hate About You' by TheFrozenLadybug, 'Be Careful What You Wish For' (even if it has only 4 chaps) by ForeverDelighted and many many others (I probably all ready read them all) There was a fic to that I fell in love with and I probably re-readed like ten times, it was called Stand By Me, but I think it was delated :( And from Wattpad I really REALLY loved 'Jelsa in the Real World' by JackFrost008 (one of the best and most original Jelsa fics I've ever read) and 'Melting Jack Frost's Heart' by AntiRoyalty. I hope you find this useful!**

 **#4 For the reviewer that had a suggestion for Anna's name, I'll really like to know! And for sirehnah from wattpad that filled me with wonderful suggestions: I loved them all! I'll decide for a name in the next few chapters! thank you so much for your suggestions!**

 **#5 For the ones that still didn't watch Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, I don't know what in hell are you waiting for. I seriously died.**

 **I think thats everything for today!**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter!**

 **REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND DEEPLY APPRECIATED, IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE I REALLY HOPE YOU MAKE ME SMILE BY TELLING ME YOU OPINION! THANK YOU SO MUCH I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU.**

 **WE MADE IT TO THE 200 REVIEWS OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY!**

 **Till next time! (yes, tomorrow ;) )**

 **Silvana.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Jack didn't attend to North class the next day.

Elsa really tried to think this was just a coincidence. That he just felt sick, or tired, or he just slept in maybe. But the fact that it was already past noon, and she've been calling him and sending texts without getting an answer told her that maybe this was not a coincidence.

Maybe he was really affected by his ex-girlfriend's appearance. Maybe he needed time to think or something like that, right?

Maybe he'll answer her in any minute now.

Elsa sighted looking at her phone. No new notifications yet.

She shook her head lightly and made her way towards the Main Hall's girls room, maybe she needed to freshen up herself.

Just at she entered the restroom, sighting in irritation, she immediately regretted her decision.

How she could, she hide her face with her hair and walked rapidly to one of the toilets, begging to the gods not to be seen.

"Oh! It's you" The high pitched voice said. Elsa groaned internally. She really had an annoying voice. How could someone be in a relationship for so long with a person with an annoying voice? Ugh.

Elsa slowly turned to her.

"Hey…" She said, with a fake smile present on her face. Tooth was standing right in from of her pausing her make-up retouch.

"You're _that_ girl" She guessed. _'That girl?'_ Elsa thought, trying so hard not to explode right there. "The one that was with Jack yesterday" She said with a large grin.

"Yeah, that's me" Elsa said with an incredible fake smile. "I'm Elsa, Jack's friend-"

"You mean _project parter_ " She quickly interrupted, still smiling.

"What?" Elsa blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I asked him yesterday who you were, and he introduced you as his _project partner_ " She said, noting the last two words. "I don't remember him saying your name, but he did told me that he was stuck in a semester long project with you" She said, turning to the mirror to fix up her hair.

Elsa felt a large lump in her throat. She backed away a few steps from her, and gazed at the floor.

What did she just say?

Her project partner.

 _'I just don't want you to be foolish'_

Stupid Flynn.

"Oh" Her annoying voice said once again. "You thought you were _friends_?" She gasped, with a sad smile. "Oh that's so sad! But don't worry, he doesn't really cares about anyone, except for _me_ , as you might have noticed" Tooth said, Elsa looked at her in total disbelief. "He's a lost cause, really. You shouldn't get too worked up about it, really" she added, and turned to the mirror again.

Elsa wouldn't let her believe she was so affected by it. So she inhaled deeply, and smiled.

"Okay… Can you please tell him to text me? It's to coordinate the meetings for the project and-"

"Oh, sorry. But you wont be meeting anymore" Tooth said quickly.

" _Excuse_ me?" Elsa was getting irritated now. Was she Jack's messenger or something? Who she though she was to tell her that?

"Yeah, he doesn't want to do this silly project anymore, and he told me that you were a perfect little student and that every Professor loved you. So I guess you can manage to finish the project on your own now, _right_?" She said with a big grin. Elsa narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"We still have like more than a month of work! He's my project partner. That _explicitly_ means that I'm not supposed to do this alone" Elsa snapped. But Tooth just smiled.

"C'mon, Elsa. Jack's not really a help, he's never been good in school. You don't need him" Tooth said. "You should really use that brain of yours, and realize that he wants to be alone" She added with now cold eyes. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you. Bye!" She said and left the restroom.

Elsa was left speechless once again.

She couldn't believe her. Everything she told her sounded wrong from the very beginning to the end. It didn't sound like Jack at _all_.

Maybe she was lying. Maybe she wanted to get together with him once again and she was jealous.

She was lying.

x

 _Are we meeting for the project?- Elsa_

 _Or are you busy?- Elsa_

 _Jack, pls answer me when you can- Elsa_

 _Jack its been 3 days and you don't pick up- Elsa_

 _Is everything okay?- Elsa_

 _I'm getting worried, Jack pls just answer okay?- Elsa_

 _Are you mad at me?- Elsa_

 _Just tell me if you don't want us to meet anymore- Elsa_

 _Please, Jack. I just want you to answer- Elsa_

 _Jack its been a week already, I want to know if I'm doing the project alone or not. You're not even showing up to class. Answer me pls- Elsa._

 _I've went to your dorm a couple of times but I didn't found you. I just want an answer please- Elsa_

 _I just don't understand what's going on. I'm really worried- Elsa_

 _Jack, are you okay?- Elsa_

 _Okay, just let me know if you need anything. -Elsa_

Elsa scrolled through her texts for a billion time in the day. It's been a week already and Jack was nowhere to be seen. She's been texting, and calling him everyday, but no answer. She went to her dorm, but it looked like he wasn't home. She even talked with Tadashi, but he hadn't seen him in the whole week either.

She just couldn't believe what was happening. She just couldn't believe that Tooth was actually telling the truth.

They were getting along so well the week before she came. They spent a lot of time together. Jack even started to tease her and laugh with her. And now he just disappeared in the blink of an eye.

She just wanted to talk, to know what was wrong. She didn't even want to push him into being her friend again if he told her he didn't want to. She just want a reason. She wanted to understand why he was acting this way.

She sighted. How could he do this to her, after all she'd done for him? She knew that he considered her a friend, at least before Tooth came. So how could he do this to probably his only friend?

She felt betrayed.

"Still nothing?" Punzie said. She's been observing Elsa for a few minutes. She couldn't help but feel bad for her.

They were in one of the tables of The Golden Bean. Punzie offered to buy her hot chocolate after class. She's been stuck by her side for every day since 'the incident'. She wasn't blind, she knew Elsa was hurting, but she had no idea what was going on with Jack.

Before Tooth came, she caught Jack and Elsa a couple of times around the campus, both laughing or simply walking together. It was pretty obvious that Jack let her in, so know she had no idea why was he acting the way he was.

She has caught Jack and Tooth as well. But no near Elsa's accustomed places. Tooth was majoring in Odontology (shockingly) so her classes were in the Scientific Building, near the Arts and Design Building (where Anna and Rapunzel had their classes).

The first time she saw her it was a bit awkward. Tooth instantly called her out loud, and when Rapunzel turned, she saw that Jack was with her.

Punzie walked awkwardly at them, and she hugged Tooth, asking her how she got in DWU and stuff, while Jack shifted uncomfortably while they talked, looking everywhere but her.

It was weird seeing them together again.

She remembered them as a sweet couple. But she remembered fun, smiling, and normally dressed Jack with always filled in color Tooth.

Not this bad boy Jack, with always filled in color Tooth.

If anything, they looked like a joke. Him all in black, and her well… Let's just said that Merida nicknamed her Rainbow Wannabe.

After that, she saw them like two other times. Always him carrying her stuff or him getting her breakfast. It all was incredibly strange.

"Nothing" Elsa answered, with her eyes still on her phone.

"I can't _fucking_ believe it!" Punzie exclaimed. "What in hell is wrong with him anyways? You're supposed to be friends!" she added. Elsa sighted.

"He just doesn't want us to meet anymore" Elsa shrugged sadly.

"What? What makes you think that?" Punzie asked confused.

"I don't know.. I mean" Elsa said, and gazed at her "Last Friday I found Tooth in the Main Hall's bathroom" she started, and Punzie frowned in confusion "She told me that Jack 'introduced' me as his project partner, and she said that he didn't want to work with me anymore, he said he was 'stuck' with me. And then she said that I really wouldn't get to worked up about it, because the only person Jack cares about, is her"

Punzie stood still in shock.

"Why in hell didn't you _tell_ me?!" Punzie exclaimed and got up from her seat.

"Punz, relax, okay? It doesn't matter anymore" Elsa tried to calm her. "I'm just gonna stay away from him, and from her" She said staying to sound okay. "I'll just give him his part before the project presentation and then I'm going to stay out of his life. Anna and Flynn were right, this was a bad idea after all."

"What?! _No_! Elsa this was not a bad idea!" Punzie said, frowning. "Something is off, I just know it!" She said and picked up her purse.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"I'm talking to Tooth" She said firmly.

" _What_? No!"

"Yes, I'm just gonna ask her if something is wrong with Jack."

"Punzie this is ridiculous" Elsa tried to say.

"No, I just want to know what's going on okay?" Punzie said, and left before Elsa said anything else.

Elsa sighted in defeat.

x

Rapunzel was stomping through the halls of Toothiana's dorm. She was so angry and confused.

Tooth and her were really good friends in the past, but even if she met Elsa just two years ago, she was way more close to her than she ever was with Tooth. Elsa was always there for her. She even help getting her and Flynn together. She couldn't just watch her suffer.

Once she finally found the right door, she knocked impatiently.

Just a few seconds after, the door opened.

"Punzie! What a surprise" Tooth said smiling, Rapunzel smiled briefly at her.

"Hey Tooth" She said.

"Come in" Tooth said and opened the door for her. "What brings you here?" She asked once Rapunzel got in.

Punzie searched the overly colored dorm and then she turned to Tooth.

"Isn't Jack here?" Punzie asked.

"No, he's not. He left like an hour ago" Tooth said grinning.

"So.. How are things going?" Punzie asked slightly uncomfortable. They weren't the same people they were in the past. It was weird to talk with her like that.

"Great, thankfully. Keeping up with the scholarship is _exhausting_ , but thankfully Jack's here to help" Tooth said.

"Oh… That's… That's sweet" Punzie said with a smile faker than Michael Jackson's nose "… So, I guess you and Aster broke up then" Punzie said with a curious face.

"Huh?" Tooth said frowning.

"Yeah… I mean, you and Jack are back together, so I guess your relationship with Aster is over now…" Punzie explained. She expected her to say that she was not in love with Aster anyway, like she did when she broke up with Jack.

What she didn't expect, was her bursting into laughter.

Punzie just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Tooth said between laughs "What made you think I broke up with Aster?"

Punzie never felt so lost in her life.

"Uh… did- did he broke up with _you_ …?" Punzie tried to guess. Tooth grinned from ear to ear, making Rapunzel shift uncomfortably.

"Rapunzel, Aster and I _never_ broke up" She said calmly.

Punzie blinked in surprise, to then frown.

"B-But Jack.." She tried to said.

"I already told you I was never in love with Jack. What makes you think I'll love him _now_?" Tooth said chuckling sarcastically. Punzie was now angry.

"Does Jack knows about this? About you and Aster?" She asked angry. Tooth stood quiet for a second, grinning at her.

"Take a guess" She simply said. Punzie's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god" Punzie said in total disbelief "You're doing this to him _again_ " Punzie accused, Tooth barely shrugged.

"Jack's a good help, you know" She started. "Carries my books, buys me food, helps me with my homework, has a big reputation"

Punzie could not believe her words. What happened to the sweet girl Tooth used to be? Was she lying to literally everyone while she was with Jack?

"And I presume Aster's _insanely_ okay with this?" She asked sarcastically. "You here, making Jack believe that you're getting back together, while Aster's away" Tooth was getting on Punzie's nerves. She had a calm and collected look she really wanted to punch.

"Oh, Aster would not really mind. He knows I love him." Tooth shrugged. "Plus, it wont matter in two weeks. He got a scholarship as well, and we're going to live here together. Isn't that amazing?" Tooth said with a dreamy look o her eyes.

Punzie shook her head. What is _wrong_ with this girl?

"Then why did you set them apart?" Punzie asked almost whispering, and thats when Tooth face changed.

Now she looked annoyed, and angry.

"You mean your blonde best friend?" Tooth said snappy. Punzie blinked in surprise at her sudden change. "You know, Punz. I've always knew that you were a rich princess like girl, but still selfless. But then you came here, and you befriended _snobby_ rich selfish kids, and you became the girlfriend of that princess best friend, and you turned yourself into one of them" She said with a sarcastic smile. "The only thing I like from your 'change' is your hair. Your long hair was fucking annoying."

Punzie felt like she was stabbed right in the heart. What in heck?!

"What in hell are you saying?!" Punzie screamed. "Money is not the reason why I'm friends with them! They are _amazing_ people. They are always there for me and they are the most selfless and caring people I know. Including Elsa" She immediately defended. "I don't care about what you think. I just want you to answer me. _Why_ did you set them apart? Elsa was the first person in a freaking long time that cared and looked after him, and I know Jack cared about her as well. So if Aster is coming and you don't want Jack for yourself, why did you made him _ignore_ her?!"

"I may not love Jack, but I _really_ like his attention." Tooth simply said. "I can't deny he've always been such a sweetheart. I didn't want to brake up with him just yet at that time, but he always cared so much about everyone. _Ugh_. But when his family died, I was the only he cared about, I was the center of his attention. That's why I didn't want to brake up with him just yet, too bad he caught me and Bunny"

"Are you- Are you saying you're _glad_ about his family's death?!" Punzie screamed, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Glad? No. He became insanely annoying and depressive. But I did enjoyed being the _only_ one" Tooth said. "And I intend to still be the only one."

"You're sick" Punzie said with a mixture of disgust and horror. "You're sick, and twisted and _wrong_." she said again, Tooth raised a brow. "You're wrong because you're not the only one anymore. Jack cares about Elsa"

"Oh, _really_?" Tooth asked chuckling "Then how come he didn't talk to her again? Or even attend to any classes?" She asked sarcastically. "Just because she's prettier and funnier than me doesn't mean he _cares_ about her" Punzie frowned.

"That's because you're manipulating him" She answered. "You're making him _believe_ that you're back together and you're making him believe that Elsa is an _obstacle_ for your 'relationship' because you're sick of your head, and because you're jealous of her" Punzie said accusingly. "But I'll make sure to make him know what you're doing. He'll know everything you said and he'll finally realize the type of person you _really_ are"

"Oh, go ahead! I'm sure he'll believe you" Tooth said grinning.

"Maybe not me. But he will know the truth"

And with that, she stomped out of her room closing the door loudly behind her, to then grab her phone and text Elsa to ask where she was.

x

Punzie arrived to the Winters's dorm pretty quickly due to her anger. She immediately opened the door that she knew was left unlocked when she told Elsa that she was coming over.

Anna and Elsa were having Chinese food for dinner in the living room, while they were watching a movie.

Punzie stomped inside of the living room, making both sisters look at her, and she grabbed the remote and turned of the T.V.

"Hey!" Anna whined.

"You wouldn't believe what that _bitch_ told me!" Punzie exclaimed in anger.

"Who are we talking about?" Anna asked.

"Toothiana" Elsa silently answered.

"Oh! Wait- Wasn't she your friend?" Anna asked confused. Punzie growled.

"She was until her second face showed up just minutes ago!" She said. "You wouldn't believe what she's doing to Jack! You need to tell him! You _need_ to find him and warn him and-"

"Punz, stop" Elsa said suddenly. "I'm not going to do that" Elsa shook her head.

"What?" Punzie said in disbelief. "Why in hell not?"

"Because I don't want to intrude anymore"

"Oh my fucking god Elsa, just listen to me okay? If you knew what she's doing you'll change your mind in an instant-"

"Punzie, no. I don't want to know that either"

"Oh my god! Elsa are you _crazy_?! Don't you want to help him or something?" Punzie exclaimed in exasperation.

"Of course I do Punz, but he doesn't wants me in his life anymore" Elsa tried to explain.

"Anna please help me" Punzie begged. Anna gazed between the two girls and pursed her lips.

"Uh…" She said.

"I know you don't like Jack, but if you knew what Tooth is doing to him, even _you_ would like to tell him what a two-faced snake she actually is" Punzie said. "Just please listen to what I have to say, and then tell Elsa your opinion"

"Uhm, I don't think that's a good idea" Anna said, but then she gazed at Punzie. "Ugh, okay fine"

Punzie smiled victoriously and grabbed Anna's arm, and she guide her to her room, closing the door right behind.

After a few minutes of hearing muffled voices and yelling, Elsa saw them get out again.

"Okay, what she's doing is really awful, and she's and horrible person hiding herself behind her _Rainbow Wannabe_ costume" Anna told Elsa with a disgusted face.

"Told you" Punzie said to Elsa smirking.

" _Still_ … I don't think Elsa should tell Jack abut it" Anna said.

"Wait- Are you serious?!" Punzie almost screamed. "Why not?!" Anna was about to open her mouth.

"Because" Elsa said. "Firstly, I don't even know her, she's a person from her past and even if she's being awful I just can and tell him shit about her. Secondly, it wasn't me that talked to her, I can't just go and tell him 'Oh, you know what? Punzie told me that Tooth told her that blah blah blah' I wouldn't listen to myself if someone told me that. And Thirdly, he's been ignoring me the past days, he doesn't even goes to class anymore because he wants to avoid me."

"That's because _she's_ telling him to avoid you!" Punzie exclaimed.

"Well then that's even worst" Elsa said with a hurt voice. "If he's just doing this for her, after all I did for him then… then he really doesn't _care_ " Elsa said breathlessly. "It means that it doest matter how much I care bout him, he does not cares about me. That's why I don't want to even know what this is about. Because I know I'm gonna go running to him to tell him and he _still_ is not going to care."

The three girls felt silent for a moment.

"Fine. I'll tell him" Punzie said determinate.

"Woah woah woah!" Anna said. "That's a freaking suicide mission!"

"Possibly. But its the right thing to do. He deserves to know, and I'm the one that Tooth told so I'm the one who's gonna tell him, and if he does not believes me, at least in two weeks I'm gonna yell to him 'I fucking told you, you idiot'" Punzie said, Anna shook his head in disbelief but said nothing. "I'll look for him tomorrow and I'll let you know how it goes. Good night! Love you!" She said and quickly got out of the dorm.

The two sisters stayed in an uncomfortable silence after that.

"Can I ask you a question?" Anna said, with a slightly fearful face.

"Sure" Elsa replied.

"You like him, don't you?" Anna asked.

Elsa felt the whole world stopping.

Like him? _Like_ Jack Frost? No way… Right?

 _Right?_

She just considered him a friend, she cared about him, and she look out after him, and she liked to be with him, or talk with him…. and she was going crazy without him. She was going crazy thinking that she must be nothing to him. No one.

And… and she liked him. She suddenly realized she did.

But how could that be possible? Aren't you supposed to like someone that made you feel special? That treated you well and showed you how important you were to him? Someone that cared about you, someone that was sweet with you, or at least friendly?

All of her previous 'crushes' made her feel that way. Special, cared, important.

But Jack only treated her well just for a week, and then he pretended her like she didn't existed and he avoided her as the plague.

How could she still like him?

"I- I _think_ I do" Elsa said, frowning. She didn't look at Anna's expression, because she knew it wasn't going to be a happy or exited one.

And she was right not to be exited or happy about it.

"I know you're wondering why you like him" Anna said suddenly. "And I know how much this is hurting you, because it really hurts me seeing you like this too"

Elsa felt a lump on her throat.

"He's been an asshole, but… Even if I don't like him, I silently prayed for him to talk you just to see you okay" Anna continued. "And I cant stand someone doing this to you, Elsa" She said and she bit her lip. "You're the most beautiful and amazing person I know." She said truthfully. "You deserve to be loved, and be treated like a queen, because you're such an incredible person" Elsa felt her eyes starting to crystallize "And I know this must sound hard, but… but you need to move on, you can't let him hurt you, because he really doesn't deserves it"

Elsa stayed in silence.

Yes, is was going to be difficult, and she knew deep inside of her that she'll never stop caring about her, but she needed to accept the fact that he clearly didn't feel the same, that she wasn't even his friend.

"You're right, Anna"

 **A.N.: OOHHH! So much drama! Jeez I cant help it I'm sorry. The last scene of Anna and Elsa was just so sad but I really needed to let you know that Anna cares for her sister deeply.**

 **And yes, Elsa is going to stay away from Jack now… I'M SO SO SO SORRY! But it was necessary. Really necessary.**

 **SO, how do you think Punzie and Jack's little chat is going to go? hehehe… I'm really looking forward to writing next chapter.**

 **And, just in case you still don't know, I love Rapunzel, and she's probably me in this fanfic because she does and acts exactly the way I would if I was there lol.**

 **OKAY to announcements and answers now:**

 **#1 I made such a wicked Tooth but I really couldn't help it. Like I said before, I love drama. And even though if I personally don't like self harm, or suicidal fics (just because I think is a very sensitive theme, and I really don't want to offend in anyway any person that find this delicate) I have to say that this fix would be rated M (mature) in future chapters, violence included (not like physical violence or domestic violence or anything of the sort please don't get to scared its not going to be that bad or explicit.. I just don't know how to explain it and I want you to be aware)**

 **#2 I really hope you liked the Rapunzel P.O.V. I had a lot of fun writing about it and I really wanted to cut all the strings left between Punzie and Tooth.**

 **#3 DarkMelody11 I'm so happy that I encouraged you to start writing again! You have no idea how happy your review has made me. And I don't think there's writers block either, for the first time since writing fanfics (And I wrote a lot of them) I write down every idea for every chapter for this fanfic, that way, I never lose the will to write. Keeping my ideas organized and writing down ideas for future chapters has really helped me, thats why I update so fast. I really hope this tip works for you (and for everyone) too!**

 **#4 I saw today Snow White Vs. Elsa princess rap and probably a lot of you had too. But if you didn't, IT'S THE MOST AWESOME THING I'VE SEEN IN A LONG TIME ASIDES FROM YOUR REVIEWS. Just search for it in youtube and thank me later ;)**

 **Your reviews are amazing, as always. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH I LOVE YOU.**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED. IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE (it probably didn't :( ) IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF YOU MAKE ME SMILE BUT TELLING ME YOUR OPINION ABOUT IT!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Till next time! (*cough* tomorrow *cough*)**

 **Silvana.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

The morning came rather quickly than she expected. She was nervous, she's been since yesterday, but she was full of determination as well. She knew that she needed to do this. It was the right thing to do.

She had thought of every possible result of this, they weren't that bad, but that still didn't made her feel less nervous.

She needed to find him in the next two hours, otherwise it wouldn't be 'safe' anymore. She had an idea on where he might be, pretty far from her friend's accustomed places much to her pleasure.

Thankfully, Eugene had classes now. He was also majoring in Business so that meant that his classes where located in the Main Building, just like Elsa's. She didn't want to risk him seeing her with Jack, which would be disastrous in a million ways. She knew her boyfriend. She was more that sure that he'll cause one hell of a scene if he saw her, being such a drama queen.

She giggled slightly as she walked to her destination. She knew Eugene was probably a pain in the ass sometimes, but she still loved him with all her heart.

She finally saw one of her targets: The Science Building.

Much to her luck, the DWU website offered every career schedule. So yesterday, she searched in the site for the Odontology classes' schedule. Odontology students surely got it tough, their classes started at 8 a.m. and lasted till 4 p.m. and had just a brief time for having lunch. She couldn't understand how there were some people that wanted to check other people's mouth for a living. It grossed the hell out of her.

It was 7:40 a.m. so that meant that Tooth was going to enter the hall in any minute, followed by Jack, her other target, carrying her stuff.

 _'Frostidiot'_ she couldn't help but think.

She was just so angry at his actions. What was going on inside his frosted mind anyway? How he could possibly fall for this?

Rapunzel's irritation grew as Elsa's hurt did, and yesterday, just as soon as she got to her dorm Anna texted her.

She told her that she was right, Elsa _did_ have a crush on Jack Frost.

Anna and Punzie had been discussing the subject since Friday, when Elsa told both with hurt in her eyes that Jack didn't show up for class. Anna was in denial at first, not wanting to believe that her sister could fall for someone like _him_ , but Rapunzel was sure of it. It was pretty obvious really, the way she cared about him, the way her eyes shined when she talked about him, the fieriness that got into her when she defended him, and obviously, how affected she was now with him ignoring her.

Anna also told her that Elsa was going to try to move on, which Punzie didn't like very much. She wanted Jack and Elsa together, but was she being selfish? After all, Jack _was_ hurting her, and she sure as hell didn't deserve it.

So, she decided that by telling him the truth, and standing up for Elsa was going to hurt him as well. It was fair after all.

She finally catch Toothiana entering the building followed by Jack carrying her books, Punzie couldn't help but roll her eyes. But she noted that even though if Tooth was acting all giggly and sweet, Jack seemed a bit distant.

Once Toothiana finally disappeared inside the building, Punzie began to rush towards Jack, who was now probably making his way home.

"Jack!" Punzie screamed him. _'Shit. This is awkward'_ Jack turned at her looking slightly incredulous.

 _'I probably look like a freak running and calling him oh my gosh'_

"Jack!" She called him again, and it looked like he confirmed that she was actually calling _him_ , and he frowned.

"What?" He said once she got to him, looking slightly curious at her approaching.

"H-Hi Jack.. he he" Punzie said suddenly, nervousness instantly consuming her, Jack raised a brow.

"Did you lost something or?

"Yes! I- I mean _NO_!" Punzie stuttered. "I'm here b-because.."

"If you're looking for Toothiana, she just went to class" He said in a bored manner, and began walking away again, but he was instantly stopped by Punzie stepping in his way.

"No, I'm not looking for her" Rapunzel said, and Jack was slightly taken aback by the disgust and anger in her eyes. "I'm actually here to talk to _you_ "

Jack was confused, and a bit annoyed about the whole situation. What on Earth could this girl want to talk about? _Yes_ , they had known each other in the past, but they were never close. He couldn't even recall having a single conversation with her asides from greetings and stuff. This was probably the first time that they exchanged more than five words.

But, a possible reason popped in his mind, and he couldn't help but feel curious about it.

"Is this about Elsa?" Jack guessed, trying to look annoyed. But Rapunzel wasn't blind, she could see a glint of curiousness and _hope_ in his eyes.

 _Of course_ this stupid boy cared, he was just being brainwashed.

"It's more about Toothiana actually" Punzie corrected, making sure her disgust was shown all over her face.

Jack got angry almost instantly, but couldn't help but feel curious. Tooth was a sensitive subject, and he didn't want to _think_ of her or analyze the situation he was in. It was all just too confusing, and too hard to deal with. But still, he stayed silent.

"She's… She's lying to you Jack" Punzie said as soft as she could, in attempt to ease his anger. But it didn't work.

"What are you talking about?" Jack said frowning even more.

"S-She's not who you think she is" Punzie stuttered once more, wondering where all her determination went.

"And how in hell would _you_ know?" Jack growled. All the red codes in Punz's mind went off, she really wanted to run the hell out of there but she couldn't. She knew she had to tell him.

"Because _she_ told me, yesterday" She said with truth in her eyes. Jack stood still for a moment, trying to identify if she was really telling the truth or not. "Have… Have you asked him about Aster?"

Just the mention of that name made Jack burn in anger.

"Why the fuck would I ask her about _him_?" He growled again. "To recall what _he_ did to me?!"

"You mean why _they_ did to you" Punzie instantly corrected. She wouldn't just let him blame Aster for everything. Of course, it was his fault, his was his best friend at the moment and they did everything together. But Tooth was his girlfriend. They both were to blame. "Jack, Tooth is still dating Aster" Punzie stated quietly.

Somehow he knew she was going to tell her something like that, but even if he anticipated it he still got angry, irritated and… and scared.

"That makes no fucking sense!" He spat out. "Why on _Earth_ would she be with me here if they were still together?"

"I know it makes no sense but it's true!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "She's doing the same she did to you three years ago"

Jack's head was spinning, and his breathing was getting uneven at his mixture of confusion and anger. He didn't know what to say.

"But that's not all." Rapunzel said with a sad face. "She told me that she's only doing this because she likes being the _only_ one you care about. She said that she liked when your family died because she became _literally_ the only one you cared about"

" _Shut it_ " jack instantly hissed at the mention of his family.

"I'm just telling you the truth. You deserve to know" Rapunzel said. "Aster's coming here in two weeks, and he's going to live with her in her dorm"

Jack shook his head in anger. This was just too much. Could Tooth actually be the person Rapunzel was saying she was? It was too fucking much.

"And why do you suddenly care?" Jack snarled. Punzie let out a confused 'What?'. "Why do you suddenly feel the need to tell me this, huh? Why do you _care_?"

Punzie was stunned at the sudden question, but her determined look returned in a second.

"Because believe it or not, I don't want to see you go through the _same_ thing you went before" She said "And because I can't stand you hurting my _best friend_ just because a two-faced snake asks you to ignore her" She said looking at him coldly.

Jack was instantly taken aback but the second confession. He couldn't help but step back, while opening his eyes like plates, feeling his heart beating painfully in his ears.

And Punzie was well aware of his reaction, so she decided to take advantage from it.

"She misses you" Punzie said softly, and Jack felt like his lungs weren't working anymore. "I know _you_ miss her too" She accused. "She just want to know what's going on. She doesn't understand why you shout her out after everything she's done for you."

Jack was about to explode, every word felt like a rock being thrown at him.

"Don't you think its a bit unfair? What's worst, you're ignoring her because of Tooth, when the one who _actually cares_ about you it's Elsa!"

This was just too much for Jack, too many stuff to analyze, too many feelings he wasn't familiarized with too much pressure.

Rapunzel could be telling the truth, just as she couldn't. Maybe Tooth loved him again, maybe she didn't, maybe Elsa missed him, maybe she didn't, maybe he missed her as well. _Of course he did_. Maybe Aster was actually coming in two weeks, or maybe Rapunzel was lying.

Everything was too much, so he just opted for the safest option, for the one that made him feel _less_ , for the one that was easier to handle.

"You're fucking lying" He said with a frown and a cold glare "I don't believe you"

Punzie looked like they just emptied a bucket of cold ice water on her because of her shocked and incredulous look.

She smiled dryly.

"Tooth said you wouldn't" She said calmly. Jack felt his heart stopped for a moment. "Just… Let me know how things turn in two weeks"she said wearing the same smile, to then turn and leave him planted on his place.

x

It been already another week and Anna was going insane. It's been one week since she has lost her last hope on Jackson Frost being a decent human being since Rapunzel has told her that he didn't believe her.

During this time, Elsa stayed true to word. She was trying hard to move on, but it was not giving the results Anna was expecting.

Her sister just got up, had breakfast at home, went to class, and then came straight to the dorm again refusing to set a finger out of it. She made everyday the same route, not going anywhere that wasn't _utterly_ necessary.

She didn't talk that much, mostly just spending time with Anna watching movies. Anna really tried to make a conversation every time, but she was easily dismissed after barely one word answers.

She didn't smile, or maybe she did, but it never reached her eyes.

So, now was time for Anna to take matters into her own hands.

 _I've got a plan- Anna_

 _what for?- Punzie_

 _to make Elsa smile again duh- Anna_

 _pls tell me you're not setting her up with some random boy-Punzie_

 _she's gonna kill you- Punzie_

 _no, of course not- Anna_

 _why don't we just wait one more week?- Punzie_

 _punzie, sorry but even tho if the boyfriend of that rainbow wannabe will be here in a week, there's a chance that jack's still not gonna talk to elsa. I'm not risking any more time because of him- Anna_

 _okaaay.. so if its not a boy, what is it? I don't know of another way of 'moving on' so quick- Punzie_

 _Is not about moving on, we just have to cheer her up, right? ;) -Anna_

 _I like the sound of that:) so what's the plan?- Punzie_

 _you'll see :P- Anna_

 _i hate it when you try to be mysterious- Punzie._

This was actually not her plan, but it was an awesome one.

x

Elsa's classes finished early today. She was exhausted, because of the extra work she had to do now and North continuous worried looks. She've been avoiding him till now, rushing out of class like a soul being taken by the devil. Still, she knew very well that she wouldn't be able to ignore him forever, it was just a matter of time for North to actually corner her and ask her about Jack.

She was really _not_ looking forward to it.

She unlocked her dorm door, sighing in relief about finally being home. She was about to enter when Anna appeared just in front of her, obstructing her way in.

"Hey sis!" She greeted even more cheerfully that she already was.

"Uh… Hey Anna" Elsa said slightly confused because of her behavior.

"I was expecting you, you know?" She said trying to look casual.

"Really?" Elsa said suspiciously.

"Well, no… No actually. _We_ were expecting you" She said with a big smile, and getting out of her way.

Elsa frowned in confusion and she slowly made her way to the living room wondering who were ' _we_ '.

She gasped.

" _Mama_ , _Papa_!" She exclaimed in happiness, and jumped to hug them both.

"Hey sweetie" Her father said, kissing her forehead.

"What are you doing here?" She asked almost teary.

"Anna told us you were upset, so we decided to stop by and maybe have some lunch together" Idun said, smiling sweetly at her older daughter. Elsa felt once again teary, she gazed at Anna, face full of gratefulness. She couldn't thank her enough.

"B-But what about work, Papa? I'm sure you have important meetings and-" Elsa tried to say, remembering how hard her father always worked.

This was in fact the first time that Adgar and Idun Winters visited her daughters in campus.

"Oh, _please_ " He said with a smile. "If my little queen is upset everything can wait for a few hours, don't you think?" He said winking at her.

Elsa felt so honored, she couldn't help it. Her dad was his idol, a busy man, and she was making time just for _her_.

"Are you ready to go, Els?" Anna asked with a big smile.

"Oh, no." Elsa said blushing. She really wasn't putting any effort in her outfits this days. "Let me have a shower real quick!" She said, and skipped to her room.

She quickly picked some clothes, and she exited her room again and entered the bathroom. It was just when she took of her coat that she remembered a _tiny_ detail.

She left her bedroom door unlocked.

She felt her heart up in her throat and she rushed out of the bathroom, but when she got to her bedroom she already found her dad standing right in the middle of it, observing every detail.

She felt herself paling.

"P-Papa.. This-This is not what you think, I mean. No one ever saw this place I promise! Not even Anna! I-I'm taking down _everything_ and throwing everything out as well I promise! I-I'm _so_ sorry dad-" Elsa desperately tried to excuse herself. What have she done. How could she've been so stupid?! Her dad was surely going to turn and leave now in disappointment.

"Why are you sorry for?" His dad asked not looking at her, observing the room in curiosity.

What kind of question was that? Was he trying to make her feel guilty or something?

"W-Well, because of this" She gestured nervously her room.

"I know you're talking about this, but _why_ you feel sorry for?" Adgar asked. Elsa wanted to cry. Maybe he actually was trying to make her feel guilty, with some kind of 'be nice so they feel sorry' kind of thing.

"For not being the daughter you wanted" Elsa said stuttering, choking her tears.

"What do you mean, Elsa?" Adgar asked with a confused face. Elsa really didn't know what to think anymore.

"You always wanted the perfect daughter." Elsa said almost breathlessly. "You always said how I was supposed to be girly, and polished, and elegant. Always behaving and looking like a lady" She said, a tear slipped down her cheek. "And _this_ is not what you wanted"

"Oh, Elsie" Adgar said, and went to hug her daughter. "I was talking about the interviews, and the meetings you accompanied me. I was just referring at how you needed to look for the company, Elsa. Since you're gonna be C.E.O. one day" He said, rubbing her back slightly.

"B-But I thought that-"

"Elsa this place is _beautiful_ " His dad interrupted her. "I don't know how you managed to keep it hidden for so long" He said, and started admiring the place surrounding him again.

Elsa's room was surely not as you'll expect it to be. Being the elegant, organized, girly girl she always appeared, her room was not as it.

Her walls were a beautiful shade of navy blue, and so was the ceiling, that was covered in beautiful hand-painted snowflakes giving you the sensation of being in a Winter Wonderland. There was Christmas lights surrounding the room, that probably created a beautiful illuminated sight at night. The walls were covered in in different kind of posters, from band posters to different kind of quotes, and T.V. shows posters. They were also a lot of sketches over the walls, beautifully done sketches. There was a desk filled with lots of pencils, markers and art supplies. A large bookshelf that was filled with books and vinyls. And her bed was navy blue with snowflake patterns and had lots of different types of pillows and a furry white throw resting on it.

"I- I'am speechless" Her father said in awe. "I mean, AC/DC? Aerosmith? _Def_ _Leppard_?! I can't believe it!" He said in pure excitement. "And when did you lean to draw like _that_?" observing one of her sketches that was Adgar an Idun staring at each other with happy faces. "This is… stunning"

Elsa was petrified in her place and white as a paper. She couldn't believe his reaction. Was this some kind of dream? Parallel universe, perhaps?

"Oh, Elsa. I'm so, _so_ sorry" his father said looking at the sketch, to then look at her. That's when Elsa finally reacted.

"Why are you sorry for, papa?" She asked.

"You misunderstood me, and you hid this from me, from _everyone,_ just because of me" He said "You hid _yourself_ because of me"

"So you're not disappointed?" Elsa asked a bit confused, and a large grin appeared in Adgar's face.

"Of course not sweetie" He said and went to hug her again. "If anything I'm really proud and glad" He added. "But I should have realized way sooner"

"No, papa! Is not your fault! _I_ misunderstood the whole situation" Elsa quickly said. "…And I'm really glad too" She said and hugged him more tightly.

"Hey Elsa how much longer are you gonna tak-" Anna said in front of the entrance of Elsa's room and gasped. "Oh my freaking god!" She said and observed the room "I can't believe you showed you room to papa before _ME_!" Anna exclaimed offended. Adgar chuckled.

"Actually I entered without permission" He said smiling. Anna narrowed her ayes at both of them.

" _Fine_ , I'll forgive you" She said and immediately entered at the room. "Oh my gosh this is so freaking awesome!" She said admiring probably everything. "Mama, come here quick!" She screamed and their mother appeared in Elsa's room door shortly after.

"Oh, Elsa! this place its amazing!" Her mother stared in awe.

Elsa was slightly overwhelmed by the whole situation, but incredibly happy as well. She felt free.

"Okay, guys as much as I want to stay the hole day in this room. My stomach is about to kill me" Anna said after a few minutes.

"Fine, Anna" Adgar said chuckling.

"Elsa are you ready honey?" Her mother asked.

"Uh.. Not yet" Elsa said with a slight blush. "I'm just going to change my clothes and shower later"

"Okay! But be quick!" Anna rushed.

" _Wait_ …." Elsa said. "W-What should I wear?" She asked timidly.

"Whatever you want honey" Her mother said with a warm smile.

Elsa smiled widely and turned to open the _other_ closet.

She decided she was gonna be herself this time. Comfortable, simple and mostly, free.

She instantly chose a DWU sweatshirt, that was navy blue with golden letters, some black yoga pants and her adidas superstar's. She never felt so comfortable and cozy in her life.

She got out of her room, and went to the living room expectant of the opinions about her attire.

The three of them stayed in silence for a minute.

"How on earth do you manage to look _pretty_ in a DWU sweatshirt?!" Anna exclaimed whining and Elsa just rolled her eyes and giggled.

"What do you think?" She asked timidly.

"You look perfect, honey" Her father said sweetly.

"Yes, it suits you perfectly!" Her mother added.

And after that, the happy Winters family went to have lunch together after a long time.

x

A week passed, and Jack was almost drowning in his anxiety. After his little 'chat' with Rapunzel, the things she said just refused to leave his head.

This week passed like in a _flash_ , and that meant that the day Aster was supposedly coming was getting nearer. And he didn't have a good feeling about it.

He was currently just walking around the campus, deep in thought.

This week he has payed _extra_ attention to Tooth. To the way she acted, the way she talked, what she did. He over analyzed _everything_. And even if he wanted to deny it, he has found some odd behaviors.

Firstly, she did her best to avoid conversations about Aster. He only tried to talk about senior year about two times, and she quickly and rather desperately changed the subject. Secondly, every time she saw someone from Elsa's group of friends, she started to talk shit about them for like an _hour_. No matter if it was Flynn, or Hiccup, or Merida. Thirdly, she avoided to talk about Rapunzel. Jack also tried to mention her a few times, but he was ignored instantly. Fourthly; She offended Elsa the way she could. She never mentioned her name, but she talked shit about platinum blonde haired girls, her group of friends, her company, and a lot of other things. Fifthly, physical contact was definitely _not_ allowed, unless she did it (not like he tried anything with her anyway) but she liked to maintain him at arm's length, unless someone of Elsa's group was at sight. That's when she immediately climbed to his arms.

He tried to convince himself that it was all in his head, that it was just not possible for her to do the same thing to him for a _second_ time. It was just unbelievable.

He just needed to last one fucking more week.

One last week, and he'll prove Rapunzel wrong.

 _He hoped._

He was about to turn into a corner, when he saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair.

Now, he wasn't one of those guys that checked a girl out so shamelessly. Sure, he checked girls out, he was a boy after all, but never in his life he snapped his head towards the girl like the fucking exorcist like he _just_ did now.

 _Woah._

The girl was walking with a 40 something lady just behind a 50 something man and a strawberry blonde haired girl, so he only could see his back. She was wearing a blue oversized sweatshirt and some black yoga pants that surely complemented her long and toned legs.

Maybe she was even more gorgeous than Elsa- Wait. Platinum blonde braided hair. Accompanied by a strawberry blonde haired girl that has just turned and had a face exactly the same as Elsa's little sister.

Holy shit that _was_ Elsa.

What happened to her?!

He could only remember her wearing skirts and maybe elegant shorts with tights, but never in this whole two years of campus he saw her wear yoga pants, or snickers for god's sake!

He immediately turned the corner and hid behind the building before one of them could see him. It's not like his silvery white hair served as a disguise.

He was still stunned at Elsa's sudden change. He surely did like this style better, she looked way more fearless and carefree than she usually did. Plus, incredibly hot.

 _'Fuck what on earth I'm thinking?!'_

He instantly find it difficult to swallow. It was more than two weeks already since the last time they talked.

 _'She misses you'_ Punzie's voice ringed in his head.

Dis she really did? How could she?

 _'I know you miss her too'_

Fuck it.

One more week. Just one more week.

 **A.N.: Hey again guys! It's been a while… lol just kidding ;)**

 **So! Here's chapter 18, and yes. Drama. I know, I know… but don't worry! I'm pretty sure you'll like next chap :)**

 **I got a few things to say about the chapter, you should really read it ;)**

 **#1 So, Elsa's 'secret' is finally out. I know that maybe some of you were thinking that it was a lot more darker or scary than it was, but I tried to tell you that it really wasn't that bad in previous chapters without spoiling.**

 **The thing is, I really really didn't want a problematic Elsa. I wanted a problematic Jack, for Elsa to fix. Still, its hard to imagine Elsa not being 'the good girl she always had to be', its hard not to imagine her as the perfect girl. But also, it's hard not to imagine her 'Letting it go'. So yes, Elsa was really afraid of the idea of not being the perfect daughter, hiding her real self (likes, dislikes, hobbies) from everyone. Just to be the perfect daughter at her father's eyes. As I already told you Elsa's father is her idol, her role model. So she just copied him, and did the things she thought he'll like.**

 **Also, such a perfect, almost delicate doll as the previous Elsa didn't fit quite well with this Jack. I wanted her free, I wanted her being her true self and I wanted her careless and genuine. I don't really thing a 'perfect good girl' could fix Jack, but I'm sure a real girl totally would.**

 **Plus, Jack likes her outfit ;)**

 **#2 I know there's still missing the part where Tooth manages to convince Jack to stop talking to Elsa. Please don't worry, I didn't forget about it.**

 **#3 I also didn't want the strict Adgar Winters, all work and no play. There's too many of that don't you think? Yes, Adgar is a busy man and doesn't spends a lot of time with his family, but when he do he makes up for the lost time. He cares deeply for his three girls, and he just want her daughters to be happy.**

 **#4 Thanks so much for the reviewers that pointed out the sigh/sight mistake! I'll make sure I'll correct them once I edit the chapters!**

 **#5 There are so many of you sharing your ideas with me! I just wanted to tell you that I write down and considerate ALL OF THEM. So if you have a suggestion for a scene or a chap, please feel free to share it! I may not answer it here, but just because I really don't want to spoil!**

 **I think thats all for today, OH WAIT MOANA IS OUT THIS WEEK YAY I'LL PROBABLY ADD HER ONCE I SEE THE MOVIE (not like for a mayor character, a mention or a little scene probably)**

 **AGAIN: Thank you so so very much for your awesome reviews. THEY ARE AWESOME. I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE IT WITH WORDS YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED. IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE I REALLY HOPE YOU'LL MAKE ME SMILE BY SHARING YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT. THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU.**

 **Till next….! Till TOMORROW :D**

 **Silvana.**


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

"I swear I looked everywhere for her!" He exclaimed, irritated. "The first week, she and stupid Frost were together like they were freaking attached like a Siamese, the next two, she _vanishes_ in the thin air!"

"Dude do you listen at me at all? I told you she still goes to Prof. North class" Hans said in a bored manner. Pitch has yet not recovered fully, so he's been stuck in their dorm since he refused to go to the infirmary. He just went out of the dorm in search for Elsa, in attempt to 'apologize' or whatever. This has been all they have been talking about for almost _three_ freaking weeks already.

Hans was getting insane.

" _Yes_ , you fucking idiot, I heard you… And how many fucking times do I have to tell you that I _can't_ go to the Main Hall because I can't let any professor see me?" Pitch barked. "Plus you told me that Frost is not attending. So I still have no idea on what the _heck_ is going on"

"Ugh, do you live under a rock, or what?" Vanessa said popping a bubble gum. "Jack has a girlfriend" She said. Pitch was about to explode in anger. "And _no_ , you idiot, it's not Elsa" She added rolling her eyes.

"Then who the hell she is?" Hans asked in confusion.

"Does it matter?" Vanessa said bored. "The only thing that does matter is that he left Elsa for this... This _thing_. I don't even know what Jackie see's in her, she's like a walking unicorn vomit"

"He left Elsa for this girl?" Pitch asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he left her planted on place one day after class and went with this girl in a heartbeat. It was in the Main Building in front of probably the _whole_ campus" Gothel explained.

"Yeap, Elsa is probably dying of embarrassment while she's hiding under a rock" Vanessa added "Serves her well"

"Rumors said that she even changed her whole style after this major rejection" Gothel commented again. "She's probably depressed or something."

"It doesn't seem like a _depressed_ style for me" Hans scoffed, and scrolled through his camera roll, and showed Pitch a few photos of Elsa's new style. "All the campus male population are talking about it. She's even _way_ hotter now, at least for me" Pitch sent him a death glare. "J-Just an opinion of course" Hans quickly excused.

"And how come you didn't showed me this pictures _before_?" Pitch growled.

"I didn't think that a change of clothes was a major issue" Hans exclaimed like it was obvious. Pitch just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe this is finally your chance to be Elsa's knight in a… err, shining armor" Gothel said to Pitch.

"Yeah, right. Like she'll let me go _near_ her" He said chuckling dryly, to then grin wickedly. "What I need is a plan, and now that Frost is not available to defend Elsa anymore, things are going to be _way_ easier"

X

Three more days passed, it was Monday today, and the weekend had not been easy for him. The first reason of it was that Tooth made him drive her in and out of campus practically the whole weekend, like he was her freaking driver.

She was set in _extra_ decorating her room, and she was quite rushed in finishing it during the weekend. He drove her to maybe ten house stores to buy appliances, decorations and utensils for her everyday use. He even bought her a few stuff due to her insistence.

And when they finally arrived to the campus, him fantasizing of just sleeping in his dorm without any bother, she made him help her with her dorm, so they spent hours and _hours_ working on it.

The second reason, was that no matter how hard he tried, Elsa's last image couldn't get out of his head.

Her looking so free and carefree made him so damn curious. He wanted to see her, check if she really decided to dress differently or if her closet was caught on fire and someone was lending her clothes. He wanted to talk to her, just say 'hi' to her. His whole body was _screaming_ him to talk to her. Maybe even tell her that he was actually very sorry.

So, the little free time that Tooth didn't use him as an employee, he couldn't help but walk through the campus in hope of seeing her again, just for a second.

But, thanks to his _amazingly_ 'good' luck (note sarcasm), he never caught her.

And today, he couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong. Sure, he felt that since Rapunzel's chat, but now the feeling was getting _insanely_ annoying.

The main reason was that, for the first time that she came, Tooth didn't text him to pick her up for class, or to help her carry her stuff, or to buy her breakfast or anything of the sort.

He was tempted to text her, but he quickly ditched the idea. He never texted her first, she was the one that was constantly texting him.

Still, he felt anxious. So he decided to search for her _just_ to check that everything was fine and this stupid feeling was just Rapunzel's fault.

He searched the Scientific Building in and out, but she was not there. Not even in her classes. He searched the Art building just because, and he searched her dorm building from outside. He went to the Main Building that was the last searching spot he considered.

Just as he stepped in the halls after more than two weeks, he heard a female voice screaming at the top of her lungs.

"How can you be so _fucking_ insensitive?!" The voice screamed loudly, anger obviously present.

He stopped in his tracks for one second. He could now hear a lot of gasps and murmurs, but that female voice stood out clearly.

"And you, are you really gonna be part of her _sick_ game?!" She screamed again. This girl was burning in anger.

"Why don't you worry about your _damn_ business, huh?" Another female voice said, and Jack felt his soul leave his body.

That was Tooth voice.

"You're such a heartless human being. You're shameless! I can't believe you've been so selfish and mean!" The first voice, that he now realized he was familiarized with, talked again.

Jack finally found the ability to keep walking, and he slowly made his way towards the source of the voices, feeling his heart beating slower and slower.

There was a huge amount of people surrounding something, everyone murmuring, whispering and gasping, with their eyes fixed in the center. A few of them saw him, and they immediately let him through the circle of crowd with terrified and anxious faces.

Right in the middle of the crowd, Rapunzel was with a rage filled face, and just in front of her, a few feet away, was Tooth, hugging tightly no other than Aster Bunnymund by his neck. Him looking rather startled by the situation.

"You're a two-faced _whore_!" Punzie screamed again, eyes on fire.

"And you're just a _dumb_ princess wannabe. Stay out of _my_ fucking business!" Tooth screamed as well.

Jack's whole world stopped, he couldn't do anything but just stare at the couple with wide eyes, while he felt like his heart stopped beating.

It was just when Aster acknowledged his presence with a shocked and embarrassed face that the two girls finally stopped screaming.

He felt like this was some kind of wicked déjà vú. They were exactly in the same position as they were three years ago inside that janitor's closet, when he opened the door, in front of the whole damn school.

 _'Don't you see, Jack? You're never going to be enough for me'_

He stepped back remembering her words, like they _literally_ hit him, just like three years ago.

Tooth finally decided to look at him, but she did not look at him like three years ago, she had just 'busted' wrote all over her face. She _wasn't_ sorry, she was just shocked.

"I told you" Rapunzel said silently, looking genuinely sorry for him. Jack snapped his head to her and felt his breath become uneven.

"What a loser" Pitch's very-well known voice said from behind. Hans snickering with him. Obviously they _had_ to see this.

He felt his vision blurring and the whispers and murmurs were making him dizzy and irritated, he tried hard to control his breathing and his pulse.

"Jack?" Aster voice suddenly said, with clear concern.

He couldn't take it anymore, he pushed harshly aside the people that were on his way and he stomped quickly in direction of his dorm.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't _fucking_ believe it.

He was just so _freaking_ stupid.

How _much_ was life going to make him suffer?

Hadn't he suffer enough already?!

He was a fucking idiot.

He couldn't believe that Toothiana managed to get to him again, so freaking easily.

 _"I knew you would come" She purred at him while she was tied up to his arm once he started to walk with her, leaving behind the Main Hall._

 _"Don't touch me" He hissed and slightly pushed him away._

 _"Aww, Jackie, c'mon" She giggled. "Stop being so grumpy"_

 _Jack said nothing, his mind still on Elsa. Fuck. He should had said something to her. After all he told Elsa about Toothiana she must surely think he's crazy to still agree going with her. But he couldn't help but feel curious._

 _"We're here!" Tooth announced cheerily, and Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes._

 _Her dorm was as expected. Full of shiny colors. He wondered how she didn't get dizzy just by looking at everything._

 _Tooth sat down in one of the couches, and just gazed at him with a grin. Jack frowned at her in confusion._

 _"You wanted to talk about something or..?" He asked annoyed._

 _"Oh, of course!" She said a bit nervously. She started rambling about nonsense, and Jack almost instantly stopped listening to her. He took out his phone and quickly searched for Elsa's number to text her and let her know that he's sorry for leaving her like that, and once he finished talking with Tooth he was going straight to her dorm, maybe stopping to buy food for them._

 _But Tooth was quickly to pick up how his eyes lightly shined while he was writing something on his phone._

 _"Who are you texting, Jackie?" Tooth asked slightly annoyed._

 _"None of your business for sure" Jack instantly answered, eyes still on his phone. Tooth smiled dryly and instantly guessed._

 _"Is that girl you were with?" She asked._

 _"None of your business" He repeated._

 _"I really hope you're not interested in Elsa Winters" Tooth said, Jack's head instantly snapped at her. She knew who she was. "I mean, girls like her are so heartless, she's surely gonna hurt you" She said with a sad voice._

 _"And you're the one to talk" Jack chuckled sarcastically. Tooth tried hard not to scoff, she instead just smiled at him._

 _"Jack, I know you're still mad at me because of what happened. But just think about it, if you stay with me now, things are going to be how they were before. You could be happy again"_

 _"Things are never going to be the same" Jack hissed._

 _"Don't fool yourself, Jack. You know they can. You know that no other girl would be able to ever make you as happy as I did" Tooth said with confidence. "And mostly not a girl like her. She's just a spoiled brat that wants everything for herself, she's greedy and selfish. She knows that you're hard to get and that's the only reason why she pretends to like you" She said venomously. Jack felt anger boiling in his blood at her words._

 _"You don't fucking know her!" He exclaimed in anger, Tooth just smirked._

 _"I know people like her Jack. Tell me, do you really think she can make you the person you were before? Turn you to the old Jack?" She asked sarcastically._

 _No._

 _The answer was clear._

 _No she couldn't._

 _"The only person that can do that is me" She said, looking straight at him. "And you know it"_

 _Could she really? After all she'd done? Could she really turn him into the old Jack? The one that he dreamed of being once again?_

 _"Don't you want to be yourself again, Jack? Haven't you suffered enough?" Tooth said softly._

 _Yes._

 _Yes._

 _"I can turn you back to the old Jack and you know it" She said quietly. Jack gazed at her with hope in his eyes. He couldn't trust her completely. But he wanted the old Jack. He needed it._

 _And then Tooth grinned. She knew that he was in the palm of her hands now. He didn't needed to answer._

 _"I'll make sure you're happy once again" She said and hugged him. "You just need to stay away from mean people like her. She might appear like she's good, but she's not. You need to stay away" She added._

 _And Jack deleted the message he was writing to Elsa._

 _He wanted to be as happy as he once was._

Too fucking stupid. He was just _too_ fucking stupid.

He managed to get into his dorm now, and tears were already running on his cheeks. He couldn't see anything because of the blurriness, so he just seated harshly on his bedroom floor, and leaned against the wall, as the tears run freely out of his eyes.

He replayed the scene a billion times in his head, and he remembered how he read Elsa's desperate messages just asking for an answer. Pleading for one. Asking if she'd done something wrong.

He was so wrong about everything

He was right about one thing though.

Elsa wouldn't able to turn him into the old Jack.

Because that Jack no longer existed.

But, she would be able to turn him into a better Jack, a new Jack, and a happy Jack.

She has the power to _fix_ him. Maybe he wouldn't end up being like he was before, but he knew that she was going to make him better. Maybe so much better than the old Jack.

But he shout her out.

He closed his eyes, trying to accept the fact that he was all alone now, for real, while the tears kept on streaming.

Until he felt something warm being delicately placed on his hands.

He blinked in confusion, trying his best to blink the blurriness away and he gazed in curiosity at the object on his hands.

A disposable cup of The Golden Bean was on his hands, with the slight steam escaping through the little whole of the cap.

"It's hot chocolate" a voice coming from above him said.

He felt his heart instantly stop, and he gazed at the source of the voice.

Elsa was looking down at him, with a cup of hot chocolate herself, looking slightly uncomfortable by his shocked gaze.

"Uhm… The door was open so.." She said pointing awkwardly at the door.

He couldn't believe this. He would be sure this was some kind of _vision_ if he didn't felt the warm cup on his hands.

She had an open shoulder slightly over sized grey sweater, black leggings and black booties. Her hair was in a messy bun. She looked great.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing that got out Jack's mouth. Elsa seemed to instantly flush, and get slightly angry too.

"Punz called" She said. "She uh… told me what happened. I'm really sorry, I thought you needed something to cheer you up, but if you want I can leave-" she said and turned to leave.

" _Wait_!" He nearly screamed and instantly grabbed her arm. Elsa turned to look at him, and then directed her sight at his hand. She was about to shake off his grip but he hold her tighter. "Stay" he said breathlessly.

Elsa looked at him with cold eyes, but Jack could also see hurt in them.

"Are you sure? Because it seemed that you didn't want me anywhere _near_ a day ago" She couldn't help but say it harshly. It was hard for her. She really felt pathetic already.

As soon as Rapunzel told her about the drama show in the Main Building, Elsa immediately went to buy him something to cheer him up. Hot Chocolate cheered her up, so surely it will cheer him up as well. She just couldn't believe how she didn't stop to think for _one_ second about all this days he avoided her, instead she run to him in a heart beat. How pathetic.

"No! Please stay" He cried, he looked really remorseful and sad. " _Please_ , Elsa" he pleaded.

Elsa couldn't help but blink in surprise. It was the first time he called her by her name.

Elsa looked at his grip once again, and sighing, she sat down next to him.

Jack let go of the breath he was holding, he never felt so relieved and thankful in his life.

He observed as Elsa silently drank her hot chocolate, looking everywhere but him. He just couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe she was here, rescuing him _again_. He felt the impulse to touch her again, to make _sure_ she was really there, but he could feel the heat radiating from her body, and as well her characteristic vanilla with just a touch of peppermint scent.

"You look different" He noted. The silence was driving him crazy. He wanted her to talk, or to scream at him or tell him how stupid he've been. He just didn't want silence.

"Uh.. Yeah" She just said, not even looking at him. He tried again.

"What made you change?" He asked

"Uhh.. _stuff_ " She said, unsure of what to answer "I guess I wasn't being myself completely"

"I like it" he said with a smile. "If that helps" he added.

She smiled for a split second, smile not reaching her eyes.

She was mad, if that wasn't pretty obvious already.

A question crossed his mind.

"You knew?" He asked. He was curious, did she know about this? That Tooth was doing this to him? He wouldn't blame her if she did and she didn't tell, but he just wanted to know.

Elsa look at him briefly and then returned her gaze to her cup.

"No" she answer truthfully. "I knew that Punz talked to her and she told her everything"

"And Rapunzel didn't tell you?" He asked confused. It was hard to believe that after all Rapunzel said to him, she didn't tell Elsa about it.

"No" She answered again. "She wanted to, but I told her _not_ to" Jack looked at her hurt.

"Why not?" He asked almost whispering.

"Because if I knew, I was going to go running to you, to tell you" She said first. "But no matter what, you still _weren't_ going to believe me"

Jack instantly felt a pang in his heart.

" _Fuck_!" He screamed and punched the floor harshly. Elsa didn't move an inch. "I'm such a fucking idiot!" he screamed again, and instantly felt his eyes burning.

He just couldn't believe how Elsa was always thinking about him when he was just thinking in himself. He didn't even understand why was she trying so hard or why she even cared about him. If he was her, he was going to give up in a person like that a long time ago. Wouldn't even give them the time of the day, but here she was like always, making sure he's okay while he's acting like a selfish bitch.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa." He said not daring to look at her. "I'm so sorry. I've been a fucking idiot. She told me that if I ignored you I could be back to being who I was. She told me that she was the only one that could make me happy like in the past. She said that I needed to ignore you-"

"Why are you blaming _her_?" Elsa interrupted him harshly. Jack tried to blink the blurriness away and looked at her in total confusion. Didn't she know what Tooth did?. "She might have told you what to do, or planned this whole thing. But you were the one that _did_ them!" She said. Jack felt his chest tightening. She was right. " _She_ didn't do this to me Jack. She wasn't the one that ignored me and avoided me for more than two weeks. She wasn't the one that left me without an idea on what was happening. She wasn't the one I considered a _friend_!"

Jack never felt this guilty in a really long time. He didn't felt this sorrow. He was sure that if someone decided to kick his ass right know it was going to hurt _way_ less than this.

Way less that seeing her face flushed in anger, seeing the hurt in her now crystallized eyes, seeing her lower lip quivering in rage and sadness.

"That was _you_ , Jack. Not her" She said stuttering, to then advert her eyes from him.

"You're right, Princess. I'm sorry. You're right in everything. I've been selfish, I've been _so_ selfish by trying to go back to what I was. I'm so sorry, I've been an idiot. It's all my fault" He said, accepting everything she said. "Just… _please_ forgive me" he begged, Elsa gazed at him a bit surprised by his words, and he really thought that maybe…

" _No_ " She whispered. "I'm sorry"

Jack felt the world crumble around him.

Did.. did he really lost her?

"No. Princess, _please_ don't. I-I know I don't deserve a second chance o-or anything from you but _please_. I promise it would never happen again, I promise!" He pleaded, his heart was beating furiously in desperation.

"I _can't_ , Jack. You really hurt me, I'm sorry" She whispered again, and a tear slipped from her eye.

No.

 _Please_ god, no.

"Elsa I beg you. J-Just _one_ last chance, please!" He tried one more time. Elsa looked at him directly, with tears in her eyes.

And she shook her head slowly, in denial.

Jack felt like he was suddenly drowning.

He gazed at the floor, and tried hard to breath normally. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he just lost his one last chance, his one last happiness.

Elsa didn't move, she just stayed besides him watching as he silently cried, tearing herself as well. She couldn't, she just couldn't. What of he did the same to her _again_? What if he hurt her again like this?

Now that she knew he liked him, surely the next time its going to hurt even _more_.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Jack with his head hidden between his knees, and Elsa deep in thought, just gazing nowhere. Both of them silently enjoying just being in the same room with the other, at least.

Suddenly, Elsa felt Jack look at her.

"Let me take you somewhere" He said voice full of hope.

"W- _What_?" Elsa almost chocked. She snapped her head at him and saw how blood-shot and puffy his eyes where, but they still hold a last bit of hope.

"Yeah! J-Just, let me show you a place" He said again. Elsa flushed.

"I… I don't think its a good idea" She stuttered.

"No! Just… let me take you somewhere and then- and then if you decide to not forgive me I wont talk you ever again, and I'll leave you alone" He begged. "Just this _one_ thing, Princess. I'll promise I wont ask anything else"

Elsa stayed in silence for a moment, just gazing at him. She was confused, how could this change _anything_? Still, he seemed really hopeful about it.

"Please, Elsa. I beg you" He said once she did not respond. "I'll stay true to word. If you don't want to forgive me after that, I'll leave you alone"

Elsa's heart tightened. She really didn't want him to leave her alone, but she didn't want to get hurt again either.

"Where would we go?" Elsa asked after a moment. Jack smiled widely, for the first time. She have never seen him smiling this big before.

"It's a surprise" He said. Elsa raised a brow.

"Are we going now?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, no. We need all the time we can get. We're going first thing tomorrow morning" He said, smirking. Elsa narrowed her eyes.

" _First_ thing tomorrow?" She said looking at him accusingly. "We have classes tomorrow. North class to be exact, and we're _not_ really good with the project since you left me for two weeks"

Jack decided better to ignore the last part, and chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry Princess, Prof. North class is handled" He said assuring. Elsa tried hard not to smile. She knew the reason that 'handled' was because North was his tutor, but she didn't want to tell him she knew just yet. "We just need to fill in an exit permit"

"Wait, _what_?" Elsa asked surprised. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Just a little road trip" Jack said smirking.

"A _road_ trip?! Where?!" Elsa exclaimed in confusion.

"I already told you, it's a surprise!" he said. "It's only going to be a couple of days" Elsa widened her eyes in shock and was about so say something but Jack quickly interrupted her "And before you say something; Don't worry, you'll be safe and sound, no funny business of any sort, I promise. Just _please_ say yes"

Elsa eyed at him suspiciously, but ended up sighing.

"Fine, I'll take care of the permits" Elsa said rolling her eyes. Jack smiled widely.

"I'll promise you wont regret it, Princess" he said excitedly.

"I'm _already_ regretting it"

 **A.N.: OH MY GOSH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER! IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES :')**

 **I swear when I wrote this I've must have look like a complete freak just squealing and fangirling, scaring the hell out of my family. (I really hope that was your face while reading it too)**

 **SO… Finally Jack found out the truth (a bit too late but oh well, better than nothing I guess).**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writing it!**

 **Okay, here is a life advice from me to you: You should never leave Pitch out of the hook ;)**

 **Some things and answers:**

 **#1 For KaisaSha, of course you can call me Sil, my friends call me that way and it's perfectly fine for me:)**

 **And yes, of course you can ask for references, I actually suggested a few of my favorites in the last chapter (I think, or maybe in chap 17) and if you already read those, just let me know what kind of fics are you looking for (modern AU/ college-highschool/ etc) and I'll recommend you some fics I liked! (I probably already read all Jelsa fics in the world. There're not enough of them ugh)**

 **#2 I'M SO GLAD THAT FINALLY IS JACK THE ONE TRYING OH MY GOD. Elsa's still a sweetheart tho.**

 **Aaaand.. I think that's all for today!**

 **THANK YOU, for your amazing reviews, they made my day! You wont believe how much I appreciate them.**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED. IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE I REALLY HOPE YOU'LL MAKE ME SMILE BY SHARING YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT. THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU.**

 **TILL TOMORROW! YAY :D**

 **Silvana.**


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

If Jack said he wasn't excited, he would be lying horribly.

He was lucky that he managed to get a few hours of sleep yesterday after all, because at first he was just tossing and turning in bed nearly for two straight hours, not even blinking an eye.

One of the reasons of it, previously mentioned, was because he was really excited for the 'trip'.

The other reason, was because he was a nervous wreck. He was really scared of the result of this mini-trip, and he just prayed that Elsa would forgive him at last.

It was already 6 a.m. he only had a few minutes left before meeting with Elsa. Yesterday, just as soon as she agreed, she decided it was better for her to go to her dorm. He felt disappointed about this, probably even scared, but he said nothing, after all he really didn't deserve her forgiveness, and she still agreed to his plan.

Jack immediately texted her after she left. He told her to pack just a few things, because they'll be staying there just for a night. He also told her that they'll be taking his car, and that he could pick her up from her dorm the next morning.

She quickly refused, telling him that Anna hated him even more than before, and she'll go ballistic if she knew she was going to spend the next two days with him. She told him to pick her up at the Main Building, they had to present their permits after all.

Without losing any more time, he got up and quickly prepared himself for the day, it will be a long drive after all.

After showering and brushing his teeth, he decided to wear a navy blue long sleeved t-shit, grey jeans, black leather trainers and his black leather jacket, since winter was already around the corner.

He picked up a small duffel bag he prepared last night, and went to the building's parking lot. He got inside and tossed the duffle back on the second row of seats, to then speed up to the Main Building.

Still, he decided to make a stop at The Golden Bean, Elsa seemed to like coffee, right? Maybe he'll ease a bit the situation if he got her some coffee. Luckily for him, at 6:15 a.m. there was only one guy at one of the tables. Classes normally started at 9 a.m. so no one had a reason to wake up this early.

He recalled that the few times Elsa bought him coffee she always brought him mocha, so he decided to buy her that. He was about to pay when he gazed at the pastry displayer. She could be hungry too, right? So he decided to buy a bunch of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. If she wasn't hungry, they could still eat them along the way.

After he picked up his to-go order, he started his car and drove to the Main Building.

He parked his car in the parking lot and got out. He still had to accompany her to the secretary after all. He sat down in one of the steps of the little stair that led to the main entrance, and waited patiently (not really, he was about to explode) for her.

"Jack?" A voice from above him called. Jack looked up in confusion.

Aster was standing right in front of him.

"What?" He asked, he was surprised that it didn't came harshly or angered as it was supposed to, it was just in a kind of confused manner.

Aster was surprised at his ex- best friend tone of voice.

He woke up early to finish the last of the paper work that was needed for him to finally start his classes at DWU.

He was really excited, DWU was always what his group of friends from high school dreamed about. Who wouldn't? It was the college of everyone's dreams. He remembered that Rapunzel was already sure that she was going to study there, and everyone tried to apply as well, but in the end, Rapunzel was the only one that managed to get in.

After him and Tooth celebrated their first year of anniversary, she told him that she really wanted to win a scholarship there, and that she was trying and studying really hard to win one. She encouraged him to do the same, and obviously he did. Tooth got a scholarship because of her grades, and he got one because of being a good athlete.

Tooth was going to get there two weeks early, to settle things down and stuff, and when he finally got there after two weeks of hell, just as his girlfriend jumped at him to kiss him, Rapunzel (with a whole different hair cut) appeared out of nowhere and started screaming at his girlfriend, telling her how heartless and insensitive she was, calling her a two-faced whore, among other stuff he didn't know a person as sweet as Rapunzel would say.

He had no freaking idea on what was going on, he just stood still in shock with Tooth hanging from his neck, while a bunch of people started surrounding them, all of them with horrified faces.

He thought that all of them were scared because two girls had just started screaming at each other like maniacs, but when he appeared, with the same face astonished and hurt face he had three years ago, everything made perfect sense.

Aster was immensely shocked to find him here at DWU.

After he ran off, and after Rapunzel told him that he better change his two-faced girlfriend, he asked Tooth what in hell was going on. Tooth merely said that she was just trying to be friends with Jack again after all the things that happened, and he (and the whole campus) apparently got the wrong idea.

Maybe she was lying to him, but he couldn't help it. He was in love with her, and even if she was selfish he knew that she loved him as well.

But he knew he had to fix things with Jack.

He really didn't mean anything of this to happen. He really didn't want to betray his best friend. He knew that this could all be avoided if he told Jack that he was in love with Tooth before they started dating. He's been in love with her his whole life, but he didn't have the courage to admit it.

He really didn't know why was the reason Jack and Tooth started dating, she never seem totally interested in him. So, when Aster finally told her how he felt, she instantly started cheating on Jack.

He felt horrible about it, but he couldn't stop.

"Can- Can we talk?" He finally had the courage to ask. He was already thankful that he didn't look angry, he looked rather… impatient?

"About?" He said with an ironic face. Aster sighed, obviously this was not going to be easy.

"About what happened between us" Aster said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You mean that time that my girlfriend cheated on me with you?" He said sarcastically. "I don't think there's anything to talk about" he said, to then look around the campus, apparently searching for something.

"I'm sorry Jack, I really am" he said, Jack just rolled his eyes and ignored him. "I didn't want all of that to happen, but I've been in love with her since ever, even before you started dating... I just couldn't tell anyone about it, not even you; but then I decided to tell her, I thought that maybe getting my feelings out of my chest was going to help me forget her, I really didn't expect her to... feel the same" Aster said quietly, and Jack finally looked at him. Not with a angered look, not even hurt, just surprise. "And... whatever happened yesterday, I just want to tell you I didn't have any idea of it"

"It's no surprise that you didn't" Jack merely commented.

"Look Jack, we've been best friends since little kids, and I know that what I did was probably the worst thing that someone can do to a friend, I accept that. I also know that maybe we're not going to be like before, but I just want your forgiveness" Aster said.

Jack took a moment to observe him. Forgive him? Could he? Every person on their right minds would scream him not to, that he was supposed to be his best friend and he betrayed him, but… by forgiving him, didn't it help him to finally move on past this? Past this whole situation, finally?

People that forgive were happier, he read that somewhere; and Jack has been surely unhappy this whole three years until a few weeks ago. Maybe if he tried, he would realize that actually people that forgave were actually happy.

It was not going to be some kind of 'forgive and forget'. He wouldn't forget, how could he? But maybe, if he forgave him, he was going to be able to finally let go of that dark part of his past. Pls, Aster's confession seemed sincere, and it somehow changed things. Sure, what he did was still awful, but maybe it was time to forgive already.

"I forgive you" Jack said, serious. Aster widened his eyes in shock, not believe he had heard right.

"R-Really? We're gonna be friends again?" He asked rushed.

"No" Jack said instantly. "I can't. I need time to think" he explained. Aster's excitement disappeared, but he sighed, understanding.

"Okay, I understand. I-"He stopped talking once he saw that Jack's attention wasn't on him anymore.

He was looking past him, eyes shining with the beginning of a smile trying to set on his face.

Aster, of curiosity, turned to what he was seeing.

A beautiful platinum haired girl stood a few feet from them, with a small duffel bag hanging on her right shoulder, and her face flushed. Her gaze traveling from Jack to Aster repetitively.

Aster gazed at Jack again, surprised that he was still with his sight set on her.

"We'll talk about it later okay?" Jack said, and began to walk to the girl.

Aster stood stunned for a few seconds, to then shake his head while smiling at his old friend. It was a long time since he had seen him like that. After gazing at them one more time, he entered the building.

"Hey" Jack said to Elsa. She was still flushed, even though he didn't know why.

She was wearing a cream colored fluffy sweater, black leggings and brown ankle boots. Her hair was cascading down her back while she was carrying a light blue small duffel back with her.

"Hi" She said quietly.

"Did you brought another coat? Just in case it gets colder" Jack asked, Elsa nodded slightly and then she gave her a white sheet.

"Is the permit, you just need to sign it and present it in the secretary." Elsa explained, also taking a pen from her duffel bag. "I wrote that we needed to visit a Hasbro company for a project, but the one we needed to visit was a bit too far away, they'll surely give us permission. They always do if it's about college work" She explained again. Jack smiled slightly and signed the paper.

After that, they went to present their sheets to the secretary, explaining when were they coming back and leaving their phone numbers and other necessary stuff just in case. After that, they made their way to the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" Elsa asked.

"Is that black one over there" Jack pointed out. Elsa's jaw immediately dropped.

"No freaking way!" She nearly screamed and run towards the car.

A 67 Chevy Impala was waiting for them in one of the lots.

Elsa began to observe it and touch it in awe. Jack looked slightly stunned at her reaction.

"You're into cars?" He asked shocked.

"I'm into this one" Elsa said, sight still set on the wonderful baby that was in front of her.

"Then you've got a great taste" Jack said proudly.

"Just in cars" Elsa said ironically. Jack frowned a bit in confusion, but quickly shrugged it off.

They both got to the car, and Elsa immediately tossed her duffle bag in the second row of seats, to then turn admiring the car's inside beauty. But her sight landed in something else.

"You bought coffee?" Elsa asked raising teasingly an eye brow. Jack flushed a bit.

"And cookies" He said robotically. Elsa let out a chuckle.

"And cookies?" She repeated.

"You don't like them?" Jack asked slightly disappointed.

"No- I mean, yes. Obviously" Elsa said quickly when she saw his disappointed eyes. "I was just asking" she said reassuringly. "Thank you for the breakfast, Jack"

"You're welcome, Princess" He said with a smirk, and started the car to then speed towards the campus exit.

And after they gave the guard their student I.D.'s and permits, they finally hit the road.

"Are you going to tell me where are we going?" Elsa asked almost ten minutes after they left the campus.

"Nope"

"Why?" Elsa asked pouting. Jack chuckled.

"Because it's a surprise, I already told you." Jack said, eyes on the road. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, and he looked at her from the corner of his eye "You're gonna like it, I promise… At least I think you would" He assured. Elsa took once more glance at him before grabbing a cookie.

"That still tells me nothing" She said. "Is it far away?" She asked again, Jack wanted to laugh out loud. She always seemed a pretty patient person, guess she wasn't when she was curious.

"What did you tell Anna?" He asked changing the subject.

"The same thing that I wrote on the permit" Elsa said shrugging. She felt kind of bad for lying to her sister, but if she told her there was no way in hell she'll let her go, and Anna was probably right about it. "But I told her I'll be going on my own of course"

"Without your car?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"I told her I hired a driver, since it was pretty far away and I never drove that much" Elsa explained.

The next hours of drive were an insanely level of awkward.

Elsa couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She was still angry at Jack and she was annoyed by the fact that he was acting like nothing happened between them. Maybe he was trying to make the trip less awkward, but her stubborn self just couldn't consider that. Jack, on the other hand, was starting to get slightly desperate about the whole situation. He already was getting low on subjects to talk about since every time he started talking she would just answer what was strictly necessary and then the conversation just helplessly died.

They stopped for lunch at a small dinner, Jack silently thanking to the gods, the air in the car was just getting to tense to even breathe properly.

Even if Elsa was clearly being stubborn (with a damn good reason) Jack still enjoyed one part of the tense trip. He realized he really liked to learn a few details about her. She like dressing cozy (even if he still didn't know the reason of her change of image), she like vintage style houses (by the way she always snapped a photo every time they passed one), and she love chocolate, she love dogs even if she never had one (if she ever did the dog would be white, male, and he was going to be named marshmallow), she hated citric essences (she asked if she could perfume his car, and 'kindly' suggested him to change his air freshener, and now his car smelled like vanilla, not that he minded at all), she loved her sister dearly.

She loved breakfast food.

He really wanted to snap a photo of her face when she saw the menu. She looked like a little kid in a Christmas morning.

After having lunch, they returned to the road again, and Elsa asked Jack if he was okay with her sleeping for a bit, Jack said yes. He was surprised when Elsa took out a little blanket out of her duffel back. Then she curled up like she could, and she slept for the rest of the way.

Now, they were only 5 minutes away, and Jack really wanted Elsa to see the little hometown at night.

"Wake up, princess" Jack said softly tapping her arm. Elsa growled. "C'mon Elsa, we're almost there" She growled again.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, and without thinking twice he snatched her blanket in one swift motion.

"Hey!" Elsa whined, pouting.

"I said we're almost there" Jack said chuckling.

"Couldn't you just wake me up when we arrived? What time is it, anyway?" Elsa asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's almost 11 p.m." Jack answered. "And, I wanted you to see the town"

Elsa looked out of her window. She still didn't see anything. She was about to ask what 'town' he was talking about until she saw a beautifully craved wooden sign.

'Welcome to Burgess'

Elsa nearly choked with her breath.

"W-We're in your home town" Elsa said, eyes still gazing at the window, observing the beautiful Victorian style houses that started to appear.

Jack blinked in surprise.

"How do you-Oh" He said in realization. "Rapunzel, right?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said while staring in awe at the fairytale looking town.

"Have you ever been here?" Jack asked, maybe she came to visit Rapunzel some time, according to Rapunzel they were best friends.

"No" She answered. "As soon as Punz started college her parents moved back to Corona, there I've been." She said. "This place is beautiful" She added. Jack cleared his throat and he was suddenly a bit flustered.

"Uhm.. And where are you from?" He asked.

"I've always lived in New York" Elsa said. "My house is not that far from campus actually" She added. "But my parents are from Norway, we have a house there too, and I always referrer Arendelle as my home town even though we only go there for holidays or small vacations"

"Really?" Jack said slightly surprised. Now he could understand her unique and elegant complexion. She looked really Scandinavian now that she mentioned it. "How's Arendelle?"

"Unique" Elsa said proudly and slightly home sick. "You should really visit it sometime"

"I'll love too"

"What are we doing now?" She said looking at the little buildings, they were probably in down town now.

"Now sleep. Our schedule starts from tomorrow" Jack said with a small smile.

He parked his car in a small parking lot next to a small vintage building. Elsa observed the building.

'Burgess Town Hotel'

It was beautiful and appeared to be really cozy. She liked it.

Jack picked up both duffel bags and locked his car once they were both out. He sign Elsa to follow him, and she trailed behind him still observing the town. It was a lot chillier here than in the campus.

Jack entered at the hotel, and walked to the receptionist.

"Good night sir, and welcome to Burgess Town Hotel. My name is William, is there anything I can help you with?" The old man in a black and red suit said.

"Good night sir, we'll like to check in" Jack said, and then turned to Elsa. "You don't mind sleeping with me, right?" Jack asked silently.

Elsa nearly had a heart attack. She blushed furiously and gazed at him with wide eyes.

"I-I mean in the same room! _Separated_ beds" He clarified agitated, blushing as well.

"I- I don't m-mind" Elsa said trying to compose herself. Jack inhaled deeply trying to brush away his embarrassment and turned to the receptionist again.

"One room please" He asked stuttering a bit.

"One queen sized bed?" The old man asked. Jack blushed again. _'Goddammit, hasn't he heard?!'_

"Separated beds please" He said nearly growling at the man, he was doing it on purpose.

"Of course, sir" He said, Jack handed him a credit card and the man charged him and gave him the key.

"I want to pay my part" Elsa said quietly, getting next to him.

"Nonsense, I invited you" Jack said, picking up the duffel bags and making his way towards the elevator.

"But I don't mind" Elsa said once they entered in the elevator.

"I mind you paying" Jack said with a smirk.

Their room was the 304. Once they entered, Elsa observed the room in awe. It was a wooden room with red details. The beds seemed cozy and comfortable. There was a vintage T.V. placed in a wood table, and a mini fridge under a desk. She loved it.

After Jack placed both duffel bags in each bed, he walked towards the vintage phone and called the reception.

"Do you want pizza for dinner?" Jack asked. "The restaurant probably wouldn't let anyone in now, but there's room service 24/7" He explained.

"Sure" Elsa said.

They ate after that, and each of them took a quick shower to then put their pajamas on. They both were pretty tired, Jack mostly; so they didn't talked that much.

Once they both crawled to bed, they wished each other good night, and slept wondering about the day ahead of them.

X

Jack was the first to wake up. It was nearly 9 a.m., and it was probably early for a 'mini-vacation' but he got lot of things to do in his mind, he didn't want to miss anything due to little time.

He decided he should shower before waking Elsa up, or they'll probably fight for the bathroom.

He picked some black jeans, a white T-shirt to go beneath, the same black leather trainers he whore yesterday and something he didn't wore in a very, very long time.

His once favorite blue hoodie.

He stopped using it since, everything that happened. But he still couldn't be able to get rid of it in the past three years. Once he saw it while packing, he knew that this was the perfect occasion to use it once again.

Once he got out of the bathroom, he saw Elsa already seating in her bed with neatly folded clothes in her lap, waiting for him.

"You took forever" She complained. "Why are we up so early?"

"Tight schedule, Princess. I hope that's okay" He said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes teasingly and entered to the bathroom.

Once she got out, she was wearing a high-waist black jean, and a fluffy light gray sweater tugged inside of her jeans, she had black boots and black cotton fingerless gloves.

She looked _really-_

Jack adverted his gaze.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"First, to have breakfast in the best place of the world" Jack said smirking.

They got out of the hotel, and Jack said that for everything they'll be doing today they wouldn't need to use the car. Elsa was really pleased at this. She really wanted to see the town and maybe snap a few pictures to then sketch them.

They went walking to where they'll be having breakfast, Jack showing and explaining almost every building and a few old friends' houses. He even show her Rapunzel's old house (mansion perhaps), until they finally arrived a vintage coffee shop.

Thaddeus Coffee Shop. The best coffee and pastries in town.

Elsa took a photo of it.

Once they got in, Jack immediately suggested (forced) Elsa to ask for the hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, with chocolate covered ginger cookies. Elsa didn't regret it, it was the best hot chocolate she ever tried.

They small talked a bit and chuckled about both hot chocolate mustaches after they finished them. Elsa was still a bit reserved, but Jack could definitely tell that she was warming up.

While they had they breakfast, Elsa couldn't help but notice a brunette guy gazing curiously at Jack the whole time. Jack was unaware, since his back was facing the guy; but after they finished eating, Elsa watched him walking towards them.

"Jack?" The guy said. Jack instantly looked at him, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Jamie?" He asked, Jack immediately got up and bro-hugged this 'Jamie'.

"Oh my god I thought I'll never see you again!" Jamie exclaimed. "Not here at least"

Elsa just stayed in her place looking at both a bit uncomfortably.

"Yeah, me neither" Jack confessed, and they both separated, and that's when Jamie's gaze landed in Elsa.

"And who's with you?" Jamie asked rather excited. Elsa flushed.

"This is Elsa, she's… she is-"Jack said stuttering. What should he say? Friend? She wasn't his friend at the moment. 'This is Elsa and I'm trying to be his friend again because I've been an idiot'? Yeah, right.

"I get it" Jamie said rolling his eyes teasingly. Elsa blushed even darker. She knew what this guy was probably thinking, and no. He didn't get it. Still she wasn't going to explain her and Jack's complicated relationship. "I'm Jamie Bennet, Jack's high school friend, pleasure to meet you" he said and shook her small hand.

"Elsa Winters" Elsa said with a small polite smile.

"Well, Elsa Winters, I sincerely admire you. I have no idea how you can stand this-"Jack elbowed his chest unable him to finish.

"Shut up, Bennet" He said, and Jamie chuckled.

"So, how long are you staying here? I'm pretty sure my mom and Sophie would love to have you two for dinner, they missed you" Jamie said. Jack smiled sincerely at his old friend.

"Just till tomorrow morning, I'm showing Elsa a few places. I really want to take her to Sandy's place tonight, but I'll promise the next time we come to visit we'll have dinner with them" Jack explained.

"Sure, man. Just don't disappear ever again" He said smiling. "It was nice to meet you, Elsa. I really hope you come back soon" He said, and hugged Jack once more and then he left.

"He seems nice" Elsa commented and Jack smiled.

"He is, I'm glad I met him here" He sincerely said. "Okay, princess. We need to go to our next stop." He said sighing.

They both picked their stuff and started walking to the next place they'll visit. Elsa noted that Jack seemed rather quiet this time, he didn't ask her questions like previously, and everything she asked he answered as short as he could.

Elsa decided it was just better observe the city, maybe encountering with his old friend made him a bit sad. Until she saw a big burned house at the other side of the street.

Elsa's heart started beating painfully in her chest, she actually felt like she was in some kind of horror movie. Jack on the other hand, didn't even seem to acknowledge the burned house. In fact, he seemed to be ignoring it completely.

Once Jack gestured Elsa to cross the street, just in front of the house, Elsa started panicking. Was he going to make her enter in that house or something?! She was starting to get scared, since if he did that she was sure that maybe he in fact was some kind of psychopath or something, but she was surprised when Jack gestured her to walk past the house, leading her to what she believed was probably the garden of it.

But like 30 feet away from the house, there was a fairy tale like tiny lake.

The tattoo.

The view was breathtaking, the trees surrounding the lake looked like they had Christmas lights on it since they appeared to be shining, there was a lot of autumn leaves surrounding the lake, and it actually appear that someone arranged the sight to look this beautiful.

"Oh gosh" Elsa breathlessly whispered.

"This place is where I spent the happiest moments of my life" Jack quietly said while looking at the lake, recalling. "I used this lake with my family and friends almost every day of my life. No matter what time of the year it was, of how I felt at that time, I probably spent most of my life hanging out in this lake." He said. "We swam there, ice-skate there, made parties there, study there or just seated to look at it. It never got boring, you know?"

Elsa gazed at him in wonder, trying to imagine everything he was recalling.

"Every day when I arrived home from school, I found Emma playing by it, waiting for me. Then after playing with her for hours, my mom had to bring us our dinner there, since we refused to get inside. And, after that, once my father arrived home from work, he and my mom would just sit there with us, and we talked about our days." Elsa felt a gigantic sadness over take her, that's why he tattooed this lake where his heart is.

"Most of my birthdays where celebrated here, and Emma's, and also my parents anniversaries, among other stuff." He said, eyes never leaving the lake. "All my happy memories are here, Elsa. This is my 'happy place' as a few might call it. It doesn't matter that my burned house is just a few feet away, here it all disappears." And then he turned to her, looking so deeply into her eyes she could almost feel his icy blue oceans getting straight into her soul. "I really want you to be part of it too" He finished almost breathlessly.

Elsa felt like she was on fire, she couldn't even feel her heart anymore. She couldn't believe his words. She was speechless, and touched.

This was probably one of the best things they ever said to her, and her family and friends always said and did amazing things for her, but this was different.

"Please forgive me, Elsa. I promise I won't disappoint you again." Jack almost pleaded.

"I do." Elsa said, struggling with her words because of all the feelings that were exploding inside her. "I do forgive you, Jack." She whispered. "And I'll love to be part of this place"

Without a warning, Jack hugged her. He hugged her so steadily and tightly, she could feel his relief and his gratefulness. She slowly hugged him, and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

She was happy, she was insanely happy.

And she knew she loved him, she was a goner. She knew she was not going to be able to turn back now, but she didn't want to either.

Jack slowly broke the hug, and gazed down to her smiling. She smiled as well.

"Our day still doesn't finish, princess. We still have a lot to do" He said smirking.

Yes, she loved him.

 **A.N.: Hey there guys! FIRST: I'M SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER LASTED A BIT LONGER TO UPDATE!**

 **The thing is, yesterday (nov 23) was my best friend's birthday, and she first told me she wasn't going to do anything, no celebrations or even dine out. BUT she called me after I got out of college, at 9 p.m. more or less, AND she told me she was going to celebrate it after all. RIGHT AT THE MOMENT.**

 **I normally write the first half of the fic at noon, and the last at night, and then upload it about 12 a.m. (in my country) but I arrived home about 1 a.m. and even tho I had the first half, I really didn't want it to be too short and too irrelevant, that's why I updated the description.**

 **You don't know how bad I feel :( Still, thank you for the ones that asked me if I was okay, they were all guest reviewers so I couldn't answer them or PM them, but THANK YOU. And thank you for being so patient as well!**

 **Don't worry, if I know I won't be able to update in one day, I'll let you know, this got me by surprise and I didn't want to upload an author note (I hate when authors do this). So do not worry, I'll let you know if I won't be able to the next time.**

 **OKAY I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. SILVANA YOU HAD A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR A JELSA KISS AND YOU BLEW IT. Yes, I know. But sorry, Elsa just forgave him, and I want them to be friends first, I want a solid friendship. Not rushed fluff please.**

 **And also, sorry for disappointing the ones that wanted them to sleep in the same bed. But I want a real fic, plus that's a bit to used now :(**

 **The road trip still doesn't ends ;)**

 **ANYWAYS even tho I probably got a few things to say I want to upload this RIGHT NOW.**

 **I hope this long chapter made up for my tardiness :)**

 **REVIEWS IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAP, PLEASE. THEY'RE DEEPLY APPRECIATED.**

 **Till tomorrow! (I promise)**

 **Silvana.**


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

"What are we doing now?" Elsa asked with a tiny smile.

"You're really curious, you know" Jack said while chuckling. "I all ready told you its a surprise"

"You only said that our _destination_ was a surprise" Elsa rolled her eyes teasingly. Jack chuckled again.

"Well, now I've decided that the whole trip is going to be a surprise, princess. Hope you don't mind"

They stayed quiet for a minute, still not moving from their places.

"Can I ask you something?" Elsa said biting her lip.

"You're already asking" Jack joked. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Kidding. Shoot"

Elsa inhaled deeply, hoping he wouldn't be offended by her question, and also hoping she wasn't intruding so much.

"Why is it still like that?" She asked a bit nervously. Jack looked a bit surprised at first, but she know he knew what she was talking about. Jack gazed at the burnt house for the first time since they arrived there.

He sighed.

"I didn't wanted anyone to touch it" He barely said. "I know you probably find it _insanely_ creepy, but… I don't know, they wanted to tear it down, some others suggested me to re-build it. I-I couldn't, I thought that if I did, it was like trying to erase them or something, so I left it here." He explained.

Elsa gazed at him intently, processing all that he said in her mind.

"You really should" Elsa finally said, and Jack looked at her confused. "Re-build it, I mean. Maybe you can even move here after college" Elsa said softly.

"I wouldn't be able to live here" Jack said shaking his head. "I'll go insane"

"Then maybe you should give it to someone else" Elsa suggested. "Maybe convert it in a orphanage, or in an animal shelter" Elsa named. "But you can't just leave it here in that state, Jack. I don't think its good for you" She said softly. "And I know that they'll probably won't want that for you either"

Jack stayed quiet for a moment, he didn't know exactly how to react. Would his family want that for him? Or Burgess? Seeing _every day_ the reminder of one tragedy that occurred 3 years ago?.

"Maybe you're right" He said a bit uncomfortable, looking everywhere but her. He knew she was right, it was just hard to let go, but it was a way to move on.

Elsa smiled sweetly at him, trying to comfort. She knew that he wasn't that enthusiastic about the idea, but him considering it was a huge step for him.

"Can I ask you another question?" Elsa said again, after they finally started to walk slowly through Burgess streets, Jack guiding and Elsa unconsciously following.

"Is this an interrogatory princess?" Jack asked somewhat jokingly, quickly composing himself.

"Well, yes. Yes it is" Elsa said shrugging. "We're in your hometown after all and I'm curious"

"Fine, I'll answer your questions" Jack said. " _Only_ if you answer mine too" he added with a smirk. Elsa narrowed his eyes at him, but decided to accept anyway. She had nothing to hide anymore, after all.

"Deal" She said, grinning. "But I'm still first." She said, and Jack gestured her to ask away. "Why did _Jamie_ said that he thought he'll never see you again" She asked. Jack shrugged.

"After I got in college, I decided to never come back" He started. "It was the perfect getaway, from _all_ of it. At first, I wanted a 'fresh' start, I thought that maybe I could start again somewhere else. Here I couldn't stand the memories, and the pity looks of people. People always gazed at me with so much pity, it was driving me crazy." He explained. "I guess that was one of the reasons to shut everyone out" He said. " _Still_ , as you might have noticed. My plan didn't work and there was never a fresh start. I just couldn't get everything that happened out of my head. Today was the first time I've visited Burgess in two years"

Elsa looked astonished about that. The first time? The first time in two years?

"Why did you decided to come with _me_ then?" She asked completely in shock. The question caught Jack out of guard, so he couldn't prevent a soft blush forming in his cheeks. Still, he found a perfect excuse to avoid the question, at least for a bit.

"Hmm, I believe you already asked something, princess" Jack said with a finger on his chin. "It's _my_ turn now" He said with a smirk.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him after he avoided the question, but she guessed he had a point.

"Ask away" She said as they continue to walk side by side.

"Why the sudden change? Why you were different before?" He asked, gesturing Elsa's clothes.

"Hey! Those are _two_ questions!" Elsa complained, and Jack smirked again.

"Since you already asked me a question before, I can too. It's fair after all" Elsa rolled her eyes but sighed anyway

"Fine" She said. "I misunderstood my father" She said sighing. "All my life I tried my best to make him proud, believing that only living the life that he wanted me to live was going to ever make him proud" She started. "So I dressed up, acted, and did everything that I thought _he_ approved" She sighed again. "And a few days ago he came to visit me and discovered my room and everything I _actually_ liked in it, and turns out he didn't wanted me to live a life that I didn't like it, he just wanted me happy and he was already proud of me" She explained "Hence, the change"

"That's why you kept your room always locked?" Jack asked curiously.

"It's _my_ turn to ask, but yes" She said quickly. "So, who was the guy you were talking to yesterday? The one at the Main Building?" Elsa asked curiously. She wanted to ask him about this guy since she saw them talking. Jack did not have any 'friends' asides from Pitch's gang (that weren't his friends anymore, luckily) so she found it quite odd to see someone talk to Jack with… _familiarity_?

Jack sighed.

"That, was Aster Bunnymund" Jack said, as they continue to walk. "Also known as Toothiana's _boyfriend_ " He said a bit bittersweet. Elsa's mouth turned into an 'o'.

"I thought so" She said. "What were you talking about?" She asked. She was really curious. Not long ago, it was pretty damn obvious that Jack hated this guy with the fire of a billion suns. Jack felt backstabbed (he was actually) by him. So she was really confused about the whole situation since she wasn't blind, she saw the two of them talking in a _civil_ way.

Jack was about to say that she already asked him something, and that it was his turn; but he was really relieved that she forgot about the previous question she wanted him to answer, so he just played along.

"He came to say sorry, and he wanted me to forgive him" Jack said shrugging. Elsa gazed at him with a 'What did you say?' look all over her face. "I told him that I forgave him."

"Really?" Elsa said frowning "Wow, how… _daring_ " She said in confusion. Jack chuckled at her words.

"I used to be quite daring before" He said smirking. "But yeah, I understand what you mean. 'How could I forgive a guy who by the way was my _best_ friend and stole my girlfriend?'" He said, and Elsa looked at him with curiosity. "I don't know, its been three years already and it still seems that everything is affecting _me_ way more than him. Thought that by forgiving him the situation was actually gonna get out of my head finally, and it would keep Toothiana away" He explained, and Elsa tried hard not to smile in joy at the last part. "I thought that, if I finally forgive him, I'll stop spending my time on them."

Elsa smiled

"You did the right thing Jack." She said reassuringly. Jack smiled at her but his smile quickly turned into a smirk.

"My turn again" He said, and Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Is the princess hungry?" He said.

As it was on cue, Elsa's stomach grumbled. She flushed tomato red in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes" Jack said chuckling. Elsa pouted at him

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, still red. "I hate you!" She whined.

"No you don't, Princess" Jack said mockingly.

 _'No, I don't.'_

x

After that, they went to eat to an Italian restaurant, Jack's favorite Italian food was serve there, and he wanted Elsa to taste their food.

They ate and chat about lot of stuff about Burgess, about Jack school days (excluding anything related to Toothiana) and about hobbies and things he liked to do with his family. For the first time, Elsa was the one listening, and Jack the one talking (excluding those drunk conversations) and she was really happy about it.

She liked listening to him, and watching him talk. She loved his facial expressions and his face when he recalled something. He actually was really exited to talk about everything, and Elsa was silently amazed by it.

After they finished eating, Jack insisted in walking through the town, he really wanted to show Elsa his favorite places, and Elsa gladly accepted.

Elsa quickly came to the conclusion that Jack had a lot of favorite places, and he had at least one memory to share in each of them. It was crystal clear that he had missed his hometown a lot, and he was really happy to be back after a long time.

Through their little tour, Elsa stopped to buy little souvenirs she found cute, and also, she noticed that almost everyone stopped to stare at Jack in curiosity, with a 'Did we meet before?' look all over their faces. Some of them, after a few moments of guessing, walked towards Jack to say hi. Jack always reacted the same way: his eyes widened a bit in surprise, he hugged the person that approached him, and he presented them to Elsa.

So, she also came to the conclusion that Jack was a really popular and loved person around here, which she find amusing, but amazing at the same time.

The sun came down a lot faster than they expected, and without even realizing it they continued walking and talking, until Elsa's phone beeped.

 _hey sis how's the project going? i hope you're doing ok! xx - Anna_

Elsa quickly answered her sister, telling her that everything was okay, and then she glanced to the clock in her phone.

"Oh gosh its 9 p.m. already" Elsa said in surprise.

"Then we should go to eat" Jack said smirking.

"To Sandy's?" Elsa recalled the conversation Jack had with Jamie this morning.

"Exactly" He said grinning.

"And what we're eating?" Elsa asked.

"Pizza" Jack said, and Elsa raised a brow.

"Pizza _again_?" She asked.

"This pizza its different, Princess. It's out of this world. Is the best thing I've ever tasted" Jack said, while guiding Elsa across the streets.

"Just as everything we ate today apparently" Elsa said teasingly.

"Did I disappoint you with any of our meals today?" Jack said raising an eyebrow. Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"No"

"That's what I thought" Jack said proudly. "Then you should have a _little_ of faith in me then" Elsa just chuckled.

They walked in a comfortable silence through the street, until a little pizza place with 'Sandy's' in bold yellow letters.

Jack opened the door for Elsa and they entered, observing how most of the tables were taken and people were happily enjoying their pizza.

The place smelled simply delicious.

"Sandy!" Jack suddenly called a small, chubby blonde man with spiky hair. The little man instantly turned to him and smiled in excitement, to then move towards them.

Once he finally was in front of Jack, they hugged each other, a bit differently from everyone that hugged Jack today, Elsa could tell. This two appeared to be really close.

Once they broke the hug, Jack continued with his routine; he gestured Elsa to introduce her to Sandy.

"Sandy this is Elsa Winters, Elsa this is Sandy, owner of the best pizza place Burgess has." He said smiling, Elsa extended her arm to the little man, and he quickly shook it.

"It's a pleasure, you have an amazing place here" Elsa said politely. She waited for the little man to talk, but she was took by surprise when he started making signs with his little hands.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Sandy is mute, princess" Jack said "And he says it's a pleasure to meet you too, and thank you for your compliment"

After that, Sandy gestured the two of them to follow him, and he gave both a table.

He handed them the menus, and they already ordered something to drink.

"He's so sweet" Elsa smiled and Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, everyone likes Sandy" Jack said while analyzing the menu.

"I really wish I knew sign language though" Elsa said while doing the same.

"I can teach you if you want, princess" he said smiling at her, she giggled.

"I'll like that Jack"

They ate after that, and Sandy came to check of them a few times, looking at both youths really suspicious, but with a big smirk as well.

Once they payed the bill, Sandy came to say goodbye to both, he hugged Jack, and just he was about to hug Elsa as well he secretly passed her a little piece of paper, obviously gesturing her not to show it to Jack.

Elsa was quite startled at first, but once they finally go out and Jack was walking a little ahead of her she decided to discreetly read the note.

 _'Take care of him ;)- S'_

Elsa blushed furiously and instantly crumbled the piece of paper and slipped it in her pocket.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a bit red" Jack said in confusion after seeing her looking flustered and a bit agitated.

"Y-Yeah! I'm _fine_! T-Totally fine!" Elsa said waving a bit exaggeratedly her hands. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? We have one last stop before we head to the hotel, but if you're feeling bad maybe we can-" he tried to say.

"No, no! I'm fine, really! _Perfect_!" Elsa said dismissively, while laughing sheepishly. Jack looked at her a bit concerned.

"Whatever you say I guess" He just shrugged.

"Where are we going now?" Elsa asked, Jack gazed at her with a mocking grin. "It's a surprise" Elsa said mimicking him with a 'man like' voice and rolling her eyes, Jack chuckled.

"I don't talk like _that_!" He said between chuckles "But yes, Princess. It's a surprise"

They walked in silence after that, for about ten minutes, with Jack guiding the way. Elsa was growing curious, it was about 11 p.m. already. Where could they be going this late? Her thoughts quickly disappeared when they stopped at the entrance of an Ice Rink.

Elsa looked at the rink in awe.

"I figured that since you love winter so much, you would know how to ice skate as well" Jack said with a smirk.

"A little" Elsa said with a small smile, and jack gazed at her slightly relieved.

"Perfect then" He said and began walking to the entrance, and that's when Elsa realized what he was going to do.

" _Stop_ _it_!" Elsa screamed-whispered, grabbing him by the arm. "What are you doing?" She said in panic.

"Entering the Ice Rink?" Jack said in confusion.

"Are you freaking _crazy_?! This place is _closed_ in case you didn't realized!" Elsa said in shock. Jack just chuckled.

"Just trust me, Princess" He said, and began walking towards the entrance again.

"Wha- We're not breaking in this place! This is _forbidden_! What if someone sees us?! We'll end up in _jail_!" Elsa exclaimed in desperation, a testing smile grew on Jack's face.

"Who says we're breaking in, Princess?" He asked and showed her a small gold key. Elsa's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Oh my god, Jack. You _stole_ the key?!" She nearly screamed. Jack couldn't take it anymore. Her panicked state was just hilarious, so he burst into laughter right in front of her, tearing his eyes up.

"Haha- Please Els, could you read that sign for me?" Jack said pointing at the Ice Rink sign, trying to compose himself and breath normally again.

Elsa didn't know what the sign had to do with anything, but she turned to it anyways.

'Overland Ice Rinks'

And so what? She already knew the Overland Ice Rinks, they were all over the country and they were her favorite ones, what it had to do with- _Oh_.

 _'Jackson Overland Frost'_ Tooth annoying high-pitched voice ringed in her head.

"You're- Is th- Does the Overland Rinks belongs _your_ family?" Elsa said in disbelief while stuttering in sudden realization.

"Well, they're technically mine now" He said. "I should be taking care of them, but I really didn't want to after everything, so Sandy took care of it. I still got access to the keys though" Jack said smirking.

Elsa's jaw dropped.

She loved the Overland Ice Rinks, she spent almost _all_ of her childhood skating on them, they where modern, big and so well maintained. She couldn't believe this company was from Jack's family.

"Shall we now? Now that you know we're not _breaking_ in" Jack said with, jokingly. Elsa frowned at him but began to follow him right after.

Once they entered, Jack closed the door just behind them, just in case. He went instantly to turn on all the lights and gestured Elsa to pick one pair of skates.

Once they both got onto their skates, they stepped on the Ice and Elsa let out a very soft and relieved sigh.

"God, I haven't been on the Ice in _ages_ " Elsa said, slowly skating besides Jack, while her eyes admired the beauty of the Ice Rink.

"Neither did I" Jack silently commented. Elsa gazed at him with curiosity in her eyes. "I used to be a hockey player. A pretty good one, not to brag of course" He said with a smirk. "They even offered me a lot of scholarships, but my father really wanted me to go to DWU. He's a graduate from there, and he loved the campus so much, he really wanted me to experience studying there as well" He said.

"Really? My dad's a graduate from DWU too." She said with a smile "He met Flynn's dad there, and they became best friends almost instantly, they even bought their houses next to each other" Elsa said chuckling a bit. "Anyway, what made you stop?" She said, returning to the subject. "Playing hockey I mean"

"You know…" He said, and Elsa did knew. She was really surprised by all the things he stopped doing after everything, she was surprised at how much he've surely changed. "So today's a first in three years as well" He said now grinning.

Elsa couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach, but she was confused as well. Why he decided to share all this 'firsts' with _her_? She forgot to ask him before, maybe she could ask him later.

Elsa rapidly began to feel anxious, Jack was skating very slow, and they were just doing laps across the rink repetitively. It was the first time she returned to the Ice after years. Years she've studied her brains out, attended to boring meetings, and stayed focused on her future as C.E.O. she couldn't take it any longer, she really wanted to feel the ice.

So she speeded up, shocking Jack a bit. She began gaining more and more speed, and once she finally felt confident, she made a perfect double axel.

Little to say, Jack's jaw was on the _floor_.

Elsa smiled to herself, she still had the skills! Adrenaline was running all over her veins, and she felt so alive at the moment she could explode.

"Y-You said you ice skated a _little_!" Jack suddenly said. Elsa turned to him and laughed at his shocked expression.

"Did I forget to mention that I figure skated?" Elsa asked teasingly.

" _Hell_ _yes_ you did!" Jack said, and skated towards her. "Still, even if you forgot that little detail, I have to say that was amazing"

"Thanks" Elsa almost chocked. God, she must look so red right now.

"When did you figure skated?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"I'd practice it since I was a kid, and then at middle school and high school, but I stopped for college. It's been a while since I'd last been on ice" She explained.

"Did you ever compete?" Jack asked. Elsa blushed a little.

"Yeah, a few times" Elsa recalled. "I remember my last solo routine like it was yesterday"

"I'll like to see it" Jack said.

Elsa surely had heard wrong.

"Wh- _No_ _way_!" She stuttered like an idiot, she suddenly felt mortified, like someone just played a bad prank on her in front of a large crowd, and she even started to skate yet.

"C'mon! Just a minute, I wont laugh or anything!" Jack insisted.

"No! I'll _die_ of embarrassment!" Elsa said blushing.

"Oh, please Els. It's just me" Jack pleaded.

 _'Yeah, and that's precisely the problem.'_

"Please" He said again. Elsa looked him directly and sighed in defeat.

"Ugh, _fine_ " She said rolling her eyes. "But I'll play some music, I wont be able to do it in complete silence" She said and scrolled down her phone for a similar music she used at her last competition. "And one word, and I'll kick your _ass_ " Elsa said narrowing her eyes at him.

She gave the phone to Jack, that was already set on the song she wanted, it was Idina Menzel 'Let It Go' ballad, he just have to press play once she gestured him to do so.

She went nervously to the center of the rink, and tried to calm her breathing.

 _'Just imagine you're alone. He's not here. He's not here'_

She breathed deeply, and finally nodded at him, and the music started.

She decided to avoid looking at him the whole time, while she moved gracefully around the Ice Rink, moving at the delicate sounds of the ballad. She tried to imagine that she just went back in time, to that last competition again, the one she had won in the past, figure skating the choreography that defined her completely.

Jack was amazed, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked like she was like some kind of goddess of the ice or something. She moved so delicately and gracefully that it was hypnotizing, almost surreal.

The song she picked was amazing, she moved at it in perfect synchronization.

She made a few jumps when the music reached a bit higher than the beginning, and she did it perfectly as well.

But when she moved slowly across the rink, she suddenly felt two hands grabbing her by the waist.

If the music wasn't so calm, she would surely jumped off her skin.

She turned around to find Jack's big icy blue eyes gazing at her, she blushed a bit, but smiled anyway.

"I guess I should be calling you Ice Queen from now on, with a good reason though." Jack said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Elsa giggled and rolled her eyes.

They skated for a few seconds more, and then Jack twirled her like they were dancing. She giggled at this, and Jack laughed as well.

And they danced, and danced on the ice, without realizing that the song had already replayed twice.

They were just laughing, and goofing around, while they kept holding each other as they danced.

Elsa couldn't help but look at him dreamily. She _prayed_ that he didn't notice, because she couldn't stop.

She daydreamed with this scene her _whole_ life.

She and her future boyfriend dancing in the ice, doing what she probably loved the most, while just being themselves. She imagined herself with her _one true love_ doing this exact same thing, talking, laughing, goofing, just gazing at each other, to then kiss.

Obviously, she probably wasn't Jack's true love; and he probably _wasn't_ her future boyfriend.

And they weren't going to kiss.

But she was equally content, he was having an amazing time, and so was she. He was happy now, and so was she.

She loves him, and maybe he did not, but she was still grateful by the mere chance of getting to be his friend, of getting to know him.

That's when a question crossed her mind again.

"Jack?" She asked, he looked down to her still holding her, while skating around the rink.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked.

"Why did you brought me here?" Elsa asked, Jack gazed at her a bit confused. "Why did you shared all this with me? All this ' _firsts_ '?" She asked again, hoping to make sense.

"I don't know" He said sincerely, understanding perfectly what she meant. "I just thought it was going to be even better with you" He said with a small grin. "And I wasn't going to be able of coming back alone"

Elsa smiled at him as well.

She was happy.

 **A.N.: Hey guys, here's chapter 21 and I really hope you like it, it took me a bit to finish it.**

 **I just wanted to tell you something, or actually to ask you a favor.**

 **So in case you didn't notice, yesterday's chapter was a bit delayed compared to my other chapters, I already explained the reason of it and I wanted to thank you for understanding.**

 **I actually assumed that you were going to wait for my usual time of updating for today's chapter. I didn't upload any chapter yesterday at the usual time (like 1 a.m. here) because I obviously cant write two chapters a day. Writing chapters takes time, revising them takes time. So I did not upload any chapter yesterday at the usual time or today at yesterday's chapters time because I wanted to go back to my usual time. The main reason of it being that I updated chapter 20 at noon here, and I'm a college girl, I have a part time job, so updating at noon its near to impossible for me, yesterday I just did it for you and because I didn't have any way to let you know that I wouldn't be able to.**

 **So, when I didn't upload it today at yesterday's time, I received reviews and PM's asking me why there's still not chapter 21 up.**

 **I know that probably non of you asked with any bad intention, or didn't demand it. But I just want you to know that is very difficult to understand the context you're writing me with if you don't add 'are you okay' or 'i'm worried' or something like that. I can choose to understand your review in multiple ways, so sometimes, I cant help but believe that you're demanding me for a new chapter. I explained the reason to reviews with ff accounts, I couldn't explain it to guest reviewers, I'm sorry.**

 **I'm a person that overly worries, sadly. I worry and overthink everything and I cant really help it. You have really no idea how upset it makes me when some of you ask me where the next chapter is (and its probably with the best of the intentions) I get instantly stressed and I try to write as fast as I can because I fear I'd upset you.**

 **I'm not asking for you to not ask me about updates… just to let me know in which context are you asking me, because I can't know for sure, and it really makes me feel sad.**

 **I'm trying my best to update everyday, because I love to write and because I love when people like what I write, it's an honor writing for you guys, its an honor receiving your reviews and your opinions or your constructive critics. I love to update everyday, but sadly in just two days of just a few hours of tardiness I receive reviews I cant quite comprehend, it makes me want to reconsider** ** _my choice_** **of updating everyday, because it seriously stresses me so much, because I'm really committing to this fic and to you, and me not comprehending reviews and stressing makes me not want to write like I do.**

 **Please, just please take consideration of this, I'm not asking you for not to ask, just for you to be a bit more clear for me, just to make me understand with what intentions you are reviewing. Because if you not I fear so much that I'll stress up so badly and I wont be updating daily anymore, or not updating at all.**

 **Anyways, I don't think theres much to say for today, just that I'll update at my usual updating time (1 a.m.) my time zone is UTC-04:00 or just search for Paraguay time zone, that is where I live.**

 **I'll answer chapter 20 and 21 reviews next chapter probably.**

 **We'll read each other.**

 **Silvana.**


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

They were already in front of the hotel gate after spending a few more minutes ice skating on the rink. After Elsa's question, neither of them say much, they just were content by enjoying each other's company.

Elsa couldn't help but feel just a bit sad. Those moments were the last they'll share here, at least for some time. She didn't want this little trip to end, she wanted to stay with Jack maybe a few more days here.

She knew that they will obviously going to spend a lot of time together in the campus now, since they moved past their rocky situation. But being here with him was a lot more different than being with him there. There, she has to deal with the constant pressure of her friends (excluding Rapunzel) an her sister. She has to deal with their constant concern and warnings about Jack. Not that that changed anything, but she just wanted them to accept him. She wanted them to give him a chance to prove them wrong, just like he did to her.

That's why being in a place were no one was constantly tagging her as crazy for spending time with Jack Frost was so amazing. She really hoped they could repeat this sometime in the future.

They walked quietly to the hotel as well, night in Burgess was beautiful. The Victorian houses looked like they were took straight out of a fairy tale.

Once they finally got to the hotel, they both greeted the receptionist (that quickly noted the sudden change in both youths relationship) and they went straight to their room. After all, they needed all the sleep they could get.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Elsa quietly asked, preparing herself for a shower.

"Around ten in the morning, princess" he said while he instantly laid on his bed.

"Why so late?" Elsa asked a bit confused, it was a long drive after all, didn't they need to get going as soon as they can?

"I need to do something early in the morning, so you can stay and sleep till I return" He said. Elsa raised a brow.

"Where are you going?" She asked in curiosity. Jack instantly smirked at her.

"I just need to make a short visit to some friend" He said, Elsa didn't know if he was lying, but he was clearly not telling the complete truth. Still, she just decided to not to push him, maybe was something a bit more private than everything they did today.

After both of them took a shower and put their pajamas on, they stayed just for a bit longer discussing about the things they did today. Jack asked her what were her favorite places from Burgess and what she liked to do most, and what her favorite meal was.

They just stayed talking and laughing for a bit longer. It was a bit hard for Elsa to believe that he had just opened up to her completely that day, it seemed that they knew each other since ever.

Trying to waste no more time since they really needed to rest after an eventful day, they wished each other good night and both drifted to sleep, each with a big smile on their faces.

This day they'll surely never forget.

X

Just as he promised, Elsa woke up the next day with no signs of Jack.

Yesterday she silently hoped he would actually take her with him, but even if he didn't after all, she couldn't be mad at him, she was just a little disappointed since she was looking forward to spending just a little more time with him before heading back to the campus.

She blinked in surprise at her own thoughts.

When she had fallen so hard for him? Just a few days ago she realized that she liked him, and now in a matter of days, or moments she realized that she loves him. How on earth did that happen?

Even though she was so surprised about how quick and hard she fell for him, she couldn't deny what she felt. She just couldn't understand why.

She liked him when he ignored her, and now she loves him because he finally shows that he care. Maybe she'll never have the chance to meet that 'old Jack' Rapunzel really liked to talk about. She knew that if even Jack just took a 180 turn, this was not the old Jack even if she didn't know how he was.

That Jack he likes to recall was probably cheerful, energetic, funny and even a bit mischievous. At least that's how she imagined him.

This Jack on the other hand was strong, and even wise if she dared to say. Sure, he was fun and energetic. But he couldn't hide the painful past from his eyes, no person on earth really could after all. That's probably the difference with Old Jack and New Jack, experience, pain and strength.

She smiled.

She needed to find a way to thank him for this mini-getaway. Even if she came just because he pleaded (and because she was really curious) she couldn't deny the fact that she actually needed a break from college and hard work, even if she didn't know that she needed it.

She wouldn't be able to find a way to thank him in the campus, they will arrive late at night. She already texted her sister her possible time of arrival.

She was a bit to afraid to look for something out of the hotel, even if they toured the whole town, she didn't remember any way to anywhere. Plus, if Jack returned and she got lost she surely would be in trouble.

She gazed across the room, searching for something that could help her say a small but sincere 'thank you'.

Her eyes hand in the hotel note pad and a pen with the hotel's logo.

She smirked.

After starting her little 'gift' she went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and wash her hair. She got out and took the last pair of clothes she brought for the trip, that consisted in a white oversized sweatshirt, black yoga pants, and her adidas superstar. She wanted to be comfortable for the trip.

Once she was finally dressed and when she collected all her belongings and put them in her duffel bag, she finally started her gift.

X

Jack gazed about two hours later, at 10 a.m., just like he said.

He found Elsa in the bed just scrolling through her phone, with her duffel bag perfectly arranged, ready to go.

"Morning, Princess" Jack said with a smirk. "Ready to go?"

"Good morning Jack" Elsa said. "How is that friend of yours?" She asked. "And yes, I'm ready to leave"

Jack looked slightly confused about her question, but he quickly remembered what he said yesterday.

"Oh, my friend is fine, really fine" He said dismissively. "We should get going now, princess." He said and picked up both duffel bags "And don't worry I already bought breakfast, it's on the car" he said, after he scanned the room one last time to make sure they weren't forgetting anything.

After checking that they were ready to go, they went down the lobby and Jack payed the receptionist (after declining Elsa's offers to pay her part like ten times and finally forcing her to go wait by the car since she wouldn't shut up) they both got into the car together.

"Here" Jack said, and handed her a dispensable coffee cup and a paper bag. "You seemed to like it a lot yesterday, so I figured it was a nice good bye meal" Jack said with a smile.

Elsa opened the bag that contained yesterday's cookies, and she instantly knew the cup was filled with the delicious hot chocolate from the same coffee house as well.

She smiled in excitement.

"Thanks, Jack" She said sincerely, to then begin to dig in her delicious breakfast. Jack chuckled and started the car.

This time, the trip was completely different from the previous one. It's like they were two different people as well.

Elsa didn't fall asleep this time, she was just too entertained with Jack.

They stopped to eat a few times, to have lunch (at the same place as the other day) and to have dinner once they were just an hour from the campus.

It was 12 a.m and they helplessly began to grew tired.

"Do you want me to drop you at your building?" Jack asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence, they were only ten minutes away from the campus.

"No, Anna would probably be waiting for me there, and she still doesn't know that I went on a road trip with you" Elsa said chuckling. "I don't think her watching me get out of your car at 12 a.m. would be so nice"

"She's waiting for you?" Jack asked with the eyes still on the road. Elsa nodded. "Wow, it was just a two day trip"

"I know, but we never went to anywhere without the other no even if I need to go to a company meeting somewhere else, she was actually shocked when I told her that I was going on my own" Elsa explained with a small smile.

"She really cares about you" Jack commented. "She looks like a nice person… too bad she hates me" He said almost chuckling.

"Just because she doesn't knows you very well, I know that with time she's gonna start to like you" Elsa reassured.

"If you say so, princess"

Just then, Jack stopped in the entrance of the Main Building.

"I had a nice time" Jack said, a bit awkwardly. Elsa giggled and picked her duffel bag.

"Oh! I almost forgot" He said, and took a piece of paper out of her bag. "Here" she said and handed it to Jack.

"What is this?" Jack said taking the paper.

"Me saying thank you" She said, a bit flushed. "I really had an amazing time, Jack. Thank you for inviting me"

Jack looked at the piece of paper in awe. It was a sketch from the lake, made in pen. It looked just like the lake looked yesterday, and it was beautiful.

"I didn't know you could draw so well" Jack said. "This is amazing" He added, and Elsa flushed darker.

"I- uh, really should get going" She said flustered. "Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Elsa. And thank you for giving me a chance" He said with a smile, and speeded towards his building.

x

Just as Elsa predicted yesterday (or today) Anna waited for her in the gate of her building. Unfortunately, Anna immediately noted that her sister was a lot more happy than when she left two days ago, and she was really suspicious. So Elsa was showered with questions until she decided (after avoiding most of Anna's questions) to finally try to sleep.

She hardly kept her eyes closed for 20 minutes the whole night, she was just so happy, that she couldn't even try to sleep just to replay every moment of the trip in her head.

Surprisingly, she still woke up extremely cheerful, even for Anna.

"Morning Anna" Elsa said walking to their little kitchen in a maroon oversized sweater, black leggings and maroon booties.

She almost jumped in surprise when she saw a blonde haired guy seating at her table.

"Oh! Hey sis! Kristoff's here" Anna said red as a tomato. "Elsa this is Kristoff and Kristoff this is Elsa, my sister" Anna introduced them quickly. "We don't have classes today so we decided to take Sven for a walk" Anna explained.

"Oh, okay" Elsa said blinking. "Pleasure to meet you, Kristoff" she added with a smile.

"Same for you" he answered.

"Okay, I'll just get my stuff and buy some coffee on the way" Elsa said and went to her room again.

She couldn't believe that Anna was finally dating Kristoff- Okay, maybe not dating, but they were hanging out. She really didn't want to interrupt them.

While she was arranging her stuff, she heard a knock in the door.

"I'll get it!" Anna screamed to her sister, and went with a smile on her face to greet the person that was knocking. But just as soon as she opened the door, she turned pale and stayed still like a statue.

Jack Frost was standing at their front door with two cups of coffee.

Anna opened and closed her mouth like a fish, and she could swore she heard him say 'Crap' under her breath.

"Uh… hey" He awkwardly say. Anna finally reacted.

"Er- hey… D-Do you need- I mean, can I help you?" She said stuttering. Jack gulped.

"Jack?" Elsa said, her head popping out of her room door.

Jack was standing right in front of her sister, and by the looks of it, he completely forgot about Anna's existence when he decided to come to her dorm.

Anna's head snapped towards her.

"Uh, hey Elsa" Jack said awkwardly.

Anna just stood there, her gaze traveling between Jack and Elsa in disbelief.

"Hey, Anna. I think we should get going. Sven probably feels lonely waiting for us outside" Kristoff said getting up and walking towards her. "Oh, hey there. I'm Kristoff" He said once he knowledge Jack, offering him a hand shake. "You are?"

Both sisters and Jack stared at Kristoff in disbelief. This guy definitely didn't know anyone in campus if he didn't know who he was.

"Er, Jack Frost" Jack said a bit confused, and shook his hand.

"Pleasure" Kristoff said. "Ready to go, Anna?" he asked, Anna was still staring at him in shock but nodded slowly anyway.

"Yeah.." She said an picked her purse. "Elsa I hope we can talk tonight" Anna said with a fake smile.

"S-Sure thing Anna" Elsa said smiling a bit nervous.

Anna shared with her sister one last look, and she finally took off with Kristoff.

"I totally forgot about her" Jack muttered.

"I figured" Elsa said teasingly.

"Oh, this is for you" Jack said and handed her one of the coffee cups.

"Thanks Jack" Elsa said blushing slightly. "Excited to go to class after two weeks?" She asked with a mocking smirk.

"Oh yeah, dying of excitement" Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes.

They went to North's class together, and little to say, North looked like a little kid on Christmas morning once he saw them together in class, chatting and laughing.

They never worked that hard on any class before, they were so delayed with the project that they didn't even got time to take off their eyes from the work.

Still, even though if they worked really hard in class, there was still a lot to do. So Elsa suggested to go straight to Jack's room (since she didn't want to give her little sister a heart attack before they talked) after classes, to keep on working on the project.

"I didn't brought my car, so we need to take the mini-bus" Jack said once they got out of class.

"It's fine by me" Elsa said shrugging, until she realized something was missing. "Shit! I forgot one of my notebooks in class" She whined while she double checked her stuff. "I need to go back"

"I'll go with you" Jack said, already turning to the direction of the Main Building.

"Don't worry! You just go and buy something for lunch if you can, I'll be in your dorm in no time!" Elsa said and began to walk away.

"Are you sure? I don't mind" Jack said.

"Yeah, don't worry! It'll be just a second!" She said and took off before he could say anything else.

She was walking a bit rapidly since she really wanted to advance in the project as much as they could, and she was about to go up the little stairs of the Main Building when someone grabbed her a bit harshly from her shoulder and turned her to other direction.

She almost had a heart attack, and she turned hoping to see Jack (even thought the grasp was incredibly harsh to believe it was him) but almost died when she saw who was.

"Well hello my beautiful Queen" Pitch said while pushing her discreetly at other direction.

"What on Earth Pitch?" Elsa snarled. "Get off me!" She said and shook harshly from his grasp.

"Aw, always so feisty. That's really hot, you know?" He said smirking and grabbing her by the shoulder again.

"What th- What the hell do you want?!" Elsa said and shook the grasp off again, Pitch smirked, but then did a poor attempt of puppy eyes, making Elsa frown in disgust.

"Just a short walk with my Queen" He said and tried to grab her again.

"How about never" She said frowning, and she slapped her hand before he could touch her. Elsa turned to the Main Building and began to walk away rapidly.

But his grasp stopped her again harshly, but this time, she also felt a burning and painful spot on her side.

"What about now, your Majesty?" He whispered wickedly. Elsa's eyes traveled slowly to the spot in pain.

There was a knife discreetly getting through her sweater, and getting into her skin.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hey again guys! So, here's chapter 22, and yes I know, it turned a bit dark but isn't Pitch that way?**

 **So, firstly, I just want to warn you that next chapter its going to be a bit violent, but I don't think violent enough to turn my rate to M. (the rating is going to change in the future in case you didn't know)**

 **Secondly, thank you so much for being so comprehensive and being such good readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for your support. I'm feeling so much better know thanks to you, I really really appreciated all the wonderful and supportive reviews I received!**

 **Okay so a few things:**

 **#1 Yes, Jack's car is from supernatural (I'm sorry I just couldn't stop myself). I really really love that car, I think it's beautiful and truly badass, I thought it'll be perfect for Jack.**

 **#2 In case it isn't obvious yet, and even tho Elsa is already in love with him, Jack has no idea on what he feels about her (asides from seeing her as a friend) nor he thought about it. At this moment, he just sees her as her true friend, and savior even.**

 **#3 There's still a LOT of chapters left, I had the idea of at least 10 upcoming chapters, and still I don't want to finish the story right there, so yes… we still have a long ride together :)**

 **#4 I don't really think I'm going to keep writing until they marry and stuff (maybe a sequel? BUT I STILL DONT KNOW) but I'm going to keep writing when they are together for some time, this is not going to end right after they get together.**

 **#5 This chapter was supposed to be on last chapter, but it just got so long I decided to make a separate chapter from it, it's a bit short, but I hope you like it anyway. I couldn't continue writing because next chapter is SO DAMN LONG and I just wanted to leave you on a huge cliffhanger.**

 **Yes, I'm cruel, I'm sorry.**

 **#6 Kaisasha, next chapter (Tomorrow) I'll prepare you a few Jelsa fan fiction suggestions, I just want to upload this now and it's already a bit late. But next chapter I'll give you a HUGE list (and everyone else) I promise.**

 **I don't think there's anything left to say, other than thank you so much for your amazing support! We're about to hit 300 reviews and I'm THRILLED. I cant thank you enough! I LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED. IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE TOO BY LETTING ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT!**

 **Till tomorrow ;)**

 **Silvana.**


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Elsa's heart was hammering painfully on her chest as she tried hardly to understand what was going on.

 _Was this really happening?_

This was supposed to be the safest campus in the world, yet she had a knife pressing painfully in her body.

She didn't know what to do. Scream? Try to run?

She knew that she couldn't do that. She knew that if she attempted to open her mouth that knife could easily break through her skin.

Her breathing became uneven.

"Pitch stop it, _please_ " She begged silently, as she felt her eyes starting to burn.

"Shh now, my queen" Pitch whispered in her ear, making her shut her eyes in disgust and fright. "This is what we're going to do, I really recommend you to follow my _exact_ orders if you don't want this knife to go any deeper." He warned. "You're going to walk with me in complete silence, pretending to have the _time of your life_. You're not going to stop to talk to _anyone_ not even if someone talks to you. If you try to say something, anything at all, you know what's going to happen" He said and started to much her towards some direction.

"Pit-" She tried to say again.

"Shut it and walk" He said.

They both began walking around the campus. Elsa had no idea where Pitch could be leading her. She was terrified, the cold metal cutting through her skin was an obvious reminder that she was in deep, deep trouble. So she tried to walk as slow as she could, not quiet succeeding, since Pitch was on an obvious hurry.

Every student that saw them, looked at them with shocked and curious faces. At normal sight, they appeared to be just walking, while Pitch hold Elsa by the waist. The scene looked quiet odd, mostly because Elsa's 'smile' was incredibly terrifying, it was obvious that something was wrong, but most people were just too afraid of Pitch to even go near.

Elsa pleaded everyone with her eyes, she could feel the tears accumulating in her eyes in desperation. Everybody was looking at them but no one got near enough to realize about the real situation.

She felt like dying, she was so scared, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She should have listened to her friends from the start, she should have kept Pitch away.

"Hi Elsa!" A male voice suddenly said, Elsa's head snapped, and so did Pitch's.

Kristoff was right besides her, with a big german shepherd by his side.

"H-Hi Kristoff" Elsa said, feeling just a bit relieved. She prayed for him to realize what was actually happening, or at least find it odd her walking with Pitch Black.

"This is Sven!" He exclaimed with a smile and gestured to the dog. The dog started to growl suddenly, and Kristoff looked at Sven confused. He was growling at Pitch. "Huh.. that's strange. Oh! I didn't see you there, I'm Kristoff… You are?"

Elsa wanted to scream. Of course Kristoff had no idea who Pitch was, he didn't know she was in company of a psychopath.

"Elsa we need to keep going" Pitch said ignoring Kristoff completely. Kristoff was a bit surprised by him, and he grow a bit suspicious when Sven growled again, this time a lot more angrier than before.

He knew his dog, so narrowed his eyes at Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa are you alright? You seem a little agitated" Kristoff asked, gaze traveling from Elsa to Pitch. Elsa was about to open her mouth to say something, when she felt the knife pressing harder into her skin.

"Elsa" Pitch warned. Elsa blinked the tears away, and looked at Kristoff, her eyes screaming at him.

"I-I'm fine, Kristoff" Elsa tried to say with a smile that obviously didn't reach her eyes, Kristoff looked at her surprised but Pitch instantly turned her away, leaving the confused blonde and his growling dog behind.

After walking for about two more minutes, that included Elsa pleading with her gaze to anyone that crossed their path, that finally entered to probably the most terrifying dorm building from the entire campus, she couldn't even remember its name. Once they entered, they crossed paths with a lot of people that everyone in the campus knew it was better to stay away from. People like Scar, Ursula and Jafar were walking around the building.

There were a lot of them that greeted Pitch with a knowing smirk, and the more residents that greeted Pitch, the more Elsa felt trapped like she was in hell.

Without a warning, Pitch shoved Elsa harshly inside of one of the rooms, closing and locking the door right behind him.

Elsa took advantage of this and quickly separated from him, but in her rush, she dropped her purse . Pitch immediately grabbed it, and took her phone out to turn it off.

"What in hell do you want?!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Why are you locking me here are you fucking insane?!"

"Aww, why are you crying, my queen?" Pitch said and advanced towards her. Elsa instantly backed away.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed, and Pitch just chuckled loudly. "Now open that fucking door and let me out!" She pointed, obviously not daring to move an inch at his direction.

"You lost all your power here, Elsa, don't you see?" Pitch said with a huge scary grin. "I got tired of all of this, I got tired of waiting. You're not going here until I get what I want" He said now growling.

Elsa felt like paling again. What he wants?

She needed to get out of this place. She knew that Pitch was up to no good, and her side was burning incredibly painfully. But she couldn't find any exists. The door was locked, and the only door left was the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked, frowning at him while she pressed her injured side. Pitch immediately grinning, playing with the knife with his hands.

"What else, Elsie? I just want us to be together" He said and he started pacing around her.

"That's never going to happen" Elsa said with disgust.

"Wanna bet, queenie?" He said, and his smirk instantly turned into a frown "So you better shut the hell up already and do what I said, or else…" He said and his eyes travelled to the knife. Elsa gulped. "Now, be the good and obedient girl you always are, and take off your clothes"

 _'WHAT?'_

Elsa felt the world spinning around her, her eyes were wide as plates as she stared in total disbelief at Pitch.

She was about to faint.

Tears started streaming down her face.

Could this actually be happening? Couldn't this be some _sick_ joke?

Pitch immediately started to burst in laughter, Elsa just stared shocked at him while the tears keep on flooding her eyes.

"Oh, Elsa you're such a stupid little girl!" Pitch laughed out loud. "Do you really think I'm gonna risk myself by raping you? I'm not _that_ stupid" Pitch instantly said.

Elsa felt slightly relieved, but it didn't last long.

"If you're not going to do that then what in _hell_ do you want?!" She asked, she was getting really desperate and she had no idea on what to do.

"Just a short photoshoot" Pitch said grabbing his phone.

x

Something was wrong, he felt it.

He was feeling it for a while now, since he called to order some food and Elsa was _still_ not arriving.

At that moment, he thought that maybe she got caught up with something, or maybe crossed paths with some of her friends and got distracted.

That was when she didn't arrive after 20 minutes of leaving to search for her notebook.

But now, the delivery arrived, so that meant that he got here 40 minutes ago, and she still wasn't there.

There was no way she got 'distracted' for so long, no when she wanted to finish this project so bad just moments ago.

He thought that something was wrong, but he tried to convince himself that he was overreacting.

Until he decided to call her.

Her phone was off, and he found that extremely weird, and the feeling he had in his gut was definitely not helping at all, so he decided to grab his car keys and drive towards the Main Hall to see if she was there.

He parked his car, and tried to call her once more time, but no avail. He immediately got out of his car and practically run towards North's class.

She wasn't there either.

He was about to turn around and leave when something caught his eye.

He walked towards their usual seats with a confused frown. Elsa's notebook was still there, resting on her table.

 _'What the…?'_

That couldn't be.

If the notebook was still here meant that Elsa didn't make it here on the first place. What could have 'distracted' her?

Something was wrong. The feeling on his gut was growing stronger.

He wasted no time, he rushed out of the building and began searching for her walking rapidly, he was almost certain that something was wrong now. If something had distracted Elsa, at least it had to be near the Main Building, she was walking there, and the mini-bus stop was really close to the building.

So why she wasn't hear? Or even near?

His heart started to beat a lot more quicker than it should and he was starting to feel agitated.

"Hey Jack!" Someone said from behind. Jack was a bit perplexed by this, but still irritated since this person was interrupting his search. He turn around to the unfamiliar voice to find that blonde guy that was in Elsa's dorm right behind him, with his dog.

"Uhm… hi" He said in a not very friendly manner, until something crossed his mind. "Uh… Christopher… Have you seen Elsa?" Jack asked, and the blonde rolled his eyes.

"It' s Kristoff" The blonde said.

"Yeah, whatever- Have you seen Elsa, yes or no?" Jack asked him again slightly more irritated than before.

"Yeah, I saw her. Why?" Kristoff said a bit confused.

"Because she was supposed to meet me in my dorm like an hour ago, but she didn't show up and I tried to call her but her phone's off" Jack explained rushed.

"Oh… Well I saw her about 40 minutes ago. She was walking with some guy, but she looked a quiet odd" Kristoff said recalling.

 _'A guy?'_ Jack thought in confusion.

"You mean that Flynn guy? The one with the ridiculous goatee?" Jack asked frowning in confusion.

"No, no. It wasn't him. I don't really know who he was since he didn't tell me his name even if I presented myself. I never really saw him with Anna's sister ever, but they were walking around here hugging." Kristoff explained.

" _Hugging_?" Jack said slightly annoyed. "How did this guy look like?"

"Uhm, he was really pale and he had black hair and horrible yellow eyes" Kristoff said. "He looked pretty creepy, even Sven was growling at him"

Jack's blood run cold at the description.

"Call Anna" He said immediately.

"Wha-Why?" Kristoff said, frowning in confusion.

"You need to call her _right_ _now_ and then go straight to the Night Building right in that direction" Jack said, pointing him the direction he needed to follow, and then he started to walk towards there

"Okay but what's going on?" Kristoff said.

"I think Elsa's in trouble" He said, and instantly started to run.

He really hoped this was just a _huge_ misunderstanding. He really hoped Kristoff was wrong and he was describing a completely different guy.

He really hoped Elsa was okay.

x

"W-What?!" Elsa whispered in disbelief. "Why in _hell_ would you want that?! You're fucking _sick_!"

"Why would I want that?" Pitch repeated the question with a smirk. "Simple, your Majesty. _Blackmail_ "

Elsa stared at him confused, trying hard to find a route of escape as well.

"Do you really think your father is going to let her precious perfect girl lead his company once her naked pictures are _all_ over the internet?" Pitch asked, and Elsa felt her heart stop. "I'm not saying I'm going to upload them right away. The only way to _prevent_ me for uploading the pictures I'm gonna take you, is if you pretend to be my beautiful girlfriend and then marry me" He finished.

Elsa's jaw dropped. This guy was _fucking_ insane. Why was he so obsessed with her anyway?!

"There's no way in _hell_ I'm going to let you do this" Elsa spat, her gaze strong and determinated.

"Oh really now?" Pitch said. "What if I _help_ you then?"

Elsa gazed at him in confusion until he started stomping towards her, knife in hand. She tried to back away but just when she took one step she hit the wall behind her. She tried to run towards her right but Pitch quickly pushed her against the wall and imprisoned by placing both of his hands at both sides of her head.

Elsa looked at him terrified with tears in her eyes. Pitch smirked down to her, and he grabbed her sweater harshly, but instead of taking her sweater off he cut in with his knife splitting it open.

Elsa's lacy royal blue bra instantly came into his view, she blushed furiously and her heart started to beat painfully in her ears and trying to get out of her chest. She was about to try to cover herself with the now useless sweater until she felt a stinging pain in the same place than before. She cried in pain and looked down. The knife was there _again_ , getting deeper into her skin.

Hot tears burned in her cheeks in desperation. The pain was too much but she still chose to cover herself with her arms.

Pitch pressed the knife even deeper, making Elsa scream in pain.

" _Please_ stop!" She cried.

"Then take it off" Pitch whispered. Elsa gazed at him but she kept her arms covering her breast. He pressed harder. " _TAKE IT OFF!_ " He screamed right in her face. Elsa cried harder, but she couldn't endure the pain anymore.

She cried and adverted her eyes from his, and slowly took off the useless maroon sweater, leaving it on the floor.

"Good girl" Pitch whispered. "Now take your pants off, or the next cut is going to be in that _perfect_ face of yours" He said, and stepped back to give her space. "Take them off right _fucking_ now" He growled.

Elsa never felt so impotent in her whole life. She never felt so little. She felt heartbroken, and she felt _dirty_.

She just wanted to be with her dad now.

Still, she knew she couldn't be stubborn, not when the knife was right in his hand.

She slowly took her pants off, and just as she drop them in the floor, a flash blinded her.

Her heart stopped and she felt she couldn't breath anymore.

"You better stop crying if you don't want me to keep on cutting you" Pitch said, Elsa tried hard to hold her tears, and another flash took her by surprise. "Such an obedient girl you are, Elsie. Your dad did an _amazing_ job with you" He said smiling wickedly. "Now, bra off." He said.

Elsa paled again, and shook slightly her head,

"I said bra. _Fucking_. Off." He screamed, making Elsa press her eyes together strongly. She really preferred to die right now.

But an idea crossed her mind.

She moved both of her hands towards her back, and grabbed the bra clasp, while trying not to hiss in pain because of stretching her bleeding wound. She tried to unclasp it for a few seconds.

"God dammit take it off already!" Pitch screamed, with his phone focusing on her.

"I-I can't" Elsa whispered.

"What do you mean you cant you little bitch?" Pitch hissed, getting really impatient.

"It's stuck! I-I need help" Elsa said, Pitch instantly widened her eyes at her, to then smirk while scanning her from head to toe.

Elsa really wanted to puke.

"Oh… let me help you then, my queen" Pitch said, and skidded his phone in one of his pant pockets, and the knife in the other, while he walked hungrily towards Elsa.

When he got near, Elsa pretend to turn around to let him 'unclasp' her bra, but just as he was about to touch her, she instantly turned back and kicked him harshly between his legs.

Pitch fell on the ground crying in pain, and Elsa run towards the main door. She tried to open it but then she remembered it was locked.

 _'Fuck it NOW WHAT?!'_

Her gaze landed on the bathroom door, and just as Pitch was about to get up she run to the bathroom and locked herself in, instantly separating herself from the door as far away as she could.

Instantly, there was a loud slam at the door.

"Open the _fuck_ up Elsa" Pitch screamed.

Another slam.

Elsa felt her lungs failing.

"If you don't open this door _right_ now, when I open it myself I swear to god I'm gonna write my name with my knife on your fucking skin!"

Another slam.

She was crying, there was no windows on this stupid bathroom. She couldn't even scream for help.

"You stupid little _bitch_!"

Another slam.

No even something she could use to defend herself.

"You're gonna fucking regret this!"

Another slam. But this time, the door swung open.

"Hello there, queenie" Pitch said with a wicked grin and the knife in his right hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs, trying hard to get as far as she could.

"But I didn't _help_ you with your bra yet" Pitch said, and took one step towards her.

Another slam.

Pitch and Elsa gazed at the main door in shock.

Another slam.

"Whoever you are, come back later!" Pitch screamed and took a few steps towards the door.

Another slam.

"Get the hell out you idiot! I'm fucking busy!" Pitch screamed.

Who the hell it could be? He told everyone to keep their butts out of his dorm for at least two hours.

Another slam.

"Stop it you fucking-"

Another slam, and the door swung open.

Jack Frost was standing right in front of Pitch's dorm door frame, looking raged.

His eyes scanned the room.

"Jack!" He heard someone cry, his head snapped towards the sound.

Elsa was there, cornered in the bathroom, almost naked, _bleeding_ and crying.

His heart stopped at the horrible sight, but he continued to scan the situation.

There was cloth on the floor, drops of blood nearly everywhere, Elsa's purse in Pitch's bed.

He gazed at Pitch.

He had a knife on his right hand.

And that's when everything turned _red_.

"Jack, I swear this is not what it looks lik-" Pitch tried to say with a nervous and terrified smile.

"I'm going to _fucking_ kill you!" Jack said and grabbed Pitch by his shirt collar, to the hit him square in the right eye, making him instantly fall in the floor and drop the knife because of the impact. Jack waisted no time, he jumped above him, and started to hit him in the face multiple times.

Blood instantly started to appear, while Pitch tried hard to plead him to stop.

"You're fucking sick!" He said and hit him again.

"Stop it! Please stop!" Pitch cried. Jack stopped to grab him by his hair, making him cry in pain, and he lifted him close to his face.

"You have no idea of the mistake you made" Jack snarled, to then hit him so hard in the nose, that Pitch fell unconscious.

Jack felt his eyes burn, he never felt this angry before. Never. He never felt his blood boiling so much in his whole life.

"Jack" Elsa whispered. Jack instantly snapped his head to her. She was still cornered against the bathroom wall, and she was crying desperately.

Jack got up and rushed towards her, feeling his eyes blur.

God, what if he didn't arrive on time.

 _What if he got here too late._

He hugged her, he hugged her so strongly and so desperately, like he never hugged anyone before.

He instantly felt Elsa's tears soaking his hoodie.

"Thank you, Jack" She said between sobs, and Jack felt his heart breaking. "I was so scared" She choked. Jack felt a tear running down his cheek.

"I was too" He whispered, struggling hard with his words as he rubbed her bare back. She felt so cold. "I was terrified" he said. "Are you okay? Did he-"

"No he didn't" Elsa said almost immediately. "But this hurts so much" She said and showed him her now large wound.

Jack really wanted to go back and kill Pitch with that damn knife. How he fucking dared. How he fucking dared to touch her, to hurt her.

"You'll need stitches" He said, and gazed at the door, there were a lot of people watching them in shock since the door was opened. "What the fuck are you waiting?! I need a blanket and I need someone to call some fucking professor!" He screamed while he covered Elsa with his body. He wouldn't let anyone else see her this way.

Ursula instantly came with a purple fuzzy blanket, and Jack carefully wrapped Elsa with it, covering her body fully.

North instantly came, and he widened his eyes at the scene.

"What happened here?!" He exclaimed, gazing at Pitch that was still out. "Jack, _what_ happened here?" He repeated in desperation.

"Pitch tried to force Elsa, and he hurt her" Jack said seriously.

"Where did he hurt you?" North asked worriedly, Elsa discreetly showed him her large wound at her side while hissing in pain. "Take her to the infirmary right now, I'll take care of Pitch" North ordered Jack.

Jack nodded and picked Elsa up in princess style, making sure he didn't touch her wound.

"Wait! I need his phone!" Elsa exclaimed in worry, and Jack looked at her confused. "He took pictures of me, I _need_ his phone." Elsa pleaded, and Jack felt his blood boil once again.

North heard what she said, and he searched Pitch's pocket to then take his phone out, and he handed him to Elsa.

"Now go!" He urged them.

Jack walked as fast as he could without hurting her, he tried to calm her the way he could but she was incredibly shaken.

" _Elsa_!" He hear someone scream. "Oh my god, Elsa!"

Anna and Kristoff were running towards them, and Anna was pale as a paper, already crying at the sight of her sister.

"Anna" Elsa cried. Anna got to her and observed her while shaking in confusion, shock and worry.

" _W-What happened?!_ " She whispered, watching the big blood stain in the purple blanket.

"She needs to go to the infirmary right now" Jack urged feeling more desperate by the minute.

"To the infirmary?! How about an hospital my sister is _bleeding_ and I got no idea on what happened to her!" Anna screamed at Jack.

"The campus infirmary also works as an hospital Anna, c'mon you _need_ to relax, we can't shake Elsa more than she is" Kristoff tried to reason with her.

"We need to move. _NOW_ " Jack urged again.

"O-Okay, my car is right this way!" Anna said and stared to rush towards her car, both boys did the same, Jack carefully moving as fast as he could without hurting elsa any more, and Kristoff going behind him just in case.

They got to the car, and Kristoff moved towards the driver seat.

"Let me drive Anna you're way to worried" He said, and Anna nodded quickly and gave him her car keys with trembling fingers. Kristoff instantly got up and started the car, ready to leave.

Jack opened the right door of the second row of seats and deposited Elsa as comfortably as he could. He was about to close the door and run towards his car to follow them when Elsa's grasp in her hand stopped them.

"Don't leave me" Elsa pleaded, with tears in her eyes. He felt his heart broke in a billion pieces.

"I wont"

" _Please_ don't leave me, Jack" Elsa said again.

"I wont, Princess. I wont ever leave you" So he got in the car, and Anna did the same. She got in the passenger seat next to Kristoff since her sister was laying in the back row, with her head resting on Jack's lap and called her parents instantly.

It all felt like a sick nightmare.

 **A.N.: I'm so so so sorry guys… I know, I know. I'm terrible, and cruel and evil and probably going to end up in hell. I still hope you (somehow) liked the chapter tho!**

 **Okay, here's a few things for today, and the #1 is really important to me.**

 **#1 Seriously guys, I don't know what to think. There are some days when I'm uploading a new chapter and think, 'I don't think this one is as good as the others' and maybe I even think some of you are not going to like it, but then I receive wonderful reviews telling me how much you loved it, and how every chapter is even better than the previous and GOD It makes me so happy really! I really appreciate everything you write to me! You're really amazing people! I seriously love you all!**

 **#2 We're going to see Jack's point of view very soon, and even though he's still not in love with Elsa (or at least he doesn't think or analyze their relationship yet) he's gonna be… at some point. The only thing I want to say that he just needs a few 'extra' factors to return her feelings, he's still not familiarized with anything, he just knows she's special for him, and I want him to understand everything first before make him fall for her.**

 **#3 If you didn't realized it yet… I'm not a fan of rushed fluff… I just think that a relationship needs to start with friendship, and since Jack's pretty new in it, he needs a bit of time to show affections (even friendly) towards Elsa, still. This chapter is game changing so…. you'll see how it goes in the next chapters ;) just be a bit patient! Slow burns are SO worth it!**

 **And I think thats all for today!**

 **I really really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really really hope you don't hate me.**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED. IF THIS CHAPTER….. OR ME UPDATING (since I don't think the chapter made you smile at ALL) MADE YOU SMILE I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE BY LETTING ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT! I LOVE YOU. AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING.**

 **We'll read each other tomorrow!**

 **Silvana.**


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Once they finally arrived to the campus infirmary (that luckily served as hospital as well) Jack instantly picked up Elsa as he could and carried her to the reception, Kristoff and Anna following right behind.

"Oh Christ! What happened to her?" One of the nurses said, face in shock while gazing at the now larger blood stain.

"They attacked her, she has a large cut near her hip" Jack said in a rushed tone, he saw two more nurses arriving with a hospital stretcher, and stop right next to him.

"Place her here, we're taking her in right away" Said one of the nurses that brought the hospital stretcher said. Jack placed Elsa down, and was about to let her go, but she hung of his neck.

"Don't leave me" Elsa said again. Jack breath hitched and he gazed at both nurses, but they were looking at him with a 'You can't go in' look on their faces. He sighed.

"I won't, princess. I promised you I won't." He said and he separated from her. "I'm just going to be right here, okay? I'm not gonna leave." He said and caressed one of her hands trying to calm her.

Elsa was about to protest again. "You're gonna be fine, I'll wait for you here"

Elsa gazed at him sadly and he felt his heart break again, but she still nodded.

"I'm going in" Anna said appearing from behind. The nurse was about to deny her petition. "I don't care what you said I'm her sister! I'm. Going. In." Anna nearly growled.

"Okay lady, you can come in but you need to keep yourself together inside" The nurse said warning her. "Is there anyone else you need to call?" The nurse said looking between Anna and Jack.

"No, I already called my parents, they're on their way" Anna said quickly. The nurse nodded and they gestured her to follow, and they disappeared from Jack sight.

Jack slipped both hands through his hair harshly and almost screamed in despair.

"She's going to be fine Jack" Kristoff tried to calm him down "You got her here on time, she's gonna be fi-"

"Yeah but what if I didn't?! What if I got there too late?!" Jack screamed, pacing around. Kristoff grabbed him by the shoulder and steadied him in place.

"But you didn't! You didn't and she's okay now. You need to relax, she needs you to be calm or else you just going to make everything worst for her" Kristoff said, Jack really wanted to keep on screaming, letting all out. But Kristoff was right, he needed to collect himself and keep himself calm for her.

Jack sighed in impotence, and went to seat in the last chair of the waiting room, Kristoff did the same, taking a seat beside him.

Soon, the infirmary's front door swung open.

A tall and built man entered with an immense aura of power and impose surrounding him. He had strawberry blonde hair, a Nordic resemblance and was dressed in an impeccable and polished grey suit. He was followed by an elegant and refined beautiful woman that looked like royalty, she had dark brown hair and big grey blue eyes. She looked just like Elsa.

This obviously were Elsa and Anna's parents, only a fool would not recognize one of the most powerful married couples in the world.

They were walking rapidly towards the reception, Adgar Winters with a raged but worried look in his face, and Idun Winters with a terrified look. Jack and Kristoff looking at both of them not knowing exactly what to do.

"I'm here to see my daughter were is she?" Adgar's powerful voice nearly screamed at the reception.

"Adgar please relax, you're not going to make anything easier if you scream" Idun scolded.

"Relax?! My daughter has been attacked how can I relax? Now where is she?!" He screamed again slamming both hands loudly at the reception table, the terrified receptionist was about to respond.

"Papa!" Anna screamed, rushing out of the restricted access doors. Both adults turned to their little daughter, sighing in relief for a moment. Anna run and hugged both of them, she still had puffy and bloodshot eyes.

"Where's your sister, honey? Is she okay?" Idun said, caressing her daughter's arm.

"She's fine, they're stitching her up now, but everything's okay, she's just scared" Anna said worried.

"What happened to her? Who did this to her?" Her father asked, growing angered again.

"This guy that was obsessed with her, he somehow cut her with a knife on her side. Elsa still said nothing, I don't know anything else, I wasn't there" Anna explained, and locked gazes with Jack.

Both parents turned to him, realizing that he was in the scene.

Jack suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Both parents were about to walk to him when the door swung open again.

"Anna! Is Elsa okay?" Rapunzel said entering the infirmary with a pink bag, being followed by her boyfriend and Merida and Hiccup. "Oh, hey Mr. and Mrs. Winters! Is a pleasure to see you again, too bad is under this circumstances" She said, and both Winters smiled at her sadly. "I brought the clothes you asked for, Anna" She said and handed her the pink bag.

Anna nodded at her and quickly gave the bag to one of the nurses, the nurse quickly took the bag and entered towards the restricted area again.

"What happened to her? How did Pitch managed to force her into his room?" Flynn asked very angry.

"How's the wound? Is it deep?" Hiccup asked with a rather worried face.

"Don't worry Mr. Adgar, we're gonna kick Pitch's ass" Merida said with a frown on her face.

"We don't know anything, we're just as clueless as you" Idun said quietly.

Flynn gazed through the room and found Jack and Kristoff seated in some of the chairs, he wasn't surprised to find him here, Anna already told them that it was Jack the one that saved her sister.

Flynn was about to walk towards Jack, until the door opened again.

Two man walked in. The first one was a large tall man with long white beard, and a big frown in his face. Nicholas St. North. The second was an average length man with a funny mustache and a worried face, he was wearing a suit. Headmaster Disney.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winters, I'm so sorry that we have to meet in this circumstances" Mr. Disney said.

"Are you're going to explain me how on Earth this is supposed to be the 'safest' collage on the world and yet my daughter ended up being dragged and wounded by one of your students, Walt?!" Adgar Winters screamed in rage.

"I'm very sorry for everything that happened, Adgar. I'll accept that all our well trained security staff are constantly making sure no one unwanted gets in, and maybe we ignored the dangers from inside" Mr. Disney tried to explain.

"Oh, maybe? Are you kidding me right know?! One of your students had a freaking knife with him! One of your students was obsessed with my daughter according to her friends, and he dragged my daughter into his room and managed to somehow get her almost naked wounding her, a wound that needs stitches! What if whoever saved Elsa got there too late? She could have been raped for all you know!" Adgar screamed once again, and Idun tried to comfort him by grabbing his arm, but she was equally angered, so she would not make his husband stop. "Where's this fucking idiot anyway?!"

"Mr. Winters, I'm Nicholas St. North, professor of your daughter, and I'm the one that had been called to the scene. Pitch just woke up minutes ago and he's being detained in the headmaster office by two guards" North explained the worried father a bit more calmly.

"Woke up?" Idun asked in confusion.

"Yes, Pitchard Black was unconscious when I got to the scene. The boy that saved your daughter had to fight him in order to get Miss Winters out of there safely" North explained, with a flash of pride in his eyes.

"The boy who saved her?" Adgar asked, and North nodded. Jack sunk deep in his chair.

"My godson" He said. Adgar and Idun were about to ask North where his godson was, when the doors from the restricted area opened.

"Papa? Mama?" Elsa's weak voice called. Everyone instantly snapped her head towards her. She was wearing purple sweatpants and a pink sweater that obviously belonged to Rapunzel. Her hair was all messy and she was walking slowly while a nurse help her walk steady by letting her lean in her shoulders.

Everyone rushed towards Elsa, and Jack had to hold himself from running straight to her. Maybe she needed some time with her family and friends.

"Oh my god sweetie, are you okay?" Idun said stroking Elsa's hair.

"I'm fine mom" Elsa said a bit weakly.

"I was so scared, honey." Adgar said and hugged her carefully, and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Elsie! We were so worried!" Punzie said and tried to hug her how she could.

"We're going to take care of Pitch don't worry" Merida said.

All of them take turns to hug her and tell her how relieved they were, Flynn was the last one.

"I'm going to kill him" He said looking sadly at her, and she smiled weakly.

"I'm okay Flynn" she tried to assure him.

"I never got so worried in my life" He said and hug her tightly without hurting her, just as they parted, Elsa's cerulean eyes scanned the room, landing in silvery white hair she was dying to see.

"Jack!" She exclaimed with a smile, and almost run to him while the nurse screamed at her to slow down and while everyone looked at them shocked.

Elsa jumped and hug him really tightly, smiling relieved at the warm contact, feeling instantly safe and calm. Jack was a bit taken aback by the affection demonstration in front of everyone, but as soon as she hugged him tighter his arms slowly and carefully hugged the small of her back. And he finally smiled, relieved.

"Hey, princess" He whispered, inhaling deeply her vanilla with just a hint of peppermint scent. "Don't hug me that tight, I don't want to hurt you" He said chuckling a bit, Elsa giggled.

"Shut up" She said, and snuggled on his neck.

They didn't realized that Adgar and Idun got really close to them observing curiously the scene. They've never saw their daughter like this.

Adgar cleared his throat.

Both youths broke up the hug, and gazed surprised at them. Little to say, Jack was tomato red.

"Are you going to present us, Elsa?" Adgar said, raising a brow. Elsa blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, uhm. Papa, mama.. This is Jack, and he-"

"He's my godson" North finished with a smile. Adgar and Idun looked shocked at North, and then gazed back to Jack.

"You're the one that saved my daughter?" Adgar asked with wide eyes.

"Err-" Jack couldn't even finish the sentence because Elsa's mother was instantly hugging him. He stood still like a statue.

"You have no idea how thankful I am" Idun said with teary eyes. Jack gazed at Elsa that was holding a giggle and then he looked around, everyone was staring at him he couldn't help but blush. Elsa's mom broke the hug and kissed him softly in the cheek.

He was about to die of embarrassment.

"I really hate to interrupt this sweet moment, but I need to explain Elsa her medication" one of the nurses said with an apologetic face. Both parents nodded and turned to her. "Luckily the cut wasn't deep enough to affect anything important, but we still had to stitch it. We also vaccinated Elsa with the anti tetanus vaccine, just in case the blade was rusty. She needs to apply this cream every morning and night" she said and gave Elsa's mom a little cream jar "this is going to help her skin heal without leaving any scars, or at least not big ones. I'm two weeks she needs to return so we can get out the stitches" the nurse said.

"Thank you so much for your help" Idun said, the nurse nodded all of them and left the waiting room, disappearing inside the restricted area.

"Okay, now to the next important part" Flynn said arm crossed "What in hell is gonna happen to the fucker of Pitch" Flynn nearly growled.

"Language Mr. Fitzherbert" North scolded.

"Language my ass, Elsa almost got _raped_ here!" Flynn exclaimed. "No offense Prof. North" he quickly said.

"Eugene is right, what's gonna happen with him?" Adgar supported, asking to Mr. Disney.

"Pitchard Black was expelled from the DWU already, and he has a restriction order that forbidden him to stay any less of one mile from the campus"

"JUST that?!" Flynn screamed in disbelief.

"That idiot deserves to be in jail! No less!" Adgar said clearly offended.

"He sexually harassed a student! And he kept her trapped in his room!" Jack growled.

"We still don't know exactly what happened" Mr. Disney tried to calm down the three males. "Elsa dear can you please explain to me what happened" Mr. Disney pleaded, trying hard to keep himself calm and trying to ignore the three males that were about to jump at his throat.

Elsa instantly felt incredibly uncomfortable and dirty.

She wasn't even raped, but by the look they all were giving to her she felt like she was.

She could feel her body starting to tremble. Jack squeezed her shoulder slightly feeling her discomfort, and he smiled supportingly.

Even if she didn't want to talk about it, she had to. If she didn't, Pitch was never gonna receive the punishment he actually deserved.

She just needed to find a way of letting all out without risking her family and friends to have a heart attack.

"It was all a plan so he could have something to blackmail me" She decided that was the best way to start, to clear all the 'rape' assumptions off.

"Blackmail?" His father asked in confusion. "Blackmail how?" Elsa sighed.

"He grabbed me when I was walking near the Main Building, at first I told him to leave me alone and to back off but he tried to grab me a couple of times. When he grabbed me the last time, I felt a burning pain in my side, and thats when I realized that he had a knife pressing on my skin." She started. "He threaten me to hurt me if I screamed or told someone, thats why when I came across Kristoff I quickly dismissed him" She said gazing at Kristoff.

"That's why it looked like you two were hugging?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, people didn't noticed that he was actually hurting me. Plus, my sweater was maroon so no one could difference blood or anything. Anyway, after that he took me to his dorm and locked the door. He asked me to undress and at first I thought that he was going to rape me. But he said that he was going to make a 'short photoshoot'. He told me that if I didn't pretend to be his girlfriend and marry him after, he was going to upload naked pictures of me all over the internet, that way my future as C.E.O. would be ruined. He managed to get me off my clothe, luckily not my underwear, and thats when I kicked him and locked myself in the bathroom." She explained in discomfort. "He managed to knock the bathroom door down, but thankfully Jack came before he could get me" She finished.

"And how Mr. Frost knew where you were?" Mr. Disney asked a bit suspiciously. Jack Frost was not known for heroic rescues after all. Jack let out a dry laugh and rolled his eyes.

"We were supposed to meet for a project in his dorm, but I forgot one of my notebooks and went back to class to look for it, that's when Pitch caught me. Jack must have searched for me after I didn't returned for about one hour" Elsa instantly defended him.

"And how did you know Miss Winters was there, Mr. Frost?" Mr. Disney asked directly to him.

"I told him that I saw her with Pitch" Kristoff also stepped to defend him.

"Everybody knows Pitch is obsessed with Elsa, so when Kristoff told me he saw her with Pitch, I knew something was wrong" Jack said with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay, I understand" Mr. Disney said. "I'll make sure no any other collage accepts Mr. Black in, and make sure that this is shown in his record" he said. "His father is on his way to get him right now, so there's nothing else to worry about."

"Nothing else? How 'bout more security ye dumb man?!" Merida exclaimed, and Rapunzel instantly hold her back before she could jump to the Headmaster.

"But security inside the campus!" Hiccup supported.

"We'll take care of that as well" Mr. Disney said.

"Ye better!" Merida screamed sarcastically.

"Mr. Disney, when Pitch Black's father arrives to take his son the hell out of here. Tell him I'll wait both of them in court" Adgar said. Mr. Disney just nodded and rushed out of the place.

"What do we do now?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll like to go to the dorm" Elsa said quietly.

"Sure, honey. Do you want everyone to go too?" Idun said with a smile.

"Of course" Elsa said.

"You can go with us honey, we brought my car" Adgar said and Elsa smiled relieved, that meant that there were no staff or maids with their parents, they surely were in a rush when Anna called so they decided to come by themselves.

"Sure, me and Jack are going with you" She said smiling, and instantly grabbed Jack's hand, surprising everyone for a few seconds, before all of them started to walk towards their respective cars.

Just as he realized that no one was paying attention to them anymore he softly yanked Elsa back. She gazed at him confused.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Jack asked a bit doubtful. Elsa smiled.

"Of course, Jack. I want to be with you" Elsa said and Jack tried hard to fight the blush creeping from his neck.

"No one really likes me there" Jack said with a slight frown.

"That's not true" Elsa said softly. "My parents seem to like you, and Kristoff likes you, and I do too" She said, Jack pursed his lips and nodded in defeat.

"Just wait a minute, okay?" Jack said, Elsa gazed at him confused, but he quickly turned on his feet and walked towards North.

"Jack" he said surprised. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am now" He said with a slight smile, probably the first smile he gave him in three years. "I just need a favor" North blinked surprised.

"Yeah, of course. Anything" He instantly said.

"I need you to tell Mr. Disney to keep an eye on Pitch's friends. I'm pretty sure they were aware of everything he did, and when they find out about Pitch being expelled, I'm sure they're gonna try something if no one keeps an eye on them" He quickly explained. "They are Han-"

"I know who they are, Jack. Don't worry, I'm gonna tell Mr. Disney and make sure someone keeps an eye on them" North said, supporting his godson.

"Thank you" Jack said quickly, and walked to Elsa again. North smiled, he was really thankful for Elsa.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked a bit concerned. Jack smiled down to her.

"Everything is fine now, princess" he said with a smirk. Elsa smirked as well.

"Then lets go already" She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

He really hoped everything turned fine in this little 'meeting'.

At least, the princess was safe now, and that's all that matters.

 **A.N.: Hey beautiful and awesome readers! Look what I brought you! A bit of fluff and finally a bit of drama free (I thought you needed a little rest since most of you told me that nearly died) I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I REALLY love it, I think everything is finally settling in (sorry about what happened to Elsa tho).**

 **Okay this chapter I'm updating a little bit early, because I'm here, in a dress, face full of make up and hair in a much uncomfortable up do finishing it, because I'm about to go to my cousin's graduation party, and since I already told you that here in Paraguay we party until morning, I wasn't going to be able to uptake at my usual time.**

 **Don't worry! I swear I wrote this because I really love this chapter and because I felt ultra inspired today, so please don't think I'm over stressing, writing is actually something I love so much, and that makes me so happy!**

 **Okay, I don't know if there's much to say today, just sorry for playing with your feelings and with your cardiovascular system.**

 **So, Jack's officially meeting the fan and friends next chap… and its going to be AWESOME.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO AMAZING AND FOR INCREDIBLE REVIEWS I ADORE YOU.**

 **And I really, really hate make up, ugh.**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED, IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE (I know it did don't lie) I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE BY LETTING ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT. THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU!**

 **Till tomorrow ;)**

 **Silvana.**


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Jack was trying hard not to die of embarrassment.

The way to Elsa's dorm consisted in her father looking straight to him through the rear view mirror, and her mother turning to look at them every once in a while with dreamy eyes and a knowing smile.

Why she was looking at them that way, he had no idea. So he just smiles incredibly awkwardly at her and tried to ignore Adgar's gaze that was threatening to burn through his skull.

What bothered him most, it that Elsa seemed completely oblivious about everything while he was about to jump out of the car.

And it all turned worst once they arrived.

Just as they entered the dorm, Elsa had the brilliant idea to take a shower (not that he actually blamed her) and Elsa's mom entered the room as well to make sure Elsa didn't have any problems. The rest of Elsa's friends arrived right after.

Just to summarize, let's say that Jack had never been so thankful of someone not knowing about his reputation. Kristoff was some kind of gift sent from God right now. Both of them were leaning against the 'kitchen' wall while the rest of Elsa's friends, including Anna and her father, were on the living room in silence.

Everybody was with their gaze stuck on him, he even cleared his throat at least 6 times in hopes of giving them a hint that their gazes were not discreet at all, but it seemed that it made them look at him even more intensely.

He cleared his throat again.

"Hey, are you okay man? Do you need some water or..?" Kristoff asked concerned, noting that Jack had already cleared his throat 7 times. Jack was about to face palm himself.

"No thanks, I'm fine" He said with a forced smile. Still, god bless Kristoff and his cluelessness, it was saving him from being alone.

Kristoff shrugged and began talking about probably his dog again, Jack was really trying to pay attention and ignore the intense gazes, until someone tapped on his shoulder.

Jack blinked in surprise and gazed down at Anna.

Great, now she surely would ask him to leave and to leave her sister alone and to not even breath nea-

"Thank you" Anna said, looking everywhere but his eyes. Jack jaw dropped a bit.

He was about to ask her to repeat what she said.

"Thank you for saving my sister" Anna said struggling with her words, while playing awkwardly with her hair. Jack was still speechless. "What-What I mean to say is…" She said finally looking at his eyes. She inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry"

"W-What?" Jack nearly chocked. He had no idea what on earth this girl was talking about.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry for judging." She said. "Elsa was right about you" She whispered. Jack's breath hitched.

"Right about what?" Jack asked.

"Everything, really" She said shrugging. "She said that you deserved a chance, and that we didn't know you to judge" She quietly said. "She really struggled to be you friend you know? She told me that you ignored her at the beginning… but she refused to give up. She really wanted to become your friend" She said, and Jack's eyes widened. "There was even a time when she came and asked me how she could show you that she really wanted to be your friend, even if you didn't want to" She recalled with a small smile gazing down the floor, while Jack was staring at her in disbelief. "She really tried to make me understand that you were not what people really said, and that I shouldn't listen to rumors… But I didn't listen, and for that I'm sorry, because she was right." She looked at him again "She cares about you a lot, you know?" She asked. _'Yes, I know'_ Jack just stayed quiet. "And I can see now, that you care about her a lot too." Jack's heart stopped, and he inevitably blushed. "I know you're going to take care of her, Jack… And I really hope you can forgive me. I also hope we can be friends" She said sincerely.

"Uh.." Jack was about to open his mouth to say something.

"Okay, Eugene! Your turn!" Rapunzel exclaimed and pushed Flynn forcefully towards Jack.

"Wha- Why I should go next?" Flynn said pouting. Rapunzel raised an eye brow.

"Oh, so you want me to tell Jack what you just told us?" Punzie threatened, Flynn flinched. "You know… How grateful and relieved you are and that maybe you even going to build him a statue-"

 _"OKAY, OKAY!_ " Flynn nearly screamed, red of embarrassment. Punzie smirked satisfied. "Thank you… for saving Elsa, I can take it from here now- _OUCH!_ " A pillow collided against his head. He sobbed his head and turned to see Punzie looking at him with a big frown. Flynn rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Thank you for saving her, it means a lot to me" Flynn lifted up his hand for Jack to shake, and Jack slowly took it.

"Sure- _OUCH_!" Jack whined when he felt a pain in his arm, he instantly turned, only to find a mess of red head by his side, frowning at him.

"Ye better trait Elsa right!" Merida exclaimed at him, still frowning "Ye might have save her but if ye break her heart I break ye!"

What.

"He wont break her heart Mer, don't you see how much she cares about her? Or how they look at each other?" Punzie said squealing.

"That doesn't mean I wont keep an eye on him" Merida said, arms crossed on her chest.

Jack's face was burning.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Why are you talking like they're a couple? They are friends. Just friends" Flynn said waving his arms dramatically.

"Are you kidding, right?" Hiccup said sarcastically

"Punzie yer boyfriend's fucking blind" Merida said

"He doesn't look her with a 'just a friend' look if you ask me" Hiccup said, and Punzie nodded excitedly.

 _Fucking god._

Jack considered this moment a perfect time to be swallowed by the Earth.

Why was Elsa taking so long anyway?!

x

"Did your bandage got wet, honey?" Idun Winters asked softly to her daughter, that was currently wrapped in a towel.

"No, mama. It's still dry" Elsa responded.

"What do you want to wear?" Idun asked and walked toward the closet that looked like had Elsa's 'actual' clothes.

"Sweatpants and a sweater will be fine" She said, drying herself completely. Idun passed her a light grey pair of sweatpants and a navy blue cozy sweater. Elsa grabbed them both and turned around to put her clothes on. Once she was completely dressed, her mother offered to brush her hair. Elsa gladly accepted.

They both sat down in Elsa's bed while Idun delicately brushed her older daughter's hair. Elsa sighed, closing her eyes. The feeling was really calming.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Idun asked softly. Elsa opened her eyes slowly and looked straightly at the floor. She sighed again.

"I'm okay now mama" She said. "But I was really scared before" She said whispering. Idun pursed her lips feeling her heart being pressed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really" Elsa said shaking her head slightly. "It doesn't even feels real. Everything was just so scary" She said whispering. "I really thought I was part of an horror movie, and at that moment I thought there was no way of getting out of it. Until Jack came" She said, and Idun knew her daughter was smiling, even if her back was facing her.

"I'm so sorry, honey" She said sadly.

"Don't be mama. It's not your fault" Elsa said reassuringly. "Plus, I'm much better now. Thanks to you and papa, and the gang, and Jack"

Idun really wanted to let out a giggle at her daughter words.

"Did he asked you out yet?" Idun asked, smiling while she still brushed her hair.

"W-What?! No! No, obviously not mama!" Elsa quickly exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"We're just friends, mama" Elsa said, and she didn't have to turn to look at her mother to know she was raising an eyebrow not believing her. "I swear, plus we just restored our friendship. We had a little issue a few days ago-"

"So that's why you were so upset the other time?" Idun guessed.

"Yeah, but we're okay now. He said sorry and everything's fine now" Elsa said smiling.

"… But you like him" Idun said. Elsa sighed, what was the point on lying anyway?. "I knew it" Idun said with a smile. "He's really handsome" she said with a smirk.

"I know, right?" Elsa agreed, giggling.

"And his hair is so dreamy, is it natural?"

"It is!" Elsa said chuckling.

"He appears to be really unique" Elsa's mother said.

"He is… I really thankful that I got to know him better. He might appear tough, well, maybe he is but… he's also caring, and funny, and interesting. And he's a gentleman, even if he doesn't seems like one" She said with a big smile.

"You lied to me Elsa" Idun said.

"Huh?" Elsa said in confusion, turning to her mother.

"You don't like him" She said with a plain face… to then smile. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Elsa blushed furiously, but said nothing.

"You know… He really doesn't look at you like you're just his friend" Idun said with a teasing smile. "We're done!" She said, and got up, gesturing at her daughter to go with her out of her room.

Elsa gulped, and got up, following her mom. But what they saw in the living room was a weird scene.

Jack was standing right in the middle of the room, red like a tomato, while Merida appeared to be threatening him, Punzie was fangirling, Hiccup and Flynn were arguing, and Anna and Kristoff were snickering about the whole deal. Adgar was seating peacefully in the dining table.

"Uh… What's going on here?" Elsa said and everyone stopped in their tracks. Jack looked at her relieved.

"Oh, nothing! We're just chatting with Jack… getting to know him better" Merida said with a slightly creepy smile. Jack shuddered.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Elsa asked slightly concerned at his state.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine" Jack said, but just as he began walking towards her something stopped him.

"So… Jackson, right?" Adgar's powerful voice was heard. Everyone widened their eyes. Jack nodded. "Good, might have a chat with me outside?"

Elsa paled.

"Papa!" She said in a pleading tone.

"Elsa" Adgar said warningly.

"B-But papa!"

"Elsa" he said again, and Elsa sighed in defeat. She knew her father was being serious, so she just gazed at them getting out of the door praying for his father not to be so tough, or not to embarrass her.

"Well… he's screwed" Flynn said, gazing at the now closed door.

x

Jack awkwardly walked behind Adgar through the hall. He really couldn't believe his luck. He knew that coming here was a bad idea.

Adgar took a seat in one bench that was on the hall, just four doors away from Elsa and Anna's dorm, and once he sat down, he gestured at Jack to do the same.

Jack gulped, and took a seat besides him quietly.

"So… What's your complete name?" Adgar asked, and Jack looked at him slightly confused.

"Uh, Jackson Overland Frost, sir" He just answered, watching how Adgar lifted his eye brows in slightly surprise.

"You need to relax, Jack. I brought you here because I wanted to thank you properly. I didn't have the chance in the infirmary and if I did it there, everyone was going to be listening at us" Adgar said, and Jack visibly relaxed.

"It was nothing sir.-" He tried to say

"No, Jack. You're wrong" Adgar said, and based at the floor with a sad face. "It was everything. For me, it was everything." He said quietly. "My family is, the most important thing I have. My daughters and my wife are the reason why I wake up every morning, they are the ones that give me energy to keep on working every day, to become better, a better man. They're everything to me. If anything happened to them, I don't know what I'll do"

Jack was a bit shocked by the man's confession, and by his sad face.

"Even if Elsa said that the little fucker wasn't going to rape her… You saved her life today" He said, and Jack's breath hitched. "If you didn't save her today, and that kid managed to get what he wanted. Elsa's naked body would probably be in the news right now, and she'll go straight to our house to never come out again because of the embarrassment. Elsa's face is already quite famous, there are people already looking up to her since they know she's going to take my place in the future. If her picture was all over the world now, people would never leave it alone. They would never stop." He said. "Or if she agreed to his plan, she would be pretending to be her girlfriend right now, pretending to love him, probably lying to us, just in order to keep herself safe."

Jack's blood builded at the image of Pitch and Elsa being together.

"I've always tried to keep my daughters safe, in every way I could. They were always followed by bodyguards, always with strict curfews, only allowed to go certain places. All in order to keep them safe. Until they told me it was enough, and they were right, I couldn't just keep them imprisoned all their lives. My only condition was for them to enroll here. The 'safest' college of the world. And yet this happens" Adgar said, getting a bit angry. "I really have no enough words to thank you, Jack. You saved my little girl. You really saved her life"

Jack really didn't know how to respond, he just stood there, gazing at him, while blushing.

"I'm so raged still, the only reason keeping me calm right now, is how happy she is despite the circumstances. And that's also thanks to you" He said looking at him, Jack frowned a bit confused. "I've never saw her like this before, this happy. Sure, she'd always been a happy girl, maybe a tad quiet, but always happy. But what I saw today, I had never saw in my whole life." He said. "She was really happy to see us all, but when she saw you, she was so relieved, and happy and calm. It was like she was safe just the moment she saw you"

Jack was really astonished. He was really shocked and incredibly flustered. But he also had a warm feeling inside of him.

"I just hope you're going to take care of my little girl" Adgar said.

"Of course, sir" Jack said sincerely.

"She really cares about you, so I guess I don't need to tell you what's going to happen if you play with her feelings, right?" Adgar said, raising a brow.

"O-Of course not, sir." Jack said stuttering. "I really care about her as well. She's really important to me, and she has been there for me overtime I needed. She's really kind, and supporting and caring. She has a big heart, sir. I would never hurt her" Jack said with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Jack" Adgar said. "Also, I'm very sorry about your family" He said with a sad face.

Jack was instantly taken aback. What? Could Elsa had told him? That seemed very unlikely. But how did he know?

Watching Jack's confused and shocked face, instantly told Adgar that he wasn't expect him to know.

"A few years back…" He started, and Jack gazed at him " I got really interested in making business with your father." He said, and Jack blinked in surprise. "I wanted to take Overland Ice Rinks out of the country, all over the world. Make it international." He continued. "Now, being honest, it was mostly because Elsa loved those rinks so much. She really wanted one in Arendelle. So I really thought it was going to be an amazing idea, plus, my daughter would be happy. I had all the contacts, so I was going to offer your dad a partnership, so I could take you out in the world" He said. "Too bad, the accident took place before I could call your dad, it was such terrible news to hear. So, I dropped the project right at the moment, mostly because I knew that the son that survived needed some time to grieve, I didn't want to overwhelm him, plus you were still very young at the moment"

Jack was speechless.

"I'm very sorry, Jack. It must been horrible" Adgar said sincerely.

"It was" Jack said. "It was impossible to deal with till just a few weeks" He said quietly. "But I'm fine now, thanks to your daughter. She practically dragged me out of everything" He said with an almost imperceptible smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Jack" Adgar said proudly. "You're good for each other"

Jack said nothing. He really couldn't any way, it seemed he was having a heart attack.

"We're done then, I need to talk to Kristoff now" Adgar said, and Jack chuckled. They both got up and went to the dorm.

Everyone was expecting them with scared looks, Elsa was practically dying.

Once she saw Jack, she immediately rushed to him.

"What did he told you?" She asked nervously, and Jack chuckled.

"He just wanted to thank me" He said smirking.

"Really? It's that all? Did he embarrass me?" Elsa asked.

"Relax, princess. He didn't" He said, Elsa was about to open her mouth again.

"Kristoff, your turn" Adgar said from the door, Kristoff nearly fainted.

" _W-What?!_ " Anna screamed. "Papa? Are you serious?!"

"Very" he simply said.

"Oh my gosh! Papa forget it! This is so embarrassing! Mama say something!" Anna exclaimed, and saw Kristoff already walking towards the door. "Kristoff don't go! Oh my freaking god this is so embarrassing!" Anna whined, but Kristoff and her father were already outside.

"Kristoff's even more screwed than Jack" Flynn said with wide eyes. Hiccup nodded.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hey guys! So, here's chapter 25, and I know its a bit short, but I needed this scenes separately! Plus, its kind of fluffy so…. I really hope you like it!**

 **Following chapters are lovely, and I really exited for them :)**

 **Anyway, there's just one thing I wanna say today.**

 **I don't know if you've heard, but yesterday ( Monday 28) a plane crashed in Medellin killing almost an entire soccer team, among some journalists and normal passengers. There were only 6 survivors and 76 dead (at the moment).**

 **Here in America Latina were really shook about this tragedy, it's been just a terrible and gloom day, were so shocked and devastated about everything that happened. So many children are left with no dads, so many families are not complete anymore and its really all to devastating.**

 **It was one on the main reasons why I couldn't write much today I couldn't stop thinking about it mostly because my boyfriend is a soccer player as well, almost everyone is just pending on news, since nothing is so clear yet, and we all need answers for our deceased latin brothers and sisters.**

 **So, if you can, it'll be really nice if you pray for the Chapecoense Brazilian soccer team families, they need it right now, we all need it right now. #ForçaChape.**

 **I hope you all have a really nice day, and don't forget to be grateful always.**

 **We'll read each other tomorrow!**

 **Silvana.**


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

A week has passed since the tragic event involving Pitch and Elsa.

Everything was pretty calm at the moment. Fortunately, Mr. Disney stayed true to word, Pitchard Black was expelled from the Disney Works University that same day, after Adgar Winters stomped at Mr. Disney's office once he heard Richard Black finally arrived to pick up his shameless son. Adgar didn't hold back, he screamed at both of them, he showed Mr. Disney the pictures from Pitch's phone (he really didn't want anyone to see her daughter in underwear, but Mr. Disney needed every evidence he could get to make Pitch's punishment even worst). Mr. Disney wrote in Pitch's student record the horrible event that he caused, and no college was going to accept him now.

If that wasn't enough, Adgar Winters manage to get his lawyer there, and immediately informed Mr. Richard Black that he was going to sue his son. Him, being Adgar Winters, one of the most powerful men in the world, won the lawsuit in just mere days. Pitch needed to do lots of community service now, had house arrest for a year, and is prohibited to be in less than 30 feet from the Winters family, and from the campus.

Also, and to Jack's pleasure, the rest of Pitch's gang were constantly being watch, and no for nothing. Vanessa was absolutely raged when she heard the news about Pitch, and the first thing she did was confront Elsa the next day, accusing her of being a liar, and being just pretending. That day, large guards instantly grabbed Vanessa and took her away. Any of them got close to Elsa, or Elsa's friends ever since.

Elsa already got her stitches out a day ago, and everything was perfectly fine. She was healing quickly, and apparently the wound was not going to scar. But just to make sure, she still needed to apply the cream for the rest of the month.

There was only one week left of class after finally be able to go home for Holidays. Everybody was pretty shocked about how quick the year passed, it was surely an eventful and peculiar year, it was shocking that everything passed in a blink of an eye.

Every student was practically going insane. They spent all day studying and packing and studying. It was one of the best college's of the world, so that meant you really needed to study had to pass the semester and earn a very deserved vacations.

Jack and Elsa were no exceptions.

Since both of them were majoring in Business, they spent entire days studying even if they did not share some classes. Elsa as always, studied like her life depended on it, but she really wanted Jack to pass everything as well, so she helped in in everything she could.

Their usual days started with them meeting for coffee, an since they had no more classes, just exams, they went straight to Jack's dorm (since Anna was going absolutely insane confectioning lots of clothes and studying at the same time, it was impossible for them to concentrate since she was constantly screaming and freaking out) were they studied for their respective exams till noon, they went to lunch, then to have their exams, and then straight to Jack's dorm again to work on the project for Prof. North class till midnight.

It was exhausting, mostly because they hardly had any conversation involving anything but homework, exams and the projects.

Jack was going insane.

Firstly, because never in his life he worked this hard. Still, he was immensely thankful to Elsa. Never in his whole student life, including middle school, high school and college; he had such great grades. Elsa really cared about he doing well, and it was really satisfying.

Secondly, because ever since that day were Elsa's father talk to him (that damned day) he just couldn't get Adgar's words out of his head, nor the things her friends said.

Everything kind of changed since then.

Sure, everything he said was completely and 100% true, but he couldn't help but seeing differently now.

She just became _more_ special. If that was even possible.

After Anna said that she tried so hard to be his friend, he noted the little things she did for him. Just her texting him to know if he was sure for every of his exams, or wishing him a good night, or simply buying him snacks that she remembered he like (like peanut butter cups) or even borrowing books for him, to make his 'study session' way more easy to him.

She did a lot of little things, she was really attentive with him, and he became more and more attentive with her as well.

Other thing that didn't necessarily change, was that he was noting more her beauty.

She always been undeniably beautiful to him, even when he despised her. But now, it seemed like she was glowing. He found himself getting distracted for a few minutes sometimes, when they were studying. He didn't even know when his sight unconsciously traveled to her, but at lest once in a day it did, and he just stayed staring like a creep for minutes, until for some reason (noise, smell, or her catching him staring) he realized he completely forgot about studying and he just scolded himself mentally while blushing like mad.

It was really, really embarrassing.

But the thing that definitely made everything change and it was not leaving his poor mind alone was just one fucking line that came from Adgar's mouth.

 _'You're good for each other'_

He didn't understand what this stupid line was stubbornly replaying and replaying in his mind every freaking second, because he knew. He knew their were good for each other. He knew that since the moment he saw her standing there outside the Main Building with her light blue duffel bag, giving him a second chance. In that very instant, he finally felt warm and happy, after three years. At that very moment, all his worries disappeared.

So, why was him stating that so different?

Maybe it was because he knew that she was good for him. But why was he good for her? How could he be good for her? She was perfect, and he was a complete disaster. How could he be good for her in any way?

Even if he was trying to convince himself he wasn't, just a small part of him was happy, just happy to hear that he could be special for her as she was for him made him feel happy.

Hearing other people saying that she cared for him.

And all this inevitably made him thought and imagine of the possibility of them becoming… more. Every time he realized the course of his thoughts he immediately brushed them away, but he hardly realized about them before going to deep into them. Remembering her friends seeing them as something else, something more than friends just made him thought of it, wonder how would it be.

Elsa Winters being his girlfriend.

It sounded so surreal…yet _right,_ in some way.

How would it be dating her? She was her best friend, there's no doubt in that. She was caring, and sweet, and fun, and supportive…. not to mention beautiful.

Every time he thought in the possibility, his mind (maybe without his consent) came to one conclusion.

If things were amazing now that she was his best friend, her as his girlfriend would be just… better.

But, was there really a chance for him? Elsa was very well-known as the unreachable, the unapproachable. Why in Earth could he have a chance with her? He knew that he rejecter a lot of guys a billion of times, always politely of course but it was still rejecting. Lots of the most 'wanted' students ask her for a date, and were quickly rejected. Why he wouldn't?

Every time his thoughts reached this 'Buts' and 'Why?' he brushed them away, trying to convince himself that everything was just a ridiculous idea and it would never happen.

But deep inside, even if it'll probably never happen, he just hoped there was a tiny possibility of him having a chance.

x

"Do you finished the list of employees?" She asked, reading her check list on her now used planner.

"Yes"

"Did you added the branch offices list with location to the power point?" She said again, eyes practically burning a whole through the poor planner.

"Yes"

"Did you memorized all the marketing methods? Because thats your part-" She said but was interrupted.

"Yes"

"And how did the scan of the sketches of the infrastructures I made turned out? Did you managed to add it to the-" She said now looking at him with worried eyes.

"Jeez, Elsa, yes." Jack said rolling his eyes. Elsa raised a brow.

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect, we ca-"

"We cant fail on this project" Jack finished already knowing what she was going to say.

"Yes, but not only that, we-" She was interrupted again.

"It's not only that we can fail, we need to make a perfect score" Jack practically recited. "I know, Elsa. Trust me, I know. You already told me that the whole week." Jack said, but turned to her with a reassuring smile. "You need to relax, Elsa. Everything is perfect, we're going to make a perfect score"

"I was just checking" Elsa said slightly embarrassed. Jack smiled at her sarcastically.

"We already checked that very same list yesterday, and everything was perfect" Jack said, teasingly.

"I-I was double checking" Elsa tried to excuse herself. Jack gazed at her raising a brow. Elsa sighed. "Sorry… It's just… I cant believe tomorrows the final presentation" She said pinching her nose in stress.

"And the last day of the semester" Jack added, trying to relax her a bit.

"The last day of the semester and the day the project that's worth almost all the note is due" She said sighing. "I cant even be happy about holidays, I'm just so worried"

"Relax, princess." Jack insisted. "Early tomorrow we'll ace this project, and then you'll gonna finish you packing and you'll be relaxing the next day, out of this place"

"Yeah, but… how can you be so sure about it?" Elsa asked, looking at him.

"Did you forgot that Nic's my tutor?" Jack said with a smirk, and Elsa gasped.

"Are you telling me that he's going to 'help' you in this?" Elsa said offended. Jack really wanted to chuckle, Elsa was just so fair.

"No" He said grinning. "I'm saying I know him and I know he'll like it" He assured. "Now, we're not talking about this damn project at least for an hour, okay?" He said, Elsa just giggled and nodded.

"So, what are you doing in the Holidays?" Elsa asked, changing the subject. "Are you going to celebrate them at Nic's or?"

"Oh… uhm, no." He said, his face dropping a bit. "I just stayed the holidays here… I really didn't want to do anything so-"

"Oh, I understand, Jack" Elsa smiled reassuringly. "So ere you going to spent them with Nic this time?" She asked.

"N-No… " He said quietly, Elsa gazed at him confused.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't know, everything is still uncomfortable… Nic lives alone and, even tho we're talking again I still don't feel comfortable of spending the holidays alone with him. We're okay now, but not that okay yet. Maybe if he lived with someone else or something." He explained.

"So… You're just going to stay here? Alone?" Elsa said sadly.

"Is not that bad, princess" Jack said smiling at her.

"What does Nic thinks about this?" She asked curiously.

"He understands… He knows I need a bit more time" He said. "Maybe next Christmas I can go with him. He loves Christmas" He said smiling.

Elsa smiled at him, but the smile did not reach her eyes, and Jack let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry about it princess, okay? I'm gonna be fine" he said rubbing her bag, and she just nodded.

x

Elsa felt like she was running a marathon, in the freaking dessert.

She was just so agitated and so desperate, she was fearing that her heart would stop at any second now.

Today, after weeks, she wore something from the 'daddy's good girl' closet.

She was wearing a wine colored sweater, a plaided black and wine colored skirt, black tights, high heeled black Mary jane shoes, and a baby pink winter coat. Her hear was in her usual braid, and she applied a bit more of make up than she usually does today.

Today was the day. The presentation day. Everyone needed to look their best (keeping it serious obviously) for the presentation. They weren't in school anymore. This was collage, and this presentation defined one of her grades.

She was nearly running in her heels, holding the project binder on her chest like dear life.

She thanked the lords that today was freezing, she liked cold, she loved it. It kept her awake and fresh and vitalized.

She finally made it to the class room.

Every one of her classmates where outside the classroom. Jack finally spotted her and walked towards her.

"W-What's… What's happening" Elsa said out of air. "D-Did I make it? Am I late?"

"No, you're just in time" Jack said and handed her a cup of The Coffee Bean.

"Why's everyone outside?" Elsa asked looking at her classmates. "Did you bring the pen drive?"

"North's calling every pair per turn. He's the only one that's gonna listen to the presentations. Yes I brought it" Jack said, and looked down at Elsa. "It's hot chocolate, drink it"

"Why not coffee?" Elsa asked frowning.

"Because you're already freaking out. Now drink, because we're next" Jack urged.

"Wait WHAT?!" Elsa nearly screamed. "Oh my god what if I dint make it! I almost didn't!" She started exclaiming.

"But you did, okay?" Jack said grabbing her by the shoulders. "Just relax, Elsa. Everything's going to be fine. Now drink your hot chocolate"

Elsa nodded rapidly and gulped her hot chocolate, the savor calming her almost instantly.

The class room door opened.

"Jackson Frost and Elsa Winters, your turn" North said, with a list on his hand. Elsa inhaled deeply. this was it.

Jack squeezed her shoulder in support, and they both walked to the classroom, closing the door behind them.

"Good morning Mr. Frost, Miss Winters" North said, taking a seat in the center of the front row.

"Good morning, Prof. North" They both replied.

"Before we began, I just wanted to tell you that it was a pleasure having you this semester. You were both wonderful students, and I wish you luck, even though i know you wont need it" North said with a sincere smile. Elsa smiled at him slightly. "You can use that laptop over there, to project your power point, and I'll need the binder with me"

Jack went to the laptop, plugging in the pen drive and preparing the projection, and Elsa went to North, to give him the binder.

"Fantastic, you can start now" North gestured.

Both gazed at each other smiling in support, and they finally started.

The project went a freaking lot better than Elsa could ever imagine. Jack surely surprised her and North. He just explained and talked so well, it was hypnotizing, impossible not to listen to him. Both of them knew there research throughly. They answered Prof. North questions correctly, and he even looked really surprised and entertained while he was listening about his very own company.

"And with that, we conclude this presentation. I hope it has meet your expectations, and thank you for your attention" Elsa included with a polite smile.

North was speechless.

Jack and Elsa stood there awkwardly for a bit, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Uh… should we wait outside for the note or?" Jack asked, making North get back to reality.

"No, no." He immediately said. "I'm giving you my opinion and your grade right now" He said, and Elsa felt like fainting.

Too much pressure.

"I have no words for what you presented here" North started. "It was… amazing, really. Perfect to beginning to end. How you were presenting and explaining everything was really captivating and it really made everything look even more interesting. Your investigation was perfectly done, you did not forgot about anything… And even I learned stuff from my own company today! I'm stunned, amazed." He said truthfully, but Elsa and Jack still looked like they were about to walk to the guillotine. "Your grade is obviously an A+" North said with a smile.

Elsa gasped, she gasped and nearly screamed in happiness, and what made it better, was that Jack instantly lifted her in the air, with a big and proud smile, to then hug her tightly.

"I told you!" He said between chuckles, and Elsa giggled.

"I know, I'm sorry" She said rolling her eyes teasingly. "I'm sorry for freaking out" Jack jus chuckled, and hugged her again.

North gazed at both youths with a big smile.

"Thank you so much Prof. North, and it was a real pleasure to have you as professor again" Elsa said with a smile.

"Same goes to you, Miss Winters" North said. "You better go and pack for Holidays now, so I can let the next pair pass" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, c'mon Elsa" Jack said, already unplugging the pen drive. Elsa pursed her lips.

"Wait" She said, and both turned to her, she began to play with her hands nervously. "I… actually wanted to ask you something" She said blushing. "Both of you"

Both stared at her confused.

"I- uhm… I talked to my dad yesterday" She said timidly. " And, I know its been some time since you share Holidays… I really don't mean to intrude or anything, but- I just can leave you two here" She started and gazed at both of them. "My family and me- We'll be delighted to share the Holidays with you" She said almost chocking, probably looking even more red than a tomato.

Both males felt their hearts melt.

"But… aren't you going to Arendelle?" Jack asked, struggling with words.

"No, silly" Elsa said. "I told you we spending this Holidays in New York, my dad has work so.. Anyway!" She said. "What do you say? I swear my family will behave, and we had a lot of space…"

Elsa gazed at Jack pleadingly.

Jack was really touched. He felt really, really happy. He knew why she did this. He told her that he probably would spent Holidays with Nic if there was someone else. And, the other reason, was that she didn't want him to spent Holidays alone.

She even invited Nic.

"I'm really grateful about this warm invitation, Elsa" Nic said with a truthful smile. "It's up to you, Jack" North said to his godson.

North really wanted Jack to accept it, it would be the perfect opportunity to finally become a family, for him to finally let him in.

They were in need of some warm Holidays.

They both stared at Jack expectantly.

Jack smiled.

"How could I say no to you, princess?" He said, and Elsa instantly hugged him. The three of them chuckled.

"We're leaving tomorrow at 5 p.m." Elsa said with a big, happy smile.

She couldn't wait to be home.

 **A.N.: HEY GUYS!**

 **So, here's chapter 26, (already?!) I really cant believe anything, or how far we got, everything is just amazing and I'm so happy! Thank you for so much!**

 **And thank you for your prayers and respects, it means the world to me and to all latin america! You're amazing human beings!**

 **AND YES, YES. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! WHO DOESN'T LOVE CHRISTMAS SPECIALS?! Even if probably some of you have different religions, Holidays specials are always so fluffy! YAY FOR THE SO WAITED FLUFF!**

 **So yeah… I'm really, really looking forward for next chapters… yes, chapterSSSS ;)**

 **Again, THANK YOU so much for everything, I'm sure I wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of you! I LOVE YOU!**

 **There's one thing I want to say….**

 **#1 Jack's point of view…. yeah. I really hope you're happy with his thoughts ;)**

 **So, tomorrow is going to be a really good day because 1. I'm going to watch Moana. 2. SUPERNATURAL YAY! 3. Jack in Elsa's house ;)**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED, IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE AS WELL BY LEAVING YOUR THOUGHTS. YOU ROCK!**

 **Till tomorrow :)**

 **Silvana.**


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

"Elsa, I'm really afraid that if you keep smiling like that, your face would split in two" Anna said gazing at her sister with wide eyes from the living room.

"Smiling like what?" Elsa said rolling her eyes, and trying to keep a straight face, but failing.

"Like Heath Ledger's Joker has slashed your cheeks to make your smile look bigger!" Anna said. "It's getting creepy" Elsa clucked at the comparison.

"I'm just happy that Holiday's started" Elsa shrugged.

"Yah... Holidays with _Jack_ you mean" Anna said accusingly. Elsa blushed.

"O-Of course not!" Elsa said stuttering. "Holidays with _everyone_ "

"Yeah right, and I'm Santa Claus" Anna said rolling her eyes. "I don't know why you try to deny it, I know you... Plus, you're not very good at hiding your emotions. His name is written all over your face" Anna pointed out, and Elsa adverted her eyes and coughed.

"I'm just excited" She tried to say dismissively.

"When are you gonna start dating, anyway?" Anna asked, and Elsa started chocking.

" _ANNA_!" Elsa scolded.

"What? Don't even try to tell me you don't want to" Anna said, raising an eye brow.

"I-Is not that... Is just- We're just friends, Anna" Elsa said trying to appear unaffected.

"But you like him, and he likes you" Anna stated.

"Of course not Anna, he just sees me as a friend" Elsa said with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"You're really blind, sis." Anna said sighing. "But, whatever you say. Can we go now? I really want to be home already" Anna whined.

Elsa finished cleaning and organizing their dorm, just to leave everything in place, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm done here" Elsa said, and walked towards her big blue luggage, and waited for Anna.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were gonna let Jack wait all night" Anna said and got out of the dorm, rolling her magenta luggage.

"What?" Elsa said in confusion and gazed at her watch. "Oh my god 5:10 p.m. already?! Anna why didn't you say anything?!" Elsa exclaimed locking the dorm room rapidly.

"I thought you were aware!" Anna said as they both almost run to the elevator.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, suddenly I'm running late to everything!" Elsa whined in the elevator.

"Oh, well…. You know what they say" Anna said, and Elsa gazed at her confused while tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"What they say?" She asked.

"Love makes people dumb" Anna said shrugging. Elsa scoffed loudly and gazed at her sister offended. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not the first who said it" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"So… I assume you're dumb as well too?" She asked and Anna instantly blushed furiously.

"Shut up" Anna said and Elsa giggled.

"Anyway… Are you dating?" Elsa asked.

"What- Yes? I mean no! Maybe- I don't know" Anna said stuttering, Elsa giggled again.

"What do you mean I don't know?" Elsa said with a teasing smile.

"I mean… he didn't ask me officially yet but… We kind of confessed to each each other, so I guess we're halfway there" Anna said with a timid smile. "He's… even better than I thought, you know? Normally, when people expect so much from someone they tend to get disappointed but, he's just even better than I thought." Anna explained dreamily. "He's sweet, and funny and maybe a bit awkward but… He's amazing"

Elsa just gazed at her sister happy. She was really happy for her.

"Why didn't you invite him for Holidays?" Elsa asked, and the elevator door opened.

"I did, but he told me he really missed his family and stuff, but he told me that maybe he'll stop by after Holidays" Anna said with a smile.

"That's really sweet, Anna" Elsa said, and they got out of the building.

"And there's your prince charming" Anna said pointing him.

Jack was waiting outside of the building, with a black luggage by his side.

"Shhh, Anna" Elsa hissed. Anna just chuckled and rolled her eyes. Jack instantly turn once he heard them.

Elsa was tomato red.

"Hi Jack" Elsa said nervously.

"Hey Princess" Jack said smiling. "Hey Anna"

"Hello Jackson" Anna said while looking between the two of them with a knowing look.

"I hope you don't feel I'm intruding" Jack said a bit uncomfortable to Anna.

"Oh, no! Elsa asked me if I was okay with this yesterday. If I felt like you were intruding you wouldn't be here" Anna said shrugging. Jack just stared at her.

"Where's Nic?" Elsa asked, suddenly noting North's absence.

"Oh… He needed to take care of some stuff as his home, he took the first plane there this morning. But he's joining us tomorrow, if that's not a problem" He explained.

"Of course not!" Elsa instantly said.

Anna suddenly gasped, and they both turned her attention to her.

"Kai!" Anna screamed, and run towards a chubby man that was standing right next to a black BMW X6. The man instantly turned to her, and anna hugged him tightly.

"Miss Anna!" The ma said and returned the hug.

"I missed you so much Kai!" Anna said.

"I missed you too, Miss Anna" Kai said with a smile, and then turned to Elsa, giving her a small hug. "You too, Miss Elsa"

"Hello Kai" Elsa said returning the hug.

"I'm sorry that your father couldn't come to get you, he's been really busy at work" Kai explained.

"It's okay, Kai. We understand" Elsa said. Kai smiled at them, and then turned to the guy that was standing behind.

"Oh, you must be the one Mr. Winters was talking about" Kai said to Jack. "You're Miss Elsa's boyfriend"

Elsa started chocking and coughing furiosly, Jack just stood there red as a tomato and Anna was crying of laughter, trying hard to breath.

"K-Kai! We're not-"

"Yeah we're just-"

"We're not… together" Elsa finally managed to say

"Just friends" Jack said trying to speak fluently.

"Oh! I'm sorry, there must be a misunderstanding then. Anyways, I'm Kai. I've been working with the Winters for a long time, pleasure to meet you, young man" Kai said and handed him his gloved hand.

"Jack Frost, pleasure is mine" Jack said still trying to recover.

"Well then, I think it'll be wise to get going now, traffic in New York its terrific" Kai said, and proceeded to place the luggages on the car.

"I'm seating next to you Kai, so we can give the lovebirds some space" Anna said and opened the door from the passenger seat.

"ANNA!" Elsa scolded again, red as a tomato. "I'm sorry Jack, she's just joking" she said to Jack, embarrassed.

"Don't worry princess, I know how can little sisters be" he said dismissively, but with a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

After that, everyone got in the car. The trip was pretty silent, mostly because Jack and Elsa were still pretty embarrassed and because Anna kept on blabbering with Kai so loud it was really hard to keep a conversation going. The trip lasted about to hours, since indeed, New York traffic was horrible.

Once they arrived, Jack's jaw was already on the floor.

Elsa's 'house' was gigantic. It was an immense mansion, that looked like a perfect mix of modern architecture and medieval architecture. It looked like a modern castle. It had a enormous garden at the front, with a fountain right in the middle. Large but elegant walls surrounding the whole place. The mansion was white, with a midnight blue ceiling. The windows were large, and so were the doors.

It was truly majestic.

The car stopped right in the front of the large main door, where Elsa's mother was waiting for them with a big smile.

"Hey girls" Idun said warmly, and hugged her daughters. "And welcome, Jack"

"Thank you, Mrs. Winters" Jack greeted. "You have a beautiful house"

"Thank you, Jack." Idun said politely, and then searched for something. "Wait, where's Mr. North? I thought we were expecting him too" Idun said confused.

"He's joining us tomorrow, mama" Elsa said before Jack could explain. "He had some things to take care off"

"Oh, does he need to be picked from somewhere, Jack?" Idun said turning to him.

"Probably from the airport, if that's not a problem" Jack said.

"Of course not, dear. The staff is staying until tomorrow, so we're going to send someone to pick him up, you better inform him" Idun said with a smile.

"I'll text him now. Thanks, Mrs. Winters" Jack said. Idun smiled again.

"Elsa honey, go show Jack his room so he can prepare for dinner, maybe you can show him around if he likes to"

"Sure" Elsa said, and picked her luggage, Jack did the same. "Follow me"

Once they entered the room, Jack was even more shocked. The halls were really huge, and were decorated with beautiful paintings, that were mostly made by the Corona's. They climbed a large white marble stair, and Elsa kept on showing him different rooms. Like the library, her father office, her mother and Anna's studio, a study room, and various living rooms. But as they were advancing the halls, she stopped in front of a large balcony door.

"This is my favorite spot of the house" She said with a smile, and left her luggage and got out. Jack did the same.

The view was just beyond beautiful. The large back garden (that was now covered in snow) could be seen, with a pool and some sports rinks, and the whole city was in the distance.

Elsa took a seat in the thick concrete balcony railing, marveling the view.

"I really love just to seat here, and observe everything. It's really relaxing" She said with eyes still far. Jack gazed at her, observing her.

She was really gorgeous.

"C'mon, I'll show you your room, so we can have dinner after you prepare" She said and got up, walking inside again, Jack smiled and followed.

They walked a bit more, until they stopped in front of a white and elegant double door.

"This is your room" Elsa said, and opened the doors. Jack's jaw dropped once again. The room was really big, and pretty elegant. The walls were white, and the furniture and bedding was navy blue with silver details. There was a large closet and some night tables here and there. "I chose it, since you really seemed to like blue, and I really wanted you to feel at home" Elsa said smiling nervously. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Are you kidding, princess? It's awesome" He said in awe, and left his luggage next to the bed.

"Thank god!" Elsa said in relief. "Come on, I just want to show you which one is Nic's room, and then I'll let you get ready"

Jack nodded and followed her, and she stopped just one door apart from his.

"This is Nic's room" She said revealing a cozy red decorated large room. "And, in case you need anything, that's my room" She said and pointed to the double door that was different from the others. The door was white with light blue details…. and it was just in front of Jack's room.

"Thanks, princess. I really appreciate this… all of this" He said sincerely.

"And I'm really happy that you came" Elsa said with a light blush on her cheeks. "I'll leave you to prepare yourself now, just call if you need anything" She said smiling.

"Should I wear something nice? Elegant, I mean?" Jack asked curiously. Elsa chuckled.

"Just be yourself, Jack" She said, and slipped to her room, carrying her luggage with her.

Jack smiled.

x

"Okay so… tomorrow we need to buy the tree, some more decorations, go gift shopping and to the grocery store to buy everything thats needed for Christmas dinner" Anna listed.

They were now the three of them in the living room, after they ate (an incredible and delicious dinner, probably the best Jack had in his life).

Sadly, Adgar didn't make it to dinner, but the rest of the Winters understood. Adgar was staying late this days so he could finish everything he needed to be free from Christmas to New Year.

Idun explained that tomorrow (December 23) was the last day the staff was going to be in the house. Everyone of them (including Kai) were going to their houses that night, to spent time with their families, and they were returning on January 2nd. The only ones that were staying were a few bodyguards, and guards keeping an eye on the house.

Jack was really surprised about this, but Idun explained him that they did this every year that they were spending Holidays here and not in Arendelle. She told him that those days, they were the ones that took care of the house, they decorated, cleaned, cooked and took care of themselves. She told him it was a very nice and rewarding practice. They spent time in family, and they forgot for a moment all the responsibilities and how the world saw them for a few days. Jack couldn't help but feel incredibly happy about it.

He was expecting them having a fancy dinner, with maybe a party with important people, while eating gourmet food made by one important chef, but when Anna said that they spent their Christmas nights wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and eating homemade food while just recalling stories, he felt warm inside. It was really nice.

"Yes, did you asked Alvilda for the list with every ingredient that we need?" Elsa asked, while drinking hot chocolate.

"Yeap, already have it" Anna said showing both of them the (large) list.

"So, we better go early in the morning to do all that, we need to decorate after so all is ready for Christmas Eve" Elsa pointed out. "Jack, at what time Nic's coming? I really don't want to leave him here alone while we do all that" Elsa said, turning to him.

"At night, probably 9 p.m. So don't worry, we have time, princess" Jack said with a smirk.

"Okay, so we better get up at 8 a.m.? And leave by 9 a.m. tops" Anna said, Jack and Elsa nodded. "And, we should take a large car, to tie the tree up"

"We can take the car that Kai used today, so we can place everything we're buying inside" Elsa suggested, and Anna nodded.

They stayed quiet for a minute until Anna gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Look how thick the snow is!" She said and rushed towards the window. She grinned.

Elsa already know what she was going to do.

"Anna" She said warningly.

"Elsa…" Anna said with an evil grin.

"Anna don-"

"Do you wanna built a snowmaaaaaaan?" Anna sang, and Jack just stood there, looking at her with large eyes.

"Oh my god" Elsa said and covered her face with her hands.

"C'mon lets go and plaaaaaaaaay!" She added, singing louder.

"What's going on?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I never see-"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Elsa said in surrender. "I'm just gonna get my coat, and then we an build the snowman"

"YESSSS!" Anna exclaimed and did a happy dance. Elsa face palmed herself.

"Go grab your coat too" Elsa said, and Anna instantly rushed upstairs.

"She's a bit weird" Jack commented, and Elsa chuckled.

"Are you in the mood to build a snowman?" Elsa said with a pleading smile.

"As long as you don't sing, totally" He said winking at her, and Elsa had to try hard not to blush.

"Go get your coat then, or I'll will" She said with a teasing smile.

x

The three of them were now in the fluffy white snow, all of them were with their pajamas, but with big and thick coats covering them, and with warm winter boots.

"C'mon Elsa!" Anna said almost dragging her sister at the part of the garden that seemed to have better snow, Jack just chuckled.

"What's the deal with making a snowman?" He asked teasingly, and Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

"We do it every winter, and the snowman stays here till we leave. Plus, we're the best at building snowmen, you wouldn't understand" Anna said cockily.

"The 'best' at building snowmen? Please, I'm pretty sure I could do a better one" Jack said challenging. Anna gasped offended.

"Take that back!" Anna growled, and Jack just chuckled.

Elsa just stood there observing the little 'fight' between them.

"I wont, because its true" Jack said and crossed his arms on his chest. Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Really? Well then… I'm sure you wont mind a little competition" Anna said, raising her chin high.

"Anna-" Elsa tried to say.

"Mind a competition? Never" Jack said smirking.

"Uh… Jack-" Elsa tried again.

"Well then, you against me and Elsa for who can build the best snowman" Anna said firmly.

"That's unfair, two pair of hands against one" Jack said.

"Then what you suggest?" Anna said raising an eye brow.

"Elsa will be in both teams" Jack said. Anna stood a moment to think, but then stuck her hand out.

"Deal" She said, and both gazed at the other straightly. "May the best snowman win" Anna said with a confident smirk. "I'm first. Elsa, lets go!"

Anna dragged Elsa to where she believed was the 'perfect' place to build the snowman. They build it as usual, The same they built every year. Anna was pretty determinate to win this whatever, so she was constantly threatening Elsa on stop being her sister if she let Jack win just because she liked him.

Elsa was about to erupt like a volcano because of the heat that her face radiated.

Once they finish, Anna took a picture of it in case something happened, and the it was Jack's turn.

Elsa walked to Jack, and Anna offered to get more got chocolate.

"Your sister surely takes everything seriously" Jack said, and Elsa raised an eye brow smirking.

"Are you going to tell me that you don't want to win this?" Elsa asked suspiciously. Jack chuckled.

"Let's start" He said.

They started to build it slowly, and it was definitely bigger than Anna and Elsa's little and cute snowman. They just talked about random stuff, while they built it.

"So, when did this snowman thing started?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"One Christmas Eve I accidentally hurt Anna when we were playing in one of the living rooms. I don't even remember how, but I accidentally pushed her, and I pushed her so hard that she bumped her head and was unconscious for a few moments. I got so scared and I was so ashamed of myself I couldn't get near her. So… i locked myself in my room for the whole Christmas dinner and the day after. Anna came every hour and to sang that song, and once I come out, we build a snowman and named him Olaf, and I don't know… it became tradition I guess" Elsa explained while she recalled.

"So, do you wanna name this guy Olaf?" He asked, smirking. Now gazing at the finished snowman.

"Oh, don't you dare, Jackson!" Anna suddenly exclaimed, getting out of the house with a trail of mugs filled with hot chocolate. "Olaf belongs only to me and Elsa, plus… he's already there" Anna said and pointed the snowman she made with her sister. Jack chuckled. "And, I obviously won"

"What? Are you blind? Ours is way better!" Jack exclaimed, pointing the large snowman.

"Are you blind? That's not even a snowman… Thats a snow monster" Anna said looking at the 'snowman' with her nose wrinkled. "I mean… Icicles? Really?" Jack faked a gasp and covered the snowman 'ears'

" _He_ has feelings, you know." He said, faking to be sad. "Don't listen to her, she's crazy"

"Feelings of a monster" Anna said, Elsa giggled.

"Aw, come on Anna. _He_ 's cute" Elsa said admiring her and Jack's work. "And a cute snowman deserves a cute name" She added "How about… Marshmallow."

" _Marshmallow_?" Jack said frowning. "How about Snow Beast or… Yeti monster, or something like that" Elsa gazed at Jack in disgust.

"No, he's big and puffy, Marshmallow it is" Elsa said crossing her arms over her chest. "I wont accept anything else"

"Fine" Jack said in defeat, but smiling anyway. Elsa grinned in victory and snapped a few pictures of Marshmallow, from every angle.

"Still, it's pretty obvious that _I_ won" Anna said, doing her victory dance again.

x

After finishing their hot chocolate, the three of them decided it was better to go to bed, since they needed to woke up early the next morning. Anna's room was a bit apart from Elsa's, so she left both of them once her room door appeared.

Elsa and Jack walked silently towards their rooms, not knowing exactly what to say. Once they stopped in front of both doors, Jack turned to Elsa, flushing furiously.

"I- uhm…" He tried to say, but almost chocked because of his nerves. Elsa smiled sweetly at him, and then, without a warning, she stood on her tip toes, and wrapped her arms around her neck, in a sweet and warm hug.

Jack stood petrified, like an idiot.

"Thank you for coming, Jack" She whispered, her breath brushing his neck giving him goosebumps. "I'm really happy that you agreed, and I'm really happy to have you here" She said still in his arms, and he slowly wrapped his arms around the small of her waist, feeling his heart about to explode. "I'm sure this are going to be the best Holidays of my life" She said, and slowly broke the hug.

Jack just stood there, wide eyed, while she smiled at him sweetly, with an adorable blush tinting her cheeks.

"Good night, Jack" She said, and slipped inside of her room.

He was sure that this was probably going to be one of the best Holidays in his life too.

That night, he could hardly sleep because of the goofy grin that wouldn't leave his face.

 **A.N.: HEY GUYS! Here am I, again, with a chapter just for you! I really hope you liked it, and it probably wasn't as fluffy as you thought, BUT its mostly because next chapter is just SO LONG.**

 **Like So. Freaking. Long. that I needed to give you a bit more of Jack's reactions towards anything Elsa related, to mentally prepare you lol.**

 **ANYWAY, I saw Moana today and let me tell you, I'm speechless, is such a masterpiece, I cant describe with words how good the movie is.**

 **The plot is WONDERFUL I really didn't expect it, the music gives you goosebumps, and you just wanna cry and cry the whole movie regretting growing up. I seriously want to be a kid again, enjoy disney's magic forever and ever.**

 **You need to see it.**

 **SO, I guess that's all for today… I'm dying to update this and I don't want to take so long.**

 **Just for you to know, Christmas is next chapter, since December just started (YEY). So, I don't know whats the need for me saying this, but next chapter is going to include December 23, 24, and 25. :)**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED. IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE AS WELL BY LETTING ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT. I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU.**

 **Till tomorrow ;)**

 **Silvana.**


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

The day came lot quicker than Jack expected. Now, since he didn't sleep, he felt like a zombie. So yes, he very much regretted sleeping so late last night. Still, he was actually very excited for today.

After cleaning himself up, and putting on his blue hoodie, black jeans, a winter coat and some boots, he went down to the dining room.

"Good morning, Jack" Idun said with a smile, while she was drinking tea. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Mrs. Winters" Jack said politely. "Yes I did. Thank you" He said, and took a seat in the table.

The door that connected to the kitchen swung open, and Elsa appeared carrying a plate full of bacon. She was wearing an old-fashioned cozy patterned sweater that was gray and maroon, she had a large wool scarf wrapped around her neck, black leggings, maroon winter boots, and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked adorable.

They both just stopped still, gazing at each other, blushing.

"You know, if you two keep blushing like that maybe we won't need to light the chimney thanks to all the heat your cheeks are radiating" Anna said walking out of the kitchen with a plate of scrambled eggs and another one of pancakes.

"ANNA!" Elsa hisses, blushing even more. Idun was giggling, and Jack was mortified. "D-Don't listen to her, Jack." Elsa said and walked to seat next to him looking everywhere but the three people that were on the table. "Good morning" She said quietly to Jack, handing him the bacon.

"Good morning, princess" Jack said.

"Sorry I won't be able to join you for breakfast" Adgar suddenly said walking in while looking at his watch. "Oh, Good morning, Jack. Sorry I couldn't join you for dinner yesterday." Adgar said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Winters" Jack quickly dismissed.

"Okay, I need to leave now if I want to finish everything today" Adgar said and gave his wife a peck in the cheek. "You girls have everything handled for today, right?" Adgar said to his daughters.

"Yes, papa." Elsa said. Adgar nodded and waved goodbye to everybody, to then leave.

"Okay, finish up already you both" Anna said getting up. "We have a lot to do, you can resume you breakfast date some other time" She said smirking, and leaving the room before Elsa could say anything. Elsa groaned loudly.

Idun just giggled.

X

"So, what are we doing first?" Anna said in the backseat. Elsa insisted on driving, since Anna was pretty reckless, and the streets of New York were quite complicated. And, as expected, Anna forced Jack to seat next to Elsa.

"I think gift shopping first, since it's still early and the stores won't be so crowded. Plus, the tree is going to be a problem and the groceries need to stay fresh" Elsa said, and started the car, to the speed towards the city.

They decided to head to Nordstrom, since they could find gifts for everyone there.

"Okay. I'm gonna go search something for Kristoff first, you two lovebirds can go together! Call me if you need anything" Anna said smirking.

"Anna stop it!" Elsa scolded again.

"Oh, and don't forget to buy your ugly Christmas sweaters! Behave!" Anna said, and left.

"I swear I'm going to kill her" Elsa said flushing in embarrassment, Jack just chuckled.

"So, 'ugly' Christmas sweaters first, princess?" Jack asked her, pretending to bow to her. Elsa was crimson.

"S-Sure" She said.

After they search for their sweaters, they finally found them. They were ugly, and ridiculous, but somehow awesome. Elsa picked a white sweater with the face of a snowman, that was full of sequins and the snowman's hat was made of bright red tinsel. Jack chose an Elf body gray sweater embellished with pompoms and jingle bells. He also decided to buy North a sweater (even if he probably has thousands of them) since he probably was on his way and he forgot to mention the little winters tradition. North's sweated was a large black and green sweater with lots of embellished 'Ho! Ho! Ho!' (Embellished with every Christmas decoration possible).

"Are you going to buy Nic a gift? Asides from the sweater I mean" Elsa asked, observing their sweaters with a funny smile.

"Yeah, I don't know what though" Jack said.

"You can go look for something if you want, Jack. I know I'm keeping you here" Elsa said with a smile. "I'm gonna look for my parents and Anna's gift over there, you can come back when you find something" She suggested, nut quickly widened her eyes. "N-Not that I don't want to be with you, or anything! Because I want to- I mean I like your company! Is just that we-" She tried to say, but Jack was chuckling.

"That we don't have a lot of time. I know, princess. I'm gonna look for something, and then I'll come back to you, okay?" Jack said smirking.

"O-Okay" Elsa stuttered and blushed, to watch him get lost in the store. She sighed.

Elsa finally found gifts for Anna (that was a white sweater that said 'Santa, I tried' and a box of assorted Godiva chocolates; for her mom (a beautiful and soft scarf with a Nordic style pattern) and a little something for Prof. North (reindeer fuzzy socks and a reindeer beanie) she just needed to find something for her dad and she was don-

Fuck.

X

Jack was walking through the store, he still hadn't found anything for Nic, which was extremely annoying since practically everything was Christmas themed and Nic loved Christmas, so it should be easy for him to find something.

"So" Suddenly a voice said right from behind him, making him jump on his skin. He turned to see Anna smirking at him. "What are you gonna give Elsa for Christmas?" She asked curiously.

"How do you manage to be so sneaky?" Jack asked raising an eye brow.

"I got my ways" Anna shrugged. "But, going back to my question..." Jack blushed, but rolled his eyes.

"I already have a gift for her" He quietly said, and Anna squealed.

"Oh my gosh, really?! Can I see?" Anna said jumping up and down.

"Not yet" Jack said smirking. Anna frowned.

"Aw, why not?" Anna pouted.

"I just want Elsa to see it first" Jack said trying to fight another blush.

Gosh why on heck was he blushing like mad?

"Okay, I just let it pass because I think it's cute that you want her to see it first" Anna said. "Anyway, look at my wonderful Christmas sweater!" She exclaimed excitedly, showing the green sweater with lots of tinsels wrapping it and lots of pom-poms from different colours. It was a Christmas tree.

Jack just gazed at her like she was crazy.

"Aaaaaand, I bought Kristoff a pair of reindeer pajamas and a Santa Claus themed ball for Sven! What do you say?" Anna asked showing him both items.

"Uh, nice I guess..." Jack just said.

"Great! Okay, I'm gonna since I'm ready I'm gonna wait for you and Elsa near the cashier. Don't take too long!" She said, and disappeared again.

Okay then.

X

She immediately turned on her heels, facing the other direction, trying to go unnoticed.

She started to walk slowly, covering her face as she could with her scarf to the opposite direction, until someone bumped on her so hard she almost fall face on the floor.

"Watch were you're going" high-pitched voice. She almost growled in annoyance, feeling the anger boiling in her veins.

"Excuse me?! I was walking that way, you're the one that almost rolled me over!" Elsa said clenching her fists besides her hips.

"Nuh-uh, it's still your fault. You're the type of people that manages to ruin everything" Tooth said, placing her hands on her hips. "You're just a loser that likes to believe she's a princess"

"What's your fucking problem? You don't even know me! You have no right to talk about me that way" Elsa growled.

"I know that you took Jack from me" Tooth said with her face flushed in anger.

"Took him from you? What planet where you living at?" Elsa exclaimed in complete disbelief. "In case you didn't notice, you were the one that pushed him away by cheating on him!"

"Oh really now?" Tooth said with a sarcastic smile. "If I 'pushed him away' then how you explain him coming back to me like a lost dog? I had him right where I wanted him, and then you came!" Tooth accused, gazing at Elsa with disgust. "Do you really think he's gonna love you back?" She snarled, and Elsa blinked in surprise at the question. "Oh, don't look at me so surprised, its pretty damn obvious that you're drooling for him" Tooth said. "Too bad he's never gonna like you"

Even though the words were coming from her, they still hurt. A lot. Even though if she was the one saying this to her… it could be true. Still, she wont let her know that it hurt her.

"You're insane" Elsa said, with a frown. She turned on her heels and began walking at the opposite direction.

"Maybe I am, but you know I'm right" Tooth said, and Elsa stopped in her tracks. "You're nothing for him, just a pretty face with money, how could you ever think he would be any different? He's just using you. He'll never see you as anything, not even a friend." Tooth said, and Elsa's heart shattered. Tooth smirked at her evilly.

"Isn't your boyfriend looking for you?" A voice behind Elsa said, and both girls snapped their head towards it. Jack was standing behind Elsa with a frown.

"J-Jack? What are you doing here?" Tooth said paling.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm with Elsa" Jack said, still frowning at her.

"What?" She said, but then she targeted laughing out loud while Jack and Elsa gazed at her with poker faces. "You're kidding right?" Tooth asked once she finally realized that they were not laughing.

"Why exactly would I?" Jack asked.

"You're gift shopping with _this_?" Tooth asked with disgust.

"No, I'm gift shopping with _Elsa_ , and I'm spending Holidays with her" Jack said sternly, and Tooth opened and closed her mouth like a fish, while staring at the two in disbelief.

"Why?! What do you even see in her?" Tooth exploded, her face red in rage.

"Nothing that concerns you, thats for sure" Jack said. "Now, I'm gonna tell you this _nicely_ just once. Stay the hell away from Elsa and from me." He said, while protectively stepping in front of Elsa.

"B-But she's the one th-"

"I don't fucking care! She did nothing to you. Stay away from her" He said, and gently grabbed Elsa's hand to walk away from Tooth.

After a few seconds, they heard her scream in anger.

x

"Gosh what took you so long?" Anna said exasperatedly. While they were practically running towards the car with the shopping bags after paying everything.

"Sorry, we got distracted" Jack said, and placed all the bags in the trunk.

"Distracted, huh?" Anna said and winked at Elsa, making her blush.

"Not the kind of distracted you're thinking!" Elsa immediately exclaimed.

"Your blush says another thing!" Anna said. Elsa just groaned.

x

After driving out of Nordstrom's parking lot, they went to the nearest target they could find. They spent at least two hours buying everything, and all of them were exhausted.

They decided to look for everything separately, so they could finish everything sooner. Every time Elsa crossed paths with Jack, she apologized to him, mostly because she believed he was bored out of his mind and this maybe was not his idea of a 'great' Holiday. Jack overtime dismissed her, telling her that maybe it was a bit tiring, but he was actually having fun.

And overtime Anna crossed paths with the two of them, she managed to somehow push Elsa and make her fall right into Jack's arms, or any other type of those kinds of embarrassing situations.

After finally finishing the groceries for the whole Holidays, they went straight to buy a tree.

And Anna didn't have any better idea than choosing the biggest and tallest tree there was.

They tried to tied it at the top of the car for nearly two hours, all staff members from where they buy it were helping. After finally managing to tie the tree, and driving incredibly slowly to the house just in case.

They arrived around 9 p.m. and they were exhausted.

Luckily for them, Mrs. Winters and the staff from the house decided to better start decorating the house since the three of them were not arriving. Once they did, Elsa explained her mom that they were late for multiple reasons, Idun said that it was okay, and she told them to prepare themselves for dinner since Mr. North was coming.

The staff and Mrs. Winters managed to finish the tree, and after everyone was ready they started placing their gifts under the tree.

North and Adgar came soon after, almost at the same time.

North looked thrilled. He instantly complimented the house and the decorations, giving each of them a warm hug, obviously thanking the Winters for such a nice invitation. He also gave little snow globes to everyone, as a 'thank you' gift. Elsa was amazed by hers. It was a beautiful Ice castle, she'd never seen a snow globe like it.

After that, they had a joyful and delicious dinner together. Again, exchanging stories and experiences (mostly North's this time).

Even if they were enjoying the conversation, after about two hours, Idun took the roll of the responsible mother she was and send everyone to bed (yes, including North and Adgar). She explained that sadly they needed to wake up early tomorrow again, since they needed to cook and prepare the house for Christmas dinner.

When they went to bed, everyone drifted to sleep almost instantly, except Jack.

He heard the conversation between Elsa and Tooth, at least big part of it.

He heard how Toothiana accused Elsa of being in love with him.

It made his heart flutter, and it made him feel a whole zoo in his stomach but… some part of him couldn't bring himself to believe it. Maybe it was because it was coming from her. Toothiana said just so much lies, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it. Even if unconsciously, he really want it to be true. Plus, the fact that she stayed quiet when Tooth accused her, it was really confusing.

He didn't know what to think, but he knew he didn't want to get exited about it, when it was way more probable to not be true.

x

And finally December 24th came.

Even if they woke up early, everyone was a lot more cheerful than the previous days. Elsa practically knocked Jack's door down since he overslept, but once they were all ready for the day, they divided the work.

Idun, North, Elsa and (because of Elsa's insistence) Jack, would be cooking; and Adgar and Anna (since they could potentially cause an explosion in the kitchen) would be preparing the house for the evening.

Elsa and Idun were in charge of the turkey, mashed potatoes, and different other main dishes. North said he would be doing Russian Christmas recipes including Pagach, Kutya and Bobal'ki, (which represented different and deep meanings). And finally, Jack and Elsa were in charge of the desserts and the cookies for Santa.

Elsa came to the conclusion that Jack was terrible in the kitchen, still at least they had fun.

Once they finally finished everything, Adgar lighted up the chimney, and sent everyone to get ready.

The first ones down were Adgar, Jack and North. It was actually a bit awkward seeing both large men with the ridiculous christmas sweaters. Happy was a little word to describe how North was, it all started when Jack showed him his sweater, he was just so happy Jack could actually see him tearing up; once they both went down, Adgar served them both Apple cider, and even if he was not drunk, Jack was sure that North was about to sing christmas carols.

Anna and Idun were the next to go down, Anna proudly saying that there sweater was the ugliest and the most ridiculous this year.

And then, Elsa finally appeared woking down the stairs. She was wearing her snowman sweater, her hair was in her signature braid, and she had black leggings and red uggs.

"Is a ugly christmas sweater for god's sake! That's supposed to make everyone look ridiculous! How you manage to look good in it?" Anna whined.

"Anna" Idun said and giggled.

"What? Jack agrees with me" Anna said and smirked at Jack, that was gazing at Elsa with wide eyes and a blush adorning his pale face. At the mention of his name, Jack shook his head slightly and glared at Anna, and she just stuck out her tongue to him.

Elsa (now tomato red) walked slowly towards them, hiding her face how she could.

"We should have dinner now" Adgar said and everyone walked to the dining room.

x

Little to say, everything was delicious. Everyone ate almost every dish, including the typical Christmas dishes, North's Russian dishes, and the Winters's Nordic dishes. Everyone stuffed their faces with food.

After Adgar did a small toast, telling that this was a very special Christmas for him and his family, and that they really enjoyed the company of their two guests, also telling them that they need to repeat it, maybe next year in Arendelle.

After having the dessert, all 'adults' said goodbye and went to sleep after not being able to eat anymore, Anna disappeared, and Elsa saw Jack go outside, so she filled a plate with chocolate fudge, and went to find him.

Jack was seating outside in one of the benches, just observing the Winter Wonderland that was now the garden.

"Mind some company?" Elsa quietly said. Jack just chuckled and gestured her to join him. Elsa smiled and took a seat next to him, to then offer him chocolate fudge that he gladdly took, even if he was full. "It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Elsa asked, while she was also gazing the snow covered garden.

"It does" Jack agreed silently.

"You should see it in spring, its so colorful and full of life" Elsa said. "Still, I prefer it this way. It looks magical"

They stayed in silence for a few moments, not knowing exactly what to say. Jack was actually with an inside struggle. He knew he had to say something, anything. She and her family had been just too kind to them. But the fact that she looked so beautiful, and Tooth's words ringing on his head, were making everything more difficult.

"Anna is right, you know. You look really great today" Jack stupidly said before he could help it. He instantly blushed and wished the the earth could swallow him right there.

Elsa turned crimson.

"T-Thanks" She stuttered, feeling her heart about to explode.

Another awkward moment of silence.

He inhaled deeply.

"Elsa" He started, almost breathlessly. Elsa instantly gazed at him, making him blush once he saw her intense and bright cerulean eyes.

"Yes, Jack?" She asked quietly, looking at him in curiosity. Jack felt the need to advert his eyes, at least just for a second.

"I… I just wanted to say" He said, clearly struggling with words"…Thank you" he finished whispering. Elsa blinked in surprise at first, but then smiled sweetly at him. "This has been probably the best Christmas I had in a long time" he added.

"Jack, this was the best Christmas I ever had" She said, looking right in his eyes. "I'm… really glad that you agreed to come" and a faint blush appeared in her cheeks.

"I'm really glad you invited me" Jack said.

They stared in silence, looking at each other. Jack didn't know what to do. She looks so damn beautiful, the faint blush in her cheeks and her gorgeous eyes on him making her look eve more cute. And her lips… her lips looked really kissable, even more than they usually were.

His heart was beating in his ears, and his face grew hotter by the second, but now was the chance, wasn't it? She was right there, centimeters between them.

She was so close.

He looked at her eyes, feeling his eyelids feeling heavier. He was about to finally lean in…

…Until something bumped o Elsa's head.

"Shit" somebody whispered behind them. They both snapped their heads towards the voice.

Anna was seating a few feet behind them, dressed all in white in attempt to 'camouflage' her body, holding a… fishing rod.

Jack and Elsa's eyes trailed the fishing rod from Anna's hands to what bumped Elsa's head.

A mistletoe.

A. _Fucking_. Mistletoe.

Elsa's face flushed in embarrassment and anger, and her head snapped at her sister again.

"ANNA!" Elsa growled, while Jack just stared at the mistletoe in shock.

"What?" Anna said smiling sheepishly.

"Are you serious?!" Elsa nearly screamed.

"Aw, come on! It's tradition you now, you need to kiss now" She said dismissively, and tried to place the mistletoe above them again.

"Anna!" Elsa tried to say again, but instantly quiet down when she felt Jack's warm and soft lips on her right cheek.

The world stopped.

Jack didn't know how he did it, or where he found the courage. He also thought that maybe it was actually the perfect opportunity to kiss her on the lips, but he couldn't. If he ever had the wonderful change to kiss her, it wouldn't be like this, not because some tradition, or with some lame excuse to share a kiss she probably did not want.

If he ever got the chance to kiss her, he was gonna make sure she wanted him to kiss her too.

Still, he couldn't stop himself to kiss her on the cheek. It was still a wonderful feeling, and he felt on fire.

He… he really liked her.

Or maybe even more than 'like'.

Maybe he fell in love with her.

Elsa was melting, she knew that if they were standing up, she'll surely fall on her knees.

Her poor heart was about to explode, and butterflies were not just in her stomach, they were all over her body.

She never felt so happy.

"AWW! That was so cute!" Anna finally said, and Jack took it as a cue to separate himself from Elsa.

They looked at each other for a second, both blushing, but quickly adverted their gazes in embarrassment.

Anna took this as a chance to escape from Elsa.

Elsa frowned once she saw her sister escape the scene, but quickly became embarrassed once again once she was left alone with Jack.

"I- uhm.." Jack tried to say.

"Uh… We should-" Elsa stuttered as well.

"Go to sleep?" Jack said.

"Y-Yeah" Elsa said, and they both awkwardly went to their rooms.

Jack really hated Anna at the moment, and so did Elsa.

What could happen if she didn't interrupted them before?

Little did they know, they both were hoping for the same thing.

And, even if they were kind of disappointed about the interruption (kind of, since Jack actually kissed Elsa in the cheek) they were also exited for tomorrow, like everybody in the world.

Who didn't love Christmas, anyway?

 **A.N.: Hey guys! Me again… So, if you didn't know, I wrote in my profile that I couldn't update yesterday because there was a huge power off here, because of an ugly (really ugly) storm.**

 **Storms here are pretty strong, even if we don't have tornadoes and stuff. So, yesterday since the power was out, so was the wifi.**

 **So, I'm updating this today, and tomorrow we're back in our usual updating time, please remember that.**

 **Anyways, there's a few things for today.**

 **#1 I decided to left December 25 out, because it'll go better next chapter.**

 **#2 In case some of you did not noticed, this fic was also inspired by the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, it was actually the main source of inspiration, I totally forgot to tell you.**

 **#3 I went to watch Moana again and I love it.**

 **#4 I think… you didn't like the previous chapter very much, which makes me sad, really, really sad… I hope that you can tell me the reasons why you didn't.**

 **I think thats all! Reviews will be nice!**

 **We'll read each other tomorrow.**

 **Silvana.**


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

Elsa thought she'll finally have a good night sleep after all the exhausting but worth it days she had. She really thought that, even though if it was Christmas next morning, she would wake up around 10, like every year and then she would go to open the gifts with her family.

Jack had other plans.

After his recently discovery and acceptance of his feelings towards Elsa, he found mortifying giving her his gift in front of her whole family. He found it mortifying before realizing and accepting his feelings, so now it was just even worst. He'll probably die of embarrassment if he gave her his gift in front of her parents, or in front of Nic.

So, the most _brilliant_ idea came to his mind.

He decided to wake up Elsa at 7 a.m. on Christmas morning, to make sure no one was up, to give her his gift.

So now here he was, outside of her bedroom, trying to find the courage to just knock the damn door. It would be a easy task if he didn't feel like he was having a heart attack.

He has been in the same exact position for about five minutes.

 _'Goddammit Frost! You're ridiculous! Just knock the damn door!'_

Inhaling deeply, and trying not to choke with just air, he finally knocked the door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

And again.

… and _again_.

Still no freaking answer.

He was about to open the door in desperation, because there was no way in the world he'll gave her the gift in front of everyone until the door was silently opening.

Elsa was standing in front of him, looking incredibly sleepy. Her hair was down, but tangled, her eyes were barely keeping themselves open, and she was in some fluffy peppermint patterned pajamas.

Jack really wanted to punch himself right now.

"Jack?" Elsa asked in confusion. "What time is it?" She said yawning, to then rub her eyes to keep them open.

"Uh- around 7 a.m." Jack said blushing in embarrassment. Elsa gazed at him opening her eyes well now, and her face was in the perfect mixture of concern and anger.

"Are you okay, Jack? Do you need anything?" Elsa asked, obviously believing that something was wrong since he was waking her up so early.

"Uhm… nothing, nothing's wrong" Jack quickly said, and blushed even harder. Elsa raised an eye brow.

"So why are you waking me up this early?" Elsa asked, leaning against her door frame.

"I just-" His voice came up a lot more husky than he expected so he cleared his throat. "I just… wanted to uh- give you the gift I got you for Christmas…" He said, clearly struggling to get the words out of his mouth. Elsa's face instantly softened, and she looked at him sweetly. "B-But I didn't-" He tried to say again.

"I understand, Jack" Elsa stopped him with an understanding smile. "I was actually nervous of giving you the gift I got for you in front of everyone as well" She said blushing slightly. Jack's eyes widened.

"You- You got me something?" He asked surprised. Elsa giggled.

"Of course I did silly!" Elsa said. "Why don't you wait me by the tree while I look for your gift?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded quickly and rushed downstairs, making Elsa giggle.

She really hoped he liked the gift she got him. A couple of days ago, she had no idea on what to gave him. She wanted it to be special, and it probably still wasn't much but it was the best idea she got. She didn't want to give him just an expensive gift she could easily buy. Her family always had the rule to not gift expensive stuff on Christmas, but significant and special things. After all, Christmas was a special day, a time to share and show how much you loved your family and friends, expensive stuff could be easily gifted in birthdays.

Elsa inhaled deeply, and went down with a gift with no defined shape, wrapped in navy blue gift wrap paper with a silver bow.

Jack was waiting for her seating besides the tree, with a square gift in a baby blue snowflake patterned gift wrapping paper and a white bow. His sight instantly traveled to her once she entered the large living room.

"Hey" Elsa said awkwardly, walking with the gift in hands. This was way more embarrassing than both had expected.

"Hey" He responded in an equally awkward tone.

Elsa took a seat besides him, and they stared at each other for a few moments without an idea on what to do next.

Elsa chuckled sheepishly.

"This is awkward" She just said the first thing that came up in her mind. She really wanted to face palm herself, or cover her tomato red face with her hands.

"Yeah.." Jack said, chuckling awkwardly as well. They stayed in silence a few seconds more, until Elsa had enough of it and cleared her throat.

"We should just do it" She finally said, Jack jut nodded. "Merry Christmas, Jack" Elsa said, and handed him the gift. Jack slowly took it, and handed him her gift.

"Merry Christmas, princess" Jack said. "Open yours first" Jack quickly added.

"No, open yours first!" Elsa said.

"I asked first!" Jack exclaimed.

"But I gave you the gift first! So you're the one that needs to open it first" Elsa said and crossed her arms over her chest. Jack just sighed in defeat.

"Fine" He said, and he inspected the gift resting on his lap.

It was a lot more lighter than the gift he gave to her, and the fact that it had no shape was intriguing him, he slowly (but messily) started to break the gift wrapping paper, and when the whole he made was big enough to let the object that was inside out, he grabbed it. He was surprised to feel a fluffy and puffy texture.

Elsa was looking at him with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

He got the fluffy thing out, and he was beyond shocked to find the perfect miniature copy of…

…Marshmallow.

Jack was speechless. Firstly, because he just couldn't figure how Elsa managed to get him or make a perfect (maybe cuter) mini copy of their snowman, and secondly, because he was extremely heart warmed by the gift. It was really special, and it will always make him remember about this beautiful Christmas with her. It mean a lot to him.

"Princess this is…" He started, he couldn't even find the words. "I-I love it." He said, looking at her. She smiled in relief and in happiness. "How do you even managed to build it or get it?" He asked, observing his plushie. Elsa just giggled and shrugged.

"The perks of having a sister that's a master with fabric and needles" She said smiling sweetly. "Look at his feet soles" Elsa said.

Jack did as told and his eyes widened in awe when he discovered what was embroidered in the little plushie's feet soles. In the right feet was embroidered 'Jack' in sylver threads, and in the left feet it was embroidered 'Elsa', in sylver threads as well.

"Elsa I…" He trailed on, he really didn't know what to say. "This is- I really-" Elsa just giggled.

"I'm really glad you liked it Jack" Elsa said, obviously stopping the poor boy struggle.

Jack smiled at her thankfully for a moment, but then hie eyes trailed to the gift seating on her lap.

"Your turn" Jack said, gesturing to the gift. Elsa blushed, and gazed at the gift with excited eyes. She really didn't care much of the content, just the mere fact that this was a gift from Jack made her insanely happy.

With her delicate fingers, she carefully untied the white bow, to then break the gift wrapping paper, revealing a paperboard box. She carefully opened the box. Inside it, there was a wooden frame, and a little wooden box.

She picked the frame first, and she gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand, feeling her eyes burning.

It was the photo someone took that day she forced him to work with her. That first day they actually had a conversation. The picture of them walking side by side facing backwards at the mystery photographer looked even better than it did before, and it was in a beautiful wooden frame with carved snowflakes that were filled with sylver glitter after.

Elsa really wanted to cry right now.

"Oh my gosh, Jack" She whispered, hand still covering her mouth. Jack chuckled.

"You have no idea how much it took me to find a frame I liked" Jack joked, but his face quickly flushed, and he smiled at her. "That day, when the picture was taken, I had no idea how important you were going to become to me" Elsa stared at him even more speechless, and when she attempted to open her mouth to say something Jack quickly interrupted her "Don't say anything yet, open the next one"

Elsa really wanted to say something, but since his eyes were so insisting she turned to the little wooden box, to realize the box was actually the same style as the frame, with little glittery snowflakes carved on it.

She carefully opened the box and her jaw dropped at seeing the content.

It was a beautiful and delicate sylver bracelet, that had several pendants: a tiara pendant, a snowflake pendant, a coffee mug pendant, a book pendant and a ice skate pendant. It was beyond beautiful.

"Oh my fucking god Jack" Elsa whispered. "T-This- This is too beautiful but I can't possibl-"

"If you said you can possibly accept it you're gonna make me feel terrible" Jack said, faking being sad.

"B-But-" Elsa tried again.

"Stop it, princess. Just put it on, it's perfect for you" Jack said with a smile. Elsa blushed, but smiled as well.

"Thank you, Jack. I loved it, both of them" Elsa said sincerely, and then she handed the bracelet to Jack, and lifted up her hand to him.

Jack blushed and widened his eyes at first, but after gulping, with trembling fingers, he placed the bracelet in Elsa's wrist. And just as he finished, Elsa jumped at him, and wrapped her arms in a tight and warm hug.

"This is really the best Christmas ever, Jack" She said whispering, snuggling a bit more in his neck, to then let go.

Jack was tomato red, with eyes as plates, and he really wanted to smack himself for not even being able to react in the hug.

Elsa looked at him with a bright smile, and before he could said anything she got up.

"Wanna help me with breakfast?" She asked in a sweet tone. Jack gulped and looked up to her.

"Wasnt yesterday enough prove that I'm useless at the kitchen?" He asked once he composed himself. Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic" Elsa said with a teasing smile. "C'mon, I wont be able to sleep anymore, and there's no breakfast"

x

Once they got to the kitchen (with small Marshmallow with them) Elsa instantly went to grab lots of ingredients while Jack just stood there, with his gaze following Elsa like a stupid lost kid. He really was useless in the kitchen, he only knew how to toast bread and cook bacon, and now that he thought of it, he didn't even know why he had a freaking kitchen in his dorm. It only served to preserve pick up and delivery food.

"What are 'we' going to cook?" Jack asked, while placing little Marshmallow in the counter were he hoped he would be safe. Elsa was walking around the room, taking out stuff and food while humming 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey (like someone doesn't know that song).

"Well, it's Christmas morning so hot chocolate is a must" Elsa said, and started to boil water. Jack instantly realized that the Winters were chocoholics, since hot chocolate was a must everyday. "Nic looks like a fruit cake lover, does he like fruit cake?" Elsa asked.

"Uh- Yeah" Jack said recalling previous Christmas with his family were Nic was always stuffing his face with fruit cake. "Wait, are you going to bake one now?"

"No, of course not" Elsa said chuckling. "We got some in there" Elsa said pointing a place Jack didn't really looked. "We still have lots of cookies from yesterday, so we're placing that on the table too. I think that with some bacon and eggs we'll be done" Elsa said, while stirring her hot chocolate.

"I know how to cook bacon" Jack said immediately, he really didn't want to look useless. Elsa chuckled and turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked, continuing to stir.

"Of course really, every person on earth that eats meat knows how to" Jack said pretending to be offended. Elsa chuckled again.

"Well then Mr. Bacon Chef, your 'ingredients' are in the refrigerator" Elsa said mockingly.

"You're gonna taste the best bacon in the world" Jack said cockily, and went to take out the bacon.

After that, they cooked without talking. Elsa was still humming Mariah Carey's song, and Jack just stared at her while she fried the eggs and finished with the food. As soon as the comfortable silence between them settled, Jack instantly dived deep in thought, while he admired at how she gracefully moved in the kitchen.

She looked so beautiful, how could she look so beautiful? She was in fluffy Christmas pajamas and socks, her hair was a mess and she was cooking, humming probably the cheesiest song in the whole world, and she looked gorgeous. Anna was damn right, how could she do it? How could she be so naturally beautiful? It actually should be forbidden or something, wasn't it a bit unfair to the other girls?

He actually never saw a girl that gorgeous inside and out. He'd never been so mesmerized by a girl in his life. She was unique.

He really, really wanted to kiss her, or tell her how he felt. He was still a bit pissed at Anna because of what happened yesterday. It was just the perfect chance, the perfect scene, the perfect atmosphere. Now, he couldn't just walk to her, turn her facing to him and kiss her out of nowhere. He'll look like a fucking creep. Maybe she'll even kick him out of her house. So yeah, definitely not a good moment to attempt to kiss her, and he was uncertain of another 'perfect' moment appearing soon.

Still, maybe he could tell her how he felt. Maybe it was a good time now, they were alone, everybody was sleeping (thankfully including Anna) so there was likely to be any interruptions.

But… but if she didn't feel the same? What if she told him that they should just stay as friends? Would he be able to stay here? For lot of more days after that? Maybe it'll make things a too awkward if she didn't feel the same. Maybe even everyone else would notice it and Nic would tell him that it would be better to leave, and he'll ruin Christmas for everyone…

… Okay he was being a _bit_ over dramatic.

He didn't have to think that way.

Sure, there was a big (enormous) chance of Elsa not returning his feelings, but Elsa was different. She would not let anything change, she wont act different around him, she'll still be with him… and she as a friend was still really amazing, she proved that to him everyday, she cared about him, and she was by his side no matter what. Even if he was probably dying for them to be something more, he could still live with Elsa as a friend, and live happily.

Plus, there was a chance of her returning his feelings. How Anna acted around them, and how her friends and family also did and everything they said gave him hope. If he told her how he felt, and if she returned his feelings, he'll probably become the happiest man on the world, and this days would probably be the best days ever (even if they were already). After all, like he said, this was a pretty good chance to do so. Maybe he should tell her now.

Yes.

He decided.

He will.

Now or never right?

You never know what could happen tomorrow… _right_?

"Princess?" He called, and Elsa stopped humming to turn to him. Nervousness filled his body at her cerulean eyes on him.

"Yes, Jack? I'm almost finished" Elsa said, and placed a bowl filled with scrambled eggs in the counter.

"Uhm… its not that" Jack said and bit his lip. Fuck why everything seemed so damn difficult with her?

Oh right, maybe because she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw, same girl that rejected a million of boys.

 _'Don't think about that, idiot'_ He mentally scolded himself.

"What is it, Jack?" Elsa asked frowning in curiosity. Jack really tried to calm his breathing and the beating of his heart without making it so obvious.

"I-Uh. I want to tell you something" He said in the most stupid way possible. "Is just.. I…" He said, but he was just unable to formulate sentences.

"Jack, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Elsa said in a supportive way after noting Jack's struggle.

"Yes, I know" Jack said without stuttering. He knew that. Of course he knew. "Look… What I want to tell you is that I really-"

"Merry Christmas to you both!" North said, entering to the kitchen practically dancing.

 _Perfect_.

"Good morning, sis. Good morning, Jack. Good morning, Mr. North" Anna said after entering to the kitchen. "Merry Christma- OH HELL NAH YOU DID NOT!" Anna screamed.

 _Fucking perfect. Goodbye 'good' chance._

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked at her sister while Jack mentally screamed in frustration.

"What is it? WHAT IS IT?!" Anna said in disbelief, and then she pointed Marshmallow. "You already exchanged your gifts! I really wanted to see that! You're cheaters! This is so unfair!" Anna whined. Elsa just chuckled.

Jack sighted at the second missed opportunity, but began chuckling after as well.

Theres still lot of days left, right? If another 'perfect chance' didn't show up, he was going to make one.

He was going to tell her, no matter what.

 **A.N.: Hey guys! Me again hehe :) first of all I KNOW, I KNOW I'M TERRIBLE FOR NOT GIVING YOU A KISS YET, I KNOW, I'M CRUEL. But, I already have the perfect kiss scene set, and even tho I'm dying for the to kiss and finally be something else as well, I cant just ruin such a perfect scene! Plus… next chapter is number 30, isn't it? Thats a big deal… hmmm ;)**

 **Second of all: 400 REVIEWS OH MY FREAKING GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! THIS WAS SUCH A LITTLE FIC A FEW MONTH AGO! I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU FOR ALL!**

 **Third: I figured that I had problems yesterday and the day before with reviews… they didn't show up I don't know why! I couldn't read any of them two days ago! Thats why I thought you didn't like the chapters. Thankfully, it seems solved now, so THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!**

 **I really hope you liked Jack's and Elsa's gift, I really wanted to make it special! Thats why I added the framed photo to Jack, because in almost every fic his gift is a snowflake necklace, bracelet, or ice skates… plus, I added every little important part of their relationship and what Elsa represented to Jack to the bracelet… I wanted to add a bobby pin pendant but, I'm pretty sure that doesn't exist anywhere.**

 **Tell me your opinions about the gifts!**

 **AGAIN… Next chapter is chapter 30 ;) I know this chapter has been a bit short (but fluffy) but is just because ext chapter is BIG. B.I.G.! (I hope you can understand)**

 **We've come so far oh god I'm really in tears, thank you guys, Thank you so freaking much. I love you, You've been the best readers/reviewers of all!**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED, IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE AS WELL BY TELLING ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT! THANK YOU!**

 **Till tomorrow!**

 **Silvana.**


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

It was hell of a lot more difficult than he thought.

The whole following week, consisted in Jack attempting to create the 'perfect moment', or just any kind of moment to tell Elsa how he felt, and failing miserably.

Yes, there were a lot of failed attempts. But there were a few ones he recalled most. One of them was in the ice rink, where he crashed a poor kid and almost broke his leg since he was not paying attention because of his nervousness. Other when he managed to get her out of the house by telling her he needed a walk (in the freezing wind) but being interrupted by a short business man named Weaselton that started talking to Elsa for hours in the freezing street. Other one consisted on him getting soaked in coffee (one he preferred not to talk about, and hundreds of other interruptions by Anna. He really started to think that she has the worst timing on the world.

Screw that, he knew she has the worst timing in the world.

He actually started to think that maybe the universe was conspiring against him, he just couldn't believe how many times he tried and failed. Maybe it was destiny or some kid of shit like that? Maybe he just needed to wait and see, leave it all to god or the universe or whatever.

Days were passing quickly, but everyday he had an amazing time. He came to the conclusion that the Winters were really amazing. Even though they had left pretty good first impressions when he first met them (a day he hated to recall) he wasn't expecting them to be the way they were. After all, they're probably one of the most powerful family in the world. He was quite surprised that the whole week they took care of the house themselves. He just couldn't understand how people that were accustomed to live in luxury, send their whole staff to spend the Holidays with their families (of course, every person in the world let their employees leave, but only for Christmas and New Year, not the whole week). But, they actually enjoyed having the house for themselves, and act like a normal family.

Another thing he realized was that Adgar and Idun weren't the expected couple of rich parents that only thought about money and work. Sure, they were both busy adults, but they always had time for they daughters, Elsa and Anna always came first. Family always came first.

That was probably the main reason why they were having such a great time. They did a lot of things these days, including movie marathons, ice skating, snowball fighting, going to the cinema, walking around the crowded streets of New York City. The Winters were really treating him and North like family, and he was really thankful about it. He hadn't felt awkward in his whole stay yet, and neither did North.

Everything was perfect except for his constant failed attempts and because of the insisting texts Tooth send him every day. He of course, ignored them all, and he already asked Nic to change him his phone number. North agreed, but he told him that after the Holidays he'll take care of it, so now he'll just ignore her.

He felt bad for Aster, he really did. He didn't know what Tooth's deal was, he really didn't care. He was just merely surprised that she claimed to love Aster but yet she didn't leave him alone. Probably Aster had no idea of anything, but there was not a minimal chance of him getting involved. After all, Aster was practically begging for trouble.

"Good morning, Jack" Elsa said, and took a seat beside him. Jack lifted his gaze to her and smiled.

"Hey, princess" He greeted.

It was around 9 a.m. and today was New Year's Eve, and by the look on Elsa's face, she was really excited.

"How did you sleep?" Elsa asked, while she pinched some pancakes with her fork and grabbed bacon.

"Good, I was actually starting to worry, where's everyone?" Jack asked. Normally, the 'adults' were up by 8:30 a.m., already having breakfast. But today, he and Elsa were the only ones at the table.

"Mama and papa probably asked Nic to accompany them" Elsa said, and munched a piece of pancake. "They went shopping"

"Shopping? Shopping for what?" Jack asked.

"For today" Elsa said smiling. Jack instantly panicked.

"Do you guys gift each other something in New Year?" He said. If they did, he was screwed.

Elsa chuckled.

"No, of course not!" She said giggling. "They probably went to buy some extra food and stuff" Elsa said shrugging.

"Oh" Jack just said.

"You need to dress all in white today, or at least... predominant white" Elsa said. Jack looked at her confused.

"Why?" Jack asked frowning slightly.

"It's a tradition" Elsa said, but Jack still looked at her confused. "Well actually, it's a Brazilian tradition that's also done in many parts of the world. It's believed that if you start your year dressed in white, your year will be full of good luck, since white attracts good vibes" Elsa said explaining, Jack just blinked. "We learned from it years ago, when we went to spend New Year in Rio de Janeiro"

"White doesn't look good on me" Jack said, but Elsa practically looked at him with puppy eyes. "But fine, I'll dress in white" He said just sighing in defeat. Elsa grinned.

"Would you mind telling North as well?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, princess"

X

The rest of the day proceeded pretty much as the same as Christmas Eve did. Every one of them stuck with the same labors they had on Christmas Eve, except Jack, since he sucked at cooking and stuff, and he was way more comfortable setting the table with Adgar and Anna.

This time, Elsa, Idun and North decided to cook dishes that were a bit more gourmet, obviously North and Idun silently competing in who did more 'home' recipes (from Russia and Norway respectively). While Elsa just hold giggles.

After everyone finished their jobs, they went to their respective rooms to prepare themselves for dinner.

Surprisingly, Jack found between the stuff he brought a white sweatshirt that was somehow a bit elegant, so he decided to wear that with a pair of light washed jeans. He probably looked paler than a paper, but since Elsa insisted, he couldn't just say no.

Once he went to the dining room, Elsa's parents and North were already there all of them with a glass of champagne, enjoying finger food while waiting for everyone to come. Jack took a seat in his now usual spot, waiting for both sisters. And once they finally came down, he stared at Elsa in awe again.

She was wearing a white ribbed off the shoulder fit dress, nude heels, and a delicate gold choker was placed on her neck. She had a slight coat of make-up, and her hair was down, with soft waves cascading on her back and shoulders. She looked beautiful.

"Jack if you don't close your mouth, you'll catch flies" Anna teasingly commented. Jack instantly blushed and gazed at the younger Winters frowning.

"Anna stop it" Elsa said, elbowing her. Anna muttered an 'I'm just saying' and both sister took their places on the table, Elsa seating beside Jack.

They started eating, while chatting about some great things that happened this years, and as well from the not so great things. Even if they probably didn't know each other, everyone listened with interest to the one that talked, and no one really had any problem to share, except maybe Jack, but no one was pushing either.

Once the adults and Anna started talking about Idun's company and works, Elsa and Jack instantly turned to talk to each other.

"So" Elsa said with a teasing smile, it was almost 11:40 p.m. or at least it was the last time he checked his phone, so they were just making time for the New Year to come.

"So" Jack said smirking at her. Elsa giggled.

"Any new year resolution?" Elsa asked, still smiling.

' _You_ '

"Nothing yet I guess" He said smirking. "You, princess?" He asked. Elsa giggled again and shrugged.

"I don't know... the usual I guess. Trips, be healthier, spend more time with family and friends, and hopefully get a dog this year" Elsa said chuckling. Jack chuckled as well.

"Road trips with you then, like Burgess" Jack said looking straight to her, a smirk still playful on his lips. Elsa grinned, and a slight pink blush tinted her cheeks.

"Road trips with you definitely" Elsa said as well.

Her eyes were shining, and she looked like an angel at the moment. If he dared to say, she was even gazing at him dreamily. There probably was people at the table but maybe if he told her now-

"It's time, people. It's _time_!" Anna said rushed and excited. "C'mon mama fill the glasses! 20 seconds!" Anna said looking at her New Year count down app in her phone. Elsa giggles at the actions of her sister, and the she gazed at jack with a big smile, to then hand him a glass of champagne for the toast. "C'mon you two! Get up already! Here we go!" Anna said and grabbed her glass while everyone did the same, with big smiles in their faces.

And everyone started screaming, counting down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

... _1_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone said in unison, raising their glasses up before bumping them with everyone, to then drink a sip for the brand New Year.

The Winters group hugged first, and at the same time (and for the first time in three years) so did North and Jack. Then, each person greeted and wished a good new year to everyone. Jack and Elsa purposely leaving each other for the last.

Once the rest were distracted still greeting each other, they both timidly walked to each other. But Jack took Elsa by surprise, and he dragged her into a tight hug, to then gently kiss her cheek while she was still on his arms. Elsa was shocked.

"Happy New Year, princess" Jack whispered in her ear, making her shiver while she blushed madly.

"H-Happy New Year, Jack" Elsa stuttered, still in complete shock. Jack slowly broke the hug.

They just stood for a minute gazing at each other, before being brag in a complete group hug.

This would probably be a good year.

x

After wishing everybody a good year, and staying a bit more to enjoy some dessert, everyone crawled to their beds right after, you couldn't really blame anyone. The previous days were full of activities, so they were kind of tired.

So, around 1 a.m., after cleaning a bit the dining room, everyone waved goodbye and drifted to sleep.

Except Jack.

He didn't have any reason this time, he just couldn't sleep. He didn't feel tired. He tossed and turned a million times and still nothing. He couldn't even blink an eye.

He remembered how his mom used to prepare him a warm glass of milk every time he couldn't sleep. He might as well tried, even if it probably worked before just because his mother did it. But he was tired of not being tired, so he got out his bed, and started getting out of his room.

Until he saw Elsa's bedroom door open.

 _'Huh?'_

He frowned slightly in confusion. Maybe she forgot to close her door.

He carefully tiptoed getting closer, just to see if he was right, and to close the door if he was. But surprisingly, Elsa's bed was all messy, but she was not there, and not on her attached bathroom either, since the door of it was open as well.

 _'Where is she?'_

He gazed inside the room one last time, and after he double checked she definitely was not there, he closed the room and stood in the middle of the hall. Wondering if maybe she went to the kitchen as well.

He was about to walk to the kitchen until he remembered something.

 _'This is my favorite spot of the house'_ Her sweet voice ringed in his head, and instantly began making his way to the balcony.

And he was right, she was there.

She was seating in the concrete balcony railing, facing backwards to him, wrapped in a navy blue furry and cozy blanket, drinking tea while she was enjoying the view.

"The princess couldn't sleep?" Jack said with a teasing voice. Elsa slightly jumped in surprise and turned to him with wide eyes.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, idiot" Elsa said, to then grin. "And by the looks of it, you couldn't sleep either"

"I was about to grab a glass of milk" Jack said, walking next to her.

"Tea?" Elsa asked, offering her big mug. Jack wrinkled his nose, causing Elsa to roll her eyes. "Did you ever try it at least?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"No… but its leaf water. That says it all" Jack said looking at the mug like it was some kind of alien that wanted to take over the world.

"Try it" Elsa said, and handed him the mug.

"No way" Jack said and pushed her hand with the mug back.

"Try. It."

"No"

"Jackson" Elsa said sternly. "You can dislike something if you don't try it. Now come on" She said and handed him the cup again.

"I'm just going to try it because you called me that, and its scary" Jack said, and grabbed the mug, moving it towards his lips. He closed his eyes harshly, and sipped.

He opened his eyes and gazed at the cup.

"What is this? It doesn't taste like leaf water" Jack said and took another sip, making Elsa giggle.

"It's green tea with blue berry" Elsa said, watching as he sipped again. "Come here" She said softly and lifted the blanket for them to share. Jack blushed slightly, but since he was in pajamas and it was too damn cold, even for him, he seated besides her grabbing one of the corners of the blanket, wrapping them both in it.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, just admiring the view while sharing the mug of tea.

"This was the best year for me, you know?" Elsa softly whispered, without looking at him, eyes still on the beautiful Winter Wonderland that was now her garden. "Well, last year, I mean" She added giggling. "It was just so different from the others, I've learn so many things, and I was finally able to be me" She said and sighed, to then meet his eyes. "And I got to meet you"

Jack just stared at her, speechless, and blushing. He didn't know what to do or to say. She just told him that (very recently) last year was the best for her, the year she met him, the year he became her friend.

"I need to show you something" Jack whispered, with a tinge of urgency in his voice. Elsa blinked, and looked at him in curiosity.

"Sure" She just said, but she immediately started to panic when he moved to take off his sleep shirt. Elsa's cheeks nearly exploded. "W-What are you doing?! Holy- Jack it's freezing here! Put it on!" Elsa squeaked, in total panic while her cheeks were turning into an erupting volcano.

"Just a second, okay?" He whispered, and he finally took the shirt off, quickly wrapping himself in the blanket again since it was really cold.

Elsa couldn't see his (naked) torso at the moment, since he covered himself with the blanket, but she could perfectly feel the notorious heat his body was radiating, and it was making her go insane.

What in hell he was doing.

"Okay, just so you know… Every of my tattoos mean something to me. I don't just tattoo myself because I feel like it or because I want to look bad or anything. They're just… marks, and scars… form important things that happened to me. Good or bad." Jack explained.

Elsa knew that, even if she just understood two of his tattoos; the lake and Tooth's feathers. A mark of something good in his life, and a scar… respectively.

So she nodded, in understanding.

Jack sighed, he was clearly nervous, and maybe even a bit anxious. He bit his lip for a second, to then open his mouth to speak again.

"I got a new one a couple of weeks ago…" Jack said, still hiding behind the blanket.

Elsa blinked. That means that there was something important for him, or that something happened recently. A good or bad thing.

"Do you… want to see it?" Jack asked nervously. Elsa looked right to his eyes and nodded. Jack sighed again, and slowly revealed the upper left side of his torso.

Elsa's breath hitched, and her lower lip started to tremble as she admired his new beautifully made tattoo, that was just besides the lake, sharing the space were his heart is.

It was a tiara, but not any tiara.

Somehow, it was made of snowflakes, and ice.

It was beyond beautiful.

Elsa couldn't help but delicately trace the tattoo with her fingers, making Jack instantly shiver at her soft touch.

"You were the inspiration of it" Jack whispered, nearly inaudible, but Elsa heard him perfectly. Her eyes snapped to his, and she looked at him in shock. "I got it that last morning in Burgess, after the previous night when you showed me you were really an Ice Queen."

Elsa felt like crying. Crying hard, in happiness, raw happiness.

"Why?" She asked the way she could, struggling hardly with words because of the big lump in her throat.

"Why?" Jack repeated. "Are you really asking me that question, princess?" Jack said smiling. "I got lot of reasons, you know?" Jack said softly. "Why I did it? Because you entered to my dorm with a bobby pin, because you forced me to work with you, because you bought me mocha that first time, because you picked me up that night I called you, because you listened, because you healed me the next night and listened again, because you forgave me after what I did, because you agreed to go to Burgess with me, because thanks to you I have great grades, because of the best Christmas and New Year I had in a long time… and mostly because you saved me" Jack said looking right at her eyes. Elsa's eyes were crystalized at the moment. "Because, thanks to you now I have a reason of wanting to wake up in the morning. Thats why I did it, Elsa, that's why I got a tattoo for you"

Elsa couldn't breath, she just couldn't believe his words, this had to be a dream. No one ever said such a nice things to her.

"You're… really special to me, princess" Jack said again. "You make me want to be better, a better person. You care about me so much, like no one ever did after too long. You had never judged me, you accept me, just the way I am" Jack said. "And thats why I care so much for you as well, thats why I really like being with you and-"

Elsa couldn't take it anymore, his words were making her dizzy, because she couldn't really contain the happiness she was feeling. It was making her feel just so special and happy, that she hadn't thought of what she did next.

She kissed him.

He was so close, and his scent was getting intoxicating, plus all his words were hypnotizing her. So she grabbed him by the neck, she closed her eyes, and brought him to her, to kiss him.

And she felt in heaven.

His lips were so soft and sweet, they tasted like peppermint, but mixed with something else she couldn't quite point out. She didn't kiss him fully, it was mostly a sweet kiss, a really waited for, but still innocent kiss.

And after a perfect mixture of eternity and barely seconds, she slowly broke it again, instantly feeling tingles in her lips.

And once she opened her eyes to look at Jack's shocked and flushed face, she realized what she had done.

Oh my god.

He could have been just saying how special she was as a friend. He could have been saying how much he appreciated her friendship. He could have been just thinking about her as a friend all along.

And she kissed him.

Oh. My. _Fucking_. God.

What in _hell_ had she done?!

"Oh my god, Jack. I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't think! I really didn't mean to. I-" She really hadn't been able to finish, because just as she tried to formulate a understandable sentence. Jack cupped her face with his hands, and brought her closer to him to kiss her again.

This time was different.

The kiss was still sweet, but full of passion and relief. His lips started moving softly and slowly on hers, making Elsa melt at the burning heat that was traveling all over her body. She synchronized perfectly with him, and brought him even closer, one hand was on sliding through his silvery hair, and the other was resting on his bare chest delicately. Elsa sighed on the kiss, making Jack smirk on it.

All they could think was ' _Finally_ '.

 **A.N.: Hehehehe hello there. Yes. I'm being evil again, but I needed to stop right there. I needed you to need more ;) Don't you wanna know what happens next?**

 **Anyway! HAPPY 30 CHAPTERS YAY! WHAT A BETTER FORM TO CELEBRATE IT THAN A JELSA KISS!**

 **Okay a few things for today:**

 **#1 I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to update it at the usual time but I couldn't help it. I just needed to. (I hope you really appreciate the fact that I updated this quick)**

 **#2 Someone asked me about how many chapters are left… Well, They just got together, and I want to explore their relationship a bit more. Plus, I'm still a drama lover (sorry guys) happy ever afters don't come that easy in real life you know?**

 **So, I finally decided to leaf marriage and stuff out of this fic, there's a big(really big( possibility of a sequel, that will include all that. But I think those too long pics without a break are a bit too tiring. So the Idea I have is finish this fic probably at the end of the upcoming semester or year. Then, time lapse and then I'll probably start the sequel when they graduate from collage, and start their life together (how cute huh?) Drama would still be present. I can't write a whole fix of fluff. I just can't.**

 **So, I think we have like 10 or 15 chapters to go ;)**

 **#3 Today I'm in a detox diet, all super juices and stuff, and I'm suffering. I need a Big Mac. BUT, health comes first…. I guess.**

 **#4 I'M LETTING YOU KNOW THIS SUPPER DUPER EARLY (in case we have more than 10 or 15 chapters to go, which would probably happen.) I'm traveling, I'm going on vacations after new year, and returning on January 30. (Viva Mexico! I'm going to Playa del Carmen) So, because they are vacations, in that time lapse I wont be updating. I know its still a bit far away, but just in case.**

 **#5 The 'Dress in White' for New Year is actually a Brazilian tradition, but I'm pretty sure its also done all over America Latina. It's really something enjoy in new year, it gives it a magical atmosphere of good luck and renovation. You should really try it! To start your year with good luck:)**

 **I think thats all for today, again THANK YOU for your reviews, favs, follows! They're amazing! I love you!**

 **P.s.: We're really close to 100 follows ;)**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED. IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE AS WELL BY LETTING ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT! THANK YOU!**

 **Till tomorrow people :) (usual time)**

 **Silvana.**


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

Anna woke up incredibly happy that day.

One of the reasons: It was a brand new year, and that meant new experiences, new dreams, new chances, new people, new places, and a chance to be a better person. January the 1st was always a happy day for her. The whole word was just filled with that fresh atmosphere she couldn't help but smile.

The other reason was that she woke up with the best news ever.

Kristoff has texted her, and told her that in a couple of days, he would be visiting her until the classes started (bringing Sven of course) and she was just euphoric about the news.

This surely was going to be a great year.

After cleaning herself up, and just putting on some leggings and a oversized sweater, she got down stairs humming 'Auld Lang Syne' while she tried hard not to trip.

"Happy New Year again!" Anna said entering the dining room, were everyone was already eating. She walked to her mother and father and gave each of them a peck in the cheek. "You know what? Kristoff's coming in a couple of days! Isn't it amazing?" Anna said with a big smile. Idun giggled at her and Adgar smiled.

"Of course, sweetie. Just let us know if he needs someone to pick him up when he arrives" Idun said, and sipped her tea. Anna nodded enthusiastically, and was about to walk to her sister when she noted something was off.

Elsa was practically about to hide her face in her food, clearly trying to avoid everyone's eyes. Anna blinked in confusion at the state of her sister, and then she turned to Jack, that was pretty much in the same state as her sister, except she could see his face better. He was deep in thought, eyes on his untouched food, and his face was a mixture of confusion and fear.

Something happened between them, their state was a clue, but the thing that confirmed her suspicions was that they weren't seating next to each other as they did since they got here.

Jack was the one out of place, he was seating besides Nic instead of Elsa.

Something was definitely fishy.

She narrowed her eyes at them, and was about to call them out but quickly thought against it. This appeared to be kind of serious, so she really didn't want her sister to feel uncomfortable.

She quietly sat down next to Elsa, not saying a word. She knew Elsa did not want her to talk right now. So she just filled her plate with food, and ate silently while observing the two of them.

She wasn't surprised that the 'adults' didn't find their behavior odd. They were actually doing a good job in hiding it, Anna was just a master on reading people, and like she said before, Elsa was an open book to her, she could read her emotions perfectly, just as Elsa could read hers.

Once everyone finished eating and started to get up, Anna decided she would wait no longer.

"Elsa can you please help me make some more hot chocolate? I'll really like to learn how to do it this time" Anna said, looking at her sister while communicating with her eyes.

Elsa knew exactly what her sister wanted, it was actually just a matter of time before she called her. She was glad she didn't say anything to Jack, or anything in front of the others at least.

"Sure" Elsa said, and quickly got up.

Anna saw how Jack looked at her sister for a split second with somewhat regretful eyes, but he instantly adverted them and got up as well to then exit the room, probably to go to his room.

Anna heard a faint and almost imperceptible sigh from Elsa, and she pursed her lips. She was worried now.

Once they entered the kitchen, Elsa still went to grab the ingredients, while Anna observed all her body language.

"So? Are you gonna tell me what happened between you two?" Anna said, leaning against the counter. Elsa sighed and walked to the stove.

"I really wish I could" Elsa said with hurt eyes. "But I'm as clueless as you" Anna blinked in surprise at first, but then narrowed her eyes at her sister again.

"So… You're gonna tell me that Jack just got up today and decided to seat in another place and decided to ignore you as well?" Anna said with a tinge of irony in her tone. Elsa bit her lip.

"No" She said and stopped for a second in her tracks. "Something happened, but… I don't really understand any of it" Elsa said, and resumed her work. Anna walked to her and placed a hand in her shoulder.

"Then tell me" Anna said with a supportive gaze. "Maybe I can help" Anna said. Elsa sighed again.

"Yesterday… After everyone went to bed I couldn't sleep. So I came down here to make me some tea and then I stayed till late in-" Elsa started.

"The balcony" Anna finished, she knew her sister always went there when she couldn't sleep.

"Yeah" Elsa said. "So, apparently Jack couldn't sleep either, because he appeared on the door frame not so long after. He told me that he was going to the kitchen, but I told him to stay there with me" Elsa said. "So we just sat there for a moment, and then I told him that last year was probably the best one yet for me, because I finally was able to be myself and among other stuff, including that meet him was some of the good thinks that happened to me as well" She explained. "He didn't answer anything, he just told me that he needed to show me something, and he showed me a tattoo of an ice tiara, and told me that he got it because of me"

"Aww! That's so cute!" Anna said, Elsa smiled briefly but the confusion quickly returned to her face.

"He started to say a lot of nice things about me, like how special I was to him, and how I make him a better person, or how I saved him" She recalled with a tiny smile. "It was just- So nice, everything he said was just so nice that I couldn't control myself… And I kissed him" Anna gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, Elsa giggled a bit dryly.

"…And then he run away?" Anna asked, expecting the worst of it. She ws actually pretty damn sure that Jack liked her sister, maybe even more.

"No" Elsa said. "Once I realized what I did I said sorry, but he kissed me again" Anna had a face in total confusion right know. "He kissed me again and… And then I don't really know what happened"

Elsa was hurt. She didn't understand. She couldn't help but replay the scene in her head a million times, trying to understand.

 _Jack cupped her face in his hands, and brought her closer to him to kiss her again._

 _The kiss was sweet, but full of passion and relief. His lips started moving softly and slowly on hers, making Elsa melt at the burning heat that was traveling all over her body. She synchronized perfectly with him, and brought him even closer, one hand was running through his silvery hair, and the other was resting on his bare chest delicately._

 _Elsa sighed on the kiss, making Jack smirk on it._

 _Unluckily, when the oxygen was out, they forced to part from each other. Jack slowly broke the kiss, biting her lower lip just so softly, like regretting their need of oxygen._

 _Elsa opened her eyes, and for a moment she thought she was going to wake up in her room, and realize everything was just a dream._

 _But feeling the tingly sensation on her now swollen lips, and the sight of him in front of her, just inches apart, made her heart feel relieved, and she felt another wave of heat traveling through her whole body._

 _Jack's icy blue eyes were shining even brighter than they usually did. He was gazing at her, looking like she was some kind of dream come true. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips were swollen as well. He smiled slightly at her, looking from her eyes to her lips repeatedly._

 _Elsa felt her heart beating quicker again, she was happy._

 _"Do you like me?" Her sweet voice slightly said. Even she didn't know how she managed to ask that, it seemed like her mouth took control of her for a second. Still, she wanted to know._

 _"No" Jack said almost whispering. Elsa felt a pang on her heart for a moment, but before she could even say anything, Jack continued. "Like doesn't make up for what I feel" He said, and Elsa's eyes felt like they were on fire again. "I love you, princess" Jack said. "I'm in love with you"_

 _She didn't want to say anything yet, they just simultaneously leaned to each other, pressing their bodies together as much as they could because of being sat down. Their lips met again, this time filled in urgency, like they believed the other would disappear at any moment. Their lips were on fire, and they were lighting up their whole bodies fast. The wave of heat washed over again as Jack teasingly bit Elsa's lower lip, a bit harder than before, making her gasp and open her mouth because of it. Jack slowly, but without giving her the chance of closing her mouth again, inserted his tongue on her mouth while one on his hands was bringing her closer from the small of her back, and the other was softly tracing Elsa's neck, shoulder and clavicle._

 _Elsa felt like a whole camp fire lighted everywhere he touched her. The way he innocently but curiously traced the little exposed skin she had was making her dizzy. He left a pleasurable tingling sensation wherever his fingers traveled. She was burning._

 _The need of oxygen came knocking again after what it felt an eternity but still not enough. This time, they both broke slowly apart at the same time, but did not open their eyes. They stayed close to each other, lips brushing as they panted quietly._

 _"I'm in love with you too" Elsa whispered, not opening her eyes at first, but when she did, she found Jack looking at first happy, but his expression slowly changed to shock, and then to confusion. Leaving a frown on his face._

 _He adverted his eyes from her and just stayed looking at the floor for a moment. Elsa was looking at him in confusion. She really expected him to be happy. What was he thinking about?_

 _Her heart started to beat fast, and she was suddenly nervous._

 _"We should…" He said with a tone of voice she couldn't quite comprehend. "We should go to sleep" He finally said, still not looking at her. He got up, picked his sleep shirt, and left._

Elsa still couldn't understand what went wrong. He was supposed to be happy. When you loved someone, you wanted more than anything to be loved back, right?

Then what was going on?

"He told me he loved me, and then when I told him I loved him back he just… left" Elsa said, but mostly to herself right know. Anna frowned in confusion. She really didn't understand. "Maybe he… was disappointed after all, maybe he was expecting more from me, maybe I'm not as special as he thought"

"Maybe you should go talk to him" Anna suggested. "I really… have no idea on what happened, or what went wrong so… maybe you should talk to him"

"Right. Like he hasn't ignored me the whole breakfast" Elsa said sarcastically.

"You know he would talk to you if you ask" Anna insisted. "You are as special as he thought." Anna stated. "I really don't understand him, but you do. You really should talk. Maybe is not how you think it is, or maybe it is, but we still have a few days here, so you need to talk about it and see what you can do to deal with this" Anna said.

She was right. Of course Elsa wont kick him out or anything. Plus, she loved his company, but she wont be able to coexist with him more days in this situation.

"You're right" Elsa said, and she turned the stove off and determinately walked out of the room.

Anna just hoped they could make up.

x

Elsa walked through the halls, determination slowly fading with every step she took, being replaced with nervousness and anxiety.

She really wouldn't be able to take it if he rejected her, not after what happened.

Still, she was now standing in front of his door, mentally screaming at herself that she can do this. Of course she could, and whatever he told her, she was going to accept it and live with it. Or at least try to.

So she knocked the door, and thankfully for her heart that was about to stop, he opened the door in seconds… and sure as hell he looked like he had just seen Lucifer.

Elsa decided to not back down. Her father taught her to always be strong and to always show that she was confident, calm, sure of herself never in panic. Obviously he taught her that for when she faced other business people and for the company… So this was more difficult.

"I think we need to talk" She said, trying not to stutter. She look at him directly in his eyes, hoping he realized she wasn't going to take a no for an answer.

Jack gazed at her, biting his lip. He finally sighed.

"Can we go somewhere else?" He asked, taking Elsa slightly by surprise. Before she could ask where, he already answered. "Central Park or something?"

Elsa blinked a few times, and couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous about his request. Was he taking her somewhere else so her family wouldn't see his rejection?

"S-Sure" Elsa stuttered this time, nervousness filling her voice.

"Just… Get dressed and I'll wait for you outside, okay?" He said. Elsa nodded slowly and walked to her room feeling his gaze burning in her nape.

After dressing as quickly as she could (and avoiding using make up just in case) She just threw on a royal blue sweater, black leggings, black boots and a grey winter coat. Her hair was in her signature braid, but she also placed a royal blue beanie in her head.

She inhaled deeply, and went downstairs.

x

The ride was tense. None of them said a single word. The only time they talked was when Jack insisted on driving, and Elsa immediately agreed. The rest of the ride towards Central Park consisted in Jack driving while pressing the wheel incredibly hard, and Elsa forcing herself to look out the window.

Once Jack parked, they got inside the park. Jack was guiding them though the paths, searching for a not so crowded place where they could talk without being interrupted by the noise, Elsa was quietly following him, while mentally preparing herself for whatever might happen.

Once Jack finally found a slight secluded bench, he sat down and Elsa did the. They seated as far as they could from the other. Elsa was hoping him to say something, anything. But they were already there for about ten minutes and the only thing that Jack did was look everywhere but her.

So she got tired of waiting.

"Can you just please tell me what happened?" She finally said i a bit irritated tone. Jack's head snapped to her, looking at her with wide eyes and slight embarrassed blush.

"I- I just-" He stuttered at first, but quiet down. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish several times, but nothing else came from his mouth. Elsa sighed.

"Did I disappointed you?" She asked first, making him stop in his tracks. "Were you expecting more?"

"What? No!" Jack quickly said. "No, it's not anything like that, at all. You could never disappoint me" He quickly explained. Elsa blinked in surprise of a split second, but then frowned in confusion again.

"Then what is it? What happened?" Elsa asked again.

Jack tried to say something again but nothing came out. He was frustrated, but he just couldn't find the words to explain. Elsa scoffed in disappointment.

"I need to understand. I have no idea what went wrong. You told me you love me and then when I told you I feel the same you just left. I don't understand, Jack" She said in an irritated and desperate tone. "Help me, Jack. Just help me understand. Did I do something wrong?" She asked, eyes crystallizing.

"You did nothing wrong! I just- I needed to think!" Jack responded as desperate as her. "I just- I thought about…" He trailed off and something popped in Elsa's mind.

"You were thinking about her" She didn't ask, it was almost an affirmation, with bad camouflaged sorrow in her voice.

"No, I wasn't thinking precisely on her" Jack instantly denied with truth in his voice. Elsa looked at him questionably.

"If it wasn't 'precisely' on her, then on what?" Elsa asked.

"On what she said" Jack said, not looking at her. Eyes stuck on the floor. "She said I wasn't enough. She said I wasn't enough for her, and at the time I gave it all to that relationship, I did everything I could to make her happy, and still I wasn't enough" He said clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white. "She's the shittiest, selfish, cold hearted and most fake person I know, but if I was not enough for that kind of person, I'm sure as hell I won't be enough for you ever"

Elsa's breath hitched.

"W-What?" She whispered.

"I knew that I love you, I knew it and I really wanted you to know as well. But, even if I was hoping you to love me back, or like, I really thought that was near impossible." Jack explained, with a dry laugh and crystallized eyes. "You're the best person I know, you're caring and big hearted, and you're sweet, you have an amazing future ahead, you're insanely gorgeous… You can get any man you can possibly like. Guys way better than me" He said with a sad smile, his eyes still on the floor. "I'm just shit compared to you, nothing but a screwed troublemaker that everybody hates." He said. "Deep inside, I thought that maybe you liked me, and when you kissed me I confirmed it, and I was happy, because I would at least have you for a moment, before you found someone better… But, when you told me you loved me, at first I was about to jump from the balcony of happiness, but then I just remembered… I'm not enough, I'll never be enough and someone like you really doesn't has to lose time in someone like me"

Jack never met her eyes. There was a moment of silence at first, a strange one, because they couldn't even listen to the Park's noise, or the City's noise.

"I really don't understand why you see so little of yourself" Elsa said, and Jack's head snapped towards her. He was looking at him frowning, with stern eyes. "Why do you think about yourself so lowly, Jack? Why are you so determined in making yourself look bad? Why do you try to convince yourself of that?" Elsa asked. Jack was shocked at first, but he quickly frowned.

"Because thats who I am! I'm just a fucked piece of shit!" Jack nearly screamed in anger.

"That's a lie!" Elsa screamed as well. Jack stopped to look at her, breathing strongly. "You're not just the pain of these three years. You're not just the bad things that happened to you. You're so much more. You might see yourself like that but I definitely don't!" She screamed again. "You're funny, and caring, and sweet. You're an amazing person you're just so set in suffering, in punishing yourself" Elsa listed. "Why do you think I fell in love with you? Do you really think I don't see who you really are?"

Jack just stared at her with eyes as plates. He didn't know what to say.

"You're definitely an idiot, but I still love that from you" Elsa said frustrated. " I just wish you could stop thinking of yourself that way" She said and gazed away from him. "This is so fucking stupid!" She exclaimed in annoyance. "I came here thinking that you were just lying! I can't fucking believe how stupid you are!" Jack was literally speechless, and he wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or if Elsa has just gone crazy "Maybe I'm too good for you, or maybe you're too good for me, I don't know and you _don't_ know that either. But the _one_ thing I know, is that I don't want anyone else. Just you" Elsa said almost breathlessly.

They looked at each other. Elsa desperately waiting for an answer, and Jack just mute.

Elsa sighted in defeat after a few moments, if he still thought like he did, she couldn't do anything else. A tear slipped on her cheek, and she let out a sob, before getting up and deciding just to return home in a cab.

She was about to walk away, when a hand pulled her instantly back to him. Before she could process anything, Jack's lips crashed on her, making her whole body burn, but as quickly as he kissed her, he also broke apart.

"You really think I'm an idiot?" Jack asked with a teasing smirk, but loving eyes, looking down to her. Elsa let out a mixture of huff and giggle.

"The biggest on Earth" Elsa said looking up to him, feeling Jack's arms snake on her back, bringing her close.

"But you still love me" He said, smirk growing bigger. Elsa rolled her eyes and smirked as well.

"Sadly" She teased. Jack chuckled first, but them brought her chin close to his face with his finger.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" Elsa whispered back, and Jack leaned in, kissing her softly but passionately in the lips. Elsa smiled on the kiss.

"What?" Jack said chuckling and breaking the kiss. Elsa giggled.

"Wait till you see Anna's face when we return" Elsa said chuckling.

"She's not gonna shut up, isn't she?" Jack asked grinning.

"Oh, she's gonna call Punzie right away" Elsa said smiling.

 **A.N.: HEY GUYS!**

 **Oh gosh, I'm beyond happy with this chapter you know? Sorry if I made you suffer at first, but seriously this one is probably my fave.**

 **SO! Few things:**

 **#1 I'm sorry for the drama at the beginning, but I really thought that I couldn't just be so easy for Jack you know? Not after a major heartbreak. I didn't want him to doubt on Elsa doing the same as Tooth, so I went for that still (but less) traumatized part of him. Even if he does not care about Tooth anymore, that break up was still a major reason for his bad boy and hurt behavior. So, thats why I did it.**

 **#2 Someone asked me about Elsa's tea, or thanked me… Well actually thats my favorite tea, it's from Bigelow, and its a Green Tea with Blue Berry and Açaí (or Acai) (I totally forgot about the Açaí last chap sorry. I didn't want plain chamomile, plus I'm a big tea lover so… Yeah, in case you're interested on trying it, IT'S DELICIOUS!.**

 **#3 At first I also wanted Anna to see the whole kiss scene and stuff, and maybe even snap some pics ;) BUT I decided that maybe Jack and Elsa needed a little moment for themselves, plus if Anna saw the whole semi-rejection scene, she'll surely much Jack off the balcony.**

 **#4 About ages, since they're in their second year (third or fourth semester) from collage, Elsa is 20 years old, and Jack's 21. Every age from every character is around there as well. Tadashi is probably 22, I love Tadashi, that's why I feel like telling you his age lol.**

 **AND I think thats all for today!**

 **THANK YOU for the amazing reviews! You have no idea how much you make me laugh and giggle like a total weirdo! I was expecting the kiss scene as much as you, and reading you so happy about it was the light of my day! THANK YOU.**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED. IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE, I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE AS WELL BY LEAVING YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT! THANK YOU!**

 **Till tomorrow lovely readers ;)**

 **Silvana.**


	32. Chapter 32

**32.**

Just as Elsa predicted, once they both arrived to Elsa's house, Anna was already waiting for them looking through one of the windows. Obviously she hid as 'discreetly' as she could once they both saw her.

"Prepare yourself for her endless questions" Elsa said chuckling.

"Is it really gonna be that bad?" Jack asked.

"You don't have any idea, I bet she started counting the seconds from the moment we got out" Elsa said.

"So you told her?" Jack asked, not in a bad tone, but in a curious one.

"Well… She kinda figured it out at breakfast, so when she called me to-"

"Make more hot chocolate" Jack asked smirking

"Yes" Elsa said and chuckled. "She wouldn't let me go without me telling her so… I just told her the necessary, didn't get into details" Elsa said as they walked to the house entrance.

"So, you think she's gonna asks us right away?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, she's gonna try to be 'discreet' about it and… Well you'll see" Elsa said, and finally opened the door.

Once Jack and Elsa entered the house, they walked down to the main living room, where Anna was 'casually' reading a business magazine… upside down. Jack held back a chuckle.

Elsa slightly tugged Jack's arm, and gestured him with her head to watch Anna. Elsa cleared her throat, and Anna looked up with a pretty awkward and even scary smile, pretending to act normal.

"Oh, HI! Jack and Elsa! What brings you here!" Anna said, dropping the business magazine down, and standing up, with a nearly robotic voice.

"We're staying here for Holidays, Anna. Remember?" Elsa asked with a funny face. Jack was really struggling to held his laughter. Anna paled a bit, but the awkward smile returned in a millisecond.

"Oh, of course! Silly me he he… So, how are you feeling in this wintery day?" Anna asked again, same robotic voice. Jack couldn't help it anymore and let out a quite chuckle, Elsa elbowing him instantly.

"You don't have to pretend to be casual anymore, Anna" Elsa reassured after he narrowed her eyes at Jack. Anna let out the breath she was holding.

"Oh thank fucking god…" Anna said relieved as her body clearly relaxed from her previous robotic form. "I think I'm not very good at acting" Anna said in an almost breathlessly way, like she just have been running a marathon.

"No kidding-" Jack said but he was quickly elbowed by Elsa again. Anna didn't say anything to him, and that was pretty weird since she always came back to people. She instead looked with a mixture of curiosity and concern between Jack and Elsa.

"So…" Anna said and there was a bit of an awkward silence for like what seemed lot longer than it actually was. "Are you… Uh- Okay?" Anna asked. She really didn't know how-or what- to ask. She didn't know if they were back to being friends, or acquaintances or…more.

Elsa tried to fight the smile that was trying hard to grow from the corners of her mouth. She knew they were okay, she knew they were friends, and even something more but, they haven't talk about tags or were exactly they stood now. She knew that they were together… in some way. But how explain it? She didn't want to answer with something like 'Hell yeah! We're okay and we are together now! Or something in between' That would be awkward, in a billion ways.

"We're fine, Anna" Elsa said with a smile, a truthful one. She knew Anna wanted to know more than 'just fine' because it could still mean a lot of things. Elsa was actually planning on tell her after, since she still didn't know for sure where they were standing, past the friend zone for sure, but still she didn't know how deep they were in the 'more than friends' zone. So she was just going to tell her later.

What she was definitely not expecting was feeling how a large hand gently grabbed hers, interlacing fingers with hers, sending instantly shivers from her hand to her whole body. Elsa didn't know how she held back a gasp that was clearly in her throat. She snapped her head to her hand, and after confirming that a male hand was actually grabbing hers, her eyes traveled up to Jack's, and a blush instantly burned through her whole face and neck after watching his eyes looking straight to her with a knowing smirk in his face.

Opposite to Elsa, Anna didn't hold back her gasp.

Anna gasped at Jack's actions- nearly screamed- and she covered her mouth with both hands, looking at the intertwined hands like it was some kind of illusion.

"Oh my gosh" Anna said whispering, with eyes big as plates. "Oh. My. Gosh!" She screamed this time, and pointing with a finger to the intertwined hands. Elsa giggled, but was instantly pulled to to a hug, Jack included. Anna was hugging both of them while squealing incomprehensible things and jumping up and down.

But Anna quickly broke the hug, and punched Jack in the chest a bit harshly. Jack let out a groan, but before he could even touch the place he was hit, Anna pulled him down from his ear, bringing him close to her face.

"You better treat her damn well! And don't you dare going back to your previous jerk self!" Anna said warningly. "You heard me?" Anna asked.

"Ouch- Wouldn't dream of it" Jack said slightly groaning in pain.

"Good" Anna said with a satisfied smile and she let him go. Jack looked down to her with a frown and rubbed his attacked ear. "Now, down to business" Anna said and took out her phone from her pocket.

"Who are you-" Elsa tried to ask, but Anna was already with the phone pressed on her ear, and she immediately squealed.

"PUNZIE! THEY JUST GOT BACK AND YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" Anna screamed in the phone. "YES THEY JUST GOT BACK AND I WAS TOTALLY PLAYING TO BE CASUAL AND THEN I ASKED" Anna said "YEAH! AND THEN JACK HELD HER HAND!" Elsa literally face palmed herself.

 _"OH MY GOSH!"_ could be heard from the other side of the phone. Anna finally shrugged and put the call on speaker.

"Hell YES! Tell your boyfriend he owe us 50 bucks!" Anna said.

 _"Give me the phone!"_ A second voice said, followed by a 'Hey!' protest from Rapunzel _"NO WAY WINTERS! YOU'RE LYING!"_ Flynn's voice was heard.

"Come and see it with your own eyes then, loser" Anna said with a smug face.

 _"Oh gosh! That's a great idea!"_ Rappel's voice said again, obviously taking the phone from Flynn _"We'll take a flight to New York tomorrow!"_ She said excitedly.

"Really?" Anna asked excited as well.

"Really?" Flynn's voice was heard.

 _"Yeah of course! I already miss them and you still haven't seen your parents!"_ Rapunzel said. _"Plus you live right next door, we can stay there till classes!"_

"That would be awesome! Plus, Kristoff's coming as well! We could totally triple-date!" Anna said grinning.

"ANNA" Elsa hissed.

 _"We're gonna have so much fun! We'll see each other tomorrow then! Love you all!"_ Punzie said.

"See you! Love you too!" Anna said and hung up. She finally turned to Jack and Elsa and her smile dropped when she saw their faces. "What?" She asked them confusedly.

"You told them?" Elsa asked not quite angry but not happy either. Jack just stood behind Elsa not exactly knowing what to do.

"Well-" Anna started sheepishly.

"Anna!" Elsa scolded, and Anna sighted.

"Oh, come on Elsa!" Anna said in a whining voice. "They would've known anyway… sooner or later" Anna said with a nervous smile. Elsa frowned at her sister. "Okaaaay… I'm sorry" Anna said truthfully. "Now can you please smile? I know you miss them too. After all, it was the first Holiday that Flynn didn't spend at his house" Elsa stood quiet for a moment, gazing at her sister, but then she sighted in defeat.

"Fine" She said and Anna grinned.

"Great! Now, you both tell me how your little chat went" Anna said excitedly. Elsa smiled at her sister sarcastically and then she grabbed Jack's arm and scurried out from the room, hearing Anna's whines from behind.

Her little sister would never change.

x

Two days have been since Jack and Elsa finally told each other what they felt and accepted it.

Flynn and Rapunzel arrived yesterday at night, they took the last plane from Corona to New York, since they needed to pack for college as well, not just for the rest of Winter vacations. They were too tired to come and say hi, so they agreed on do something once Kristoff arrived the next day.

The 'relationship' of Jack and Elsa was a bit strange the next day, they didn't know quite well how to act, mostly because they were just friends when they arrived here, and that's what the 'adults' still believed.

The morning had been difficult. One of the reasons was because they didn't talk about what they will do in front of everyone, or how they will act. None of them wanted to ask the other in fear of offending them in someway. So they just got up and decided to hope for the best.

Once Elsa got out of her room that day, she met Jack in the halls. He instantly gave her a soft kiss on the lips and greeted her good morning. Even though if they were okay now, Elsa still was taken aback. Not in a bad way, not at all. It was maybe just that she was still a bit scared after what happened before. Maybe she thought that he would still change his mind, or leave her without a word like the last time.

But when he kissed her that morning, it was like she was realizing or double checking that this was not a dream. She felt like flying, she felt light headed and she felt like exploding every time he kissed her.

That kiss assured her that it was going to be a good day, no matter what.

x

When they had breakfast that day, things got just a bit complicated.

Since Jack didn't tell her anything, Elsa just decided for the most obvious option: They still hadn't talk about where they stand, so she would act like nothing changed in front of her family and Mr. North. Elsa was a great pretender. Heck, she pretended to like the 'perfect daughter life' for almost her entire existence, pretending to still be just friends with Jack was no big deal for her; for Jack… it was quite the opposite.

Jack had never been good at hiding emotions, in the past, he always shown what he felt, no matter what people thought about it. After the accident, he stayed the same. Most people would said that he was 'hiding' all his sadness, all the sorrow… but he wasn't. His sadness and pain just turned to anger, mostly anger at himself, and he did not hide it, not one bit. Hell, everyone could tell that.

So now, he was having a hard time on trying to pretend everything was like before. He realized that Elsa was doing that, and he was not offended by it or against it. It was actually the best option. If they decided to act like… whatever they were now, it was obvious that everyone- except Anna- would look at them like they were crazy; or worst, Elsa's parents would call her out and maybe even ask for an explanation.

So yeah, he decided to pretend everything was just like before. At least until Elsa told him what to do.

But… he couldn't. He was trying, really, but it was near to impossible.

He couldn't keep hie eyes off her. He wouldn't stop grinning like an idiot every time she spoke. He couldn't stop thinking on how her lips felt, he couldn't stop thinking about how her soft, silky skin felt on his fingers.

He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to hug her, anything.

His attention drifted helplessly to her every time, and he didn't even realized. He was having such a hard time that he didn't even heard when Nic called him ten times, or even Elsa and Anna's parents.

He was such a lost cause on this that Elsa even face palmed herself once.

After that, and because of Jack's poor 'pretending' Elsa could not escape her mother. Just before everyone got up while sending confused glances towards Jack- before she could escape- her mother called her out in front of everyone, and with a smile, she asked Elsa to accompany her to the garden.

Idun instantly asked her daughter what happened, and Elsa just blushed and sighed. There was no point on lying, her mother just knew her too well. Plus, she knew about her- at that moment- crush on Jack.

So, she told her what happened, skipping the part were he left her in the balcony and the part of Central Park. She really didn't want to share that much Jack's life with people, not because she didn't trust her family, just because it was Jack's life and she knew that she was in no place of sharing anything that wasn't about her.

Her mother had probably the same reaction as Anna, which was a bit surreal, since Idun Winters was the elegancy, good manners and perfect behaved lady made human. Usually when she was very excited, she just giggled behind her hand, with a timid smile, but this time she nearly called Anna and Rapunzel so the three of them could fangirl together.

Elsa felt so much relieved and calm once she told her mom, even more when Idun told her that her father would be content with the news as well. Obviously, as a good over protective father he was, he was not over excited about her daughter having a boyfriend. Maybe even most people would consider Adgar Winters crazy if they saw that his daughter's boyfriend was practically a young tattooed bicker, but Idun reassured Elsa that his dad did not cared about looks at all, she even told Elsa that if his dad did not have the company, maybe he would have the same amount of tattoos that Jack has. Elsa was really surprised at the revelation of her mother, but she was beyond happy after all.

Thankfully, Idun told Elsa that she would tell or at least hint Adgar herself, she really didn't want Elsa to stress over it right at the moment, she suggested to talk Adgar about it once she and Jack were an 'stable' couple. Elsa immediately agreed.

After that, they didn't do much that day. It practically consisted in Anna being freaking out about the fact that Kristoff was going to arrive the next day. She was overreacting so much, that even though if the house staff was already back, she practically cleaned the whole house herself, she took out all the pictures were she looked ugly or ridiculous, and she spent like an hour arranging Kristoff's -and Sven's- room.

x

So, now they were waiting in the living room. Jack and Elsa were seating in one couch as they gazed at how Anna was sweating uncontrollably. Kristoff insisted that he and Sven were just going to take a cab from the airport, so Anna forced Jack and Elsa to wait with her in the living room about two hours ago.

"Oh fuck! I think he's outside!" Anna screamed for a billionth time, while drying the sweat from her head with a napkin.

"Anna, relax, okay? You know Kai's gonna tell us" Elsa reassured for a billionth time as well.

"Okay" She said inhaling and exhaling. "You're right"

Before Anna could manage to relax, Kai entered the room.

"Miss Anna, your guest has arrived. Do you want to open the door yourself, like you asked?" Kai asked calmly.

"OH MY GOD! Oh my god, Elsa" Anna said screaming. "What if- What if he doesn't like me anymore?! What if he changed his mind after this days?! What if he met another girl back there?! What if-"

"Okay Anna, breathe" Elsa said trying to calm down her sister as Jack watched in complete shock the scene. "You know non of that is true okay? Now, you're gonna go to let him in or you're gonna keep him waiting?"

Elsa didn't have to say anything else. As soon as Anna realized she in fact was make him wait, she rushed towards the main door without another word.

"She really likes him, huh?" Jack said getting up of the couch.

"She's been in love with Kristoff since she laid eyes on him" Elsa said giggling. "C'mon, lets go say hi" Elsa said, and grabbed Jack's hand to walk towards the main door.

Once they got there, Anna was hugging Kristoff tightly and showering him with kisses while Sven was happily jumping at the two. The scene was simply adorable.

"I missed you" Anna said, giving him one last kiss to the kneel down to Sven. "Aw! I missed you too, Sven" She said petting the big dog while Sven licked her face.

"Hello, Kristoff" Elsa said and gave him a quick greeting hug.

"Hey, man" Jack said and patted his back. He was actually very glad to see him, after all, he was probably the only male friend that he had in college.

"Hey, Elsa. Hey, Jack" Kristoff said while greeting both. "I hope we're not intruding" Kristoff said chuckling.

"Of course not" Elsa said smiling.

"Hey, don't you notice something different?" Anna said wiggling her eyebrows at Kristoff. Kristoff looked at her confused. "Their hands, Kris" Anna whispered and gestures to the intertwined hands of Jack and Elsa. Kristoff gazed at them again, and turned to Anna, and shrugged his shoulders. Anna huffed. "They're together" She finally said, pointing at the two of them.

"Uh…" Kristoff said, adverting his eyes from a minute. "I _know_ " Kristoff said, trying to not offend her. Anna looked at him puzzled, and Jack and Elsa were dumbfounded.

"What do you mean 'you know'?" Anna asked.

"Well… I know. I mean, they've been together for a while now, right?" Kristoff said.

Jack started coughing furiously, and Elsa just stood there blushing while she helplessly patted Jack's back in attempts of making his cough stop.

"Wha- _No_?" Anna said completely confused "They just got together like… two days ago!"

"What? But they were together back in campus" Kristoff said, frowning in confusion. Elsa 'discreetly' cleared her throat in a denial way. Kristoff looked at both in disbelief. "Wha- _Really_?" Kristoff asked. No one said anything, but he didn't need an answer. "Wow. Anyone with two eyes would think you were" He commented.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Well, it was pretty obvious that both of them were in love. Plus, they were always together and Jack was always buying her coffee and stuff" Jack started to choke again. Elsa was about to say something but the doorbell rang.

"I-uh, I'll take it" Anna said, and shook her head slightly, to the turn to the door.

Once she opened it, there stood an excitedly looking Rapunzel, and a clearly pouting Flynn.

"Anna!" Punzie exclaimed and hugged her. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Hey guys!" Anna exclaimed happily. "I've missed you too! C'mon in!" Anna said, and let them through.

"Oh, hey Kristoff!" Punzie said, and hugged the tall blonde for a moment. "It's really nice to see you here!" Punzie said.

"It's really nice to see you too" Kristoff said

"Hey, dude" Flynn said, frown still not leaving his face as Kristoff greeted him.

"Hey, man" Kristoff said back.

"Oh my gosh!" Punzie suddenly squealed, and without a warning she jumped to hug Jack and Elsa. " Anna wasn't lying! This is so cute!" She said while hugging them, and they just stood still with awkward smiles on their faces.

Flynn just grunted, while sending daggers towards Jack.

Elsa giggled at this. Maybe he appeared to dislike Jack now, but she knew that someday they would be pretty good friends. She knew both of them pretty well.

It was just going to take a bit of time.

 **A.N.: Hey guys! Oh my gosh it feels like an eternity I swear!**

 **Okay, I have two things to say today (to important at least) and I really want you to read them, please. (at least the first two)**

 **#1 Okay, in case you didn't know and in case you didn't check my profile, my great uncle got really sick a few days ago, reason why I couldn't post, because I was the one in charge of him and obviously I was pretty worried. I just couldn't bring myself to write, and I hope you understand.**

 **My uncle got out from the hospital yesterday, but we still stayed with him, just in case. Thankfully, he's doing really, really well know. So I'll like to thank you all for your amazing good wishes and preyers, you have no idea how much they helped me.**

 **#2 Okay, so at first I thought it was not necessary to clarify this, but now I think it is, I think this is going to clear some doubts from a lot of readers.**

 **So, this fan fiction was repeatedly compared to one called 'Cold to the Touch' by Furiyan. There was a lot of reviewers that told me that both were really similar, not necessarily in any bad way. I've received a review while we were on our brief hiatus, telling me that if this story was inspired by that fanfic, I should give credit to the author.**

 **I'm gonna be completely honest with you here, I consider myself a very honest person, and mostly I hate, deeply, being copied.**

 **I started reading (because I know it's a very popular story here in fanfictionnet and I probably read or tried to read all Jelsa fan fictions here) Cold to the Touch, but I stopped maybe when I finish chapter 5 at most. I don't intend here to downgrade this fic in any way, but I need to explain the reason why I stopped reading it. I'm just not into medication, panic attacks, suicidal though involving the main characters, too much depression, self harm, etc, etc… I even told you that in one of the A.N.**

 **So, as soon I realized that fic involved that. As soon that it says that Jack need medication I stopped abruptly, just like I stop at every fan fiction involving this. I can take murder, violence, cheating, etc, etc but this no.**

 **I consider it a very sensitive subject and mostly because I seriously not understand how all those stuff goes. I just think is incredibly sad and depressing, I myself suffer reading those kind of fics were too much pain is involved. Yes, Jack in my fic is in pain and isolated, but I never went to deep in that did I? I wanted Jack to have a reason to be a bad boy, a real one not just a fuck boy dressing as a biker.**

 **The only thing that you could tell I was 'aware' was the Impala. I even remembered -at that time- a certain fic had Dean Winchester's impala as Jack car. At first I even thought it would just be better to give (my) Jack another car, but I thought 'screw it' I'm a supernatural fan, I can use the car I want, and I want baby for my Jack. So I did it.**

 **Then, North being Jack's godfather (as the review says) is pretty normal, in most fics. North is a very fatherly figure, so instead of an OC I just decided to place him. Having a Toy Company? In every fic North's owner of a toy company because well… North Pole? Their meeting? Uh… I don't really know what to say, I'll even admit that is a very cliché form of meeting. Girl meets boy for a project… everyone herd of that. And I don't how they met in the other fic. Yoga Pants? Sorry, but I don't have any idea, I didn't read that far. Pitch and a knife? Sorry, but I don't have any idea, I didn't read that far.**

 **Even Furiyan reviewed me, he/she simply said that this all was 'very familiar' I considered PM Furiyan at first, because of all the comparisons people reviewed, but then I thought 'Why?' I didn't copy anything, and since I only read like 5 chapters I though the review was just because of Jack's car. I didn't have to tell this person anything, plus if he/she really had any inconvenient, I think the proper way to contact me is through PM. So, in case Furiyan is reading this, is you have any problem, I would totally reply a DM, and I'll be really happy to clarify any possible doubts.**

 **And, if any fic actually inspired me to make this one, those would be 'Ice Skates and Guitar Strings' by ReyZel616 that I consider a flawless work, probably my favorite Jelsa fan fiction; also 'Welcome to Leprechaun Academy' by In Need of a New Name, since I loved her way of high school AU; and surprisingly even if Jelsa is a very slow burn she/he always manages to make me want more and enjoy each chapter.**

 **So, again, I didn't read Cold to the Touch, I'm really sorry, and I know that lots of you love it and its great, just please know that I have no idea of what are you talking about when you say that this fan fiction is similar.**

 **And please, don't take this in the offensive way or anything, I just want to clarify:)**

 **#3 This chapter was pretty un eventful, mostly because next is gonna be pretty different.**

 **#4 I hope you like my new cover! I made it YAY ;)**

 **#5 I'll update daily again :D**

 **#6 In case you're also reading (and waiting for an update) my other fan fiction 'When It's All Over'. I'll continued writing it after I finish this one and I'm SUPER EXCITED ABOUT IT! I'll probably update it in two weeks at most, I hope you can wait for me!**

 **#7 I missed you so much! REALLY!**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED! IF THIS CHAPTER/UPDATE MADE YOU SMILE I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE BY LEAVING YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT IT! THANK YOU!**

 **Till tomorrow :)**

 **Silvana.**


	33. Chapter 33

**33.**

The rest of the winter vacation was... interesting.

The six of them spent almost every day together, doing different kinds of activities that went from ice skating, watching movies, shopping to simply walking through the busy streets of Manhattan (with Flynn constantly whining about how cold it was and how much he hated the cold).

Jack and Elsa were in the very spotlight all the time. Everyone constantly watching their every move, it was actually pretty hard for them to even breathe. Anna and Rapunzel were constantly giggling, squealing and whispering about them, while they snapped an exaggerated amount of pictures every time they could. Kristoff was oblivious to it all as always, and Flynn was constantly grunting and eyeing Jack.

Apparently, Jack has actually noted Flynn's feelings towards him. So, being who he was, he couldn't just stay back. He didn't dislike the guy, he actually found his actions pretty funny. So, in a silent agreement, they started competing against each other in every little thing, no matter how stupid it was. From who finished his food first, to who walked faster, to who grabbed the remote first, to even staring contests. Elsa and Rapunzel quickly got fed up by their childish behavior, but were quietly thankful that even though Flynn was pretty much serious about it all and Jack was obviously just messing with him, it was way better than them actually fighting or arguing each other.

Winter Vacations went by way faster than Elsa hoped, but she still had probably the time of her life.

Now, she was starting a new semester in Disney Works University, and it was definitely a lot different than the start of the previous one. She couldn't be happier about it.

Right at the moment- and after they finally finished arranging their closets and some other stuff they brought for this semester- Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida were enjoining a delicious snack in the- really missed- Golden Bean.

They were really needing a girl-time, and mostly because Merida wasn't with them the past days since she spent her Holidays in Scotland, so they were in need of a huge catch-up. Little to say, Merida spited all of her pumpkin spice frappe once Rapunzel almost screamed out loud that Elsa and Jack were together-but- Merida still told them that she saw it coming.

After talking about what they did in the vacations, and maybe some campus gossip, Rapunzel just decided to annoy Elsa again.

"So, Els" Punzie said with a knowing smile, and Elsa instantly groaned out loud, knowing exactly what she was going to ask. "How's your relationship with Jack going?"

"Seriously, Zel?" Elsa said. "You and Anna had been literally spying on us the whole time. I bet you know how's 'going'" Elsa said.

"True, but you both still managed to escape a few times, didn't you?" Anna said wiggling her eyebrows. Elsa flushed crimson, Rapunzel giggled and Merida made a disgusted face,

Anna was right, at least one time in the day, Jack managed to grab Elsa and hid her with him for a few moments, thing that Elsa gladly appreciated. No one could really blame them, after all they were two people that just found corresponded love, obviously both were dying to be around the other at all times, and to have 'alone' time was definitely something they always look forward too.

Elsa could literally melt by just thinking of every moment they shared, it was just everything she dreamed and more. Jack was always super sweet to her, they spent the majority of their 'alone time' talking, making out, or just simply laying besides the other while sharing sweet and soft caresses.

"What did you do every time you hid, huh? Naughty stuff?" Punzie said and she started giggling uncontrollably with Anna, as Merida looked at both of them wondering why they were her friends.

Elsa turned tomato red again, and gazed at both girls with eyes bigger than plates.

"Of-Of course not! What are you talking about?!" Elsa squeaked, offended. Rapunzel and Anna chuckled.

"Aw, c'mon, Els! There's nothing wrong about it!" Rapunzel said rolling her eyes while chuckling.

"You're freaking insane" Elsa said, looking at both of them in concern.

"I don't know why you're so shy about it!" Anna said. Elsa rolled her eyes and began sipping her mocha frappe.

"Yeah, I bet that you did _it_ already" Rapunzel said suggestively.

Elsa spitted all of her frappe and started to choke uncontrollably.

Merida patted Elsa's back while Anna and Rapunzel just stood looking at her in shock, and once she finally calmed herself- still tomato red because of the question and because of the choke that nearly killed her- Elsa breathed in and out before she gazed at both of them completely flustered.

"WHAT?! What in hell makes you think that?!" Elsa asked agitated. "We've only being 'dating' or whatever for a few weeks!"

"Jeez, Elsa, relax! We're not teenagers anymore, you know?" Rapunzel said still stunned by her friend's reaction.

"And what do you mean by that?" Elsa asked in a high-pitched voice.

"I mean there's not that 'waiting' that every high school girl does to make herself not look like whore" Rapunzel commented.

"And there's no guys that go running all over town presuming about getting laid the minute after they did" Anna added.

"Correct. So, the point is, you're adults already there's nothing wrong in not waiting months to have sex" Rapunzel finally concluded.

"Oh my gosh, are we really talking about this?" Elsa said in complete disbelief.

"This kind of feel worst than when my folks gave me the talk… And yer not even saying this to me" Merida said.

"Whatever, there's really nothing to be ashamed of" Rapunzel shrugged.

"Are you serious? We're not even official! I'm not even sure where we stand!" Elsa said exasperated.

"People don't really ask to be official anymore. You two totally are" Rapunzel assured.

"Uh- I don't know, Kristoff asked me a few days ago" Anna said recalling. "And I'm pretty sure that Flynn asked you as well"

"See? I want us to be official first, at least." Elsa said.

"Maybe… But still, people that are not yet official but are in process of becoming one have sex" Rapunzel said again. "We're adults anyway right? I mean Cinderella and Snow are married, it's believed that Esmeralda is waiting a baby-"

"OKAY, okay! What that even has to do with anything?" Elsa exclaimed. "Can we change the subject already?"

"I'm just saying that there's nothing to be worried about" Rapunzel said calmly.

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna just get laid with him because I want to! Neither that we're getting married or starting a family!" Elsa said.

"I just don't understand why you're acting so offended by everything, like having sex with someone that's about to be your boyfriend is something excessively precious" Rapunzel simply said. "If I didn't know you any better I'd think you're a virgin"

Elsa stayed quiet.

The three girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"No freaking way! Ye are a virgin?" Merida exclaimed.

"That can't be!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Would you keep it quiet?! I think Mars did not hear you!" Elsa hissed.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa. Are you serious?" Anna whispered.

"It's that a problem?" Elsa asked a bit offended.

"No, not at all. It's just… hard to believe I guess" Rapunzel said. Elsa gazed at her asking 'Why?' with her eyes. "I mean you're probably the most wanted girl here" She said. "Didn't you have boyfriends in high school?"

"A couple" Elsa simply answered. "But nothing happened with them"

"Not even with Jesse Blake?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Who is Jesse Blake?" Merida asked.

"Elsa's last boyfriend" Anna answered. "One she was totally crazy about. Obviously it doesn't compare to what she feels for Jack now, Jesse was just a typical high school crush. A big one actually, thats why I thought that maybe you did it with him" Anna explained.

"Jesse Blake? What a perfect name for a-" Rapunzel started.

"Fuckboy? He was" Anna instantly said. "Obviously he stopped being one once he started dating Elsa. After that he had eyes just for her. I swear their relationship deserved a movie or something" Anna said truthfully.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked.

"College" Elsa said shrugging, she was way past that actually. "He didn't want to study, and since he was rich he decided to travel around the world so we decided it was better to cut things off"

"So he's just lazying around" Merida said.

"Every few months he texts Elsa telling how much he misses her, but she doesn't answer" Anna added.

"Why not?" Merida asked.

"Because I'm over him" Elsa simply said "We're never seeing each other again. Plus I don't want to give him false hopes"

"Aww" Punzie said. "I mean, it's sad but I still don't want you to answer him because I'm team Jack all the way" Elsa instantly smiled at his name. "But, getting back to the subject, I kind of understand now why you and Jack didn't…" She said trailing off.

"You know, just because I'm a virgin doesn't means that you can't say the word sex" Elsa pointed out and Rapunzel laughed nervously.

"So, you're gonna wait to be official then?" Punzie asked, and Elsa nodded. "That's perfect, Elsa, really. But I just…" She said and looked at Elsa a bit uncertain. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything but I think that you should ask him. About where you stand I mean"

"Her?" Merida asked.

"But- What if I offend him in some way if I ask him?" Elsa asked clearly not convinced.

"I don't think so… I just believe that maybe he's having troubles asking you since his previous relationship you know? Maybe this is a bit hard for him" Rapunzel explained.

Elsa immediately thought about the day in Central Park, about their chat. Maybe he was actually having troubles with this, maybe she was the one that needed to ask him.

"Maybe you're right." Elsa said.

"I think she's too, I mean, I kind of asked Kristoff where were we standing before he officially asked me to be his girlfriend" Anna said. "He's just so clueless sometimes…"

"No kidding" Merida snorted.

"Hey!" Anna whined and Rapunzel started giggling.

Elsa smiled. They were right, maybe she needed to ask him. Maybe he was afraid, like he was before. Maybe after she asks him he would be a lot less nervous about it all -even if she believed he wasn't nervous anymore- but maybe this would make things better.

She was going to ask him tomorrow.

x

Just the sight of that pathetic group made her feel sick.

Them laughing, chatting, smiling, living their perfect little lives, acting like nothing is wrong for them in the world, acting like they did nothing wrong it just made her ballistic.

Apparently money did control the world, apparently that was the reason why they were calmly seating in a café, with big smiles, because they knew that if they had a problem they could just easily buy their way out. If they disliked something they could just pay for it to be destroyed and replaced with something they did like.

Snakes.

They were all snakes.

Always pretending to be perfect little girls, dressing nice and pretty to then just take out their fangs when you just turned around.

She hated them, she hated them even more than ever. She just wanted them to suffer.

Mostly her.

The Snake Queen.

"I just cant fucking believe it! Are you fucking seeing this?! Those bitches just seating there, making a fucking tea party pretending that they did nothing!" She screamed angrily.

"Vanessa would you keep it fucking down already?" Hans said groaning while lighting a cigarette.

The three remaining members of the gang were seating on the grass, a few feet from The Coffee Bean. Hans and Gothel were just calmly trying to ignore everything, while Vanessa kept on whining and barking.

 _'Stupid Bitch'_ Hans thought.

"That stupid whore!" She said pointing to Elsa. "She's just there while Pitch's on fucking community service?! I bet she's a fucking liar!"

 _'Yeah right'_ Hans thought again.

"Aren't you guys gonna say anything? She kicked Pitch out for god's sake! And know his father also left him alone just because this whore decided to lie about getting raped!" Vanessa barked again. "Oh my fucking god SAY SOMETHING!"

Hans pursed his lips and told himself that she was a girl and he couldn't fucking hit her.

"I say, if you don't shut the hell up, I'll make you regret it" Hans hissed. "In case you still didn't know, you dumb bitch, there are fucking guards JUST behind us watching our every move, and if you start acting 'violently' you'll end up in Disney's office. So shut up already!"

"Exactly! SHE placed up guards!" Vanessa said again. Gothel rolled her eyes. "Hans we're talking about your best friend here! Your best friend that almost ended up in jail! Because of her!"

 _'Best friend my ass'_

Honestly, he didn't like Pitch. He actually hated him. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Hans detested Pitch Black with his life, and silently, he was probably even more glad than Elsa that he was finally far away. When he first enrolled here, he made the terrible mistake f believing it was going to be a good idea befriend him. He was pretty threatening to everyone, with greyish skin, spiked jet black hair, tattoos and black clothe. Every body instantly knew they needed to respect Pitch. So, he thought that it was a great idea to pretend to be his friend in order of being as respected and feared as him.

Little did he knew, that Pitch started to treat him like a freaking bitch. He couldn't help but do anything he asked, he knew it would be worst if he didn't, and after Frost left the gang everything turned worst. The only thing he wanted was Pitch to finally disappear, forever. Even thought if that implied him being watched everywhere, he was still happy that Pitch was rotting somewhere else.

"That Elsa bitch!" Vanessa whined again. "And what's worst, Jack helped her! He was supposed to be at our fucking side and now he's dating that princess wannabe!"

"Good for him" Hans said dissuasively.

"Are you really gonna do nothing for him?!" Vanessa exclaimed again. "If this was you, Pitch would-"

"Done shit" He completed. "I already helped Pitch by telling him that this was the worst idea ever, and that there was no fucking way he could get it his way, but he didn't listen, as always. And now her we are being guarded because of something we didn't do" He obviously would still pretend that he 'cared' about him. He couldn't just tell them that he really hated him. Vanessa was a loyal follower of Pitch, and Gothel was…. Gothel, but still.

"You're such a pussy" Vanessa said looking at Hans with disgust, he just smirked. "What about you Goth?" Vanessa asked with hope.

"Do I look like I wanna get kicked out just because your ass feels like it?" Gothel raising a brow with bored eyes. "If I get kicked out, my dad's gonna fucking kill me. Go just screw yourself" She said, and before Vanessa could even answer, Gothel plugged her earphones in.

Vanessa growled.

"You two are fucking retarded!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe them. How were they just gonna stay there without doing anything?! Pitch was their friend! Pitch was unfairly-she didn't care what the other said- by a fucking whore that believed she was the Queen of the world and by Jack, that was also supposed to be a friend!

Because of them, guards were watching her every time she left her dorm. Because of them, Mr. Disney placed the three of them in 'observation' one mistake and they would be out. All because of them.

She needed revenge, but she needed to stay at DWU as well.

"I'm gonna make both of them pay" She said after a few minutes. Hans snorted.

"And how are you gonna do that without getting kicked out, Einstein?" Hans asked with an amused grin.

That was the question. How? How make them pay without involving the University?

After a few seconds, the answer popped in her head.

"I know how" She said, and Hans looked curiously at her. "And they wouldn't be able to stop it this time." She said grinning wickedly and got up, leaving the two of them behind.

If she was unhappy, they would be too.

 **A.N.: HEY GUYS! It feels so good posting again seriously! I missed it so much!**

 **So first, I know… I cant help myself, drama again. I think I probably have a problem.**

 **I know this chapter is a bit short, but adding another scene would just make it so long and I really want it to end here. He he… cliffhanger.**

 **SO, Vanessa and the gang (partially) are back! WOOHOO! I really like them, you know?**

 **Okay so a few things:**

 **#1 THANK YOU for being so understanding about those 'similarities' and stuff, I'm glad everyone of you understand, and I'm really happy because you really been so sweet to me about it :)**

 **#2 MY FIRST OC! BUT, I think he's not gonna have a major part or any part (I'm still deciding) and yes, I'm talking about Jesse Blake. I decided for his name because Jesse is the name of my favorite artist and Blake is the surname of my beautiful Bellamy Blake (my future husband). And, I thought it was really fun to talk about Elsa's past. I really wanted to show you that not every past relationship is bad :)**

 **#3 Yes, we're getting into subjects rated M. I really wanted to give you a heads up in the story (even tho its still not gonna happen in like maybe 4 or 5 chaps) that we're getting near sex/lemon/sin scenes. Still, I'm gonna let you know at the beginning of the chapter when that time arrives, so don't worry.**

 **#4 Yes, still relationship drama. I'm sorry. But you know, this is kind of funny, because something similar happen to me in the past. When you first 'start' a relationship with someone (not official) you tend to freak out thinking on what you really are with that person, its very common actually, and since they didn't officially stated anything, and since Elsa knows that deep down Jack's still struggling, she's really curios about it, and she's gonna ask him. How do you think he'll react?**

 **#5 Elsa's virgin, yes. Remember Jack's not.**

 **#6 For Elena: My favorite shows are Supernatural, and The 100. I liked Teen Wolf until season 4 but it went downhill so I'm not watching it anymore (and I seriously don't recommend you) BUT You NEED to watch the first two. (Me acabo de dar cuenta que escribi en ingles… estoy muy cansada como para cambiarlo)**

 **#7 I'm already excited about this fic's sequel…**

 **#8 I know my chapters have spelling mistakes, as I previously said, chapters will be edited after finishing or when I have time… I think most of you prefer me to finish this before putting this fic into an hiatus for me to edit it, right?**

 **I think that's all for today!**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED, IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE BY LETTING ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT!**

 **Till tomorrow:)**

 **Silvana.**


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**

Today was their last free day before classes started. Yesterday DWU let their students settle in, and today they gave them their schedules, updated Student I.D., and among other stuff they might need before classes start.

Elsa and Jack agreed on meeting up to get their schedules and then have breakfast at Jack's dorm. Elsa was really looking forward to it, even though if she was definitely nervous.

Yesterday, she couldn't help but stay up all night thinking in the conversation she had with Rapunzel, Anna and Merida. She was a bit surprised by the fact that they- or at least insinuated- weren't virgins anymore. Not that it was a bad thing, obviously. They were 20 years old, about to turn 21, and they were in college. She was just a bit taken aback by their reactions when she told them she wasn't, all their faces in disbelief.

Not that she was ashamed of herself either, she was still very firm in what she believed, and she knew there was nothing wrong with it either. Still, her mind couldn't help but wonder how much time exactly Jack would 'wait' for her to be ready.

It was pretty obvious that he wasn't a virgin anymore, duh. She didn't have any doubt about that. So, obviously that led her to think that at some point, he would expect them to be intimate together. That was what freaked her out, and not because she didn't want to, because she did. For the first time in her life she was sure that she wanted that with a guy, and that guy was him no one else.

Still, that definitely would not happen if she didn't know what they were. She obviously believed in him, truly. She knew that he loved her, she was sure. So she really hoped he'll wait for her, wait her to be ready. She knew that something that would help her to be ready would be knowing what they were. She wasn't doing this to get some kind of assurance or anything, it was mostly curiosity, and maybe the fact that at some point she'd need to present him to people and how would she do that now? 'Hey there, this is Jack Frost my... Something'

Yeah, no.

Before, she could easily present him as her friend, because they were friends, but now she wasn't sure.

That's why she was nervous. After meeting him in the secretary and getting their schedules she'll ask him, no matter what. She just hoped everything turned okay.

Even though if the winter was almost done, and spring was already dancing in the air, it was still just a bit chilly. So she decided to wear high waisted jeans, a white fitted t-shirt tugged inside the jeans, and a navy blue jacket.

She was already waiting for him outside the secretary, watching the not so long line of students getting their things.

"Morning, princess" His voice whispered in her ear, his breath tingling in her neck making her slightly jump in surprise as she instantly got goose bumps all over her skin.

Elsa turned around, and her eyes met Jack's. He was standing behind, smiling down to her sweetly. She smiled as well, blushing slightly.

"Good morning, Jack" Elsa said smiling. Jack gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Lot of people began whispering and some even fangirled quietly. Elsa and Jack obviously decided to ignore everything.

"You waited long for me?" Jack asked as they walked towards the end of the line.

"No" Elsa said dismissively "I just got here" She partial lied, mostly because she didn't really mind waiting.

They talked about random stuff while they waited for their turn, mostly about yesterday, since they didn't saw each other that much because they were busy settling in.

"So, how many classes do we share?" Jack asked, reading his schedule. Elsa grabbed his schedule and started to compare.

"We share almost everything" Elsa said happily. "Except for Economy and Management"

"Those are good news" Jack said, grabbing again his schedule. "Wanna grab breakfast now?"

"Hell yes, I'm starving" Elsa said. Jack just chuckled and they made their way towards The Golden Bean.

Elsa's nervousness began to grow. She was wishing for the time to go slower. She didn't even know how to approach him yet. She was kind of fearing the moment we're they going to be alone in his dorm. Again, not because she didn't trust him or because she was afraid of his answer. It was just because she'd never been in this situation -or any similar one- ever in her life. She really should asked Anna how she asked/ hinted Kristoff.

After Jack got a latte and a bagel for himself and a raspberry pound cake and hot chocolate for Elsa -her last hot chocolate until next winter- and they started making their way towards Jack's dorm, already eating their breakfast since they both were starving.

A lot of people were gazing at their direction while they make their way towards the mini-bus station, not that they cared. Rumors of them dating spread like fire through all the campus the morning they arrived, because they got out of the car together, shared a kiss, and maybe also because of the picture Anna shared in Instagram captioning 'triple date'… Yeah, incredibly subtle.

Still, none of them cared, they were just too happy to even considerate opinions from others.

Once they finally arrived, Elsa's heart was about to explode in her chest. Jack let her in, and after losing the door behind him they both seated on the couch and finished what was left of their breakfast, and once they did, Jack instantly pulled Elsa close to him. She giggled.

Jack held her in his arms, and inhaled her scent while he snuggled in her neck.

"How you can smell so nice?" Jack asked inhaling again. Elsa laughed out loud.

"You're such a creep right now" She said, and tried to pull away, but Jack pulled her in her arms again, this time looking straight to her eyes, and softly caressing her cheek.

"You're so beautiful" He said almost breathlessly, as his fingers traced her face, living a tingling trail wherever they touched.

"Shut up" Elsa whispered with an embarrassed blush.

"There's only one way for you to shut me up, you know?" Jack whispered with a smirk, as her eyes traveled between her cerulean ones and her plump lips.

He didn't have to say anything else. At the same time, they both closed the distance between them and they meet in a heated kiss.

Their kisses intensity grew in this weeks. From sweet, almost innocent kisses they transformed into passionate, heated and almost desperate. They both knew they just wanted to get as close as possible, get as warm as they could in one another. Actually, 'want' was quickly turning to 'need'.

They needed each other, Elsa was well aware of that, and that was one of the reasons why she needed to ask him what they were now. It was really now or never, or else she'll go insane.

Jack still remained pretty respectful even though it was obvious he wanted more. His kisses were hot, dominant, wet and intoxicating. They always made Elsa feel dizzy and feverish. They weren't just sweet, there was a faint taste of mint that made all a lot sexier. She was addicted to it.

Jack kissed her fully, leaving small bites in her lower lip every now and then, he knew that Elsa loved those. Her faint moans betrayed her. He kissed her, and once she finally gave up pretending to not be so affected by him, she opened her mouth, and Jack slowly inserted his tongue on it, meeting hers almost instantly. He felt Elsa shiver, and he started trailing and rubbing her little exposed skin in circles, only daring to lift up her shit just to touch the zone near her belly button, no more.

After the oxygen unfortunately was out, they broke the kiss slowly, brushing their swollen lips against the other's, while panting as discreetly as they could.

Elsa gazed at Jack's icy blue eyes, and the question came back to her mind again. She needed to ask him now.

"Jack?" Elsa whispered, and Jack answered with a 'Hmm?' while his eyes still traveled between her lips and eyes. "Can I ask you something?" She said, her face obviously showing concern. Jack blinked a couple of times after seeing her face, and frowned a bit again.

"Of course" Jack said, looking straight to her, but since bit her lip nervously instead of asking, he became worried. "Is- Something wrong?" He asked, Elsa's eyes widened.

"No! No, of course not" She immediately said.

"Then why you look so worried?" Jack asked clearly not buying her answer.

"I-I'm not! I'm just curious about something" Elsa explained, and Jack narrowed his eyes a bit.

"About what?" He asked.

"Abo-Uhm.. I mean, before I ask I just want you to know that this is just out of curiosity, nothing else" Elsa said with a nervous smile.

"Just say it, Elsa" Jack urged. Elsa felt her blood being drain, but she still inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself before asking.

"Where do we stand?" Elsa finally let it out, no stuttering, no nervous tone, just urgency.

"What?" Jack just said, with a pokerface.

"I-uh… I mean, I know we're not just friends anymore, I just… want to know what we are" Elsa said with difficulty. Jack stood quiet for a few moments, staring at her, with the pokerface still present.

"What do you want us to be?" He asked. Elsa blushed at this.

"Well… more- I mean, I really love you Jack and of course I want us to be…" Elsa trailed off, with a dark blush in her cheeks.

"Official?" Jack finished for her.

"Y-Yeah" Elsa said a bit uncertain.

"Okay" Jack said at first, and Elsa smiled widely, she was about to jump in his arms. "If you want us to be official, we'll be official" He finished.

Elsa stopped dead in tracks.

"W-What?" Elsa asked frowning in confusion.

"That we'll be whatever you want us to be" Jack said simply.

"What I want?" Elsa repeated, and Jack just stared at her. She shook her head slightly and her frown grew. "This is not just about what I want" She said shaking her head again. "This is about what _we_ want, Jack. So what do you want?"

"Whatever you want" He answered a bit bitterly.

"Stop. I mean it. What do you want?" Elsa asked again, almost feeling the tears burning behind her eyes.

"Whatever the hell you want" Jack hissed. "If you want us to be official, lets be official. If you want us to be just friends, lets be just friends. If you want me to fucking disappear out of your life, I will. Whatever the hell you want. I don't know what you're not content with the answer! Jack suddenly exploded, and Elsa couldn't help but instinctively take a step back.

She stared at him bewildered.

"What's this sudden outburst?" She finally asked once she assimilated the situation. Jack ignored her while he looked everywhere but her, trying to calm his breathing. "I just- I just made you a question you could calmly answer. Did I offended you in any way or something?" Elsa asked partially concerned and partially offended.

Jack ignored her again.

"Jack, talk to me" Elsa whispered, but she was once again ignored and she let out a sad scoff. "Just say something!" She pleaded.

"I just-" He started, but stopped and shook his head while he gritted his teeth. "I just don't understand why you _needed_ to ask. I thought it was damn obvious!" Jack exclaimed, jaw still clenched. "I mean, I kissed you almost every day, all the time. We walked hand in hand everywhere, we talked about every thing. I was damn sure that screamed that we were 'official'. Guess I've been wrong" He said with a dry laugh. Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but he continued. "Guess it was not enough, that's why you needed to ask what the hell we were" He said this time angry.

Elsa felt the tears burning in her eyes. She regretted asking now, even if he got all wrong.

"I was right about something though" He said with a dry laugh again. Elsa just stared at him. "If you needed to ask what we were even if I was doing my freaking best to prove you that we were serious it clearly means that I'm not enough" Jack said. "It was my fault" He said and laughed ironically again. "If I was not enough for that bitch how in hell I was supposed to be for you? I was just fooling myself"

Elsa stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Elsa said with her voice full of rage. Jack looked up to her. "Are you really back with that shit JUST because I was freaking curious?!" She exclaimed.

"I should have seen it coming" Jack said in a quiet yet mad voice. "This clearly wont work out" He added, and Elsa scoffed, tears running down her eyes.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Elsa screamed. "You can't just do that! You can't just throw everything for a fucking misunderstanding! I was just asking because I wanted to know if I could refer to you as my freaking boyfriend or not! Just because I wanted to know! That doesn't mean I thought that we were just fooling around this past weeks. I knew we were a serious thing, or we were in the process of being one, I fucking knew that!" She said exploding.

Jack just stared at her.

"You can't just threw everything out of the window because of our FIRST discussion! Or you cant do that with your next girlfriend if you decide to end things here right know! Relationships are not always happy and colorful all the time, it has it's ups and downs! There would be lot of more discussions, a freaking lot of them, lot of disagreements, lots of fights. But that's just how it is! Thats how it works. You can't just think that every discussion is related to 'not being enough'. You can't keep on thinking about what that stupid girl said! You can't keep on believing that once I already told you that you was all I wanted, no matter if you were enough or too much for me!" She said with tears running freely on her cheeks.

Jack was even paler than he was, he was just staring at her, not even blinking.

"I cant believe I came today with the intention of making this- whatever it is- better, just for you to think that I was referring you were not enough" She said looking at him hurt. "I just came here to know if I could refer to you as my boyfriend or not"

They both stood quiet for what seemed like hours. Just gazing at each other, Jack with eyes wide as plates and Elsa with blurred ones, sniffing every once in a while.

"I'm sorry" He said and Elsa let out a dry laugh. She stood quiet again for a moment.

"Do you really think that low of me? Do you really think I'm like her?" Elsa asked again.

"No" Jack said almost instantly. "No, you're not anything like her" He said in a urged voice.

"Then why do you think I see you the same way she does? Why do you think I'll treat you like she did?" She asked almost choking in tears.

"I-I don't" Jack said truthfully. "I'm just scared"

"Of what?" Elsa asked in an exasperated tone. "Of me hurting you? Letting you down? Cheating?" Elsa listed, with a clearly offended tone of voice.

Jack just ruined harshly a hand through his hair, wanting to kick himself for being so stupid. For hurting her just because he was an idiot.

"Of me disappointing you" He finally said, not looking at her eyes.

"You won't" Elsa said. "But you won't be perfect either. You won't be the perfect boyfriend" Elsa said, and Jack's head snapped to her eyes, looking hurt. "Just like I won't be the perfect girlfriend either. Not even near" Elsa said. "No one would ever be the perfect partner. No matter how hard they try"

"Maybe not, but I know there are a lot of better guys out there than me" Jack said with his lip quivering. "There would be someone better for you"

"I don't want anyone else" Elsa nearly hissed. "Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Elsa asked him. "I don't want perfect, I don't want better." She said. "Do you want someone better? Would you be with someone better than me if you find her?"

"There's no one better than you for me" Jack immediately said, his heart taking control over his mouth.

"And there's no one better than you for me" Elsa said whispering. Her hand slowly moving to his, to then tangle just her pinky finger with his. Jack smiled at the sweet touch, and gazed at their hands, trailing his thumb softly on her fingers, without separating their intertwined pinkies.

"How can you even be in love with someone like me?" He said, with an almost funny but still sad smile on his face.

"How could I not?" Elsa said with a smile teasing but loving smile. "You're so stupid, you know? But you're still handsome so…" She said and pretended to shrug her shoulders now in full teasing mode.

"Hey!" Jack said and laughed and poked her nose softly. They laughed for a few seconds, and smiled at each other then.

"Just…" Elsa said, her smile disappearing once again. "Just promise me that you'll try to forget, or at least try not to be affected by her words" Elsa said. "You can't jus assume that every time we fight it's because of that" She finished.

"…I know" Jack said and sighed. "I know, I'm sorry." He said truthfully. "I promise I'll try" He said, and caressed Elsa's cheek.

Elsa smiled sincerely at him, and supportingly as well. She knew it probably wouldn't be easy, after all, those words marked him. But she knew she'll make him forget and get rid of all the pain she caused him. No matter what.

"So… Can I call you my girlfriend? Or that option is not on the table anymore?" Jack asked after a fire moments, making Elsa roll her eyes and chuckle.

"You're such an idiot, you know?" Elsa said.

"Probably, but _this_ idiot has the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world you know?" He said wiggling his eye brows.

"Oh, shut up already" Elsa said and hit him teasingly.

"Well you know what to do to shut me up so-" He wasn't able to finish, since Elsa grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and crashed his lips to hers.

Hell, he was an idiot.

A screwed idiot in love.

 **A.N.: Hey guys, me again. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, even tho if its full of drama and maybe a tad short. I want to clarify again that I write in scenes, so maybe adding another scene would make the chapter just super long.**

 **Okay-again- I'm sorry to say this, but I swear I'm feeling horrible and I want everyone to read this.**

 **I received a guest review today, and I really would like to answer this person in private, but I can't, but I still think everyone should know this. Just note that even if I'm gonna be directing myself only to this person, this is for everyone.**

 **Dear guest reviewer: Okay, what?! I'm sorry, but I think you read horribly my A.N. form chapter 32. Like, I really think you skipped some words. I NEVER said that 'Cold to the Touch's Jack was a fuckboy because he needed medicine? Who in hell thinks like that? If you take your time to read he author note again, paying great attention this time, you'll realize that I was saying that I (ME) didn't want to make MY Jack (from this fic) a Bad boy/ Fuck boy for no reason, that's why I killed his family off and isolated him. I NEVER talked about Furiyan's Jack, I NEVER said that people with depression/anxiety etc etc are fuck boys?!**

 **I said that, there are some fics with 'Bad Boy Jack' and they just make him a bad boy because he's a womanizer, a heartthrob, a player, whatever you called. And I said that I didn't want a bad boy like that. Thats literally everything I said. So I really recommend you to go read again my author note, and in previous reviews please be sure about what you're writing, you don't have literally any idea of how bad you made me feel with your review. I honestly felt attacked, attacked because of something I didn't said.**

 **I really can't understand how you could be so rude, or accuse me of something that you clearly misunderstood. It's okay if you accused me of I don't know, literally ANYTHING else, but this? You accused me of being a bully, an insensitive, a pre- judging and stereotyping person and that's seriously horrible. I think that before you decided to wrote a review like that, you at least should have read my author note minimum three times- something that you clearly did not do- to then review that.**

 **I don't know what to say, I'm seriously finishing this chapter crying because some people are really just so insensitive. I don't know if everyone of you write, but if you do, I'm pretty sure you know that you literally pour your heart in a chapter, your time and energy, and for receiving reviews like this? Criticizing at something they're not even sure about it's horrible.**

 **I thank you all for your supportive reviews, really thank you, you help me keep going, and I'll finish this fic for those people that supported me so much and were so nice with me.**

 **I just want everyone to know, that you can't just review whatever you think its okay, you can't just review mean stuff. There are people behind all fan fictions you know? People that love to write and that love to make readers happy. People that use their time to make what they like and to make others happy.**

 **Please always think before you speak, please always be considerate, please know that words hurt so, so much.**

 **I'll respond the previous reviews next chapter.**

 **We'll read each other.**

 **Silvana.**


	35. Chapter 35

**35.**

Elsa woke up grinning like the Cheshire Cat the next day.

After finally making up- if that how it could be called- with Jack, they spent the rest of the night together. They watched movies, order some junk food, cuddled and kissed -a lot- and teased each other non-stop about their new relationship 'status'.

It was nearly 1 a.m. when they realized they'd lost the track of time, so since the mini-bus was not working at that hour, Jack took Elsa to her dorm in his car.

Once she say good bye and entered to her room she noted that Anna was nowhere to be found, she sent her a quick text and Anna answered almost immediately telling her that she was in a date with Kristoff. Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled knowingly at her sister's text.

So today, classes started.

She was surprised that she didn't wake up tired or grumpy because of how late she slept last night. Instead, she was actually pretty cheery. Once she entered to the bathroom to clean herself up, she walked to her clothes and chose her clothes for the day, consisting in black skinny jeans, a thin knitted baby blue top and some black booties. Braiding her hair in her typical braid and grabbing a black purse and her stuff for her class, she was ready for the day.

Anna was again nowhere to be found, so she grabbed her dorm keys and went straight to pick her daily dose of caffein.

Walking towards her favorite coffee shop, she unlocked her phone and frowned when she realized she had no new text messages from her boyfriend.

 _'Gosh, it feels good referring to him as that.'_ She thought, but quickly shook her head brushing those thoughts away and went back to her previous concern.

Normally, Jack would text her to see if they were meeting at The Golden Bean for breakfast, or to know if she preferred him to buy their breakfast to go and meet on class.

Jack shared this class with her, Statistics, to be precise, so she find it quite odd him not showing life signals.

She scrolled through her contacts, and finding his name she called him. The waiting tone was hear three times, and then he picked up.

 _"Morning"_ He said, with a clearly sleepy voice.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, pretty surprised at his tone.

 _"Hey gorgeous"_ Jack said and yawned. _"You know I love you but mind to tell me why are you waking me up at 8 a.m.?"_ He said, almost sounding like he was about to drift to sleep again.

"Uh… Classes?" Elsa said, holding her laugh. "You _do_ remember we start today, right?" She said.

 _"… Shit"_ He said, and background noises were heard, obviously he just got up from his bed and was making a mess trying to get ready. _"Shit."_ He said again.

"I'll buy you some breakfast" Elsa said rolling her eyes with a teasing smirk on her face even though he could not see it.

 _"You're the best"_ Jack said, as some noises of things hitting the floor were heard. _"I'll meet you in class okay? Shit!"_ He said again. A loud bump was heard. _"Gotta rush"_

"Okay" Elsa said chuckling. "Just don't take too long."

 _"I wont. Love you, bye"_ He said and instantly hang up. Elsa rolled her eyes again and chuckled quietly.

After buying both some breakfast- two lattes, one with double expresso shot for Jack, and two bacon and egg sandwiches- she rushed towards the Main Building for her next class, since the barista took her damn time on preparing her order today.

Just as she step a foot into the Main Building, Jack softly grabbed her by the arm and turned her in a swift motion to give her a good morning kiss. Elsa blinked in surprise and blushed a bit at the sudden action, since she didn't saw him, but smiled dreamily after all.

"Hey" Elsa said, and handed him his breakfast.

"Hey, princess" Jack said and gave her a peck on the cheek once she gave him his breakfast. "You're my savior" He said, and gazed at his breakfast hungrily. He instantly munched his sandwich and moaned in delight. Elsa chuckled.

"If you want, I can get you two some space" Elsa said with a teasing smirk.

"Shut it, you're just jealous" Jack said, smirking back. "C'mon, we better get in class." He said, and grabbed her hand how he could, while he practically balanced his coffee cup and his sandwich in the other hand.

Once they got to class, they picked their seats nearly in the middle of the classroom. Elsa quickly left her stuff in the table and took a seat.

"I'll be right back" Jack said, showing her his know empty cup of coffee and his empty paper bag, letting her know that he was going to take them to the trash.

As soon as he left, someone else came and stood in front of her.

"Elsa?" the feminine voice said, and Elsa looks up. "Hey! How were your Holidays?" Tiana said and hugged her, and Elsa instantly hugged back.

"Hey, Tia!" Elsa said greeting back. "Amazing, how were yours?" Elsa asked and they broke the hug.

"Pretty busy, running dad's restaurant and stuff, lots of tourists spent their Holidays in New Orleans" Tiana explained. "But I still loved them" She said with a big smile.

"That's great to hear, Tiana" Elsa said smiling warmly back, she knew how much of a hard worker her friend was. Still, she noted that Tiana wanted to ask her something else.

"So.." She started, with a knowing smirk. "You and Jack, huh?" She teased, making Elsa blush madly.

"Uh- Yeah" Elsa said with a sincere smile.

"Awe! That's so sweet! Guess I wasn't the only one that ended up dating her project partner" She said with a wink. Elsa gasped.

"You and Naveen?" Elsa asked excitedly, and Tiana nodded happily. "Oh my gosh that's amazing!" Elsa said.

"It is! He's really great you know?" She said. "So, I just wanted to ask er… How did it happen? I mean you hated each other" Tiana asked carefully.

"I didn't hate him" Elsa said softly. "It was pretty messy at first but… He's really so different from what people think you know? He's one of the best people I've ever met" Elsa explained, looking towards Jack's direction.

"I'm really happy to hear that, Els. You look really happy" Tiana said sincerely. "And you make a great couple together" She said, winking again, and before elsa could said something he waved at her, and waved to someone behind her to then go back to her seat. Elsa turned around and found Jack walking back to her.

Jack waved back at Tiana a bit confused an before he could say something Mr. Scrooge McDuck made his typical grumpy 'time is money' entrance making all the students go quiet.

After two hours of boring statistics, Elsa and Jack were finally free. So now, they were making their way towards Jack's dorm.

"I don't even know why he's a Professor here. If I was him I would just be drowning in my infinite money till my last days" Jack complained, and Elsa giggled.

"Maybe he wants to share his secrets on how becoming rich with people" Elsa shrugged.

"A person as greedy as him doesn't share secrets on how becoming rich with people" Jack said. "Maybe he's bored I just don't know how, it's believed that he's the richest person of the world at the moment" He said, and unlocked his dorm door.

"Well he's old, and has reputation of being really greedy, maybe he just wants company" Elsa said, and left her stuff on his coffee table, but as soon as she did, she was yanked by her arm towards him.

"Okay, enough talking about that old man" He whispering huskily very close to her face, his sweet minty breath caressing her cheeks, while a playful smirk was adorning his face.

"You were the one that begun talking about him" Elsa rolled her eyes playfully.

"True, but that was when I was _walking_ through the campus with my girlfriend. Now I'm in my _dorm_ with my girlfriend, and the last thing I wanna do is talk" He said, his voice getting lower. Elsa felt a wave of heat running through all her body at his words, and felt her knees melting.

She closed her eyes as she felt Jack's hot and wet lips claim hers, making her want to scream in delight once she felt that so addicting sweet mint flavor burning in her mouth. She felt a whole zoo going ballistic in her stomach, and her head was getting light weighted.

Jack's fingertips run through her hair to then travel from her nape to her clavicles, making her skin explore in pleasure wherever he touched, making her burn.

His mouth then began to move to the corner of her mouth, to then make a trail of hot wet kisses from her cheek to her neck. He kissed, sucked, and caressed with his tongue every inch he could, and once he sucked slightly a spot on her right clavicle, right in the middle of the bone, Elsa let out a sweet moan.

Jack smirked, pressing his lips on her sweet spot, and felt an instant wave of heat washing his body again after hearing the sexy sound. Being the mischievous soul he was, he couldn't help but tease Elsa's sweet spot, leaving a small- but that will surely leave a mark- bite. Elsa let out a mixture of gasp and moan.

"Does my princess has a sweet spot?" Jack asked teasingly, in a husky voice, whispering in her ear. Elsa's whole body shivered, and she instantly pressed her legs together, as her body unconsciously pressed more against his.

Jack continued his job, and kept on leaving kisses from the spot he stopped to her shoulder, feeling Elsa's body trembling slightly every now and then every time he touched a sensitive part, as she obviously tried to hold back moans and gasps in her throat.

Jack's hands wandered over Elsa's torso, her top still on the way, as his hands tried hard to guess how her skin would feel like, as they contained the urge of ripping her top apart to feel her skin burning on his fingertips. Once they reached the end of the knitted top, his fingers timidly and cautiously entered just a bit under her top, barely feeling the skin that was in contact with her jeans. Jack waited for Elsa's permission, or for her denial. Elsa said nothing, she just kept on kissing him back as she silently hoped for his fingers to continue.

Jack decided to keep on going, and her goosebumps and shivers as his fingers continued their journey just told him he made the right choice. What he didn't expect, was Elsa's timid hands to began doing the same thing, fingertips brushing over his tee. His whole body trembled slightly.

As his fingers continued to travel very slowly on her skin, he kept on kissing her, listening to her soft moans every now and then, feeling his jeans get tighter. Elsa finally reached the end of his tee, her fingers mimicked his previous action, and slowly went under his shirt, but she didn't travel upwards, instead, her finger tips brushed the skin that was in contact with his waist band. And that he couldn't take.

Once he felt her finger just _so damn_ close, his body tensed, and his jeans started hurting him feeling just insanely tight. Her touch made him burn, and all his blood was traveling South, making him groan in pleasure.

And that was just like a wake up call for her. Her body tensed for a split second, hopefully not noticed by him, her fingers where still on the same place, and she now could see his face, her eyes were closed, and he had perfect mixture of frustration and pleasure on his face.

She didn't want to stop, but she didn't want to keep going. This was very tempting, and her body was screaming her to continue, but she wasn't ready, not yet.

But how could she stop now? She was such an idiot, letting herself get caught up in the moment, leading her towards something she would probably regret after.

It was not that she didn't want to, because she did, and with him, no one else. But not yet… she just needed a little time.

She felt him kiss her in a urgent but not harsh way, bringing her close to his body again. Her heart jumped, and her whole body trembled in delight once she felt his whole body heat wrap her. His hands continued caressing her lovingly, but she needed to stop.

She gently pushed him back, looking at him rather ashamed. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed at her in confusion, making her heart pang.

"Jack, I-" She was about to say, until her alarm clock started to ring just so loudly for the atmosphere that was now in the room. "Crap" She muttered, jumping on her skin, but still rushing to her phone.

 _'Saved by the bell'_ She thought.

"What's that?" Jack's voice was heard, a slight disappointment evident in it.

"I have classes now" Elsa explained quickly, just too ashamed to look at his face.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yeah, uh- Economics with Professor Huph" She quickly said.

"Why did you chose to have classes at noon?" Jack said confused and maybe even a bit annoyed.

"I don't really know… Maybe if I don't like it I'm gonna change it" Elsa said, finally turning to him.

"I think you should, it's better to have classes early. Getting up sucks but it all finishes quicker, plus we got to spent more time together" Jack said. Elsa felt guilty again, she felt like she just made a little boy cry or something, he looked so sad that she was going to leave.

"Maybe I will" Elsa tried to say with the best attempt of smile she could make. She still felt embarrassed.

"We'll see each other after your class? Maybe we can meet somewhere after you get some lunch" Jack asked hopefully. Elsa smiled.

"Of course" She said, and gave him a kiss as quick as he could. "Better get going now, I'll text you okay? I love you" She said, and this time she couldn't hide her guilt.

"Me too" He said, and she instantly left the dorm as fast as she could, but she bumped into someone in the middle of the hallway.

"Ouch!" Elsa said and sobbed her bumped head.

"Oh- Sorry princess! I wasn't watching where I was going" Tadashi's voice said. Elsa rubbed her head, but still looked up to him smiling.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching either" She said, but quickly became aware of another presence.

A kid looking fifteen years old at most was besides Tadashi, looking at Elsa with big eyes. Elsa blinked in surprise at him.

"Oh! Elsa, this is my little brother, Hiro" He said gesturing the kid. Know that he mentioned it, they were quiet alike, probably the only difference was Hiro's messy jet black hair. "Hiro, this is Elsa, a friend" Tadashi said.

 _'He'll surely be handsome man when he grows up. Just like his brother'_ Elsa couldn't help but think. She wouldn't lie, Tadashi was amazingly handsome, and that smart look he had it certainly made the girls faint. Hiro being very alike, he was surely going to be as handsome as him, maybe even more.

"Hi, Hiro! It's a pleasure" Elsa said, lifter her hand out to him. Hiro slowly took it.

"H-Hi" He said, still with big eyes.

"He's paying you a visit?" Elsa said to Tadashi.

"Uh-No, he's actually enrolling here" Tadashi said proudly.

"Enrolling now? Right now?" Elsa asked in disbelief. Tadashi nodded. "But, how old are you?" Elsa asked to Hiro.

"Fourteen" Hiro said blushing.

"He finished school a while ago, and i finally convinced him to start college" Tadashi said.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing" Elsa said shocked. "If you ever need something just let me know" She said with a warm smile at the exceptionally gifted kid. "Well, I have class so I gotta go. See you around guys! And good luck Hiro!" She said and started to walk, but she till heard their conversation.

"Dude! That girl is _gorgeous_ , you gotta date her!" Hiro's voice was heard.

"God, I wish I could" Tadashi said sincerely. "But she's already taken"

Elsa blushed crimson and got out as fast as she could.

x

After finally two hours of torture of listening to Prof. Huph endlessly compare companies with watches -that according to her made no sense whatsoever- she was finally free. Obviously, when Huph told the students that if someone was not interested in his class or wanted to change to go sing on a list he had, she probably was the first one to do it. Jack had been totally right, she didn't even know what she was thinking when she decided for this class. Huph looked rather offended when she-from all people- signed the paper, and when he asked why she just said that she preferred morning classes.

She was walking towards the campus main food court to grab some lunch, when she received a text.

 _I'm at judy's right now. wanna grab some smoothie? i didn't saw you yesterday -Anna._

Elsa instantly smiled at her sister's message. Anna couldn't go one day without seeing her. Not that she could, obviously she always preferred to have her sister close. But Anna's case was just so obsessive it was even funny. Anna would seriously get mad if Elsa rejected her right now, that's why it surprised her when she agreed for her to go to Burgess- according to her a study trip of course- without complains or begs for her to go as well, but now she knew that the answer for that was simple, she had Kristoff.

 _sure, i'll be there in a few minutes -Elsa._

 _what do you want me to order? -Anna._

 _a blueberry and açaí smoothie and a caesar sandwich pls. i hadn't eat yet- Elsa._

 _got it. i'll wait for u -Anna_

Judy's Fresh Smoothie's was definitely Anna's favorite place. Elsa didn't really visited it. Her college body -as probably the majority of the students- was constantly begging for caffeine to keep up, so she was always at The Golden Bean. Anna, on the other hand, always preferred fruity beverages- asides from hot chocolate, but since now was not the season anymore- and Judy's sandwiches were simply the best. Anna loved sandwiches.

Judy's Fresh Smoothie's was actually owned by the parents of an ex- student from campus. That was at first studying gardening -like her parents- but then decided she wanted to be a cop. She was the one that supplied the guards to the school, the best trained ones, in exchange for DWU to let her parents have their little restaurant named after her, Judy Hopps. Everything they used was from their farm, everything was organic and fresh, it was certainly a lovely place even if she didn't went there that much.

She decided to go to the girls bathroom first, just to check how she looked after her class and after that heated make out session.

Thinking about it made her feel bad again.

Just as she was observing her face in the mirror, the door swung open, and a voluptuous brunette walked in.

 _'Great'_ She thought, but decided to ignore her anyway, so she just continued to examine her face.

"Elsa!" Her voice rang in her ears, and Elsa blinked in surprise, she couldn't really remember having a single conversation with her before.

"Vanessa" Elsa simply said back. Maybe she'll start to yell at her about the guards that were constantly following her, or because of Pitch, or maybe she was just going to act like the brat she always was. Elsa couldn't care less.

"I heard about the news" Vanessa said with a big smile. Too big that it was getting creepy.

"What news?" Elsa asked in an almost bored manner. Vanessa chuckled behind her hand.

"About you and Jack, silly!" She said, and Elsa's attention finally focused completely on her. "You two are just so sweet, I swear! But I still can believe you fell on his charm! Still, he's so handsome isn't he? Who wouldn't fell?" Vanessa said.

"Uh- Right" Elsa said, getting slightly uncomfortable about this conversation.

"He's really charming when he wants to get something you know? The relationship may not last, but every minute with him is like heaven, isn't it?" She continued. _'What on hell is she talking about?'_ Elsa thought completely puzzled. "He's just amazing in bed, isn't him?" She asked.

Elsa's breath hitched.

"W-What?" She asked almost choking.

"Awe, don't act like you don't know" Vanessa said in a teasing tone. "I'm pretty sure he blows your brains out just like he did with me" She finished, poison now dripping from her last words.

Elsa paled, and she suddenly forgot how to breath.

"C'mon, Els. Say something" Vanessa said still grinning, until she faked a surprised face. "OH! You didn't have sex with him yet?" She asked dramatically. "Oh gosh thats just… awful" She said, placing her hand on her heart. "Then that means he'll look for me in a few days, since you clearly can't satisfy him. He'll call me, just like he does every time he's horny, and I'm gonna calm his needs. Until he needs me again that's it" Vanessa said now with a wicked smirk in her face.

Elsa was looking at her with wide eyes, and lips quivering, while shaking her head slightly.

"You're lying" She merely whispered. "You and him never-"

" _Ask_ _him_ , dear." Vanessa said, placing her hands on her hips. "Go ask him yourself" She said with a confident face, and turned to leave.

Elsa's heart shattered, and she didn't even know why. Deep down, she knew Vanessa was not lying, but even if it was true, what should it matter? That was his past life, when she was still nothing for him and vice versa. What should it matter if he had sex with Vanessa or not?

It didn't. That was not what mattered. The other thing she said was the thing that did.

' _Then that means he'll look for me in a few days, since you clearly can't satisfy him.'_

She couldn't help but remember his disappointed face today or his frustrated face when they were in the middle of their heated make out session.

What if he couldn't really wait for her? What if he realized that she didn't satisfied him and called Vanessa to do the job?

What if she asked today for time, he rejected her?

"But don't worry, Elsa. There are girls that simply born without the ability to satisfy a man. You're not the only one out there" Vanessa said opening the bathroom door to leave. "Leave it to the _real_ woman, okay?" She said and left.

Elsa felt her heart broke to pieces.

 **A.N.: HELLO GUYS! Yes, I'm cruel… Yes, I'm addicted to drama… We all know that already, don't we?**

 **So yes, Vanessa finally stepped in, and obviously insecurities grew on Elsa's heart (I mean, how wouldn't they?) So, the question's what she gonna do now?**

 **Okay, I seriously cant believe that we're on chapter 35 thats so… amazing. I'm feeling so happy**

 **OKAY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT HERE ATTENTION PLEASE: I won't be updating from Friday to Sunday, I'm taking a small road trip with my family to a farm that's a few hours away before Christmas. And yes, the idea of it is not too much tech, I obviously gonna take my phone with me in case of anything, but I wont be able to update! That means that tomorrow is the last chapter before the break, and then I'll be back on Monday, same time as always (check timezone in profile). I'm really sorry! But I just can't do anything about it!**

 **Okay, other stuff:**

 **#1 Thank you so so so much for your supportive reviews, I know I've been so sad and hurt last chapter, mostly because I received that review when I was writing and I just didn't have anytime to calm myself or anything. Thank you so much for the nice words, and don't worry, I wont let it take me like that again, it was just at a bad time and since it really wasn't constructive criticism or anything like that it just got me bad. Thank you so much for being so amazing and nice with me, and don't worry, nice reviews are 10 times more important, I promise :)**

 **#2 For the Teen Wolf reviewers:) I saw it till season 5b too, but I just think the plot and writing went downhill considering such amazing seasons as 3b and 4 (i really liked season 4 villains) but then it looked like they got kind of desperate, and there was just so much plot and character development destruction I decided not to watch season 6, I still follow lots of Teen Wolf fan accounts and by the looks of it… Season 6 sucks, so I don't really recommend the show. I don't want to be mean but it got cancelled for a reason. I uses to love it very much but know it makes me angry seeing that it got cancelled for bad plots.**

 **#3 I'm making Jelsa edits! YAY! Photoshop edits ;) In case you want to see them check my social media (profile) or We Heart It under the same account :) (If you're reading this on Wattled I'll post it in the media)**

 ** _#_** **4 For Elena: My fandoms are Frozen, RotG, (that multi crossover or big 8), Supernatural, The 100, Life With Derek, PPG (reds lol), Big Hero 6, TeenWolf (just Malisaac/Scalia and Parrish), Miraculous LadyBug (newbie here) (My fav side of the triangle is Marichat) and…. I think that's all, but I'm a hardcore fan.**

 **#5 WE'RE GETTING HOT. Ups… I'm sorry for exciting you if you thought this was the 'smut' part but…. not just yet lol. Plus, rating's gonna change for that.**

 **#6 SEQUEL OH GOSH.**

 **I THINK THAT'S ALL! (at least for now because I really want to post this)**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED, IF THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU SMILE, I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE AS WELL BY LEAVING YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT. THANK YOU!**

 **Till tomorrow amazing people ;)**

 **Silvana.**


	36. Chapter 36

**36.**

Elsa didn't know how she managed to get to Judy's.

She didn't even remember getting out of the girls bathroom, or starting moving at all. She felt like a zombie, but somehow it seemed like her brain remembered she had to meet Anna at Judy's, while her heart was trying hard not to get any more shattered than it already was.

She felt like she had rocks on her lungs, she couldn't feel the air getting properly in them, and it made her feel weak and numb, it almost felt like her cardiovascular system was failing, threatening to make her faint at any given second.

Miraculously, she suddenly became aware of her surroundings once her hand touched the door knob of Judy's, and pushed the door open.

Her eyes weakly scanned through the place, orbs stopping when strawberry blonde hair came in sight. She moved slowly towards her sister.

Once Anna saw Elsa seating exaggeratedly quiet on the free chair, she immediately gave her her order and started complaining about her tardiness.

"Jeez, finally! I thought you were about to cancel me. You said a few minutes not-" Anna stopped abruptly once she finally gazed at her sisters face.

Elsa was looking absently at her food, face in complete confusion and even fear. Her lower lip was trembling slightly, and her breathing was so imperceptible Anna thought that maybe she was holding her breath at first.

"What happened?" Anna instantly asked. She just knew something happened to her sister between the time she texted her and now. She appeared to be really happy through her texts, and Elsa was still a open book for her, even trough text messages.

Elsa jumped slightly at her sisters voice, and quickly attempted to look okay.

"Nothing" Elsa said dismissively with a smile, still it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh- Drop the act _right_ now Elsa" Anna said, rolling her eyes. "We're sisters, remember? We know each other from our whole lives, we know when the other's not okay, so just tell me" Anna said with a concerned face.

Elsa tried to avert her eyes from her sister, but she couldn't. She knew there was no way out, once Anna knew something was wrong she won't drop it. She sighted and for a moment, before starting to talk, she played nervously with her smoothie straw.

"Did Jack do something?" Anna asked once she realized Elsa was struggling to talk. "You appeared to be really happy yesterday and this morning"

"No" Elsa immediately, eyes stuck at the table. "We actually became official yesterday" Elsa said with a faint gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my god, really?!" Anna squealed, getting the attention to every table of the place. She blushed and cleared her throat in embarrassment. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Anna whispered/screamed/scolded.

"I was going to yesterday, but you weren't at the dorm" Elsa reminded. Anna made an 'o' with her mouth.

"Anyway, those are great news-" Anna exclaimed excited at first but stopped abruptly. "Wait" She said stopping on her tracks. "But… if you became official you should be jumping on one feet" Anna said coming to realization. "Why are you like this then?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed.

"I found Vanessa in the bathroom" Elsa said absently, just replaying the memory on her mind.

"Vanessa like- Pitch's Vanessa?" Anna asked with a confused yet concerned face. "Did she do something to you? Did she hurt you or-"

"No, none of that" Elsa quickly said. "I was actually expecting her to do something like that but instead she asked me about my relationship with Jack, smiling and all" Elsa said, eyes stuck on her smoothie.

"So?" Anna asked tentatively. She still did not have any idea of what was this about.

"So… She started talking about how good was Jack in bed and how he 'blew her brains out' overtime they did it, of course, assuming we already had sex" Elsa said, with a small frown on her face.

Anna blinked a couple of times, staring at her sister in total confusion and even a tinge of concern. She was really taken aback by her words, and not because she felt surprised about what she just told her.

"Elsa you…" Anna trailed off, not exactly sure of how to tell her what she wanted to tell her. "Uh- You know that you cant really blame him about past relationships, right?" Anna asked carefully, like she was talking to a small child. "And he cant either, I mean, you also have past relationships, and he has them as well, but you weren't part of each others lives back in the moment so you can't be upset about it?" She asked, her voice sounding as an indecisive interrogation.

"I know that Anna, that's not the problem" Elsa said sounding almost offended. Anna blinked in confusion again, and furrowed her eyebrows feeling lost.

"Then what is it?" Anna asked.

She immediately caught how Elsa's body slightly shivered, and how her eyes were now concerned, fearful even. Elsa's gaze met the floor, eyebrows frowning as she bit her lip rather harshly.

"It's just-" She tried to say, but the words were caught up in her throat. "It's just…" She said again, this time breathlessly. Her lip was quivering, and Anna was debating between staying in her seat to not overwhelm her, or seating next to her to comfort her. Due to the other costumers on the place, she decided to stay where she was. She knew that if she went to hug her or anything of the sort, it was very likely that her sister would burst in tears, and Elsa definitely hated being the center of attention, and hated people pitying her. "It's just that- I know he wants to do _it_ , and I'm afraid of boring him" She finally finished.

Okay, Anna was even more confused than she was in the beginning. Elsa was having her pieces and pieces of what happened, but clearly not in order. First her and Jack became official, then she came across Vanessa, and know she was afraid to bore him and she didn't even know why. She still couldn't connect the dots.

"What? _Bore_ him?" Anna asked, this time not hiding her obvious confusion. It was written all over her face.

She saw Elsa blushing, and averting her eyes, while bitting her lip even more harshly.

"Jack want to have sex with me" Elsa almost said choking between words.

"Of course he wants" Was Anna's blunt answer. Elsa's head snapped to her, her eyes wide in shock and her cheeks boiling, almost looking terrified. But, knowing her sister so well, she knew exactly what was going through her mind at the moment. "I'm not saying he's some kind of sex freak or something like that!" Anna quickly said, while thanking God that they were relatively far from every costumer. "I'm just saying he's a college boy that has a beautiful girlfriend that almost all the male population- and some females- wants to get laid with, it's not really a surprise that he wants it too" Anna said like it was obvious.

Elsa was mortified.

"I'm gonna pretend that you didn't say that" Elsa said with a grossed out face. Anna merely shrugged.

"Anyway, how did you realized it?" Anna asked, finally continuing to eat her jam sandwich. Elsa blushed crimson again, and quickly sipped large gulps of her smoothie attempting to cool her know heated body.

"We-Err.. We were-" She said stuttering. Anna rolled her eyes at her sister

"Elsa you can tell me, okay? We're sisters" Anna said, and as she guessed it, Elsa visibly loosen up a bit.

"We were… Making out and it- It just got heated" Elsa said, trying to use as less words as she could.

"But you still didn't" Anna sated.

"We didn't" Elsa affirmed.

"And how did you stop him?" Anna asked in curiosity. Elsa pursed her lips.

"I just, pushed him slowly away, and when I was about to say that I wasn't ready my alarm clock went off" Elsa explained.

"Saved by the bell, huh?" Anna said.

"Exactly what I thought" Elsa said.

They stayed quiet for a moment. Anna knew that Elsa was going to continue, so she just ate her sandwich while Elsa was arranging her thoughts on her mind, waiting her to be ready.

"He looked kind of… disappointed" Elsa said with a quiet voice. "I felt really bad about it but- I'm just not ready" Elsa said. "Not yet"

"Thats okay, Elsa. No one's rushing you. Everyone has their time, you don't have to feel bad about it if you're not ready" Anna explained.

"No its not okay, Anna" Elsa said with a rather hash voice, but not exactly towards Anna. "What if he gets bored of me? What if he doesn't want to wait?" Elsa asked with a slight distressed voice.

"Then you turn around and leave him" Anna said without stuttering. "If he cant wait for you, he doesn't deserves you at all" Anna said, with a stern face. But it softened right after. "But… I know that's not the case, Els" Anna said, and Elsa's gaze met hers. "He'll wait for you, no matter how long you take"

"How you can be so sure?" Elsa asked, words almost choking because of the lump formed in her throat.

"Because of the way he looks at you" Anna explained. "Because even if he might have got laid with girls, it's the first time he's into something serious after years" She said. "Because the last time he's been with someone they did him the worst thing someone can do to you, reason why he decided to stay at arm length from everyone, he didn't want anything serious, not even friends. All because of what they done to him" She said. "And yet, he told you he _loves_ you, Elsa. Not like, _love_. He loves you after everything they did to him. And he dared to be with you in a serious relationship again"

Elsa was out of words, out of thoughts, out of breath. Her brain could hardly process what Anna said. They were such a nice words, she couldn't actually believe them.

"And deep down, I know that you know that too" Anna said again. "You're just freaking out, and thats normal, don't worry." Anna reassured. "But he loves you, Elsa. And I can sing you in blood, anywhere you like, that he's not going anywhere" Anna finished with a smile, causing Elsa to smile too.

"Thank you, Anna" Elsa said win a whisper. Elsa stroke gently Anna's hand in gratefulness, and Anna smiled wider.

"But" Anna said again, causing Elsa to look at her a bit concerned. "Just because I'm curious… What does Vanessa has to do with any of this?"

Of course.

Elsa forgot about that, and she instantly felt herself frowning again, as anger boiled in her veins.

"Because" She started, holding back a growl. "She told me that overtime Jack's 'bored' he calls her to satisfy his needs" Elsa said, and Anna's mouth formed an 'o' in realization.

"So _that's_ why you're so worried about 'boring' him" Anna said, finally understanding the whole story.

"It's not that-" Elsa said, but had the urge to stop for a second because of how angry she felt at the moment. She sighed. "It's not that I don't trust in Jack" She said, truthfully.

"But you don't trust her" Anna said, almost reading her sister's mind.

"Who would?!" Elsa said exasperatedly, not towards her sister.

"Wow, never saw you that jealous." Anna said, observing the strange specimen before her eyes.

"I just don't want her near" Elsa said, not even denying the fact that she was indeed, jealous.

"You think she's up to something?" Anna asked frowning.

"I don't know. I don't think she's up to some mastermind plan but I just _know_ she's after Jack" Elsa said pouting. Anna really wanted to chuckle at her sisters territorial state, but if she did Elsa would hit her.

"You don't need to worry Elsa. Jack hates her, remember? He put guards after her, hoping that they'll catch her doing something evil to kick her out as well" Anna pointed out.

"I know" Elsa said sighing. "But I just… I just want to tell him anyway" Elsa said averting her eyes.

"About Vanessa?" Anna asked.

"About everything" Elsa quickly corrected. "About her, and what she told me. About me not being ready yet" Anna gazed at her sister understandingly.

"The talk to him" Anna encouraged. "Tell him everything, he's your boyfriend"

"You think? Wouldn't I look obsessed of crazy girlfriend-like?" Elsa asked bitting her lip.

"Not at all. Personally, I think he needs to know" Anna said.

Before Elsa could respond, her phone beeped.

 _Princess? Are u coming? -Jack._

Elsa smiled helplessly.

"The devil himself?" Anna asked with a funny smile. Elsa nodded. "Then go, and tell him everything you need to" Anna said.

Elsa got up, and hugged her sister tightly.

"Thank you, Anna" She said, to then break the hug and practically jog towards the mini- bus station.

x

" I was wondering if you forgot about me" Jack said when he opened the door, quickly pulling her close to him to kiss her softly on the lips.

"You're so dramatic" Elsa said, smiling. "I just grabbed lunch with Anna, and lost track of time" Elsa said, leaving her stuff on the coffee table.

"How was your class?" Jack asked, trailing behind her every move.

"Horrible" Elsa said. "Guess you'll have me as a classmate in one more class" Elsa said grinning, and Jack smiled excitedly.

"You signed the paper?"

"I was the first one to" Elsa said. "I just couldn't hear any more clocks comparisons. It was making me go insane"

"What about your other noon class?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Nu-uh, I'm sorry, but there's no way I'll change Mr. La Bouff" Elsa quickly said, earning a puppy dog 'Why not?' look from Jack. "Mr. La Bouff's a good friend from my dad, and he reached him a lot as well. He's really good at his subject, and he has a lot of success" Elsa explained. Jack sighed defeated.

"Fine" Jack said, and walked towards his room, gesturing Elsa to follow him.

Elsa gulped.

"What did you have for lunch?" Jack asked, and laid in his bed.

"Went to Judy's" Elsa answered robotically.

"Its been a while since I been there, we should go next week" Jack said, looking to the ceiling. "Have you ever tried their carrot smoothie? I know it sounds gross but I'm pretty sure they put drugs on it because it's addicting"

Elsa said nothing. She just stood there, looking between Jack and the bed nervously.

Jack frowned at her lack of answer, and looked at her. She looked kind of fearful, but before he could ask anything, she talked.

"Can we talk?" Elsa asked a bit colder and worrier than she intended. Jack's whole body stiffened, and in a split second he sat down on the bed, looking at her tensed and even terrified.

"That's never good, right?" Jack asked, almost feeling his tongue tying in nervousness.

"No- I mean, it's not bad" Elsa quickly said, and cautiously moved to seat on the other edge of the bed. "At least I hope it wont be" She asked more quietly and worried this time.

"Did something happened?" Jack asked, moving a bit towards her, sensing her inside struggle.

"Kind of" Elsa said. "I-uh… came across Vanessa in the bathroom after my class" Elsa said, and she instantly felt the anger radiate from Jack's body.

"Vanessa? Did she do something to you? Was the guard waiting outside of the door? If she hurried you, I'll fucking _kill_ her" Jack said growling, and even if he was looking terrifying at the moment, Elsa felt a wave of relieve washing her because of his words.

"No she didn't" Elsa said quickly, trying to calm him. Jack quiet down, but the strong frown was still present on his face.

"Then what did she do?" Jack asked.

"She asked me about us" Elsa said simply. "She asked me about us and then she started talking about your nights with her" Elsa said, not even stuttering, just calm.

Jack nearly choked, and he was even more pale than he usually was. Embarrassment was written all over his face.

"Elsa, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Jack. That's your past, I was not part of it so I cant complain about anything. I have my past too, and just like me you cant do anything about it either" Elsa said, calm still on her voice. "I just wanted to know if she was lying or not"

Jack took a while trying to formulate words.

"You were worried about that? I mean- It was _never_ anything serious, like ever. She knew that" Jack said, feeling sick by just remembering it.

"No, it's not about that" Elsa said shaking slightly her head. Jack grew even more worried. "After she babbled about it, she asked me how was my experience with…" She didn't have to finish the sentence, by the immense blush covering Jack's whole face (competing with hers) She knew that he was aware of what was she talking about. "She didn't really need an answer, since it was practically written all over mi face" Elsa continued with a slight embarrassment on her voice. "Then she… She said it was awful that we didn't yet- And she said that it meant that you'll look for her soon. Since I wasn't satisfying your needs"

Little to said, Elsa was mortified.

But the relieve that was slowly growing on her chest, told her that she was doing the right thing.

"Elsa, I would never cheat on you, never." Jack instantly said almost offended at her 'doubt'.

"I know that Jack, I trust you" Elsa said looking straight to him. "I trust you with all my heart, I just don't trust her" Elsa explained. "I know she's up to something, I know she's gonna look for you" Elsa said, concern evident in her voice.

"I wont let her near" Jack reassured. "And if she still tries to, I'll make sure she'll know to stay away for good" Jack said. "I promise, Elsa. There's nothing to worry about okay?"

"I know… I know- It's just-" Elsa said, but was cut off by a quick kiss on the lips.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? No man in his right mind would ever cheat on you. You're gorgeous" Jack said, and Elsa felt like melting. "But not just on the outside, princess. You're the most amazing girl I've ever have the pleasure to meet. I would never be able to cheat on you."

Elsa smiled at him.

"Is that all that was worrying you?" Jack asked, deep down knowing that that was not all.

"There's another thing" Elsa said sighing, and Jack pursed his lips. Elsa was clearly debating in telling him or not.

"You can tell me anything, Elsa. Anything that bothers you." Jack said. "I'll fix it, I promise. Just tell me and I'll fix it" Elsa looked at him a bit nervous, but sighed again, and averted her eyes from him.

"Would you ever get bored?" Elsa asked. Jack was confused. "Bored of waiting… for me" And he instantly understood what she was talking about. He looked at her with wide eyes, and just stared. "I'm just… not ready, not yet. I never…" She said trailing off, looking everywhere but him, trying to hide the embarrassment of her face. Jack understood everything instantly.

"A lifetime" He said quietly, and Elsa's breath hitched.

"B-But… What if you have needs like she said- What if-"

"Elsa I don't." He said a bit uncomfortable. "I love you, Elsa. It's just not the same when you're single." He added. "There are no 'needs' when all I want is you- And I'm not referring to that- I mean all of you, being with you, talking with you, laughing with you, kissing you" He explained. "I'll wait for you, whenever you're ready. I would never push you or force you to do something you don't want to. I'll wait till you're ready, whenever that is" Jack said with sincere eyes. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat, and she instantly hugged him tightly.

"I love you" Elsa whispered. Jack chuckled and tumbled both on the bed.

"I love you too, princess. There was really no reason to be jealous you know-OUCH" Elsa instantly smacked him.

She was happy, she was content. But still, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something still felt wrong.

"So, know that you told me that you have a past" Jack said after a few moments. "I'll like to hear about your _obviously losers_ ex-boyfriends"

She smacked him again.

"Shut up you idiot" She said, and both started chuckling.

x

"I finally found you, when the heck did you change the meeting spot?!" He said pouting.

"Stop whining already old lady" Merida instantly said. Flynn huffed.

"Anyway, hello everyone. Jack" Flynn said, and Jack and Hiccup tried hard not to burst into laughter. Flynn was a total drama queen.

"Eugene, be nice" Rapunzel scolded. Flynn pouted again. Jack couldn't hold back this time, and that earned him an elbow on her ribs form her lovely girlfriend and a growl from Flynn.

"What was it that you wanted to say?" Hiccup asked. Flynn has called them non stop about an hour ago, asking them to meet in some place because he had news. Obviously, Merida's revenge was to go to Judy's instead of the Golden Bean. Excusing that he was annoying.

Flynn instantly catlike grinned, and hold out a poster.

 _SEMESTER'S LEGENDARY FIRST PARTY._

 _ARE YOU REALLY GONNA MISS IT?!_

 _The biggest party of the year._

 _Royal Frat._

 _Open doors: 9 p.m._

"I thought ye said it was 'important'" Merida said with a frown.

"It is! We always go to the semester's first party, we cant not go! It's tradition!" Flynn whined.

"Tradition ye invented maybe."

"I actually want to party this time" Anna said, while she and Kristoff observed the poster.

"HA! Two are already in" Flynn said with a victorious smile to Merida.

"I'm in too, it's been a while since we partied" Punzie said, and Flynn instantly kissed her.

"Four in, four to go" Flynn said and gazed towards Elsa pleadingly.

Elsa gazed at Jack, obviously asking him if he wanted to go, ad Jack shrugged and smiled.

"Okay, we're in too"

"Elsa no! Yer supposed to be in my side!" Merida whined.

Flynn gazed at Merida viciously, and the turned his gaze towards Hiccup.

"You can't let me down now, Hicc. You know you wanna" Flynn said wiggling his eyebrows. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"It's not like a have a choice, you know" Hiccup said.

"HA! Is only you know, red" Flynn said. Merida glared at him.

"If you start bothering me while drunk again, I promise ye wont have children" Merida said.

"I win" Flynn said, posing. "And you know whats even more fun?"

"What?" Anna asked.

"Its a costume theme party!" Flynn said excitedly.

"I thought ye said the 'best' part" Merida said.

"Why costumes?" Punzie asked.

"Phillip wasn't able to throw a party last semester for Halloween because he had this exam" Flynn explained.

"So we have ONE FUCKING DAY to shop for costumes?!" Anna squeaked. "Everybody get up! We're going shopping NOW"

x

She held the poster between her slender, fake black nailed fingers, and grinned.

This was perfect.

Time to make those two pay.

 **A.N.: HEY GUYS! OH MY GOSH ITS BEEN SO LONG!**

 **Sorry for not posting yesterday, we got delayed! A huge storm came so we arrived today since it was not safe to drive. I hope you missed me as much as I did!**

 **ANYWAY! Few quick things (because I want to post this)**

 **#1 Drama, I know. Sorry.**

 **#2 Chapters would be post daily same time as always except on Christmas Eve and possibly on Christmas (24 and 25) if we don't finish the story by then, same happens with New Years Eve and New Year (31 and 1).**

 **#3 From last chapter: Mr. Scrooge Mc Duck is Uncle Scrooge from the Duck family, he's a professor because he's rich so he must know something about business right?**

 **Mr. Huph is Mr. Incredible's boss.**

 **From this chapter: Mr. La Bouff is Charlottes father from Princess and the Frog.**

 **#4 I WONT be answering any more conflictive/mean/malicious/judgmental and reviews that can clearly be misunderstood here. If you want to ask me/complain about something that's not innocently related to the story (like my point of views, my opinions, or simply if people want to complain about something) I'll be happy to answer you by PM and PM only. I'm tired of being hurt by mean reviews, and I don't want to gloom the rest of the AMAZING readers that don't deserve negativity. So, mostly for guest reviewers, if you want to complain, create yourself an account or log in to yours and PM me. I wont answer any kind of hate anymore. This is supposed to be a place where people are here to have fun and do what they like, to receive constructive criticism and not plain criticism.**

 **Every other doubt/things that you want to know about me or things that I think everyone needs to know will be answered here.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 **#5 THANK YOU for your amazing reviews as always! THANK YOU for your good wishes and THANK YOU for being amazing people. You deserve the best.**

 **#6 Elena: I'm not really so much into Youtubers, mostly follow people that edit about my ships :) Still, I watch them from time to time but I don't really know the names.**

 **#7 I CAN'T DECIDE FOR THE SEQUEL'S NAME HELP ME.**

 **REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED! HOPE YOU CAN TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS!**

 **I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Till tomorrow!**

 **Silvana.**


	37. Chapter 37

**37**.

That afternoon –yesterday- every one of them spent the rest of the day (until curfew) in the shopping mall.

And little to say, all the boys and Merida were simply terrified, and the reason behind it was Anna.

Anna, being the obsessive fashionista she was, she simply did not accept any kind of costume –for anyone. She clearly stated that each of them should look amazing, and she wasn't having it another way. It was the first party of the semester, and even if this was not high school and there really wasn't any kind of competition, she believed they need to make their best impressions, they needed to stand out (like they didn't normally –please note the sarcasm).

Every costume that was 'suggested' by any of them needed to be approved by Anna, and that was taking insanely long, since she didn't appear to like anything.

Flynn was actually regretting suggesting them to go to the party, and Merida was seconding that thought by constantly blaming him about Anna psycho-scene.

Luckily for everyone, Elsa kind of tamed her, just a bit. She told Anna that they didn't need to look exaggerated or to be that much dressed. Even though if it was a costumes party because they didn't have a Halloween one, it still was not Halloween, it wasn't just the same 'feeling'. So Elsa kindly suggested Anna that maybe they needed to mix up a bit of normal clothes and some hints of costumes.

Luckily, Anna agreed.

After everyone got their costumes and were approved by Anna, the only one that got unharmed by the situation was Jack. He just told Anna once that he already had something to wear in his dorm after she insisted on him an Elsa wearing matching costumes (which Elsa declined, since she again told her that this was just not Halloween) , and Anna did not insist any further after she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

So now here she was, standing in front of her body length mirror, observing her Anna approved costume.

She was wearing a waterfall chiffon white dress that went till her mid-tights and had no sleeves, a golden braided leather belt, and golden Greek heeled sandals. Her hair was in her typical messy braid, only this time a golden leaf headband was adorning delicately her platinum locks. There were a few other golden jewelry in her body, such as arm cuffs, some rings and bracelets.

So Greek goddess or Greek... woman it was. At least she was rather comfortable and she didn't spent much. Even if she might have a lot of money, she didn't like spending it in nonsense stuff.

After re-touching just a bit her natural make-up, Anna's voice screamed from outside her bedroom.

"Elsa, are you done already?" Anna screamed impatiently. "We're meeting everyone there! Rapunzel already called me two times" Elsa sighed. She couldn't deny that she was actually kind of nervous, this was going to be the first time she was actually going to a party with Jack –not just to pick him up to retrieve him from his drunk state. She was kind of nervous about how it will be.

She partied before, a fair amount of times actually, and contrary to the assumptions, she did drink. Obviously, she'd never been drunk in a party were everyone was able to watch her lose control. She still needed to keep her façade, so the few times she did get drunk was in front of her friends, when they were doing something just between them.

And she was also nervous because she just had a feeling in her gut that refused to leave her alone. She couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

She sighed again.

"I'm ready!" She said to Anna, and opened her bedroom door. Anna gasped at her sight, and Elsa bit her lip nervously.

"How do I look?" Elsa asked to her sister. Anna's jaw was hanging open, but the corner of her lips were upwards. Elsa took a moment to observe Anna's costume as well and... she didn't remembered what she was supposed to be. She was wearing a dark green dress, and she have leaves and flowers almost everywhere. The only thing she knew was that Kristoff and her sister were matching today.

"Like Aphrodite!" Anna said and Elsa chuckled out loud.

"Goddess of passion and procreation? Yeah... I think I'm most of an Artemis girl"

"Virginity and chastity? Very funny" Anna said rolling her eyes teasingly. Both sister giggled and grabbed their dorm and Elsa's car keys, to then finally driving towards Phillip's fraternity.

X

After driving to the party and parking in a relatively close parking spot, Anna and Elsa got out of the car.

The big fraternity house was already crowded, and it was just near 10 p.m. Lots of people could be seen hanging on the front of the house, with the popular red cups on their hands. Music was blasting and colorful lights could be seen from the windows.

And just like Elsa told Anna, no one was really overdressed, most of them just settling with some animal headband or some artistic makeup.

Just as they got near the entrance, they instantly spot their group of friends, standing there with Rapunzel looking rather impatient.

"Finally! Did Anna decide to fabricate a new costume or what?" Punzie said. Both sister just chuckled and Anna stuck out her tongue to her.

Elsa took a minute to observe everyone's costumes.

Punzie, just as she said, settled for being a princess. She only bought a cute pink/lavender dress and a tiara. Her short pixie cut hair was a bit more voluminous than always, and her makeup was flawless as always.

Flynn was... something. A thief or an attempt of one. He was dressed all in black, and had a beanie over his brown hair, that Elsa instantly assumed to be a thief mask.

Kristoff was awkwardly matching Anna's costume. He was full of leaves and dressed in green and brown, almost looking like a giant elf.

Hiccup was dress as a Viking, and being the dork he was he was 'slightly' overdressed than the others. Elsa had no idea of where he got all of those metal accessories, or the very original looking helmet. He even had a black dragon plushie attached on one of his shoulders.

Merida was dressed as Arrow, or Oliver queen if you prefer, she was all dressed in that dark emerald green color, hoodie on, letting her wild red hair out, and she was wearing a mask the same color as well, carrying archery equipment with headless arrows for safety. She looked amazing in Elsa's opinion.

And just as she guessed... Jack was not wearing a costume. Not that she cared, she just found funny the pout Anna was sending him at the moment, but being ignored by Jack since his eyes were stuck on Elsa.

 _Breathtaking_.

That was probably the only word that came near to describing how gorgeous she looked. It actually fitted in perfectly since Jack was actually having troubles to breath by just looking at his girlfriend.

She seemed to be glowing, her hair was even shinier than it usually was, the dress hugged her in all the right places, and the headband she was using almost gave her an angel look.

His feet acted on their own, and without him even realizing he made his way towards her, leaving a soft kiss on her lips, feeling her usual minty vanilla taste that made him nuts in his mouth.

"You look beautiful" Jack said, only separating inches from her, icy eyes locked in her cerulean ones. Elsa giggled.

"And you do too, even if you're not wearing a costume" Elsa teasingly pointed out. Jack smirked.

"What are you talking about? I'm a rock star" Jack said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. Elsa rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You mean you're wearing your everyday cloth? Very funny... But smart" Elsa said, and Jack shrugged his shoulders with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"I hate wearing a costume"

"I figured as much" Elsa said, intertwining her fingers in his right hand.

"Okay ye two yer making me feel sick" Merida said frowning in disgust because of the displays of affection. "Let's get inside already I want to drink" She said, and moved towards the entrance without another word, with Hiccup trailing behind her.

Flynn and Rapunzel were the next ones to go inside, being followed almost instantly by Anna and Kristoff, both couples hand in hand.

Elsa bit her lip again, feeling pretty nervous again. Jack gazed down to her.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked with a tinge of concern in his features.

'Not really, I have a strange feeling inside of me telling that something's going to happen'

"I'm fine" Elsa said with a small smile.

"Wanna head in?" Jack asked, squishing slightly his girlfriend's hand. Elsa nodded slightly, and inhaled deeply before finally going in.

The music was even louder inside, lots of dancing bodies and the smell of sweat, alcohol and cigarettes filled the whole party.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jack asked loudly due to the blasting music. Elsa just nodded and grabbed Jack's hand even tighter as he led the way towards the kitchen.

On the way there, Elsa saw Flynn and Punzie dancing in what appeared to be the designed room for the 'dance floor', Anna and Kristoff just leaning on one of the walls just talking and chuckling, and Merida playing beer pong while Hiccup looked rather worried about her exaggerated competitiveness in the game.

She also saw Hans and Gothel, just smoking in some corner. They didn't even spare a glance towards her or Jack, they just stayed doing whatever they were doing. Still, her worry grew. If they were here that meant that Vanessa was as well.

'Stop worrying. You already talked to Jack and he's here with you. She won't do anything' Elsa thought, being quickly interrupted as Jack placed a red cup in her hands.

Elsa looked at the orange content.

"Do you like Screwdriver?" Jack's voice said as his lips brushed in her right ear, sending shivers all over her body. Elsa just nodded. "I made it a bit soft for you, don't really know if you drink too much or not"

"It's okay" Elsa said and sipped her drink. "It's yummy" She said, and Jack grinned, to then plant a kiss on her lips. "Just don't drink too much today okay?" Elsa said teasingly and Jack chuckled.

"Don't worry, I think I've learn my lesson" Jack said and grabbed her hand again, as he walked through the sea of people.

Once they finally find a more free space, Jack stopped and turned towards Elsa.

"What you wanna do now, princess?" Jack asked, looking down to her. Elsa observed her surroundings before answering.

"Do you dance?" Elsa asked with a glimpse of hope in her cerulean eyes. She wasn't really sure if he did or not, they kind of dances in the Ice Rink that time in Burgess, but this was completely different.

Jack smirked.

"Only if it's with you" He said, very close to her ear again. Elsa giggled, and Jack started to lead her towards the dance floor.

Once they got there, they found that Flynn and Rapunzel were still dancing, both rather sweaty, but having a lot of fun without a doubt. Punzie at the sight of them waved enthusiastically, and Flynn merely nodded towards them, giving Jack an 'I'm watching you' look.

Jack just chuckled.

They started dancing after that, and to Jack's surprise, Elsa was damn good at it. She was hypnotizing, and the perfectly synchronized way she moved to the beat made him wonder if she ever had some dance lessons as well or it was just natural talent, because he was damn sure it couldn't just be because of her ice skating lessons.

Her hips moved just so deliciously brushing his body every now and then he couldn't keep his hands off her, and every time some idiot dared to gaze at her for more than two seconds he growled scaring them away.

She was his, his only. Only he could look at her that way, or look at her at all.

Thankfully, Elsa seemed oblivious to his jealousy attacks since she was just too concentrated in dancing with him. The playful smile on her lips as she sang the songs was making his breath hitch as well, so he couldn't help but kiss her fully from time to time.

He was just so happy he couldn't even believe it. All of it was just so damn perfect he thanked God and his family up there almost every night for his new life, for this new opportunity. He felt blessed.

He leaned once again to capture her already swollen lips, feeling how she smiled in the kiss while she gently stroked his hair as they still swung with the music.

Just as they parted, someone tapped Elsa in the shoulder, making both turn.

"Hey, sorry to bother you two" Punzie said sheepishly "But Eugene went to the bathroom and I'm dying for something to drink" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Can you accompany me Els? I really don't like walking alone around here"

"Sure" Elsa immediately said, and then turned to Jack. "Want to come?" Elsa asked.

"Nah, I'll wait for you here, princess" Jack said and Elsa nodded smiling as she watched him walk towards a wall and leaning against it.

X

Elsa was exhausted. She was breathless but she never had so much fun at a party in her life, her legs felt like burning but she couldn't wait to return to the dance floor, she couldn't wait to be close to Jack again and to dance with him.

She nearly collapsed against the counter and waited for Rapunzel to prepare both of them something to drink.

"You seemed to be having fun back there" Punzie grinned as she poured different stuff inside both red cups. Elsa blushed but smiled as well. "And he seemed to have fun as well" Punzie said with a knowing look, Elsa rolled her eyes and blushed harder. "It's really nice, you know? Seeing both of you this happy" Rapunzel said with a sincere smile.

Elsa smiled as well, feeling her heart warming because of Rapunzel's words. Both of them grabbed their full cups, and started walking towards the dance floor close to each other.

"I've never been more happy" Elsa said, with a big smile as she carefully walked through the house, avoiding used cups and bottles that were on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure he neither" Rapunzel said giggling, walking with one hand carrying her drink and the other on Elsa's shoulder, using it as support.

"I... I really love him" Elsa said, and they finally entered the dance room.

"He does love you t-" Rapunzel stopped mid-sentence when she felt liquid soaking her shoes. She frowned and looked down, seeing a still moving red cup that has just been thrown. She lifted up her gaze, and realised that Elsa was empty handed now.

Elsa's eyes were shinny and wide. Her cerulean orbs almost seemed like they were trembling. Sadness, confusion and sorrow filled them.

Rapunzel blinked in confusion, and her green eyes followed Elsa's sight by reflect.

She gasped.

X

How did she get there? He didn't know.

How did she find him here? He was almost hidden in the shadows, cornering in the room, with the clear intention of not being bothered or even seen by the others. He actually looked for a place people would likely never even turn to. He could wait in the dance floor, but he didn't want to look like an idiot, just standing there in the middle -alone- while the others were dancing around him would make him look like he was a kind of freak, so he searched for the last likely attention caller place.

So how did she managed to find him here? Was a mystery.

He saw her coming towards him from far away. She didn't even stutter or stopped anytime. She walked in a perfect straight line, not even blinking, eyes locked with his.

He actually had a bad gut feeling when he saw her coming so near, but he still didn't move, hoping she would at least have one neurone to just know better than approach him.

Apparently she didn't, because she went straight to him anyway.

"Jackie boy" Vanessa purred, somehow squishing her breast tighter together in some weird attempt of seduction. "Fancy seeing you here" she added.

"Fuck off" his mouth talked by its own. She didn't, instead she just grinned like a cat, Jack could almost see the whiskers growing on her face.

"Aww, you're colder than ever today aren't you? No one's been heating your bed this past months?" Vanessa said with a giggle.

"Fuck off, Vanessa. I'm serious" Jack snarled. "And stay the fuck away from Elsa as well" he said, and made an attempt to leave, but he stopped once she talked again.

"Oh, so your girlfriend told you about our little chat, huh? I must say I'm impressed, didn't think she'll have the guts to" Vanessa said with a playful smile. "I don't know why you're so mad tho, all I told her was true"

"No it wasn't. You told her I'll look for you if I'm bored" Jack said gritting his teeth.

"Well can you really blame me? That's exactly what you did in the past, wasn't it?"

"There was never a girlfriend back then, and most importantly there was never Elsa" Jack said with angry eyes.

"So you do love her truly! That's so sweet!" Vanessa exclaimed. "That means that you trust her don't you?" She asked, but Jack was too confused by the question that he didn't answer. She was looking intently at some point beside him. "But, does she trusts you?" She asked with a wicked grin.

"Wha-" Jack attempted to say, but was cut off by Vanessa grabbing him rather forcefully from his face, and stamping her lips to kiss in a wet, full and even gross kiss.

It wasn't a peck, since Jack was talking, she easily could kiss him passionately, tongue and all. Her sticky dark red lipstick instantly got practically inside his mouth.

Jack was just so shocked, he obviously didn't close his eyes. As soon as his mind started to work again he attempted pushing her off him but no so harshly, she was a girl after all. Still, she was grabbing him so strongly by his shirt collar he couldn't get her off.

But when platinum blonde hair came to view, he pushed Vanessa so harshly off him she collapsed against one guy, making him fall on his butt.

He still didn't payed attention, Vanessa could have died in that fall and he wouldn't care less.

The sight in front of him was just so, so much worst.

He almost thought for a moment he was in some kind of sick nightmare.

Elsa was standing there, watching him with big, crystallised eyes, not even blinking. She was trembling, like she was out on a snow storm.

Rapunzel was besides her, looking at Jack 'What the hell have you done?!' Written all over her face.

Elsa's face was his perfect description of his nightmare. Her eyes just showed so much disappointment and sadness. She was heart broken.

Elsa let out a breathless whimper and tears run out of her eyes, and she quickly turn away, running.

"ELSA WAIT!" Jack said instantly rushing towards her. Her platinum blonde hair was getting further and further, and just when he was about to get out of the damned house (since Elsa got out as well) he collided against someone.

Flynn was blocking his way out.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Jack growled, desperately trying to pass through the door, but being blocked again.

"You need to leave her alone" Flynn said, with a stern face.

"Look I don't know what the hell is your damn problem but back off" Jack snarled and pushed Flynn forcefully. Flynn stumbled a bit, but then stood still as a rock again. In a second, Punzie came rushing towards both males.

"Stop it you both!" Rapunzel said, separating them.

"Then tell your boyfriend to fuck off!" Jack growled.

"Look you idiot, I'm not telling you to leave her alone because I want to or because the shit you just done. I'm telling you because I know her and she needs time right now. So do yourself a favor and leave her alone right now" Flynn said, anger radiating from his body.

Rapunzel gazed helplessly at Jack, and grabbed Flynn's hand, starting to walk away.

"Lets go look for Anna" Rapunzel told her boyfriend, and they walked away.

As soon as they were gone, Jack rushed out but Elsa was nowhere to be seen, just as her car.

"Fuck!" Jack screamed, pulling his hair harshly. Tears were running down his cheeks.

He was an idiot.

 **A.N.: hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I'm just so busy with everything for Christmas and stuff. I'm actually finishing this chapter on my phone because I'm dying to update, just so you know that I really REALLY want to update as well, it's not because I don't want to.**

 **Anyway, I'm making this author note short because I really want to update now!**

 **So, next chapters gonna be pretty dramatic and maybe gloomy BUT I think it's just necessary. I don't like too much fluff you know? I think it makes the story less interesting.**

 **a brief summary of the sequel would be posted next chapter!**

 **SO! REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! SERIOUSLY, DONT BE SHY PLEASE.**

 **Till tomorrow awesome people!**

 **Silvana**.


	38. Chapter 38

**38.**

He already called her more than ten times already, and she wasn't picking up. Not that it surprised him. He knew from the start she was not going to pick up.

His heart was beating so hard in his ears he was starting to think he might have gone deaf. He couldn't breath properly, he felt like he had rocks inside his lungs. His eyes were stinking so harsh, that even if he had rub them about fifteen times it only seemed to make it worst.

He never felt so bad in his whole life, he never felt this dirty.

Just the thought of the big possibility to lose her forever was driving him mad.

How could this happen to him?

How could he be such an idiot?

One minute he felt he was blessed, and now he felt like he was cursed. One minute he was having the time of his life, now he felt like dying. One minute he was having her in his arms, and now he lost her.

What made him more angry was that she was worried about Vanessa. She told him so just a fucking day ago. She was more than worried, she didn't trust her. She talked to him to let him know how worried she was, to make him keep in mind that maybe Vanessa was going to try something.

And he, being the idiot he always was, shrugged it off.

He couldn't even lie, he really thought that Vanessa was too much of an idiot, she just wouldn't dare to annoy him, or so he thought. Thats why he decided to have 'something' -nothing- with her in the past. He could just sing in his own blood that the girl had no brain in her skull, she always did what they told her. So, he believed she was the safest option. She was okay looking, she was more than willing, she always did what they told her. Thats why when he told her that nothing -absolutely nothing- was going to ever happen between them asides sex she agreed.

She never bothered him outside their encounters (that now made him want to vomit his entire guts out) she didn't even dared to talk him asides from monosyllable and strictly necessary answers.

That was why he just ignored Elsa's concern, he thought that maybe Vanessa was just being the botch she was with everyone else. Sure, it angered him that she -in a way- tried to sabotage their relationship by telling Elsa that if he got bored he was going to look for her, but nothing else.

He didn't even understand what in Earth Vanessa was thinking tonight, or what she wanted.

But one thing was sure in his mind, she was going to pay.

Just as another call failed, Jack screamed at the top of his lungs and smashed forcefully his phone against the ground, making it crash to pieces.

He couldn't just go to her dorm, she wont let him in, that was obvious. If he went just to knock at her door, he'll surely get kicked out of the building by the receptionist considering how late it was.

He screamed in frustration again.

What in hell could he do?

Suddenly, words ringed in his head.

 _'Let's go look for Anna'_ He remembered Rapunzel saying.

Anna!

If he could talk to her, maybe she could calm Elsa down a bit. Maybe if he explained to her what actually happened, she could tell Elsa and hopefully make her talk to him.

Its been several minutes since Rapunzel went searching for her, so there was just a insignificant possibility that she was still here. If Rapunzel managed to find her, he was screwed, Anna would obviously rush to her sister.

Praying to the gods for a miniature amount of luck, he rushed to the entrance again.

He searched desperately for the strawberry haired girl, or for Kristoff, but he couldn't find them anywhere. The only ones he found were Hiccup as he was talking with Merida and some other blonde girl that seemed to be dresses as a viking as well. He asked if they saw Anna, but they didn't know. Flynn and Rapunzel were nowhere to be seen either.

After a few minutes of searching, he thought on calling Anna, but once he reached to his back pocked he realized he just killed his phone. What a genius.

He was about to rush to his car and maybe crash himself against something while driving until he almost bumped into someone again.

"Get the hell out of my sight" He instantly growled, just seeing Vanessa's dirty and used self, make him feel sick.

"Looking for your little girlfriend?" Vanessa said, completely ignoring his previous words, as she gazed up to him, arm crossed, squishing her breast. "You should be thanking me, you know? If she didn't stay after that it means that she doesn't trust you. Hence, she doesn't love you either. I did you a favor" Vanessa said shrugging her shoulders.

"A _favor_?" Jack scoffed, angry. "You're fucking crazy." Jack said gazing at her with disgust. "And you're even more crazy to actually think she was gonna stay after a fucking _whore_ kissed me"

Vanessa just grinned wickedly at him.

He had the intense urge to hit her, but he won't, no matter how much she deserved it. He brushed past her, taking just a few steps, until she spoke again.

"At least you're suffering just as much as him" Vanessa said, making him stop on his tracks.

 _'Him?'_

"You really thought I'll let you two both be here living the time of your lives while Pitch is doing community service?" Vanessa growled. Jack was wide-eyed and looking her in complete disbelief.

"You did this for _Pitch_?!" He asked expecting her to laugh out loud to then tell him that she was joking.

"You were his friend!" Vanessa squeaked. "You and your stupid girlfriend got him kicked for nothing!"

"For _nothing_?" Jack asked growling. "Sexual assault is nothing? Blackmailing? Forcing Elsa in his room, locking her in, stabbing her, was _nothing_?!"

"That's her version of what happened" Vanessa simply said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I was fucking there!" Jack screamed, as he became aware of a few curious eyes gazing at them.

"And what? You expect me to believe you? You're just like her dog, doing everything to please her. Of course you'll tell me that she's the victim" Vanessa snarled.

"You're freaking insane" Jack said.

"And you're fucking miserable now, aren't you?" Vanessa said. "Well, thats what you get for kicking Pitch out"

"And now I'm gonna make them kick _you_ out, mark my words." Jack said with a dangerous voice, gritting her teeth. Vanessa shivered and for the first time she gazed at him scared.

Jack waisted no more breath on her, and he stormed off.

"Well done, Nessa" Gothel said from behind her, obviously amused by the stupid move her 'friend' just did.

"If I were you I'll start packing now" Hans said snickering, and him and Gothel left Vanessa alone.

x

She couldn't describe the feeling that filled her whole body and soul when she saw them.

She felt like she was in a nightmare.

It was like the whole world just got black, and a spotlight was on them.

Vanessa giving Jack a full kiss, while she was grabbing him by the… face? Neck? She couldn't even remember well, she wasn't that aware of 'details'. The only image that her brain had practically tattooed on was their lips. Cold, minty -and very well known by her- lips against dark, red, excessively glossy lips.

At that exact moment, she felt her heart breaking into a trillion pieces, she felt as her heart stopped bumping, and in consequence, she was out of air. No matter how much she tried to calm herself at that very instant, the oxygen just couldn't reach her lungs.

Her eyes stung, she almost saw them turn red, and even if they were extremely blurry, she could still see those lips together, perfectly clear.

Once he saw her, it all just got worst.

Like death was about to take her, memories of the night flashed in her mind, the nice time she was having, how they danced, how they kissed, and how she told Rapunzel how happy she was, and how much she loved him.

How could just all disappear in a matter of minutes? How could a perfectly clear night turn into a freaking tornado? Weren't you supposed to have a heads up… a warning? Something?

She just took off. No matter what, people that she didn't know that much _never_ saw her in a bad state, much less crying. It was one of her father's most important rules. You didn't give people the pleasure to see you down. You're always high, you're always fine. Then, when they were no longer around, you went to your family for comfort, and break down if you have to.

At the moment, she thanked god for deciding on bringing her car and not Anna's, she thanked god for deciding on meeting there instead of Jack picking her up. She thanked god for making her park in a near spot.

She run, like she never did.

She unlocked her car, got in, started it and speeded off.

She thanked god for not making course any accidents today, she could have caused lots. She didn't stop, anywhere. She was driving so fast, that few times she was about to crash against trees.

Somehow she got to her dorm safely.

She left the main door unlocked, since Anna didn't have her key. She entered to her room and for the first time in months, she locked it from inside.

She collapsed in her bed, and cried.

She'd never felt like this in her entire life.

She just couldn't believe it.

A part of her knew that maybe -and most likely- Vanessa kissed him, and maybe he didn't want to. But…

But he told her he'll keep her away.

He knew how concerned and worried she was about the situation. Hell! She told him _yesterday_. She told him yesterday and he said that nothing was ever going to happen, he told her he'll keep her away!

So why was she so close to him?!

She couldn't just got him by surprise! He must have saw her coming. Why did he let her come so close?

She cried harder.

Her phone was ringing no stop. But she couldn't care less, she didn't even check the caller I.D., it could be anyone of their friends, it could be him.

And she didn't want to talk.

She just wanted to crawl under her covers and cry her heart out.

She couldn't even breath properly because of the sobs.

After a few more minutes -or hours, she wasn't really keeping track on time- Anna came. She knocked at her door for a long time, pleading her to let her in. She tried it all. She made her hot chocolate, she offered her stash of candies, she cried, she begged, she tried to force the door but Elsa did not move from her spot.

After realizing her sister needed to be alone, Anna did exactly what Elsa needed to calm herself down a bit. She heard Anna seating by the door, and she started to sing her 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman?' song softly, almost sensing her older sister calming down. Once she finished, she wished her good night, and went to her room.

Elsa felt a lot calmer now, but not better. It was like the post-tornado scene. There was no more desperation, frustration or fear. There was just sorrow, heart break and sadness, just like when you get out of your place of refuge to just observe what the tornado destroyed, observe everything you lost.

After replaying and replaying several scenes about Jack in her mind, happy and sad, she finally drifted to sleep.

x

Her alarm clock loud beeping almost made her ears explode the next morning. She groaned loudly, and quickly turned her alarm off.

She felt so dirty and sweaty. She was still with the same clothes she wore yesterday, and the smoke of cigarettes was very present on her hair.

But she couldn't care less.

She got up slowly, unlocked the door of her room, went to the bathroom to pee, and crushed in her bed again.

There was no way in hell she was going to classes today.

After apparently a few hours -minutes for her- someone snapped her door open, and walked with strong soundly steps towards her, instantly ripping her duvet from her. She groaned.

"What the-?" She said, but this person -she still couldn't see- ignored her and opener all the curtains, making the intense and almost eye-burning sunlight fill the room. Elsa groaned again and rubbed her burned eyes.

"You need to get up" A male voice said, she was just so sleepy she couldn't even recognize it, but it was familiar.

"I don't want to" Elsa said and hid her head under her pillow.

The person snatched the pillow.

"F-" She couldn't even pronounce the next letter when the person grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. "Ugh! Stop it"

"You act like this, Elsa" He said. "This is not like yourself"

"And what's like 'myself'?" Elsa asked, turning to a arm crossed and frowning Flynn.

"You're strong. You don't let people step on you" Flynn said confident.

"They didn't step on me, Flynn. They run me over, with a freaking train" Elsa said and seated on her bed. Flynn sighed.

"Are you really going to be like this over a _boy_?" Flynn said in disbelief, looking at her like he did not recognize her.

"You just said that because you hate him!" Elsa exploded, screaming at the top of her lungs, as her eyes started to burn once again. "I fucking cared for him you know?! I loved him. Hell! I'm in love with him!" She screamed again, looking at her best friend in anger.

Flynn sighed.

"I know, Elsa" Flynn said calmly. "I know you do, and even if I don't like him very much… I know he does too" Elsa let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah right" She said, looking a way from him, sniffing softly.

"Look, Elsa" Flynn said, but she still didn't look at him. "Boys are idiots, and even I can tell you that" He started, and Elsa slowly gazed at him. "We're dumb, and slow and we can seriously spent days not knowing what we did wrong sometimes" Flynn said. "But when we fall in love, _really_ in love. We never meant to hurt" He said sighing. "You have no idea how many fight I had with Punz when I first started dating her. We fought a lot, and it was mostly stuff I did but didn't realize that she didn't like or were wrong. Hell, we even fought in some New Year's party at Corona for a similar reason… She went with some old friends to the bathroom or god knows where, and in a split second some chick came to me and told me she knew Rapunzel. At first I just started talking with this girl about my girlfriend, and out of nowhere she tried to kiss me. Rapunzel came just on time, tho. She knew what she was trying to do, so she yanked her from her hair and pushed her harshly to the floor." Flynn said laughing at the memory. "At first I thought she was gonna comfort me or something because I was the victim, but instead, she grabbed my by the ear and pulled me -really hard I must add- to some corner. She started screaming like a maniac and thats when I realized that I was talking to her freaking enemy from the past, the one she told me thousand stories about"

Elsa just grinned, picturing the scene. She could totally see Rapunzel doing that. But she then frowned.

"But still you didn't know how she look like, or at least you never saw her in person" Elsa said. "I warned Jack the day before about Vanessa." Elsa added, and Flynn gazed at her confused. "She told me that if Jack got bored with me, he was gonna call her" She said shrugging her shoulders. "I told him how worried I was, not because I didn't trust him, but because I didn't trust her" Elsa said.

"I get it, Elsa. Trust me" Flynn said. "I would never lie to you, you know that, don't you? I'm one of the people that wants nothing but good things for you, you deserve the best, you know that. I'll never say anything just to make you feel better. I'll always tell you the truth" Flynn said, but stayed quiet after.

"What truth do you want to tell me then?" Elsa asked.

"It didn't happen the way you think" Flynn said. "I'll be honest with you, I didn't see how she kissed him, but I perfectly saw how they were arguing before it happened, and I saw how Jack wanted to push her off him before you arrived" Flynn said. "I was just to far away to stop it myself, you arrived there before me"

Elsa stood quiet. She would lie if she tell she was 'surprised' to hear Flynn's version, because she wasn't. She knew Jack, she knew he didn't like Vanessa (not anymore at least). She knew she probably jumped to him.

"He knew he shouldn't let her come near" Elsa said with her voice stuttering. "I told him she was planning something"

"And he was dumb to let her close, but he probably didn't thought she'll dare to do it." Flynn said. "Trust me, I know" Flynn said, trying to reassure her.

"B-But I don't!" Elsa said with a sob. "I don't know, I don't know what to think, Flynn. Seeing that was just so- horrible" Elsa said. "How am I supposed to erase that from my mind?"

"You will, Elsa" Flynn said. "Once you finally accept that it wasn't his fault, you will" Flynn added. "He's suffering as well, you know? He's pretty angry with everything." He said. "And he misses you, that's obvious"

"How do you know?" Elsa said obvious not believing him.

"He got Vanessa kicked out first thing in the morning" He said casually. Elsa's jaw dropped.

"What?!" She squeaked.

"Yeah, it's the gossip of the moment!" Flynn said chuckling. "Apparently, he told the guards where Vanessa's weed -and several other drugs- stash was, and when they went to made a surprise control, they found it all" Flynn told. "Disney was just ballistic. You should have seen him! He was about to literally kick Vanessa out!"

Elsa was astonished.

"You should see his face. He's miserable" Flynn said, referring to Jack again. "You should give him another chance, and this is _me_ asking you to give _him_ one. So it's pretty serious" Flynn said with a half chuckle.

"But- You think I should go talk to him?" Elsa said frowning.

"No, of course not, you stay here as long as you want, go get your hands done and do some girly stuff and wait for that idiot. You did a lot already for his frostbutt, its time for him to wake the hell up and fight for you" Flynn said seriously.

"But what if he doesn't 'wake up'?" Elsa asked in sad tone.

"Oh, he will, trust me. I'll make sure he does" He said with a cold gaze, but not towards her. He got up and marched of the room saying a quick 'See you later'.

"Flynn?" Elsa called, trying to trail behind him. "Where are you going?"

Something inside of her told her it was better not to know.

 **A.N.: HEY GUYS! GOSH, this chapter was a bit sad, but necessary as always. I just wanted to show the pain and I simply love Flynn/Elsa fantastic brotp.**

 **So…. Where's Flynn going, huh? ;)**

 **AND, VANESSA IS OUT OF THE PICTURE YAY! (I'm as relieved as you).**

 **SO, I promised a small summary of the SEQUEL! And HERE it is!**

 **Summary: Jack and Elsa have just graduated from collage, more in love than ever. Ready to start their lives together, and ready to conquer the world, they think their lives just cant get any better. But is their love strong enough to face the problems ahead of them? After all, real life is different from collage.**

 **I STILL DON'T KNOW IF THATS THE FINAL SUMMARY BUT YEAH YOU HAVE AN IDEA.**

 **So, just so you know… there's still a lot for them to face. Mostly their future jobs. Elsa's going to face the real pressure of being C.E.O. and Jack has to face the forgotten company of his dad and the fact that he has no one asides from Elsa and North. There will be lots of new faces, lots of old ones, lots of jealousy, lots of distrust, fear and the fact that time is not on their side. Do you think they'll be able to face it all? He he… I don't really know…**

 **I have a couple of names for it. Since this story its called FIX YOU, for… reasons that you might already know, I thought that the next one might be called FIX ME because of reasons i'll not tell.. spoilers… BUT I still don't know.**

 **Also, I thought of naming it Cold Water, and even if I don't like Justin Bieber (sorry believers please don't be offended :( I'm most of a 80's girl) I still believe that the lyrics are really sweet. Mostly the part of 'I won't let go' Which I think kinds of relates to the story, because even if they're gonna face lots of problems together, they don't want to let go the other. (but ANYTHING can happen *Evil laugh*)**

 **SO PLEASE! HELP ME WITH TITTLES!**

 **I don't want to make this too long so I'll leave it here hehe..**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS I LOVE YOU**

 **ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR THE ONES THAT CELEBRATE IT! I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST OF THE BEST BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT!**

 **Oh! I made a Christmas/Winter Jelsa edit :) for Wattled readers: HERE IT IS (attached) and for fan fiction readers you can find it in my many other social media! (profile).**

 **AND Don't forget that I wont be updating tomorrow because of Christmas Eve and neither the 25th. I'll return to you the 26 of December :) don't miss me so much! (I will miss you).**

 **REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU!**

 **Till the 26th!**

 **Silvana.**


	39. Chapter 39

**39**.

Flynn words made her thought for a few hours that day.

He was right, partially. She knew it kind of wasn't Jack's fault, she knew he had no interest in Vanessa whatsoever, and maybe if they had shared intimacy in the past, which could totally mean no feelings in between. Just by remembering how Jack was a few month ago, she was sure that he was capable –at that moment- of having absolutely no feelings for any girl, no matter what kind of relationship or pact they shared.

Still, there was something that kind of bother her, and it was the fact that she _did_ told him about Vanessa. She _did_ warn him. He knew how she felt about the whole deal, he knew what Vanessa told her, and considering that they were in a relationship for days, she was expecting him to be a bit more considerate with her.

Maybe if she did not tell him everything, she wouldn't react the way she did. Firstly, because she already receive a heads up from Vanessa. Secondly, because he wouldn't have any idea of it.

But it's already done. She reacted that way, and no one could really blame her about doing so. Dramatic? Was she really? She just saw her boyfriend being kissed by some whore. Who wouldn't react that way? Anyone in the same situation would do the same; or they would storm of like she did, or collapse in tears right then and there, or they would probably kick their boyfriend's butt.

Their relationship was just a few days old and it seemed that every way they turned they were greeted with a bucket of ice cold water all over their heads.

She just needed to let the impotence and steam off, luckily Flynn came by today. He was right about that as well, if _he_ was the one telling her to forgive Jack, even when he should be jumping on one feet while singing 'We Are The Champions' by Queen, it meant that she really should talk to Jack.

It was around 3 p.m. already, and she knew that Jack finished his classes by now. She tried to call him a few times but it sent her directly to voice mail. She frowned, that was odd.

Still, she shrugged it off and picked some comfy and simple clothes. She decided for a pair of high-waisted black fitted jeans and a grey fitted cotton shirt. She quickly laced her adidas superstars and after braiding her –now clean- hair, she grabbed her car keys and got out of her room.

She was feeling kind of impatient now, that's why she decided to drive there instead of taking the mini-bus. She really wanted to see him.

After finally parking in the Blue Star Building's parking lot and after having a small conversation with Tadashi and his little brother Hiro (Why every time she was here she came across them?), she was finally in front of Jack's door and her poor heart was about to explode.

 _'Just knock, Elsa'_

She said, but started making some breathing exercises. Gosh, she was so nervous.

After another few minutes trying to relax, she finally knocked.

He didn't open for what seemed like hours. But when he did, a big scowl was obvious in his face, that it made Elsa back up just a bit.

Of course, the scowl was instantly replaced for a shocked look once his icy blue eyes laid on her.

He gazed at her like she was some kind of ghost or spirit, making Elsa shift uncomfortably in her place, with her eyes traveling from his eyes, to the floor, to the wall, and to his eyes again.

"Elsa" Jack said in complete disbelief, almost breathlessly.

"Hey" She awkwardly said giving him a pathetic wave. "You- uh... You didn't pick up your phone" she said, feeling the embarrassed blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Oh- uhm, it kinda broke..." Jack said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh" Elsa just said.

They both stood in awkward silence.

"Can we... talk?" Elsa asked, and Jack's eyes instantly lost their glow.

"Yeah... sure" He said gloomily, looking at the floor.

He opened the door for her, and Elsa cautiously walked in, leaving her few stuff on the coffee table, to the seat on the big couch. Jack did the same, seating on the same couch, but he kept a considerable distance from her.

They both stood quiet again, Elsa because she really didn't know how to start or what to say, and Jack because for him it was just so obvious what was going to happen.

"You're gonna break up with me, aren't you?" Jack asked, voice full of sorrow. Elsa jumped slightly, to then look at him like he was freaking insane. He wasn't looking at her. His sight was set on his hands, while he was frowning deeply while pursing his lips.

"What would I do that?" Elsa asked, making Jack let out a dry laugh.

"Why _won't_ you do that?" Jack asked almost sarcastically. "After everything that happened yesterday-"

"Jack, _we_ know she did it on purpose" Elsa quickly interrupted, with a stern tone of voice.

"And I told you I was gonna keep her away" Jack said nearly growling, but at himself.

"She was going to try it anyway"

"I _should_ have kept her away" Jack added angrily.

"Yes, you _should_ have" Elsa said, and finally Jack's gaze snapped to her. "But you didn't, and now it's done. Still, that doesn't mean that you cheated on me in any way. It doesn't mean that you wanted her to kiss you, does it?" She said, now slightly mad.

"Of course I didn't" Jack was quickly to say, with a grossed out face.

"Then why would I break up with you?" Elsa asked again.

"I'd hurt you" Jack exclaimed like it was obvious.

"Jack, stop it. Okay?" Elsa growled. "Just forget about it! I don't want us to be upset again! I don't want us to be in some kind of problem! We've been together for what? Days? We can't let this happen anymore! We're supposed to happy" Elsa said in exasperation. "Let's just... ignore her or something, _please_?"

"I got her kicked out" Jack commented.

"Yeah, Flynn told me" Elsa said chuckling just a bit. "Then it's even better, isn't it? We don't have to worry about her anymore"

In a split second, Elsa moved very close to him, with a pleading face.

She was just so afraid of him pulling the 'I don't deserve you' shit again, she was probably going to hit him if he did.

"We were both wrong, okay? I shouldn't have stormed off like that" Elsa tried again.

"Yes you should, it's exactly how everyone would react. I'm not mad at you, I don't have any reason to be" Jack said, frowning a bit to then look at the floor.

"And I'm not mad at you either, okay? I just freaked out at the moment but now I understand. Please, Jack"

Jack didn't look at her at first, and he sighted while he bit his lip every now and then. After a few moments, he looked back at her.

"Okay" He said, with a small smile teasing on his lips. Elsa grinned widely, and was about to jump to him. "But..." He said, and Elsa stopped in her tracks.

" _But_?" She almost scoffed. Jack just chuckled softly.

"I need you to take you somewhere" Jack said with a teasing grin. Elsa blinked.

"Somewhere meaning Burgess?" Elsa asked, lifting am eyebrow.

"Yeap" Jack said, gazing at her. Elsa giggled.

"Are you gonna take me there every time we have a fight?" Elsa asked teasingly.

"No, but yesterday was still kind of my fault, and I want to make it up to you" Jack said, smiling. Elsa sighed.

"I don't know, Jack. I've already missed classes today" Elsa said regretful.

"You didn't miss anything, princess. Just the typical class introduction" Jack said. "C'mon Els, is jus tomorrow. The next day its Saturday so you won't miss anymore classes" He added and gave her puppy dog eyes.

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously giving me puppy dog eyes?" Elsa asked as Jack kept on looking her that way.

"You said you loved puppies" Jack said with hope in his eyes

"I do, but you aren't a puppy" Elsa said eyeing him.

"Hey!" Jack whined. "But you do love me right?"

"I don't know, we'll see…" Elsa said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. " _'We'll see'_?" He repeated.

"Yeah, if we miss some important lesson tomorrow, I'll no longer love you" Elsa said, with an obvious teasing smile right know. Jack looked at her with shock at first, to then grin widely.

Jack instantly pulled her close to him, their faces inches apart as he looked right into her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"You're evil" He whispered huskily. Elsa smirked.

"I know" Elsa whispered back.

And they both melted in the kiss they were both wanting since the disaster.

x

"You're what?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Is just for a few days. I'll be back here on Sunday" Elsa said, packing some clothes in her baby blue duffel back.

"B-But why? Didn't you have a fight yesterday?" Anna asked again, as she watched her sister walk through her room picking some stuff.

"We're okay now" Elsa said casually.

"And why does he wants to take you -Where the hell was it again?" Anna asked.

"Punzie's high-school home, Burgess" Elsa said for the tenth time. "He told me he feels kind of guilty, thats why"

"Well why doesn't he buys you flowers or something? Like, I don't know, normal people? Or maybe chocolate!" Anna said desperately. Elsa sighed.

"Anna, its just a few days okay? Plus you'll have Kristoff here-" Elsa stopped and narrowed her eyes at her sister. "My room's off limits, and you better behave" She said warningly, making Anna blush a little, but then she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly

"I just don't understand why so suddenly you- _Wait a minute_ " Anna said, and it was her time to narrow her eyes at her sister. "Why you're acting so casual about this?" She said accusingly. Elsa gulped.

"Idon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout" Elsa said so quickly hoping her sister would not suspect. Yeah, right.

"Elsa. Spit it out" Anna said, stepping threateningly, like a cat cornering a mouse.

"I-It's nothing, really-" Elsa tried to say again, trying to find an escape route.

" _Elsa_ " Anna said warningly. Elsa opened her mouth to reply with some other excuse, but sighed. There was really no way out.

"We-uh… We kinda went there before" Elsa said, looking straight to the floor, playing with her fingers.

"You _kinda_?" Anna said, with a frown in her face. Elsa bit her lip.

"R-remember that time when I went to study some Hasbro Company for my project last semester?" Elsa asked trying to hide wherever she could.

Anna stood looking at her with wide eyes.

"You lied to me?" Anna said.

"I-I'm sorry Anna" Elsa said truthfully. "He begged me to go after that Tooth fiasco and you wouldn't let me if I told you" Anna scoffed, looking seriously offended, but she lifted her hands in the air and turned to her room.

"We'll talk about this when you return" Anna said and closed the for behind her.

Elsa smiled, she knew her sister wasn't that upset with her.

x

The next day finally came, and Elsa couldn't lie. She was more than excited.

Mostly it was because this time they were going as a couple, not like last time, when they were not in a good position at all.

As every person that has just started a relationship with someone, and as every person in love, she was simply dying to have some alone time with Jack. She really wanted to learn even more about him, she wanted to spend more time in his home town with him.

After just deciding to wear some pair of grey oversized sweatpants, a fitted pink t-shirt tugged under it and her beloved superstars, she placed her hair in a messy bun, grabbed her duffle bag, keys and cellphone, and got down the entrance after giving a bear hug to her sister (that was still soundly asleep because it was like 6 a.m.).

A big grin appeared in her face once she saw the iconic Impala 67 parked outside, with Jack leaning against it, using black jeans and a slim white tea, proudly showing off his well maintained body and his perfect done arm tattoos.

She felt like fainting.

Once she walked down the mini stairs from the building, Jack looked up and grinned, immediately walking to her.

"You look gorgeous" Jack said, and planted a soft kiss on her lips, making Elsa smile on it.

"You look handsome" Elsa complimented back, making Jack chuckle.

"Well I have to, I have a gorgeous girlfriend I cant look bad besides her" Jack teased, taking Elsa's duffel back and placing it in the trunk.

"Oh, shut it" Elsa said and shoved him playfully.

After that, they both got in the car and Jack speeded towards the Main Building.

Jack was the one in charge of the permits this time (he called North) so after signed them and presenting them they went straight to the main entrance. After giving the guards their permits -with him eyeing them suspiciously- and presenting their Student I.D.'s, they started their little trip.

Obviously, and as expected, the trip was insanely different from the previous one.

They spent most of it singing out loud to 80's music, and playing those typical car games, and Elsa taking silly and goofy selfies from both of them while Jack drove. They stopped for lunch (at the same dinner from the other time, requested by Elsa) and this time they both stuffed their faces with lots of breakfast food, taking an almost professional picture of their meal before devouring it.

After finishing their meal, Elsa rushed towards the car, and before Jack could even realize what she was doing, she seated in the driver seat, and forced Jack to let her drive just for five minutes.

Little to say, puppy dog eyes work with Jack.

She drove just for five minutes, living the dream of driving such a precious car. Jack had to admit she was a pretty good driver. Still, he took her place once the five minutes were up, and they resumed their trip.

Obviously, after being so energetic and after waking up so early Elsa fell asleep when they were just one hour from their destination.

Once they got there, Jack woke her up kissing the tip of her nose, making her grumble slightly to then rub her eyes.

"Wake up already, princess" Jack said and went to grab both of their duffel bags. "We're here already"

"Ugh, already?" Elsa said yawning. She picked her phone and sent Anna a quick text telling he that they made it safe and sound.

Elsa got out of the car, and she looked up to the very same hotel they stayed the first night. It instantly made her smile.

She closed the door and Jack locked the car, to then gesture her to follow him.

They got in and the very same receptionist was behind the counter.

"Good night sir, lady" The man greeted them both. "Welcome to the Burgess Town Hotel, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, obviously eyeing them in recognition.

"Good night, we'll like to check in, please" Jack said. The man nodded.

"One room with separated beds?" The man said, obviously recalling their previous visit.

"Uh…" Jack said, and gazed at Elsa. Elsa blushed tremendously, but she -and almost imperceptibly- shook her head. Jack's heart jumped in joy, but he kept his cool. "A queen sized bed" He said. The old man almost wiggled his eyebrows, and Jack really wanted to punch him at that moment.

"Here's your key" He said, giving it to Jack. "It's a pleasure to have you here again" The man added, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Room 409. Do you want some help with your stuff?"

"No, we're good, thank you" Jack said, and quickly pulled Elsa with him inside the elevator.

"He was suggesting something, wasn't him?" Elsa whispered, like the man was going to hear them even if they were inside the elevator.

"It was kind of creeping me out" Jack chuckled.

The room was certainly ten times more beautiful than the other, and she thought the other was breathtaking.

The room was still some kind of perfect mixture of red and wine color, the walls were of dark wood and there was a beautiful golden chandelier with tons of crystals decorating them. The bed was incredibly large, Elsa was actually doubting it was a queen sized bed. It was covered in a cozy and thick vintage duvet that was the same color than the rest of the decorations. There was a mini-bar, a vintage T.V. just like the other one, and a vintage telephone.

She really liked this room.

"Wanna get some takeout princess?" Jack asked, kissing her in the cheek. Elsa smiled. "There's a burger place just a street down."

"Cheeseburger with extra bacon sounds great right now" Elsa said.

They both chuckled and head down the burger place in no time. Both of them were just so hungry they decided to stay and eat. Both of them got a large burger (well, Jack got two) curled fries and larges cups of coke. Jack was silently grateful that Elsa enjoyed to eat, he really wouldn't know what to do with someone that couldn't accompany him to eat junk food.

After they finished, they headed back to the hotel -rolling- and when they got into the room and Elsa was the first one to use the bathroom, getting out of it with a white cami top and some silk midnight blue shorts.

Jack nearly had a heart attack.

She looked so damn hot, that his jeans felt incredibly tighter in a second. He really wanted to have her right there, he didn't even know how he would manage to get through the night. Sleeping sober besides the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was probably a goddess in disguise.

Still, the love he had for her was so big, he would respect her and wait for her no matter how many time it takes her to be ready. He was completely in love with her and he wanted her only. He would never disrespect her.

After a well needed cold (really, really cold) shower, he got out in a grey cotton t-shirt and some baby blue pajama shorts.

They didn't say much, they just kissed for some minutes, her giggling and his laugh being heard every now and then.

Gosh, she was so beautiful.

He couldn't be happier. Tomorrow he had a day already planned for them, and he was kind of nervous, but exited at the same time. The only thing that he needed was something to gift her after what they were going to do. Why? He just wanted to make his girlfriend feel special.

So it had to be special.

Tomorrow was going to be an important day.

 **A.N.: Hey guys! How did your Christmas went? I hope they were great! I had a really good time!**

 **So yeah, I know I didn't update yesterday, but my trip's only a few days away and I'm like a crazy woman preparing all, plus preparing New Year stuff as well. Did I mention you that I'm a chef? YAY! I'm a chef… so that means all the food from EVERYTHING its on me. Yeap… Christmas food it's pretty exhausting.**

 **SO ANYWAY! Before I tell you the little stuff of always here is something important.**

 **… We have just one chapter left. Or two, depending if I want to split next chapter into two, but I really don't want to.**

 **AND YES, I KNOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER OMG.**

 **But, anyway. I want to finish this story next chapter BECAUSE: its chapter 40, and idk… finishing in 41? I prefer in 40.**

 **Second: I want next chapter to be really long (REALLY long), and I want you guys to enjoy every minute of it. Next chapter its full of events, important events.**

 **For example; next chapter its going to be rated M.**

 **He he… I know ;)**

 **REMEMBER NEXT CHAPTER IT'S GOING TO BE RATED M, OKAY? SO YOU MIGHT NOT FIND IT AT FIRST SINCE FANFICTION TENDS TO SHOW YOU FICS RATED FROM K+ TO T IF YOU DONT CHANGE THE FILTERS.**

 **What was my point on this? OH.**

 **I wont be updating tomorrow.**

 **But, I promise you next chapter and FINAL chapter it's gonna be up by Friday (maybe sooner).**

 **I'm pretty sure you can wait a few days for a super long final chapter, right?**

 **ALSO; PLEASE GHOST READERS (I know there's many of you) IF YOU COULD JUST REVIEW ME FOR THIS FINAL CHAPTER IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED IT!**

 **Also; news about the sequel will be posted next chapter.**

 **ANYWAY! A few things:**

 **#1 I realized that next chapter was not as good, or maybe some of you were kind of disappointed by the way the characters acted.**

 **Firstly; I'll admit, last chapter was insanely cliché, super expected, and maybe many of you guessed it (I kind of left you lots of hints as well) so, in case you didn't like it, I'm terribly sorry! I just needed it, seriously, I don't know how to even explain it.**

 **Secondly; and this is kind of something I don't agree with you that much. I think Elsa's reaction its completely understandable. I've been in a relationship for almost 4 years, and if this happened to me, that would be my exact reaction, and sometimes its not because I don't trust in my bf or anything.**

 **But just imagine yourself in the situation for a moment. Seeing your new boyfriend being kissed by the girl you just warned him about? C'mob guys, are you gonna tell me that you would simply shove her away and kiss your bf instead?. It's just a reaction someone cant really control. After being calmed sure, you can analyze the situation and realize that it was only her fault. But at that very same moment, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to do that.**

 **#2 For wattpad readers: I realized that only half of chapter 22 was uploaded! GOSH I'm so angry about this! I'm gonna update it now, and control of some of the other chapters have this mistake as well.**

 **I think thats all for today!**

 **We'll read each other soon!**

 **Silvana.**


	40. Chapter 40

**40.**

Hey guys! So, before we start this final chapter I'll like to let you know something. There's lots of you that want to read **Mature Content** (smut/lemon/explicit things) and there's lots that don't want to. So, to make everyone happy (including myself) Mature Content and the explicit parts would be in _italics_ and separated by bold ' **X** '. If you don't want to read anything explicit, simply skip that part, you won't be missing anything I promise, only the explicit parts would be there.

Anyway, enjoy!

X

The next day came a lot sooner than any of them would expect.

The sun rays streamed through the window, since they obviously forgotten about the curtains yesterday, making Elsa stretch and wake up.

She couldn't even open her eyes properly when she saw Jack holding her tightly and smiling at her in a... pretty awkward way.

He seemed excited, but nervous at the same time, like he was about to do something that he would probably regret.

"What?" Elsa asked laughing, Jack blushed a bit when he realized she picked up he was between nervous and excited.

"Nothing" He said, pouting. Elsa giggled at his expression and kissed him in the tip of his nose. "Good morning, Jack" She said smiling at him. Jack smiled as well.

"Good morning, princess" Jack said.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Elsa asked, stretching a bit more. Jack just smirked, and Elsa rolled her eyes. "It's a surprise!" She said, mimicking 'male' voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Jack said chuckling.

"Yes you do" Elsa teased. Jack just chuckled.

"Okay princess, get up and get ready. I'm starving" Jack said and slightly pushed her to make her get out of the bed.

They both got dressed -Elsa decided to wear some high waisted denim shorts, an oversized DWU t-shirt tugged inside her shorts and her superstars. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. Jack decided for some dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

After they were both ready, they headed downstairs.

Obviously and without a doubt, they went to the same café from the other time. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to order hot chocolate this time since spring was already settling in and even if it wasn't that hot yet, it was hot to drink hot chocolate. Instead, they ordered a pretty large breakfast.

Both of them ordered pancakes with bacon and sunny side up eggs. Both asked for coffee and orange juice as well. As expected, everything was delicious.

Elsa noted that almost all people inside the place were sending Jack curious glances just like before, but no one came to say hi this time.

"Do you have a whole schedule planned?" Elsa asked, making Jack chuckle as he finished to munch his breakfast.

"Kind of" He said. "I have stuff planned, but our schedule is not as tight as last time" Jack added. "When we finish everything, you can decide what to do next"

"Okay" Elsa said.

Jack paid the bill, and they both got out the café, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Elsa turned to Jack, and could tell that he was definitely growing nervous. She took his hand and squeezed it just ever so slightly. When Jack turned to her, his eyes and expression were a lot more cheerful than before, so she knew it was better not to ask, at least not now.

"Where are we going?" She decided to say. Jack sighed.

"You'll see" He said, and Elsa just blinked in confusion.

They were walking for a few minutes now, in complete silence. A few blocks away, they turned to some street Elsa was sure they didn't wander the precious time, which was kind of curious, since she was pretty sure they walk across the whole little down town the other time.

But, they weren't Down Town anymore. They were near a more residential area, even though there were not much houses near.

Elsa was about to ask where they were going again, until Jack stopped in his tracks.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked in curiosity. Jack sighed again.

"Somewhere I really wanted to take you the first time we came here" Jack said almost breathlessly. "I just didn't know what you would think at that moment" He added. "But I... really needed to this time"

Elsa was about to ask a lot of questions that popped in her mind, because she had no idea what on earth he was saying, until her heart tightened.

When she turned her head, she saw a beautiful concrete railing covered in beautiful climbing plants, and a large concrete sign a bit covered as well.

 _'Burgess Memorial Cemetery'_

Her breath hitched, and she felt an overwhelming sadness take her. She knew why they were here. She felt honored.

Jack took her hand again, and with a soft squeeze, he began walking towards the entrance. He stopped in front of an old lady selling flowers. He bought 3 small bouquets, all of them with a few Poppies, pink carnations, and larkspurs.

Elsa remained in silence. They started to walk deeper in the cemetery, Jack squeezing stronger and stronger Elsa's hand every time they got near.

Finally, they stopped in front of three white marble gravestones.

 _'In loving memory of_

 _Marcus Overland Frost_

 _Beloved father and husband'_

 _'In loving memory of_

 _Nathalie Frost_

 _Beloved mother and wife'_

 _'In loving memory of_

 _Emilia 'Emma' Frost_

 _Our little ray of sunshine'_

Elsa felt her eyes burning.

Jack slowly kneeled down, and placed a bouquet in each grave. Elsa just stood in her place, looking at him. He wasn't crying. He was sad, he looked grieving, but not hurt. He just missed them.

"I wanted you to meet them" Jack's voice said, making Elsa's heart bump faster. She stayed quiet. "I know they would have love you if they were here" He said with a small smile, looking at each grave. "Mostly Emma" He said chuckling softly. "She was always asking me to find a prettier girlfriend you know? And she loved Ice Skating. She would have love you. Look up to you even"

Elsa started tearing. She was having trouble breathing, but she knew she wouldn't have realized if her vision didn't get so blurry.

"I know I would've like them too" She said whispering, with her voice cracking. She kneeled down slowly, and gazed at the graves as well. "Mostly Emma" She repeated. "I'm sure we would have made fun of you all day" She said, and wiped some tears. Jack let out a short chuckle.

They stayed in silence again. Elsa was trying hard to calm herself down, and Jack was lost in thoughts.

"I miss them so much" Jack said after a few minutes, whispering. Elsa looked to him, and he still wasn't crying. She didn't know if he was holding back, or he simply didn't need to anymore.

"They're still with you, you know that, right?" Elsa said, squeezing his hand. Jack smiled.

"Of course" He said. "I'm pretty sure they made me meet you" Jack added with truthful eyes. Elsa hold back a sob. "And I'm pretty sure that my father would pat my back now, my mom would pinch my cheeks and maybe then yours, and Emma would be singing that childish 'seating on a tree' song" He added, both of them chuckling.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Jack" Elsa said. "It means a lot to me"

"Thank you for agreeing to come, princess" He said, and he kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you ready to go?" He said, standing up.

"Go ahead" Elsa said, and Jack frowned slightly in confusion. "I'll be there in a few minutes"

Jack decided to say nothing, it was actually a bit heartwarming to know that she wanted to spend a few more minutes there.

Still, being the curious guy he was, he pretended to walk away, but he hid behind some bushes that were near the graves. He wasn't expecting what she did next.

"Hey" he heard her say, in a timid voice. He felt Goosebumps all over his body. "I... I don't know how to start- this probably seems terribly weird but-" She said and stopped. He heard her breath deeply. "I just wanted to say that, I would have loved to meet you" She said. "And... If it's true that you made me and Jack meet, thank you." She said and he could almost feel her smiling. "He's... one of the most amazing people I've ever met" She stayed quiet for a moment. "He's one of the most important people I have" She said really quietly.

Jack could feel his heart pumping loudly in his ears.

"He's such an amazing guy" She said again. "He's so sweet and caring, even if sometimes he doesn't look like that" She said giggling. "You raised him well" She said quietly. "I'm always happy when I'm with him" She added, making Jack smile from his hiding spot. "I'm… so in love with him"

Jack was struggling to stay in his place and not to rush to his girlfriend to hug her and kiss her.

"I hope you're happy as well" She said, and after slightly caressing Emma's grave stone, she got up slowly.

Jack panicked and rushed towards the entrance, praying that she won't catch him.

Once he breathlessly got to the Cemetery entrance, he started to grin like an idiot.

"Jack?" A voice suddenly said making his head snap towards it. "I didn't think you'll return that soon!"

"Me neither Bennet" Jack said, giving his old friend a bro-hug. "Wait, what are you doing here?" He asked. No one really came to this part of the town unless they were visiting the Cemetery, just a few people lived near it, and as far as Jack knew, Jamie hadn't lost anybody.

"Cupcake house's over there" Jamie said pointing behind him. Jack at first nodded, but then narrowed his eyes at him.

"Wait- You and Cupcake?!" Jack exclaimed and Jamie shrugged sheepishly. "What? But you were terrified of her!"

"Who said I stopped?" Jamie said chuckling. Jack chuckled as well shaking his head. "But what are you doing here? Are you visiting them?" Jamie said with sad eyes, but Jack smiled.

"Yeah, Elsa's still inside" Jack said and Jamie lifted both eyebrows.

"You came back with Elsa?" Jamie said. Jack nodded. "Wow, she must be a special friend if you brought her here then" Jamie said, but was quickly to notice Jack's soft blush. "Or is 'friend' the correct way to refer to her?" Jamie asked with a smug face.

"We'll… Things changed" Jack said, now red as a tomato.

"No kidding" Jamie said chuckling. "Well, I saw it coming" Jamie said smirking. "You were practically drooling the last time, and she appeared to like you as well" He said. "What she saw in you, I'll never know" He joked.

"Shut up" Jack said rolling his eyes and chuckling.

"Anyway, it seems she did you well" Jamie pointed out. "You're smiling and stuff"

"Of course she did" Jack said. "She fixed me" He said with a smile, making Jamie smile as well. "That's why I need to find her a present. A special one"

"A present?" Jamie said in confusion.

"I- I want to show her how special she is, and that I _really_ love her. Thats why it has to be special" Jack said.

"Man, you got it bad" Jamie said chuckling again, but then something popped in his mind. "But I might have _just_ the thing" He said smirking. He took out his phone from his pocket and after scrolling down, he showed Jack a picture.

"Wow! Now that you mention it thats perfect! But I don't think I can find those exactly" Jack said looking at the picture in awe. The perfect gift, without a doubt. How come he didn't think of it sooner?

"I have them" Jamie said.

"Seriously?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, lots" Jamie said. "I'll give you one on one condition" Jack blinked.

"What?"

"My mom almost killed me the other time because I didn't force you to go say hi. If I don't this time I'm pretty sure she will disinherit me and kick me out of the house, and Sophie's gonna shave my head in my sleep" Jamie said shivering. "So, if you and Elsa have dinner in my house today, I'll give it to you after that"

"Deal" Jack said without stuttering.

"Jamie?" Elsa's sweet voice said from behind them. Jack instantly tossed Jamie's phone to him in panic, thankfully Jamie catch it right on time. Elsa just looked at both of them curiously.

"Hey Elsa" Jamie said with a smile. "Its nice to see you here again"

"Its nice to be here again" Elsa said politely.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"I just bought some more flowers" Elsa said, and grabbed his hand. Jamie chuckled.

"I just invited you both for dinner tonight, if you don't mind" Jamie said.

"Really? I'll love that" Elsa said, and then turned to Jack. "Are we going?"

"Yeah, we'll be there around 7" Jack said.

"Great, I'll text my mom them. See you later guys!" Jamie said and started to walk away.

"Don't forget to invite Cupcake!" Jack exclaimed teasingly. Jamie just glared at him.

x

"Where are we going now?" Elsa asked.

They where walking again, and where already Down Town.

"I want to show you another thing" Jack said smiling. "A happy thing this time- Not that the other wasn't! But you get me" Jack said and Elsa chuckled. "And then we'll have lunch"

"Okay" Elsa said smiling.

She now recognized the streets they were walking on. She almost felt like they were going somewhere they went before, but she couldn't remember well.

After a few more minutes of walking, she finally realized where they were going.

But something was completely out of place.

Elsa blinked and frowned in complete confusion. Jack just chuckled at her expression.

Instead of the large, black burned house she saw the first time here, now there was a construction restricted area, and no signs of the house, just trucks and construction machines.

"W-Wha..?" Elsa said but didn't even finish the word. She was just so confused. Jack chuckled again.

"C'mon, princess. Lets go closer" Jack said an pulled her by her hand. Elsa followed, but her eyes were still stuck at the whole thing.

"W-What happened?" Elsa stuttered. Jack grinned.

"This" He said and pointed out a sign.

 _'Winter Wonderland: Orphanage_

 _Winter 2018'_

Elsa's heart stopped.

"D-Did… Did you?" Elsa stuttered, everything was just so surreal she was actually expecting to wake up from a dream.

"I did" Jack said chuckling. "One little princess gave me the idea" Elsa looked at him in complete disbelief, her eyes big as plates. "You were right, princess… I'm pretty sure they would have wanted this"

Elsa couldn't breath, let alone speak.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I wanted to show it to you when it was done… But since we came here sooner than expected then" Jack said an shrugged his shoulders, smiling down to her.

"But, it will be done in a year" Elsa said, with a confused face.

"So? I wanted to show you then"

Those words made her heart melt. He was sure they would still be together a year from this, he was so damn sure. Obviously, she was sure as well. It was just so sweet and important to her that he thought that way.

"Jack this is amazing" Elsa said, and hugged him tightly. "I'm really happy" She said in his neck before separating from him again.

"I knew you'll like it" Jack said smugly, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"But why 'Winter Wonderland'?" Elsa asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders again.

"I wanted to kinda name it after you. I thought about something related to princess but some of the little boys wouldn't be to happy about it" Jack said chuckling.

Elsa felt like melting again.

She kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around him, to then break apart.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too, Els" Jack said smiling down to her.

x

After that- and after Elsa took a thousand pictures of the soon to be orphanage and uploaded them to nearly every social media- they went to have lunch.

They went to a cute and small oriental restaurant, that served Chinese, Japanese and Korean food. Jack asked for some big bowl of ramen and Elsa devoured lots of sushi rolls.

After that, they went for some ice-cream nearby, and Jack asked Elsa what she wanted to do, but she was just so exhausted to do anything, she wanted to sleep till the dinner at Jamie's house.

Jack was happy to comply, since he was incredibly tired as well.

They both walked silently, almost dragging their feet on the floor till the hotel. Once they entered, Jack gave Elsa the room key and told her to just go since he wanted to ask something to the receptionist. Elsa was curious about it, but since she was so tired she just agreed.

She was too tired to take a shower right at the moment, so she decided to just put on some comfortable shorts to sleep some time replacing her denim ones. She will just shower later.

Five minutes later, Jack entered to the room and locked the door since Elsa left it open for him to enter, and collapsed in bed, to the look at Elsa that was already laying down, looking at him as well.

He grinned.

"Did you have fun?" Jack asked, looking at her. She smiled.

"Of course, silly" Elsa said giggling. "I always have fun with you" Elsa added.

 _'I'm always happy when I'm with him'_

Her voice ringed in his mind, and he pulled her close, cuddling to her. He was so glad that he eavesdrop that.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you" He repeated, obviously her not knowing.

"Me too" She said and she turned her body to him, so now they were face to face. Jack was hugging her from the small of her back, and Elsa's hands were on Jack's chest.

Elsa slowly cupped his face with her delicate hands, and leaned in to kiss him.

Jack was expecting a small, almost sleepy kiss, but thats not how it was.

Even if it was soft and slow, it was full of passion. He could feel the heat radiating from her body.

Elsa broke the kiss slowly, but just an inch to let both of them breathe. Their lips where still brushing each other, their breaths intoxicating them. Elsa's cerulean eyes gazed up to Jack's.

He was damn sure he never saw them so big and bright.

He couldn't help but lean in.

He captured her mouth, and this time it wasn't so soft as the other, it was enveloping. It captured Elsa completely, overwhelming her.

Elsa sighed in delight as Jack's lips moved against hers, while feeling her hands caressing her back above her shirt. If she was not laying down right now, she was sure she was going to faint.

The heat that was surrounding her was just to much to bear, but she still loved it, even if it was making her go insane.

Jack's tongue brushed on her lips, and Elsa didn't even wait a second to give him access to her mouth, as she also invaded his. Wandering around every inch they already knew.

Their tongues danced, they didn't battle for dominance, they didn't need to. They just danced with each other, caressing the other.

The heat radiating from Jack was just too much, it was so intoxicating and overwhelming Elsa couldn't help but let out a breathless moan, making Jack groan at the sound of it.

They parted for just milliseconds. Just so that Jack cautiously moved above her. He mover slowly, eyes never leaving hers, so if she was uncomfortable she could let him know.

But she wasn't uncomfortable, instead, with her hands she pushed him slightly on top of her, and Jack knew she was okay with it.

Jack bit his lips and looked down to her, and suppressing a growl he leaned down to take her lips again.

Both of his hands where besides her head, supporting his body so that he wouldn't crash her. Elsa's hands where running through his hair, and brushing through his neck.

Jack left Elsa's lips to make a trail of kissed from the corner of this to her shoulder. He didn't sucked or licked this time, he didn't want to gave her the wrong idea, or upset her.

Elsa, on the other hand, moaned softly in delight every time his burning, wet lips made contact with her skin, purposely staying a bit longer in her sweet spot.

With her hands, Elsa trailed Jack's torso and back, feeling him shiver every now and then. When they made it to his nape, she slipped a bit of her hands inside his shirt, feeling the goosebumps forming. Her hands traveled down to his clavicle, and went down and down towards his stomach and an inch lower.

Her fingertips grabbed his T-shirt end from both sides, and she slowly started to pull the clothe up. Jack was too concentrated in her neck, he only realized what she was doing once the shirt was in his mid torso.

"Wait" He said and stopped one of her hands with him. Elsa opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

God, he really wanted this, more than anything in the world probably. But if she was not ready, he wont pressure her.

"You don't have to do this if you're not ready" He whispered, looking down to her. Elsa blinked a few times, and then she looked to him again.

"I'm ready" She whispered back, and tried to pull the shirt up again, but Jack stopped her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to if you feel under pressure because of the situation or anything" Jack said. Elsa looked him with sure eyes, and then her eyes traveled his mouth.

"I'm sure" She said breathlessly.

And she didn't have to say anything else.

 **X (MATURE CONTENT!)**

 _Jack didn't hold back his growl this time. He leaned down and kissed her fervently, hot and fully. Elsa gasped in the kiss, as she finally managed to roll up Jack's t-shirt to his neck. Jack parted the kiss quickly, and threw away the damned shirt, to then lean down to her again._

 _He felt wet kisses in her neck, maybe dark hickeys this time, as he sucked and licked every inch of her milky skin, leaving soft bite in some places as he heard Elsa's delighting moans. His left hand was traveling under her shirt, caressing her flat stomach, and his right hand fingers were slightly digging in his right tight._

 _As he was kissing her neck and shoulder, Elsa was laying kissed overtime she could in his chest or shoulder, thing that was rather difficult since she was having trouble holding back her moans. Her hands were exploring his chest, trailing his abs, caressing her back._

 _She frowned._

 _She wanted to feel him as well. Her top was a stupid barrier, impeding his heat get to her body._

 _As if Jack was reading her mind, both of his hands grabbed the end of her shirt, and in a swift motion tossed it away._

 _He stared at her in awe for a second. He wonder where on Earth she got that beautiful bra. It was icy blue, almost white, with beautiful Chantilly lace and crystals that looked like fresh fallen mini snowflakes. It was truly beautiful, and she looked like a goddess with it._

 _Too bad it wouldn't last long._

 _He leaned down again, kissing her right in her soft spot, making her moan his name._

 _God, he was going insane._

 _And how tight his jeans started to feel wasn't helping at all._

 _As he listened to her moans, not even smirking in satisfaction, his wet kisses trailed down to the beginning of her breast, feeling her shiver under him. His right hand returned to his previous spot, and he mentally thanked her to decide wear some cotton shorts his hand could easily go under and caress her butt._

 _Elsa was going insane, and the fact that he was in obvious dominance was bugging her._

 _Without thinking twice, her hands went straight to the button of his jeans, unbuttoning then in just one movement. She smirked in victory when she felt him stiffening and failing to suppress a groan._

 _She unzipped his jeans, and before she could try to put them down he kicked them off._

 _Holy fuck he was a freaking greek god._

 _Jack must have saw her gaping at him, because he chuckled smugly. Elsa looked up to him pouting, but she still leaned to kiss him, but he stopped._

 _"Nope, I'm sorry princess, but it looks like I have only one clothe on me while you have three" Jack whispered in her ear to then smirk at her._

 _Elsa blushed tremendously, making Jack chuckle, of course. She frowned at him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction to take any more clothes from her. So confidently, she kicked her shorts out and moved her hands to her bra clasp, but stopped and bit her lip._

 _Jack realized this, and kissed her on the cheek._

 _"Hey, relax, Els. Remember I'm going to stop whenever you want me to, okay? You don't have anything to worry about" Jack said lovingly. Elsa looked at him, and gave him a kiss on the lips, making sure he was closing his eyes._

 _As they kissed, she slowly removed the bra out of her._

 _Her heart was bumping like crazy. She felt so nervous right now. What if he didn't like her? He was a fucking Adonis, was she enough? She was pretty confident about her body all her life, but she was nervous now._

 _Still, she parted her lips, and Jack slowly opened his eyes and gazed down at her, looking her in awe and wonder. Elsa just stood still, beating her lip._

 _"You're gorgeous" He whispered with truth in his voice, and Elsa felt hotness traveling through every inch of her body. She immediately pulled him down and kissed him passionately._

 _Jack couldn't just settle with her mouth, as soon as they needed air he traveled back laying kisses that burned on her skin, stopping right at the beginning of her breast. Noticing the way she let out an irritated and impatient sound he knew that she wanted him to continue. He smirked on her skin, and obviously complied._

 _He began to kiss her right breast, in a spiral motion, as he heard her gasp when he got near her nipple. Once he finally got there, he first left a kiss on it, and he felt Elsa shiver underneath him. Then, he caressed it with his tongue and he noticed he hold back a scream._

 _Elsa pulled him to her face, looking totally flustered and agitated._

 _"I can't wait any longer" She said almost inaudibly._

 _He smiled sweetly at her. Part of him was kind of glad. Sure, he was dying to make tons of other things to her, believe him,_ tons _. But this was still her first time, and even though there was no doubt she wanted this as much as he wanted, he was still being a bit self conscious and he could feel it. He didn't want to creep her out or overwhelm her in anyway. After all, they were together, and he had no plans on ending this. They have time._

 _Slowly, and communicating with his eyes, he grabbed her matching panties from her hips, not taking her eyes from her, just to know if she was still okay._

 _She nodded almost imperceptibly, but her eyes were shining in confirmation._

 _He pulled the lacy clothe off, brushing his fingers against her long milky legs, until they came off. Elsa was breathing heavily, just watching his every move, mesmerizing him._

 _Then, he proceed to take his own underwear, watching as Elsa was shaking slightly in expectation, he wouldn't make her move._

 _He blushed furiously when Elsa gaped at him, he was pretty sure no one had ever before. Girls normal just complement_ it _, or looked at him with lust._

 _Seeing Elsa's innocence was making his heart melt, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and make love with her._

 _He returned to his previous position, and Elsa's eyes returned to him, big as plates. He smiled warmly, and he saw how some of the tension she had left._

 _"If this hurts you much just let me know, okay?" Jack whispered to her, and she nodded. "I love you" he whispered again._

 _"I love you too" Elsa said, and kissed him again softly, he knew she was ready now._

 _He didn't stop looking straight to her eyes, he wanted her to know that she could trust him, he wanted her to know that he loved her._

 _His hands traveled back to her tights, and separated them as much as he could without being uncomfortable to her. He could feel Elsa's breathing increasing. He positioned himself between her legs, and gazed at her again._

 _She nodded._

 _His right hand traveled to her nape, and he lifted her head a bit to give her a sweet kiss as he slowly penetrated her. She gasped at first, but slowly kissed back. He continued getting deeper until he found that unfamiliar wall impeding him to continue. He kissed her harder, making sure to muffle any sounds, and pushing a bit harder, he broke it. Elsa let out a small groan when he did, and her eyes were closed hardly when he broke the kiss._

 _"I'm going to move now, okay? Just relax, princess, it'll hurt less" He softly said. Elsa nodded, as she tried not to move a inch of her body._

 _Jack rested his head in her left shoulder, pressing cheek to cheek, as he slowly started to move inside her. Elsa flinched at the first thrust, but he instantly felt her relax after._

 _He couldn't describe what he was feeling at the moment. He was sure as hell he never felt that with anybody else. Their bodies fit perfectly, and he was not just referring to what they were doing now. They fit perfectly in every way. They could feel each other fully, their could feel each other breathing, they could feel each other's hearts._

 _Elsa's almost inaudible moans that repeated overtime he thrusted inside her were making him mad. he was trying his best to control himself because she felt so amazing that delicious would not make up to it. He wanted to scream in delight, he wanted to make disappear the intoxicating heat that was almost drowning him, but he wanted to drown as well. She was tight, and wet, and warm, he wouldn't be able to take it anymore._

 _"Faster" her shaky voice whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. She didn't have to say it twice._

 _He thrusted faster, making her moan just a bit louder than before. He felt dizzy. He felt drunk, maybe even drugged. Hearing her agitated moans was making him feel like this, plus the amazing feel down below._

 _Just as he felt like he was about to reach his top, he felt her walls contracting against him._

 _Fucking God._

 _"J-Jack" Her voice cracked, she was breathing hard and he knew she was holding it. "I-I think-" He kissed her, he kissed her as he felt her walls tightening his member and becoming even more wet. He muffled her scream in his lips, and he groaned as he got out of her gathering all his willpower to came out and not inside of her. As soon as he did, he collapsed besides her, now feeling all his body sweaty and fatigued._

 _Elsa was besides him, trying to normalize her breathing. After a few moments, she turned to him and slowly and shakily covered them with the bed cover._

 _Jack gazed at her, and this time even more lovingly than he ever did before._

 _He slowly puller her close, and kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle._

 _"Do you love me?" Jack asked, as he rubbed her back, giving her goosebumps._

 _"Are your seriously asking me that?" Elsa said teasingly, as she snuggled closer to him._

 _"Just answer" Jack said chuckling._

 _"Yes I do" Elsa said, leaving a peck on his neck._

 _"Good" Jack said, and rested his chin on her head. "Because you're not going anywhere"_

 **X**

Only God knows how they got out of the bed after that.

Elsa was feeling so torn apart she was actually struggling to keep her legs of becoming jello. Still, she managed to get to the bathroom and wash of the sweat and the… other things.

She couldn't help but grin.

After choosing probably the nicest pair of clothes she brought here, them consisting in a ruffled royal blue sleeveless top, some high waisted white jeans and black flats. She let her natural wavy hair down, and put on a light coat of make up.

Once she got out, Jack let out a wolf whistle.

She rolled her eyes a threw him a pillow.

"Hey! Its not my fault that you're so gorgeous" Jack said. Elsa shook her head and chuckled.

"Just take a shower already! It's 6:30 and we're supposed to be there by seven" Elsa said. Jack got up and walked to her.

"For a kiss" Jack smirked. Elsa rolled her eyes again but kissed him anyway. Jack smirked in history and entered the bathroom.

After Jack got out, wearing a navy blue and black shirt with black jeans, Elsa picked up her cellphone and room key and they got out.

After driving a few minutes, both feeling more grateful and in love than ever, they stopped in front of a cozy looking house.

Jack ringed the bell, and in no more than 10 seconds, a 40 year old blonde woman hugged him like dear life as she cried.

"Oh my gosh, Jack! I cant believe it's you! I missed you so much!" She said chocking in tears.

"Hey there, Mrs. Bennet" Jack said as he hugged back. Elsa just stood at one side shifting uncomfortably.

The woman broke the hug and hazed at Jack from head to toe.

"Oh! Look at you! Are you a model or something now? You look so handsome!" The woman complimented, and thats when she realized about Elsa's presence. "Oh my holy-! Is this your girlfriend? Oh my gosh sweetie!" She said and hugged Elsa as well to then look her from head to toe. "Jackson! How did you managed to get such a beauty huh?" She said to Jack, and then turned to Elsa. "Honey you're the most gorgeous girl I've seen in my life! Jack's so lucky!" The woman exclaimed and Jack smirked smugly. "What's your name dear?"

"Elsa Winters, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bennet" Elsa said politely.

"Oh dear, trust me, the pleasure's mine" The woman said. "Okay come in! I'll call the kids" She said and got in calling for them. Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and guided her to the living room.

After meeting Sophie -That as well complimented Elsa non-stop and asked a billion times how in hell Jack managed to find a girl like her… Oh and after she said ton of shit about Tooth, they had dinner. It wasn't anything too fancy, just steak with smashed potatoes and some veggies, but it sure as hell was delicious.

They talked about random stuff, such as memories, Jack and Elsa's college, Jamie's college and Sophie's school. They also told jokes and gossips that were traveling around little Burgess. At some point, Mrs. Bennet and Elsa were talking about cooking and Sophie went up to sleep since she had school, so Jamie decided it was the perfect time to call Jack.

"Hey Jack, I want to show you something real quick" Jamie said, with a knowing look. Elsa gazed at both suspiciously but still turned to resume the conversation with Mrs. Bennet.

"Hey" Jack said once they got out of sight.

"I just wanted you to pick out the one you'll like" Jamie said, showing him the potential options of the gift.

Jack didnt even blink.

"That one" Jack said, observing it. "This one is… perfect" He said with a smile.

"Great choice" Jamie said. "Mom made you a special package" he said and showed him the withe gift box with a royal blue bow, special for the gift.

"Thanks man" Jack said and hugged his old friend.

"No prob, its also a great opportunity for me" Jamie said. " Want me to put it in your car? You just have to call Elsa right now, don't worry about my mom, she knows"

"Yeah, can you? Just-"

"I know, I know, I'm not an idiot" Jamie said rolling his eyes and picking up the gift. Jack chuckled.

"I'll call her now" He said, and went to the dinning room again. Jamie's mom already eyed him knowingly and stopped her conversation with Elsa. "Mrs. Bennet, as much as we'll like to stay more time we're still drowned because of yesterday's drive" Jack said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Of course, my dear" Mrs. Bennet immediately said. "Just visit often okay? You've been god knows where for too long already"

"Of course, Mrs. Bennet" Jack said chuckling.

Both of them say good bye to the two remaining Bennet's and after Mrs. Bennet spilled a few more tears, they were already inside the Impala driving down the street.

Elsa was finding a bit odd the route Jack decided to use, but still said nothing.

That was, until something moved behind her seat.

She stiffened.

"Did you feel that?" Elsa asked, and Jack just mumbled in response, not even looking to her.

Something moved again.

"You surely felt that!" Elsa exclaimed horrified.

"W-What? No, I didn't feel a thing!" Jack said laughing nervously.

Elsa turned to the back seat, but found nothing, except…

"Oh my gosh you left your window open" Elsa screamed/whispered. "Maybe something got in!"

"Don't be silly, princess. Its nothing" Jack nervously said, speeding up a bit more.

It moved again.

"Okay, stop the car" Elsa said. "Something's here"

"Elsa-"

"Just stop the car" Elsa said again. Jack stopped it, but only because they made it to their destination.

They both got out, Elsa almost shivering in fear, as they observed the Impala.

"C-Check it out!" Elsa stuttered. Jack seriously wanted to laugh out loud.

He pretended to check the back front seats, and nothing. Then, he moves to the backseats and he 'found' a white gift box with two holes perfectly hidden besides the passenger's seat.

Elsa looked at him in shock.

"W-What's that?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Thankfully we made it to destination, you know?" Jack grinned. Elsa looked at him puzzled and once she checked her surroundings she found herself looking at the lake.

"Wh-"

"Before I open this box, can you _please_ walk with me there?" Jack asked. Elsa looked at him, and started following, eyeing the box in suspicion.

Once they were in front of the lake, Jack turned to her.

"I wanted to give you something special" He started, making Elsa look straight at his eyes. "Something that… would let you know how much I really love you, and that I really want this to never end" He said, and Elsa's heart stopped. "Something that would let you know how much you helped me, how thankful I am to have you and how happy you make me"

"Jack…" She whispered.

"And of course, I knew how much you wanted one" He said and opened the box.

A fluffy snow white dog picked his little head from it.

Elsa gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She could already feel the tears running on her cheek.

"Meet Marshmallow" Jack said, getting out the puppy as he bite Jack's thumb playfully.

"Oh my gosh!" Elsa said between tears. Jack chuckled and handed her Marshmallow. Elsa carefully hugged him, as he instantly licked the tears from her cheek. She giggled uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh, Jack! I love him" Elsa sad tearing up again, looking at her little puppy.

"Jamie has two Samoyedos and the female had her puppies a few weeks ago, their giving them in adoption since they're against buying animals" Jack explained. Elsa hugged him, bringing Marshmallow with her.

"Jack I- I have no words" She said sobbing happily.

"You don't have to thank me, princess" Jack said as he hugged her back. "Just… promise me this is forever" Jack whispered. "Because, I know I'll love you forever, I know I won't let you go. I only want you"

Elsa melted at the words.

You know that moment when you finally meet someone, and say 'This is it, this is the one'?

It doesn't matter if you've been together for weeks or for years.

It doesn't matter if you're together or not.

You just know it, when you see that person.

The way you smile, the way you feel, the way you always want to be with them.

That person that makes you melt, and gives you mini-heart attacks every now and then.

That person you can stay so far from.

That person than not necessarily is your other half, or your soul mate, or your Prince Charming. Just, yours, because you don't need to put a name to them.

That one person, that when you see them you can think in a future, in a 'Happily Ever After' In a 'Forever'.

That's what Jack and Elsa were for each other.

That's how they felt about the other.

It doesn't matter how many time they were together, or the ups and downs.

There were always going to be up and downs, they knew that. The difference, was that they were not afraid.

Because they love each other.

And they forever will.

" _I promise you_ " Elsa whispered back.

 **A.N.: Okay, okay…. I'm crying rivers here someone please help me.**

 **So… this is it I guess….**

 **LOL, kidding! There's always a sequel guys :)**

 **BUT, ANYWAY, I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE THIS OH MY GOOD 7.000 WORDS GUYS. CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?! 40 CHAPTERS. FOURTY. THIS IS THE END.**

 **'t. Believe. it.**

 **And I can't believe this is my last A.N. for this fic oh gosh.**

 **ANYWAY. There's LOTS AND IMPORTANT things to say.**

 **#1 I nearly died at the smut part oh gosh, that was my first time ever doing that and I didn't want to go SO into it… at first I was planning to but then I thought that it was actually going to be awkward since it was Elsa's first time.**

 **I'm terribly sorry for the ones that didn't want me to do it explicitly, but I wanted to try it, plus I'm pretty sure you skip it!**

 **How did I do?**

 **#2 The flowers in the graves have meanings: -Poppy: Consolation. -Pink Carnation: Gratitude. -Larkspur: Beautiful Spirit.**

 **#3 I decided to name Emma Emilia because I realized that she would have the same name as Emma Frost from Marvel lol.**

 **#4 Samoyedo is my dream dog, but I'm against buying dogs when theres so many out there in shelters or streets looking for a family. Someone gifted me my Pom, and I don't think I'm lucky enough to get a Samoyedo as a gift.**

 **Anyway, I think Samoyedo's are perfect for Elsa's dog.**

 **#5 Sequel WILL be out, but not soon. Why? Because for my longest fan fictions I tend to plan it all by writing main ideas on a notebook, chapter by chapter and then type it down. So I'll plan first, and when I complete it all I'll be posting it after. Also, I don't think I'll be posting it daily as I did, or maybe I will, idk… I just don't know what 2017 has for me yet :)**

 **#6 I'll be working in a short fic (for some inspiration and release stress and stuff) That will be ten chapters tops, and it'll be called KISSING LESSONS. (please don't steal) I'll probably post the first chapter tomorrow. It's a collage AU again… guess who will be giving Kissing Lessons to who ;)**

 **#7 I'll also be working on my other fix WHEN IT'S ALL OVER (that only has two chapters ;( ) I just LOVE the plot of that fic, and I'm dying to complete it.**

 **'But why are you doing a short fanfic then?' Because I have this idea on my mind and I'll go crazy if I don't write it down he he**

 **#8 I'll miss you so much, really. I cant believe this.**

 **#9 GHOST READERS PLEASE, JUST A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

 **#10 If you didn't fav this story yet…. I hope you do now *blushing***

 **#11 The name of this story in Wattpad is 'Fix You (Jelsa)' but you can search for my profile (the same name) if you don't find it!**

 **#12 I'll be uploading this to Archive of Our Own as well! Soon :)**

 **ANYWAY, I CANT BELIEVE THIS BUT THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, THIS IS FOR YOU, BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT.**

 **YOU'RE THE GREATEST READERS EVER, AND I'M BEYOND THANKFUL.**

 **Hope we'll continue to read each other :')**

 **Till my next work awesome people! I LOVE YOU!**

 **Silvana.**


End file.
